Something New
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Sick of her depression and lifelessness, Charlie sends Bella to live with Renée in Danville, California and take up the motto of "try something new". But who said trying something new would be an easy thing, especially when it comes in the form of a cocky yet mysterious, golden blonde with wild green eyes, who isn't afraid to tell the truth even if it hurts? Bella/OC set in NM, new
1. Chinese New Year

**I am pretty sure this will be the 29th Bella/OC fiction to be on this site and I think it will be a good one! I promised a new Bella/OC story and it took a while but here is the first chapter. It is long because it's an introduction but enjoy. It will get good. Angst, drama, romance, comedy, etc.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight is not mine. Kumi-Chan's trying** _something new_ **. (See what I did there)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chinese New Year

I remember when I first moved to Forks. It was to get away from Phoenix for a while―my mother had her new boyfriend that she married named Phil Dywer and just as he was rich, they liked to travel a lot.

I questioned myself on how I'd die on my ride to my childhood home in Forks.

And now as I made my way to my new home in _Danville_ , California... I couldn't help but question myself all the same.

With Forks came staring out the window and only seeing green. Lush forests and trees for miles―open roads.

With Danville came staring at a world passing me by; a world filled with many people walking on the streets and sidewalks, even more green, and... _civilization_. Something I felt like I hadn't seen in years.

There was a reason I was locating from Forks to Danville― _him_.

The conversation with my father played out in my head over and over like it happened yesterday―in fact, it actually did happen yesterday.

 _TIME PASSES. EVEN WHEN IT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE. EVEN when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange urches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

 _CHARLIE'S FIST CAME DOWN ON THE TABLE. "THAT'S IT, Bella! I'm sending you home."_

 _I looked up from my cereal, which I was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock. I hadn't been following the conversation―actually, I hadn't been aware that we were having a conversation_ ― _and I wasn't sure what he meant._

 _"I am home," I mumbled, confused._

 _"I'm sending you to Renée, to... where ever the hell she's at right now," he clarified._

 _Charlie watched with exasperation as I slowly grasped the meaning of his words._

 _"What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. It was so unfair. My behavior had been above reproach for the past two months. After that first week, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. Even with hanging out with Jacob and us having problems as a whole. My grades stayed perfect. I never broke curfew, never went anywhere after issues with Jake, in order to break curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers._

 _Charlie was scowling._

 _"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You_ _ **never**_ _do_ _anything_ _."_

 _"You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered, my eyebrows pulling together in mystification. I made an effort to pay attention. It wasn't easy. I was so used to tuning everything out, my ears felt stopped up._

 _"Trouble would be better than this... this moping around all the time!"_

 _That stung a bit. I'd been careful to avoid all forms of moroseness, moping included._

 _"I am not moping around."_

 _"Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better_ ― _that would be doing something. But you're just..._ _ **lifeless**_ _, Bella. I think that's the word I want."_

 _This accusation struck home. I sighed and tried to put some animation into my response._

 _"I'm sorry, Dad." My apology sounded a little flat, even to me. I'd thought I'd been fooling him. Keeping Charlie from suffering was the whole point of all this effort. How depressing to think that the effort had been wasted._

 _"I don't want you to apologize."_

 _I let out a heavy sigh. "Then tell me what you do want me to do."_

 _"Bella," he hesitated, scrutinizing my reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing twice, you know."_

 _"I know that." My accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive._

 _"Listen, honey. I think that maybe you need some help."_

 _"Help?"_

 _He paused, searching for the words again. "When your mother left," he began, frowning, "and took you with her." He inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me."_

 _"I know, Dad," I mumbled._

 _"But I handled it," he pointed out. "Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better. And it did for that one month, but for the life of me, I have no idea how you could warm up to being so happy down there in La Push with Jacob and then suddenly go back to how you were before." He stared at me and I looked down quickly. "I think we both know it's not getting better for you here."_

 _"I'm fine." If I kept telling myself that lie, then eventually I would start believing it._

 _Charlie narrowed his eyes, saying with a little bite in his gruff tone, "You're not fine."_

 _"I am." Lie. "I really am."_

 _If I said it before I went to bed every night... if people would just stop looking... if he would just come back and love me all over again..._

 _"No, you are not." Charlie's face was beginning to become red... his eyes were suddenly bloodshot and his fingers would drum on the small wooden table and then clench tightly into fists. I had never seen him mad. I had never seen this side of my father_ ― _upset_ _. He was clearly upset with what was going on... but still―he needed to know that it was okay. He needed to know that I was fine. My façade had depth and meaning. I lived only to keep him happy―which I was clearly lousy at doing._

 _I breathed out a shaky sigh, pinching my temples. I was going to say and live these words one more time. "Charlie, I am fine―"_

 _"Damn it!" he suddenly shouted, causing me to wince at the anger laced in his tone. Charlie was quick on his feet, circling around the table. Before I recovered from the blow of him yelling at me or even knew what was going on, I was yanked from my seat and dragged out into the small living room, in front of a mirror that was hung on the wall just a couple of days ago_ ― _his attempts to 'spice up the house'. "Look at yourself!"_

 _I'm starting to think the only reason this mirror was hanging on the wall was to break me._

 _I looked. I really looked._

 _"Who is she? Who is this girl?" Charlie questioned, his tone hysterical as his angered and grimacing face stared at the stranger's reflection right next to his._

 _"I-It's me_ ― _"_ _I attempted to smile, but failed. Imagine looking into a mirror while smiling, but only seeing your reflection frown back._

 _"This is what the old you left behind, Bells." Charlie pointed to my hollow cheeks and dark eyes; the purple circles surrounding the doe-eyes I used to have. The lost complexion. Utter pain and anguish behind these eyes... forever etched in this girl's once beautiful face. "This isn't my daughter. This isn't the Isabella Marie Swan I dreamed of seeing after all these years or the Isabella I paid a good couple of hundred for a damn plane ticket to get you back to me. You're not... you're not my Bells. You're a former shell."_

 _I hadn't realized that hot, steaming tears were slowly falling from my eyes. Hitting the tip of my shoes and staining the wood tiles underneath our feet. Rolling down my cheeks._

 _"And it's all because_ ― _" he started to say, but I cut him off, snapping my eyes shut and covering my ears with my hands._

 _I was sobbing now. A hard sobbing mess and I couldn't stop crying. I felt like the world was collapsing on top of me. I felt the pent up tension rip a hole in the lower depths of my abdomen. And as for my broken heart? Crushed into tinier pieces. "D-Don't say it, p-please." I sobbed, my voice barely above a whisper. "Just don't..."_

 _He braced himself and held out a hand, preventing me from running away. Charlie exhaled deeply, before making the effort to pry my hands from my ears. "Edward. Cullen." He said slowly, the name of my former boyfriend that wanted me to know that he didn't exist in this world_ ― _ **my world.**_

 _"See, I said it Bells." He whispered softly as I wept. "And did you die? Are you dead?"_

 _It hurt to hear his name. It hurt to imagine him and I sitting on the couch behind me reflected in the mirror. It hurt to know that Charlie was actually warming up to him until four mouths ago. And it hurt most know that I didn't die once I heard his name. It wasn't how I imagined it._

 _Tears streamed down my cheeks as I mouthed a, "No..."_

 _"Now can you please pack your things and put on a_ _ **real**_ _happy face for your old man and your mother?" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me into a warm, fatherly hug. Something he never did._

 _I realized, no matter how much it hurt... how much pain I felt... the world didn't stop for me. It went on. And him and his family probably did, too. I hugged my father back with all the strength I had._

 _I murmured, agreeing. I didn't want to leave Charlie alone in Forks... But I had to. Like the world moved on and they moved on... I had to, too. "... okay."_

"Bella?" Phil brought me back to reality.

I stared out the window as he pulled up a cobblestone street that stretched out onto a hill as the silver _Range Rover_ drove at a constant speed. "Oh, sorry, Phil..." I say, glancing at him briefly before mustering a small smile. "My mind drifted off for a second there."

He laughed shortly, nodding. "It's okay, really. _We_... your mother and I... we just really want you to be happy here." His blue eyes squinted at the glint from he sun.

Phil went on explaining how him and my mother wished for me to be happy. While I agreed to make the journey from _Forks_ to _Danville_... I wasn't too optimistic. It would be a whole new environment―but of course, as I promised to Charlie before he allowed me to get on the plane, I would try something new. _New city, new life._ He tried to smile while saying that but I could tell he was either angry at the fact that _he_ had this much of an affect on me or sad to see me go. He was a worried father, and I didn't blame him. I was worried for myself and my mental stability.

 _Danville_ , California was a big town, population to nearly 43,341people―now 43,341. _5_ since I felt like half the person I was before―with the motto of "small town atmosphere, outstanding quality of life". It was cloudy today. But I could see the sun. It was however, a bit comforting to be back in civilization with tall buildings and many different people who all didn't know each other because their parents knew their parents' parents. And after being in dreary _Forks_ for so long, one could only hope... that these clouds cleared up and it stayed sunny around here. I'd hate to run into a family of seven, golden eyed vampires... _who are you kidding, Bella? You'd love that. Otherwise you'd stop calling a disconnected phone and sending unresponsive emails to them._

"It's a big town, but sort of like a small city and your mother has exquisite taste so if either of us overstep your luxuriant-boundaries please, just―"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Phil... but is _that_ the house?!" I was flabbergasted, pointing to the extravagant landform that lay out before us and actually smiled genuinely at the dark blush gracing his middle-aged face. The _Range Rover_ halted to a smooth stop as we pulled and parked into the drive way of _said_ house. Not just any house―a  posh home. Comparable to _theirs_. It was big.

He nodded once. "Did I say exquisite? I meant _expensive_."

"I can't believe... _**wow**_." I un-buckled my seatbelt and slowly got out of the car, eying each aspect. "It's... beautiful."

The home―my new home―was astounding. Grey, white and dark blue were the color schemes; white window panes, grey bricks and dark blue cedar. The house was a one-story, contemporary home that rested atop of this hill. Surrounded by thick forest and two other large, marvelous homes. My mother and Phil must have had few friends. Only three houses rested on the hill, that being my new home, a neighbor's and an empty house that was just as beautiful. The _For Sale_ sign plastered in bold red letters placed on the beautiful lawn of a cobblestoned patio. Ours was half glass and half masonry bricks that settled into specific patterns like the home had been built on just the whim of art. It was a big and lavish house; the large windows covered with expensive, silk-looking drapes. I could only imagine the inside.

"Wait, until you see the patio and backyard." I heard him sigh as he exited the car, admiring over the home, himself.

"I'm guessing it's even bigger from what I'm seeing so far." I held my expectations high. The marbled slab stones leading up to the two cedar doors with gilded knobs gave way to that. My mother Renée was a wild card. Back in _Phoenix_ , the house was nice but not to this extent.

"Five beds and baths, cherrywood floors, stainless steel appliances... Renée really did it picking this one. Not that it's a bad thing." Phil noted.

"It's _beautiful_..." I say almost breathlessly... it was extravagant enough to remind me of _their_ home.

"Very." Phil commented quietly. He jiggled the keys and with a smile proceeded to go to the trunk of the car to unload the few bags of belongings that I brought along with me.

I ball my hands into fists and stuff them in the pockets of my sweater. It was starting to happen again... I was thinking back to _them_ ―their house. The smell of cinnamon coming from the kitchen; freesia, roses, lavender...

Thankfully, before I could go back too deep and become a mess again... the door swung open and my mother stood before me. Renée had let her wavy, brunette hair grow a little past her shoulders, and looked a little _plump_? I don't know if that was the word to describe her. The plumpness only grew on her stomach; other than that, every else was the same. And as Phil stated, she had grown to have expensive taste, so there was the possibility of eating steak every night which could have caused that. Mom wore a tight, red polka-dotted bikini, one of those big straw hats, matching red wedges and a shimmering, pink robe. She had one of those fancy coke bottles in her hand, full of the bubbly soda.

"Bella?!" Renée exclaimed, her blue eyes widened.

I give her a small smile. And wave, feeling awkward. "Hi, mom..."

"Bella! My Bella!" She cheered, jumping up and down with joy, all the while her coke cola splashed from the glass bottle. She dropped it on the porch―surprisingly not breaking it in the process―and ran over to me, engulfing me in a spirit-crushing hug. "Oh, sweetie! It's been forever!"

"It's only been a couple months, mom."

"Honey, a couple of months, living in such a big house with only a man and no children is considered to be _forever_." She marveled breaking the hug, to get a good look at me. "How are you feeling? I mean, because Charlie he told me about Edward, sweetie."

I guess she felt me flinch, because immediately her happy face full of many laugh lines scrunched up and she was frowning just like I was.

"Mom..." I sighed, as she pulled me into another hug. This one being comforting. It was what I needed. A hug from my mother. No doubt being around her bubbly attitude would do me good―I needed to be surrounded by happiness. The bedroom walls were my old friends. And with the presence of my mother who was like a child on Christmas morning every day... that would change. No matter if the bedroom walls were there from beginning to end.

"Oh, Bella..."

"I'm fine, honestly... dad wanted me to come here to clear my head and find something _new_. So..." I trailed off. My eyes pricked with little tears, but once she let me go, I quickly blinked them away. And gestured to myself with a hand. "Here I am. New me. New Bella. Starting today."

I hoped.

" _Eep_!" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, which made me snicker for once.

"Mom, did you just _eep_?"

"I did, Bella. I did. I'm just so excited to have you back!" Renée's enthusiasm should have been used to fuel other's happiness. Mom hooked her arm around mine and we proceeded to approach the house again.

"There's so much to do, so much to discuss―shopping! We _have_ to get you shopping for a new wardrobe. None of that _jeans and t-shirt_ stuff you wear on the daily, now. And your school! Tomorrow before shopping, we'll go check out the local schools. . ." She went on while I glanced at the dirty _Converse_ sneakers, sweater and faded jeans with a grimace on my face.

"What's wrong with what I wear now?" I raised eyebrows.

Seriously? What was wrong with dressing casually? I didn't need designer clothes or the finest, tailored silk to be happy―I needed...

Mom beamed, pointing a finger at me as we stepped inside the beautiful home. "New _you_ , new _clothes_!"

I was starting to regret letting Charlie give me that motto to live up to, now.

It would be _new_ everything, wouldn't it?

The cedar front doors shut behind us and Phil placed my suit case and duffle on the cherry wood floors. He kissed my mom on the lips and shook his head. "Honey, you waste all your coke on the porch..."

"We'll just have the maid clean it, Phil." She waved him off with a smile.

I let her arm go and gawked at the vast living room area.

"All of this _**and**_ a maid?" I scoffed, my eyes jumping around the huge living space with the vaulted ceilings. Half walls were painted in a beautiful créme color, contrasting with the shiny, cherrywood tiles and the other half colored deep maroon broke off into the kitchen that was separated by cremé columns and connected to the living room. I wandered down the three-steps that led to the area and up the other three that led into the kitchen. I stopped and I think... my mouth dropped. My mother was no chef. She experimented in cooking and loved the little kitchen we had back in Pheonix. But this? It was nothing short of a chef's dream, complete with _real_ marble countertops, sleek and steel appliances, then a cooktop and oven that looked huge enough to cook several meals at once.

In the far corner lay a nice, glass table big enough for five people to sit. Behind the table were the glass sliding doors that revealed the magnificence of a patio and backyard that Phil was talking about. _Paradise_. Granite and cobble stone designed floors, a glimmering pool, many beautiful flowers and a green garden, right down to the glass and marble patio table and chairs set just perfectly so that the sun wasn't too blinding and that there was a gorgeous view of the forest and hilltops settled off into the distance. Did I forget to mention the giant Sycamore tree complete with a swing set under it? _Paradise_.

"We don't have a maid." Phil said, bringing my attention back to the family behind me.

Mom beamed again, "Then we should hire one!"

" _Mom_..."

Phil and I say at the same time.

" _Renée_..."

"Sorry, sorry! It's just," she waved a hand, slipping the straw hat off of her head. "Bella, I'm so, so happy! You don't understand... I must be such a wreck with all this planning and the baby―"

I stood awkwardly in the kitchen, chewing my bottom lip. I don't think I heard right.

"Mom, back up... _baby_?"

"Oh! All this excitement and I forgot to tell you..."

"I'm pregnant now." She walked down the steps and placed a hand over her bump―so it wasn't growing body fat, it was a baby.

"We hope it doesn't come as a shock." Phil quickly interjected once he noticed the look of shock on my face.

"I'm going to be a sister." I said to more to myself than to them. New _house_. New _family_.

There was a stagnant silence before Renée gave me her signature crooked grin that showed the prominent age on her face and laugh lines, then grabbed my hand. She led me back up the steps and down the dark hall.

"A _happy_ sister! Now come on, I'll show you to your room."

The first, cedar door with a metallic colored, gilded knob was opened and we walked inside. My mom held out her hands like one of those models on the television trying to sell something.

"... it's pink."

"The interior decorator said pink is _in_."

"Pink is disgusting." I grimaced.

"Pink is your new room, Bella!" Mom exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

The room was huge with a big beautiful window and deck right off of it. And there was a built-in bookshelf that I could imagine being topped and filled with my favorites... the matching cherry-wood floors and step-up stairs leading to another door which I assumed to be a bathroom. But it was _pink_. Pink walls, pink king-sized bed, pink sheets, pink sheer curtains hanging from atop of the bed, pink silk curtains for the windows and pink dressers/nightstand tables. Pink all everything... _disgusting_. But the stupid new life motto...

"Well... New me―" I started to mutter with a dreaded tone, before she exclaimed much more happier about the statement,

"New room!"

"Thanks, mom... just... _thanks_." I hug her for the third time today. This one, I wanted.

"It's no problem, Bella. You deserve good things. And a good life. So when you're ready... we can talk about _him_." She whispered, suddenly smiling sympathetically.

"Yeah." I bit my bottom lip. "So, uh, mom... I guess I should call Jake now."

Her thin eyebrows furrowed and she looked at me. " _Jake_? What about Edw―"

I quickly state and draw the line, "Jacob is **just** a friend. A good one." I nod, looking at my dirty sneakers.

No doubt she'd toss these out since the motto was _new_ everything.

New environment. New house. New room. New family. New people. New school. New town. New clothes. New shoes. New face... New heart... New Bella... New life...

It wasn't fair.

But I promised.

And would deal.

 _Try something new_. The worst thing I ever could have agreed to.

Renée left me to my new room to call Jacob Black, my best friend from _La Push_ , the small reservation that was just a fifteen minute drive from Forks.

We hadn't been on good speaking terms since he phased.

Phased as in shape-shifting into a gigantic wolf.

When and why did this happen?

It was beyond his control.

A month after _they_ left, I began seeing Jacob as a distraction; a way to cope with the loss of losing what matter most to me, more than life. And along the way... it became something more. Something that held me together and thickened the once thin string that held my sanity in place. He became my sun. My personal sun. A person filled with so much positive energy, that it spread and radiated just from being around him. He wasn't a distraction anymore―he was my friend. A friend that I slowly began to like as more than a friend. But as soon as that glimmer of hope showed, is as fast as it diminished. That one little spark we felt for each other died and my chances at getting life back vanished. Because _it_ happened.

First there was phasing.

Imprinting. Imprinting on some city girl all the way from New York who only visited the reservation on a tour _once_.

And telling me we couldn't see each other anymore because of her and that he was a danger to me.

At first I didn't understand, until going on a small journey to find _our_ secret meadow that now was filled with dead flowers and brown grass... But it all came together when Laurent showed up, with a message from _her_. Victoria, James' furious mate set out to kill me. Jake rescued me before anything could even happen. And afterwards he apologized. And he spilled everything. Every secret of his tribe, the bond of imprints and whatever else that happened. Then said we could be friends.

Thought I'd get my happy ending even after that?

I winded up back where I started.

Pining, and depressed. And in denial. And wanting, aching, **yearning** , and _**still**_ loving _him_. And his family.

So now, here I was. Sitting in a pink room. Staring at the blank cell phone screen.

I know I said I'd call Jake, but...

 _We're sorry._

 _The number you have dialed has been disconnected._

 _Please try your call again._

With a sigh, I kick off my sneakers. Wiggle my toes in my socks. Glance around the room. And let the tears fall.

.

. .

"Wake up, Bella!" I groaned at the feeling of the soft mattress bouncing up and down along with my mother. Sometimes having a kid in an adult's body for a mother was... deafening.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I look for the clock that's not on the nightstand table―new house, I almost expected to wake up in my old room. "Mom! Its―" I couldn't even complain about how early it was when I didn't know the time. I grab one of the feathered pillows and cover it over my head, but groan when she stops bouncing on the bed and starts jumping, instead.

"Time to get up!"

"Come on, Bella." She _plops!_ down beside me and smacks my bottom. "Phil's making blueberry waffles and they're to _die_ for. And get ready, too! School picking and shopping after breakfast!"

Next was pulling the comforter blanket off of me. "Come on, move it, missy!"

With a sigh, I begrudgingly got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the tedious day I had already anticipated and blueberry waffles made by Phil that were "to die for". Hopefully they'd kill me. Then maybe I'd be one step closer to _them_.

Scratch that thought.

 _New me. No thoughts of them._

After a regular teeth brushing, hair combing and hot shower, I dressed in my favorite pair of blue jeans, hoodie and same old _converse_. Mom grimaced when she saw me emerge from my pink room; probably at my choice of attire... but I might as well had basked in my old clothes since I knew this would be the last time wearing them while I'm here. She'd have to be content until we got to shopping―another thing I was dreading.

And then there was picking a new school.

As _Danville_ was a city-like town... unlike _Forks_ , this place did have options. There were three schools to choose from.

Public schools: _Monte Vista_ or _San Ramon Valley_ and private school: _The Athenian_.

At this point in time, I honestly didn't care what school I went to. It'd be new. That was all that mattered. I was half-way through my junior year and senior year should go faster than expected. Then afterwards, real world and hopefully moving on... _no seeking them out._

"Ready?" Renée smiled as we buckled up in her shiny _Prius_.

I nod and muster a small grin. I can tell my eyes don't meet my smile because she frowns.

"Bella, I really wish you would have ate more than two bites." - "Were they not good? Did Phil use too many blueberries? Because if he did, I can make him use less..."

"Mom, it's fine. The blueberries were nice. I loved the waffles." It's just I haven't really given eating much thought. I was dealing. One night sleeping in a new bedroom in a new room in a new town would not make my depressing habits change. It took time. And I was going to give myself all that time... _partially_.

She pats my cheek. "Are you sure, sweetie? I mean, we can just eat―"

I interrupt her by turning on the radio with a smile. "Renée, it's okay." This upbeat song starts playing, which immediately switches the subject away from my mother's worrying about me and waffles with too much blueberries because now it's just my mother and I driving to the first school to check out and her singing horribly along.

And... as we reach the second stoplight, I sing along with her.

.

. .

"Okay, this is the last one, Bella―San Ramon Valley... _Home of the Wolves._ " Renée chimes as we pull the car into an empty space. She does her impression of howling like a wolf which makes me laugh. Genuinely.

It was mid-noon and she was right. This was the last one to check out. I know I said I could care less for which school I went to, but I knew it wouldn't be The Athenian, which was a private college preparatory school and my choices weighed between the other and this one. Monte Vista was the complete stigma of tans, blonde hair and preppy people―not my style. And as for San Ramon Valley...

It looked to be a small school half maroon bricked like Forks High but then half decked with different colonial styled buildings. The school was shrouded by trees and a thin forest line and small mountains that cast off in the distance. There was an old marbled plaque chipped from age and covered in moss that said in green faded letters, _Home of the Wolves_. A statue of a small man-like wolf standing on its hind legs howling to the blue skies stood next to it. One could only hope...

"There's the principal right there!" She beeped the horn twice and waved with a bright smile on her face. The principal―a balding, short and fat man wearing a light blue button-down shirt with sweat stains under his arms due to the sweltering sun out today―waved back and approached the car with a toothy grin that showed his straight teeth.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Dywer?"

Mom rolled down the window and shook his hand. "Hi! _Mrs_. Dwyer." She flashed the ring on her finger with a giggle. Renée was so bubbly. Even to strangers. "We're so excited to see the school!" Speak for yourself― _ **okay**_... I was a _little_ anxious.

Maybe this whole _new_ concept was getting to me.

Today proved that I could have happiness with this new environment. On the drive, while we sang horribly to songs that played on the radio, we got beeped at the red light by these tools in a black _Hummer_ , offering to buy us breakfast. Mom was ecstatic when one of them asked who was the younger sister. But of course, she flashed the huge diamond ring on her finger and they sped off. And then after _The Athenian_ tour, we went for a quick coffee. I completely hated coffee but the way Renée ordered it... let's just say that I'll be having a cup from that little cafe any day that I could.

"Bella! I'm going to go chat with the principal―explore around the campus and see if you like it!" Mom said, as we got out the car.

I watched her walk off down the brick pavement with the principal, _Mr. Perky_ before sighing and leaning against the car.

I guess it was lunchtime for the students here; many of them were loitering around the front of the school, some looking at me, others not so much as even aware that I existed. It was kind of a relief. My first day at Forks―it wasn't my first day here, but at Forks, everyone and I mean **everyone** knew my name and who I was. If I could just be invisible here...

I started up the sidewalk and down the brick pavement, just looking around. Hands in my pockets, bottom lip tugged between my teeth, chocolate brown eyes aloof.

In _Arizona_ , I never really fit in. In _Forks_ , I kind of did. I had friends. I had another family. Here, in _Danville_... I had... what did I have?

So far... everyone looked insignificant. Like me. I guess I should smile about that.

With a sigh, I feel like I've seen enough. And as I turn around, I stop mid-way. And look at _him_. Not Edward... but... _him_.

As I was staring he suddenly jerked his head to move his hair; it caught the light and the golden gleam nearly blinded me. His hair itself was like spun gold, each thread falling perfectly, weaving together into thick, straight locks that framed his tanned face. Shoulder length, cascading into perfect little cuffs at the ends. He pulled a silver lighter from his pocket and lit the flame on what was in his other hand―a cigarette, I think. I watched him bring the cigarette to his lips―perfectly formed, parted slightly, his breath deeply inhaling, smoke moving in and out in steady streams of air―and his nose was straight and acquiline, smoke flowing out again. His fingers were long but strong looking, nails pink and smooth, with half moons near the cuticles. He slicked his golden hair back, those fingers roaming through each strand like it was silk. He looked up and I caught a flash of his eyes framed by tangled golden lashes before ducking my head and pretending to kick an imagination pebble on the ground.. Green eyes. Vibrant green eyes, aloof and looking right back at me. He exhaled more smoke.

I chewed my bottom lip. "I didn't know they allow you to smoke on campus..." I find myself suddenly saying. I look up, under the scrutiny of his eyes. "Is that marijuana?" I feel stupid for asking that question... or rather stupid for even speaking and not going back to the car like I should have.

Green Eyes blows out more smoke―it wasn't a cigarette. It smelled strong. That strong distinct smell. "I thought it was a cigarette..."

He does nothing but stare. And I can feel my face getting hotter each second. "You don't look like the type to smoke _weed_ ― _pot_ ― _marijuana_..." I didn't know what term to use. He only looked. Said nothing but breathed in and breathed out. And shifted his jacket. "I-I mean with the leather jacket and all, it kind of reminds me of James Dean―Danny Zuko, you know from _Grease_ ―"

"I get the fucking point, _girlie_." His voice cut me off―it wasn't smooth and velvet like Edward's. But it was **something**. It was husky, lightly deep and raspy― his speech was slow. It sent chills down my spine when it shouldn't have. And the term _girlie_...

"My name's Isa― _Bella_. Just call me _Bella_." I stammered, looking down at my dirty sneakers and his scuffed combat boots― _Doc Martin's_.

"Hate to burst your bubble, _sweetheart_..." he dropped his _rolled one_ on the pavement and crushed it with his boot. "But I honestly don't give a shit. And I clearly didn't ask for your name."

" _Right_." Paper cuts. "So, _Home of the Wolves_..."

His hands went in his pockets. His eye contact never ceasing to break from mine. "You're thinking about coming here?"

"W-Well, yeah... Renée―my mom... we, _uh_ are checking out schools. I just moved here from Forks to get away from―" I was cut off again.

"Do me a favor, _Isabella_ or _Bella_ or _flustered brunette chick_... don't come here." Lemon juice in my paper cuts. Ouch.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't come here." He cocked his head in my direction. "School's already filled with ditzy city chicks thinking they can come and fuck shit up. Brunettes with emotional problems such as yourself."

Emotional problems?

 _Nonsense_. I came... to get away. Since yesterday I've made effort... _New me. New life._ New everything. I was going to try something new. I promised. And wanted to live up to that... **suddenly**.

"I don't have―" I started but his voice towered over mine.

" _Sweethart_ ―"

But I found mine and corrected, " _Bella_."

He only smiled. His pink lips curved into a smug smile that I wanted to wipe off of his face. He was cocky. " _Sweetcheeks_ , you were about to tell me―when I obviously don't care―that you left where ever you came from to get away from some bullshit dominating your life―"

I was but... "Those weren't going to be my exact words..."

Green Eyes laughed, shaking his head. He roamed his long fingers through his shoulder length, blonde hair. " _Heh_ , I'll say they were pretty damn close."

"Yeah, but..." I shrug once and kick another imaginary rock. "I still wouldn't have said that it's dominating my life... because it's not."

"You're lying, _girlie_." He steps closer and my breath hitches. "And I can tell because I read people like a book."

For a moment all I do is stare into his green eyes―pale, emerald, light, dark... many different shades. He was mysterious. I gulp and take a step― _stumble back_ and mumble, "You can read others... but not me, because I'm like... _Macbeth_ or something challenging―not on your brain level." It was the best comeback I could come up with... I was no rhetorician.

"The pages on your face reads about an insecure, flustered little girlie that is currently getting on my last fucking nerve, who needs to know that she shouldn't come here―to this school. That it will eat her alive unless she womans up and becomes somebody other than a meager, little _plaything_." The word _plaything_ rang in my head. It was what _he_ said. I stood there in silence as he let out a yawn and stretched, his plain t-shirt underneath the leather jacket lifting up and revealing the tanned well-toned abs, muscles and hairs trailing from his belly button to down below.

There was tears pricking my eyes but a blush adorning my face.

"I've finished my smoke and the bell will ring in about―" He looked at his wrist as if he was checking the time on a watch and cue the bell ringing and students dispersing. "Oh, there it is! Now if you will excuse me..."

Green Eyes started walking away.

"Logan?!" A female voice thrilled from afar. We both looked to see an elderly woman approaching Green Eyes whose name was _Logan_. "Logan Briggs?! If that is you my _20/20_ vision is seeing―you'll be in even more trouble, mister!"

Logan turned to face me and winked an eye. "internal suspension does call."

"And it's medicinal." He said. "You know, my _weed_ ― _pot_ ― _marijuana_."

He snickered and proceeded to walk off into the direction of one of the buildings.

"Bella?!" I turned to see Renée looking around for me.

I waved an arm in the air and she smiled, as I joined to meet her. "Oh there you are, sweetie." She pat my back, whispering in a hushed tone, "Who was the boy you were talking to? He's a handso―"

"Asshole. The biggest one I've ever met." I cut her off. "More meaner than that old goat grams had out on the farm."

"Girls need a goat." She sighs, as we get in the car and buckle up.

We hadn't even pulled off yet and I already felt the immense headache coming on. "I need an asprin."

"Headache?"

I nod.

"We'll grab a bite to eat and go pick up some from a nearby store, 'kay?"

I nod again and lean my head on the window, looking out at the town passing us by.

"So did you decide which one you like?" She said after a while of silence.

 _Monte Vista_ , a school full of preppy students that would immediately have me ostracized for not participating in a cheerful sport like volleyball or tennis or for preferring to read over partying with the blondes. _The Athenian_ , a preparatory college for grades 6-12, ensuring that I had a future...which I wasn't even so sure about at the moment. And lastly, _San Ramon Valley_... a school much like Forks, medium-sized in population, _Home of the Wolves_ and one golden blonde, green-eyed, marijuana-smoking, cynical asshole who basically warned me not to attend the school and... actually kind-of, sort-of told me the truth about myself in a mean way that had me contemplating his words and my very life.

"Oh, yeah. _Definitely_." I find myself smiling at my decision.

" _Monte Vista_ or _San Ramon Valley_ or _The Athenian_?"

"San Ramon Valley." It was a confirmation. A confirmation that I'd attend this school and do what I've been supposed to be doing. _Something New._

Plus, I wanted to see the look on Green Eyes'― _Logan Briggs'_ face when I in fact _**did**_ start to attend San Ramon Valley and it _**didn't**_ eat me alive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, this was the first chapter of what I have been working on for a while. A new Bella/OC story, set during New Moon with a few twists and a lot of turns. As far as I have imagined and written, I'm not sure about canon events but definitely will include the Cullens, a new Bella, Wolf Pack and etcetera.**

 **This is rated M , will contain lemons/smut, violence, language and things considered disturbing, I guess. And this will be a great story, similar to** _Age_ **in different ways. But completely different.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **And please stay tooned for what I have coming up next.**

 **What did you all think?**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Chinese New Year by Sales) ㇸ6


	2. Green Eyes

**I'm surprised at the response and happy to see it. Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed my first chapter. I'm super happy and it makes me proud to be a writer.**

 **Here is my next chapter and I hope you enjoy and have a happy read. It gets good ;) and we learn a little more about our asshole, Logan Briggs. Sorry for another long chapter! They get shorter, I promise!**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight is not mine; Kumi-Chan is doing this because of** _green eyes_ **(see what I did there)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Green Eyes

 _"Edward..."_ He was there, he was really there. Standing a few feet in front of me.

 _"Edward, I―"_

My words would have been _Edward, I love you_ but for some reason... I suddenly was a mute. I couldn't find the voice to say anything. I couldn't find the action to do anything.

But stare.

And marvel in his beauty.

The way the sun made his skin glow with over a million, iridescent sparkles. His pink lips curved into that signature crooked smile, butterscotch golden eyes so full of love; _devotion_.

We were in **our** meadow. Our secret meadow full of lush green grass, any flower imaginable and _love_. Pure love.

 _"Bella..."_ He breathed, his velvet, musical voice oozing over me like ice cream melting down it's cone. Edward's tone was barely above a whisper. A whisper that sent me running eagerly through the open field towards him.

 _"Bella..."_ He whispered again, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. The crooked smile evaporated from his face and he held out a hand, all while slowly― _eerily_ taking steps back as I stumbled to meet him.

Edward began shifting back until he was at the forest line, the dark green leaves of the trees concealing his glimmering, pale skin.

 _"Edward!"_ I shouted, tears coating my eyes. _"D-Don't go―don't leave!"_

He said nothing, his chest rising up and then falling back down gently.

 _Gingerly_.

He was slowly turning.

I opened out my arms. Trying to reach him. Trying to grasp his hand and never let it go. Pull myself closer to him.

But running at a great speed was almost impossible.

My legs felt weak―I was struggling to run through our meadow. I look down at my feet, willing and expecting them to go harder, better, faster, stronger―but I gasp at what I see.

The _grass_ ―now brown and decorated with wilted flowers―was shifting with him. Shifting with Edward. And as I blank my eyes once, twice... I wasn't in the secret meadow anymore.

I was... in the forest.

The same forest that would later haunt the bane of my existence.

And he was there.

Back turned.

Walking away in a slow motion.

While I was struggling to catch up to him. To stop him from leaving me. To make him love me all over again.

Fallen branches and vines grabbed at my feet, trying to pull me down with them. Low hanging branches whipped at my face, leaving burning scratches and shallow cuts―my cheeks feeling as if they had been slapped over and over, repeatedly.

He was walking up a hill. And gave one glance back at me.

I came to the same hill moments later, but tripped over my own two feet.

 _"Edward, wait!"_ I yelled.

He was getting farther and farther up the hill; the forests breaking off to show a large cliff and vast, steep fall. But I had to reach him. I had to catch up. I _needed_ to be with him.

So I began crawling upward.

The loose foliage beneath my feet making me slip continuously. I would paw my way up, feeling as if my last ounce of energy had been spent within the last few minutes that felt like an eternity. But I couldn't stop. I **wouldn't** stop. Not until I was at the top of that hill and back in his arms. Embraced in his love.

As I reaches the top, I froze for the face that he stopped.

He was at the edge of the cliff―his toes hanging off―staring deeply down into the dark, thrashing waters below it.

I scrambled to my feet, the tears streaming down my stinging face.

 _"E-E-Ed-Edward...?"_

He held out his hand.

My heart lurched me forward―I'd be with him. I'd be with him even if he jumped.

I was shaking.

Shaking like a motorboat.

I don't know if it was the eerie chill that blew through the wind or the fact that I was scared of him for once.

I took the first step. And then another. And another.

I loved him. I loved him and he was my everything. The air that I breathed. The―

 _Don't do it._ A voice suddenly whispered.

I paused.

 _Don't fucking do it._ The voice hissed this time.

I gulped.

 _I have to._ I whispered back.

Edward's hand was outstretched and waiting for me; it clenched into a fist and then unclenched. He beckoned me forward.

 _Don't do it, Bella._ The voice said, the slow-tone sending more unwanted shivers down my spine. _He forgot you. He left you._ _ **Remember that**_ _._

But I shook it off. I shook it out of my head and charged forward to Edward.

I grasped his hand and felt myself be pulled into his icy embrace.

 _"Edward..."_ I murmured as one arm wound itself around my back and a hand tangled in my messy hair.

His lips crashed fiercely onto mine.

But it wasn't his usual chaste kiss―this one burned. Made my lips feel like I was a hand pressed against a hot stove. And it felt... wrong and I felt... _in danger_.

Edward kissed me until I couldn't breathe. I was struggling against his lips and his cool breath slowed until he wasn't unnecessarily breathing anymore. His breathing was replaced with low growls. A low growl building up in the back of his throat.

I snapped my eyes open, my brows furrowing into a knit at his own―no longer the warm, genuine butterscotch.

But instead a dark, endless black that showed no emotion.

No emotion other than the carnal _want_ of the very monster I claimed himself not to be.

The hand around my waist clutched my hip so tight that I thought my pelvis would break from the pressure. The hand tangled in my hair started tugging― _pulling_ so hard that I felt like a chunk of my scalp might be removed. And he bit down hard on my bottom lip.

Drawing blood.

 _"Edward..."_ I whimpered, the tears blinding my eyes, _"Pl-Please!"_ I screamed against his lips. _"Stop!"_

But he only growled. And started sucking the blood from my lip. Crushing his hand over the bone of my hip. And pulling on my hair so hard. And shoved me with force.

I felt myself falling. The wind blowing so fast against my face, loose locks of my hair thrown down into the dark abyss of a sea with me.

Edward Cullen had just drank my blood, bruised and nearly crushed my bone, yanked out a chunk of my hair and ripped my heart into even more shreds. It was too late for me to react upon being tossed off the cliff―my pitiful screams silenced by the splash into the water and the violent waves rushing over me.

"Bella?!"

A scream choked out the back of my hoarse throat as I was shook out of my drowning coma.

My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed, holding a hand to my chest that heaved up and down erratically as I took in huge breathes of air. My fingers were clenched around my sheets tightly, making my knuckles turn white.

Quickly, I lunged out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, locking the door shut behind me.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened?!" I heard Renèe as she furiously knocked on the bathroom door.

I looked in the mirror, my hand immediately and automatically touching the patch of hair that got yanked by him. And then stroked the left, protruding hip bone as a way too soothe.

"Are you alright?" Another voice― _Phil_ ―asked, concern laced in his tone.

"I'm f-fine," I stuttered with a cracked voice. "I just... I just had a bad dream―but I need a shower, mom... Phil..."

Renèe knocked on the door again. "Bella, you..." She paused. "You were thrashing around in your bed, sweetie. And whimpering and would scream once in a while..."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Phil added.

I give a meek nod to my petrified reflection in the mirror. My hand still placed over the patch of hair yanked in my dream― _nightmare_.

" _Yes_." I croak. "I had them all the time as a kid remember, mom?" It was a lie. I've never had intense dreams or nightmares for that matter at all as a child. But I hope saying that will make her just go away from a moment.

I felt like I was going insane.

Why did I dream that?

Why did he... push me? And yank out my hair? And bite me? Physically _**hurt**_ me?!

And who told me _don't do it_? Not to go to him and take his hand? That he left me? Forgot me?

Who was it?

"Bella, it's just me now." Renèe said softly against the door. " _Sweetie_ ―he told me. Charlie told me about the nightmares in the middle of the night about _him_. I didn't want to say anything in front of Phil―"

I was a great listener. I was supportive in hearing what others thought or what they had to say. Considered stubborn by some, sensible to a lot. But I didn't and couldn't listen to my mom carry on.

Not this morning. After that nightmare.

Instead, as she talks to me through the door, I find myself rummaging under the sink-cabinets and through the drawers.

Yesterday after deciding I wanted to enroll in _San Ramon Valley High_ , we did go shopping. And because I was on the whim of _try_ _something new_ , I was open to and let Renèe pick all of my clothes, shoes and whatever else. We also bought feminine things―things I would have never been close to picking up:

Hairspray, hair dye, lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, lace bras and underwear sets, accessories and even more pink.

Most of the things Renèe got reminded me of Alice and Rosalie. The glamorous _Cullen_ girls that I missed dearly. It hit a sore spot somewhere in the chambers of my chest.

But among other things... there was a pair of scissors brought.

And I was looking for _said_ scissors.

"―if there's one thing I want you to know Bella..." Renèe whispered as I finally found them. "Sometimes, you're _going_ to miss them. You're _going_ to cry."

Staring in the mirror, at the distressed brunette with widened brown eyes as she tightly clutching a lock of her hair in one hand and scissors in the other... I take a deep breath.

And _snip!_

The tears fall as I continue to just cut and snip each long lock, meanwhile Renèe goes on, her tone somber, "But sometimes you _have_ to delete those messages. You _have_ to delete those numbers and move on. Bella, you don't have to forget who _he_ was to you―you just have accept that _he_ isn't that person anymore."

 _Snip!_

That was the last lock of hair.

I dropped the scissors on the counter of the sink and sigh heavily, fanning and ruffling my fingers through my hair―cut short to the nape of my neck.

"Bella?" Renèe knocked. I trudged to the door and opened it, looking down at the cherry wood floors when she gasped. It sounded like a referee blowing a whistle.

A shaky hand reached out and touched my elbow, which was where my wavy brunette hair used to reach. "You c-cut your hair...?"

Her gaze shifted from my cut hair to the loose locks sprawled out all over the bathroom floor and sink.

I touch the spot that was yanked out by him.

 _If I had no hair long enough for him to hold... then he couldn't pull it out._

"I guess... that when I said I'd try something new... it included a new hairstyle..." I trail off, a blush spreading from my cheeks to my neck. "Does it look _that_ bad?" I shake my hair out.

When I had the scissors in my hand... I wasn't even _here_. My body was just moving mechanically. All I did was _snip! snip! snip!_ and hear her words ring in my head.

"It looks―" Renèe clutched her stomach, blue eyes pricking with tears drops. "Bella... it looks _**great**_!"

Mom wrapped her arms around me and started bawling.

Which was _unexpected_ and then _expected_ at the same time.

She would never be mad with me for something like cutting my hair―she could either be sad or happy. I was weighing on _sad_ , but it looks like _happy_ got the better of her emotions.

She slid her fingers in and out of my hair, crying on my shoulder and sniffling about how it's the 'new me'.

New everything, I guess...

 _Including new nightmares..._

But whenever I dreamed about Edward, it was never of him hurting me. It was always happy moments turned bad―but it was never to the extent of physical pain.

Thus making that one the frosting on the cake.

I was scared in my dream. And I was scared now.

Truly scared.

But mom pushes those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"We can t-take you t-to get it trimmed and styled―you didn't c-cut it bad, Bella―it's s-so beautiful!" Renèe sniffles, crying some more while I pat her back and cracked a smile for the first time this morning.

She was such a kid.

" _Mom_ ―Phil must be slaving in the kitchen..." I chide. "Can we please go eat?"

"You're hungry?" She raised eyebrows while drying her tears.

I nod.

"Bagels, a fruit-salad, tea and oatmeal?"

I nod again.

Renèe sniffles once more and then the biggest smile plasters on her face. "My Bella is hungry!" She bounced on the balls of her feet before linking her arm with mine and marching us out of my room and into the kitchen.

I don't know why I suddenly felt the urge to eat. Why I cut my hair in the first place other than the reason of fear... but after that dream... something changed within me. I felt... _free_? No―it was way too early. But I felt something though. And I couldn't put my finger on it as I rounded the marble-island and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Toasted?" Phil questioned with a smile, holding up the bag of raisin bagels.

I nod. "Golden if it's not too much trouble." And grin.

"Coming right up!" - "And love the cut, Bella. It suits you."

I grab a spoon from my silverware and start playing with it while waiting on breakfast . "... thanks, Phil. It's _something new._ "

.

.

.

Worrying is like sitting in a rocking chair. It gives you something to do but doesn't get you anywhere.

 _Just go in, Bella._

My hand hovered above the door knob that opened my first class of the day. _AP Literature_.

 _No, I don't want to._ I bit down on my bottom lip and chewed, contemplating the next move.

It was one thing to wake up from a horrible nightmare and chop off my hair on a whim. But it was another thing to start another school as a complete stranger to everyone in sight. Well, not a stranger to _Green Eyes_ ―but a stranger to just about everybody else.

Renèe went a bit overboard with shopping and picking outfits. Frilly and expensive clothes were brought from _Forever21_ , _American_ _Apparel_ , _H & M_, _Honey Bear_ , _Vanity Fair_ , and other leading department stores.

She even picked what I was going to wear today on my first day―If it made her giddy and served to be a bonding moment for the two of us, then why not?

Mom picked a faded jean ensemble:

High-waisted jeans that stopped, a cropped-ribbed white t-shirt and black and white "jelly" sandals that wrapped around my pale ankles. Add a matching jean jacket that she draped over my shoulders and a black, faux leather baseball cap.

She pat my cheeks with light blush, brushed on a bit of mascara and made me gloss my lips with a nude pink, velour lipstick.

It was above my standards―but... _something new._ And when she pushed me in front of the mirror... I barely recognized myself.

 _"Holy shit,"_ I gasped at the _'new Bella'_ staring back at me.

 _"You look gorgeous, honey!"_ Mom exclaimed, before running off down the hall and returning back with a camera. She snapped a lot of off guard pictures and giggled about how she's send them to Charlie back in Forks. _"It's the new you and I'm loving it!"_

But the main question is... was _I_ loving it?

Taking a quick breath in and deep breath out, I grasp the handle and give it a twist, slowly opening the door.

Immediately, the attention on the teacher―a middle-aged woman with a name-plate on her cherry wood desk that said _Mrs. Wraine_ ―shifted to me. I handed her my transfer slip. Meanwhile, my face started to feel hot at the different pairs of many eyes staring at me; some curious, others interested, a few bored and...

"FUCK!" I jumped slightly at the deep, husky voice that broke the stagnant silence.

I suppose I should be grateful to _God_ or fate or whoever, since the spotlight was taken off of me and shined towards the back of the classroom.

"What was that, _Mr. Briggs_?!" Mrs. Wraine scolded, her dark eyebrows narrowing.

It was _Green Eyes_.

His eyes were trailed on me; he was sizing me from top to bottom. He stuck his sleek tongue out and slowly grazed them over his lips. As I blinked, those different-shades-of-green-colored eyes glared and then shifted to the teacher at the front with arms placed haughtily on her wide hips.

He smirked, leaning back in his seat while folding his arms behind his head to be used as a potential headrest, " _DUCKS_ , miss."

His response had a few snickering and had many giving him questionable looks, including the teacher.

"I _fricking_ love ducks, miss." He explained, causing everyone to start laughing.

Logan played off his façade with a cocky smile that slowly spread across his face and nodded his head, which made Mrs. Wraine and myself roll our eyes.

I had only met him briefly yesterday and already figured out that he was a cocky, mysterious and blunt asshole―but a few things were certain. He didn't say _ducks_ , I have no idea if he really _fricking_ love ducks for real, because if he does... that is fairly weird and he probably eats them― _alive_ ―but also... that he indeed did say _fuck_. Much less to when I walked in and handed the teacher my slip. And that he put on façades.

But why were those façades needed?

Did me attending this school really set him off balance? And did he really think I'd heed his 'warnings' not to attend _San Ramon Valley_ under the circumstances of me being _"a ditzy brunette chick from the city that liked to come and fuck shit up"_?

Even though I'm not from the city and do not _'fuck shit up'_.

 _Mrs. Wraine_ was a busty woman of Hispanic descendent with a perfect American accent. If she tried too hard, perhaps you'd here the Spanish roll off of her tongue. She was middle-aged with salt and pepper hair that she styled up in a neat bun and wore small, rhinestone glasses. On her tiny finger was a glimmering ruby stoned ring―her wedding ring I suppose―and she had one of those _million watt_ smiles.

Because at the moment, she was smiling one at me.

She motioned to the only available seat in the back―next to _him_. _Logan Briggs_ , the boy that loves ducks.

As I slowly took my seat, he let out a huff and cocked his head towards me. "So you came here after all, _sweetheart_."

" _Bella_." I corrected him, not sparing another glance. He wasn't going to phase me today... at least I hoped.

"And I saw you chopped your hair." He whispered, his tone actually... _thoughtful_? _Green Eyes_ touched my elbow, which was where my hair used to reach before this morning. His usually wild green eyes weren't so wild anymore―they were _curious_ , _questioning_ and... again, _**thoughtful**_... I felt myself blushing at the feel of his skin on mine, even if he was only touching my elbow and... slowly trailing fingers up my arms, as if he was marveling the paleness of my skin, comparing it to his own. But then that reached out hand snatched back the moment my eyes met his and with a scowl, he flipped off the baseball cap on my head and snickered.

Rolling my eyes at him, I counter back, "And I see you noticed." Then bend over the desk to pick it back up.

I hear him huff in a murmur, "I _didn't_."

I was about to respond until Mrs. Wraine clasped her hands together and chimed in a warm yet enthusiastic tone, "Class, we'd like to welcome a new student― _Isabella Swan_ , all the way from the little town of _Forks_."

She motioned a hand out to me with another _million watt_ smile, " _Please_ ―introduce yourself, Miss. Swan."

" _Bella_." I stood, twiddling my thumbs. I wasn't one for being the new kid and while these were new people... I still had an obligation to be nervous and my usual awkward self. "C-Call me, _Bella_... I'd prefer that than _Isabella_."

I was about to sit until I noticed everyone was staring at me still―including Logan Briggs. "B-But... I'm from _Forks_ ," I nod, tugging my bottom lip in between my teeth. "As _Mrs. Wraine_ said. And it _is_ a small town..."

"Tell us why you're here and something about yourself." A random female voice with a heavy Caribbean accent blurted out before I could happily take my seat. I stood up straight.

"Ah, yes. The old _T_ & _Y_ ―it's a constructive teaching method I used when I first started teaching in order to break in the introductions for new students, Bella." Mrs. Wraine explained, gesturing to me. "If you wouldn't mind, we'd love to know your _T_ & _Y_ ―as _Chérii_ said, _t_ ell us why you're here and something about _y_ ourself."

I chewed my bottom lip. Shrugging, "Is it possible to pass?"

Mrs. Wraine smiled and waved off my question, "Nonsense, Bella! We all had to go through it at least once. There are some _**weird**_ teachers here that make you say your ABC's backwards to earn a seat in the class―mine is so simple, a kindergartener would pass with flying colors!"

"... Perhaps this _'Bella'_ needs a revisit to Kindergarten."

I turned to the nasally tone, eyebrows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Her clear blue eyes narrowed into slits and she pursed her small lips. "If you're going to pass―I'd pass on that ridiculous haircut." She high-fived the two girls surrounding her and smirked smugly when most of the students started laughing at her 'friendly suggestion'.

" _Madison_..." Mrs. Wraine scolded, shaking her head.

"Honesty never hurts, _Mrs. Wraine._ " Madison coyly retorted, a hint of smugness engraved in the features of her fair skinned face.

Madison was an inch or two shorter than me, with clear blue eyes that reeked of mischievousness and a head full of dirty-blonde curls. I couldn't tell if they were natural curls or if she just primped them to look that way but something about her spelled _Trouble_. With a capital _T_. She reminded me of Lauren Mallory at Forks High and with a similar nasal tone like Lauren had, hers sent shivers down my spine.

Shivers that made me grit my teeth and clench my fists. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her eyes _challenging_ , my eyes _empty_.

"Your _opinion_ ," I heard Mrs. Wraine say, "was inappropriate, _Miss. Perky_. Perhaps your father―"

" _Mrs. Wraine_ , with all due respect, _daddy_ says he has no time for meager squanders with my peers, you know since he is the principal and does have a seat in the Danville political party―I _doubt_ he'd like to hear about a simple joke on a classmate gone wrong." She rudely interrupted the teacher.

 _Great_ , it was the first day and someone already had a problem with me. A rich one at that. One with connections to politics and the school―the principal for Christ's sake! _Bella you can never catch a break, can you?_

No, I could never. If I wasn't bothered emotionally, then I was bothered by the likes of people who just instantly took a disliking to me or people that drove my curiosity to its rope's end like Logan behind me.

Who... Madison kept glancing at. Her gaze would shift from him and then to me. Back and forth, back and forth until finally settling on me. And then she'd glare.

Oh, God. _Please_ don't tell me. . . .

"Oh, and there's the bell." She pointed to the clock plastered on the wall by the door. The bell rang and students began packing up, chatter raising the once tense and silenced room.

Madison gathered her two textbooks and _Prada_ handbag. "Ciao, now. Wouldn't want to uphold a _bright_ young lady looking forward to a _bright_ education."

" _Okay_ ―class dismissed..." Mrs. Wraine trailed off, her face indifferent. She waved to the students leaving out the door and tapped Logan on his back, flashing a solemn look to him. He only smirked as a reaction and strode out, his long legs carrying him down the hall. She smiled at me though, "Bella perhaps we can try again tomorrow...?"

I nod and grin. "Sure."

And then jog to catch up to _Green Eyes_... maybe he'd give me insight on the _Madison Perky_ situation... and where my next class would be.

"Where's your owner?" Logan absentmindedly questioned, peeking a wild green eye at me.

I shuffled to his side, walking to match his fast pace. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and shifted his―nearly empty compared to mine―leather backpack over his shoulder. "P-Pardon?"

" _O-Oh_ ," he mocked, rolling his eyes before tilting his head toward mine, "you know, since you think it's okay to follow me around like a lost puppy―I figure your owner was missing you or something."

"My owner died." I say, making him stop. I stopped too, shrugging. "And left me behind. Left me with the main objective of finding my second class. He entrusted my fate of wandering aimlessly in the hands of an _A_ -class asshole named _Logan Briggs_."

"But _you know_ , if I got the wrong asshole... then―" I stopped and took a glance around the crowded hallways, finding a decent looking guy dressed in plaid and khakis. I pointed a finger to him, "That gu― _hunk_ looks up to the job."

Logan eyed me for a second before slowly grazing his tongue over his pink, perfectly sculpted― _his lips._ He licked his lips and held out a hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before he snatched the pink slip of paper from my hand. His green eyes skimmed over my schedule.

With a sigh, Logan shook his head and folded it once, twice, slipping it in my back pocket.

My eyebrows slowly knit together and then narrowed as he gawked at my lips and then into my eyes, bluntly saying, "Well, fuck me." He let out a groan, walking forward.

I followed behind him as a light blush consumed my entire face, murmuring, "N-No thank you."

He only glances at me, snickering. "It's an expression, _pussy cat_."

We turned into a corridor. "We have _English_ and _Chemistry_ together. _Algebra II_ and _Gym_. Then _Lunch_." He licked his lips once more, looking down, I guess to gauge my reaction.

But all I could whisper back was, "Lunch isn't a class..."

"It is if you got the munchies." He elbowed me. "Chemistry is right there."

We walked into the classroom, students already settled at different lab tables, set in pairs.

Logan walked all the way to the back. "Lucky for you, we're getting a new chemistry teacher today."

"What happened to the old one?" I questioned, taking a seat on the stool at the same table as him. I watched as he scooted his stool as far away from me as possible, swinging off his leather jacket before placing it on the lab table.

"He quit." He quietly said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "And before you ask me _why did he quit?_ ," I guess the way his tone changed was supposed to be how I sounded, "I don't know―and don't care."

Just then, the teacher walked in―an Asian man with square-cut glasses, an after-shave stubble and black, long hair that was tied back with a leather thong into a braid.

"Good morning class―my name is _Dr. Chan_. I'll be your new Chemistry Honors teacher for the remainder of the year―" he started his introduction with a small grin. And as he went on, I couldn't pay attention to anything but _him_.

It was silly to think I was getting somewhere―he was a little open―and now shut back down, with his stool stiffed all the way at the edge of the lab table.

It was times like these that I wondered if I truly did stink or offend with my smell―the OTHER _him_ did the same thing when I first sat next to him in Biology back in Forks.

This situation brought a wry smile to my face as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes.

Logan Briggs otherwise known as _Green Eyes_ or _A_ -class asshole sat at the edge with his elbow perched on the table and head placed in the palm of his hand. He didn't glance my way at all like I kept glancing his; his eyes just stayed trained on Dr. Chan, our new chemistry teacher as he gave details about where he was from and what the Honors course would contain during the rest of the year.

"And now, since I've spent most the time we've had on our first day together bragging about myself, which my wife begs me to stop doing," some students laughed at this, "I'd like to hear about you all."

"For your first assignment of the year―an easy _A_ ―I'd like you to turn to the person next to you," _anything but that_. "and find out all you can about one another. For example, where they're from, their talents, likes, dislikes... the whole enchilada." _Great_. "because they'll be your chemistry partner for the remainder of the year." _Just great_.

At that announcement, the once quiet-class spiraled into a buzzing room.

I did what Dr. Chan told us to do―turn to face Logan.

He did the same, except with a scowl on his face.

I frowned back.

"... _so_..."

"Logan Briggs. From Sacramento, California. I like myself. And I don't like you." He said in one breath. "Finished and done."

... _Ouch_.

A hammer on my already broken knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." I trailed off, biting my bottom lip and beginning to softly chew on it. "From Forks, Washington. I like..." I glanced at him, his expression unreadable. Undetectable. _Uninterested_.

I stood from my seat. "Forget this."

He was _mysterious_. He was _hot_. He was _cool_. I can give him all of that. But he was **rude**. He was **mean**. He was an **asshole**. He was **cocky**. And **bipolar**. _So damn bipolar_.

I wasn't about to be subjected to his mutiny, though.

I couldn't be or try something new if it came in the form of _him_.

"I'm going right up to Dr. Chan and telling him that we can't be chemistry partners and that I'll just work by myself!"

"Well, that's fucking fine―I don't want a chemistry partner that can't even ask me what my talent is."

That stops me mid-way.

"Excuse me?" I turn around and place a hand on my hip.

Logan leans forward, the most smug smile on his face. I wanted to just smack it off.

"You didn't even ask me my talent." He cackled, flashing me a toothy grin that made his green eyes sparkle under the classroom lights.

I stood there dazed for a second― _again_ , so damn bipolar.

Rubbing the nape of my neck, I slowly walked back to my stool and took a seat, gulping like there was a giant baseball stuck in the back of my throat.

He threw his hands up and let them fall onto the lab table. "I'm waiting, _pussy cat_."

 _So, it was pussy cat now?_

Chewing my bottom lip, I looked down at my hands, stammering, "Wh-What's―your..." He raised his different shaded eyebrows; they weren't golden like his eyelashes or hair. What's... your talent?"

He leaned forward. I leaned back. As he was leaned across me, I looked up at his face. It was now only inches from mine. He looked down and caught my eyes with his, staring deeply. I gazed back but would blink every once in a while.

"My talent is..." He lowly trailed off. I think I hated his voice. It was so deep, husky and rasped out in a slow speech. I wonder if it actually sounded like that or if he did that on purpose.

"What's your talent?" I swallowed, taking up the usual habit of biting my bottom lip.

"My fucking talent is... being _annoying_." He then burst out laughing, shaking his head while I sat there with a confused look on my face that soon festered into utter annoyance.

"Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?!" I huffed, crossing my arms. I faced the other way not for a second, wanting to look at his smug face full of cockiness... or the highly structured lines... or smooth-talking mouth or his green eyes that were looking _very_ emerald at the moment.

Logan let out a content sigh before puckering out his lip. "I wouldn't know, _sweetheart_. Didn't know my mom. And my dad high-tailed it some years ago."

"What?"

He gave me a look. "You heard me."

"... I'm-I'm sorry... I didn't know that―"

"It's straight." He waved me off. "I'm actually doing pretty good on my own. Got my own place and car and everything. So fuck a _mom_ and fuck a _dad_."

I didn't know whether to say _glad, we're getting somewhere_ since we did have to **know** each other or to say _I'm sorry_... but one thing is for sure... he did have his secrets. And I wanted to find them out.

"... Do you miss... them?"

"What?"

" _You heard me_." I said in a mocking tone.

Logan smirked and shrugged. "How could you miss someone that never really cared?"

"... because there's a hope that they'll one day come back." I whisper to him. Meanwhile that question is ringing in my head like a bell.

 _How could you miss someone that never really cared?_

How could I sit here still yearning for _him_? Even though the nightmares and pain of him leaving or new-found fear... I still missed _him_. And whether he ever cared for me or not... was a serious thing that I needed to consider. And Alice... Esme... Carlisle... Emmett... Jasper... Rosalie... did they all ever care? Did they miss me? Was I really a plaything and a toy to them? A marionette controlled by strings?

" _Sweetheart_."

" _Pussy cat_."

" _Bella_." I snapped back into reality.

"S-Sorry... I just... blanked out for a second." I blush under his stare. "What are we doing?"

Logan rolled his eyes and pointed to the notebook in front of me.

"Dr. Chan said we need to write questions down to ask about each other or some shit like that." He reached over and flipped to a clean page. "I wasn't really paying attention―too busy trying to figure out if you were still breathing. Or if you just experienced like... your own type of high."

"Sorry." I murmur, grabbing a pen. "And... I've never smoked before―so _no_."

"But why don't you write down some questions and then I'll write something." I suggested, sliding the notebook over to his end. He was still stiffed over at the edge of the table, a great distance away from me.

He slid the notebook back. "You go first."

"But..." I looked down at the pen in my hand.

"Here."

He gave me an annoyed expression and snatched the pen from my hand. "If you fucking insist, _pussy cat_."

 **What about your mom and dad?**

The question reads.

I look over. "Renèe and Charlie―my parents... are divorced. Have been since I was an infant. She was tired of the same old _Forks_. So she packed up and took me along with her." I pause to make sure he is actually listening and not just pulling on my barely-there-strings for fun. Logan's face was blank. But his green eyes would shift every second or so, to meet my gaze.

I continue with a deep breath, "I'd go visit Charlie every summer but about a year ago, I moved back with him down there. My mother remarried this rich, Mini-League baseball player named Phil and so she could travel with him... and to make that happen I left. So you may or may not be wondering what I'm doing here now..."

"And the answer to that is my dad. He actually sent me here to get away from something that was _dominating my life_ , as you said yesterday." - "I... had it bad for this guy... and being in La Push didn't help much, either..." I trail off, biting my bottom lip.

He clicks his pen into action and scribbles,

 **If your mom was so tired of forks, why didn't she just get some spoons?**

As my eyes read the question, I couldn't help but let out a laugh, shaking my head. Taking the notebook, I write diligently:

 _ **Are you always an asshole?**_

"Only when it comes to girls like _you_." Logan cocks his head in my direction, then reaches for the notebook and scribbles down another question. Leaving me to contemplate his words.

 **What were you doing in La Push?**

He gently slides the notebook to me, his green eyes probing my face as I read it.

"... Visiting my friend Jacob." I tell him, noticing the change in his demeanor. I don't know why he suddenly became rigid or why his eyes hardened at the answer to his written question. "Have you ever been there?"

I eye his hands clenching and unclenching into fists, before he sort of grumbles, "... I have _friends_ that like to visit there. _Every once in a full moon._ "

I nod once, not deciding to give the mysteriousness of his words any thought―I doubt he'd give more detail anyways. The questions I asked could have gotten in-depth answers and all I got was half-ass responses and a minimum of seven words.

With a quick huff, I write:

 _ **Why did you ask**_ _ **me about La Push?**_

"The assignment is to ask questions right?"

I guess I couldn't argue with that one.

 **Why did you come up to me? Of all people at this school?**

"Why did I―" I stop and give myself a moment to think. Because that was a good question―why did I choose him out of everyone that I saw that on my 'tour' of _San Ramon Valley_? What made him so different from the guy laying down in the grass eating a sandwich? Or the girl sitting on the steps, reading my favorite book _Wuthering Heights_?

What was it about Logan Briggs that made me just stop my life goal of moping around like it was nobody's business? Was it his looks? His demeanor? What could it have been?

After contemplating for too long, I uneasily retorted to the written question, "... I guess... you just looked the most _approachable_..."

He said nothing at that―but his face scrunched up a bit and fingers slicked back his silky, golden blonde hair. Was he expecting a better answer than that?

I lick my slightly chapped lips as I write a question I need an answer to:

 _ **Why didn't you want me to come here?**_

Vibrant green eyes dulled and in a monotone voice, he reprimands, "I have my _reasons_."

I narrowed my eyes―what reasons? What could it be? It was his turn to do the asking but I needed more answers:

 _ **Was it because you thought I was a ditzy brunette from the city that liked to fuck shit up? And am I actually that?**_

The corners of his mouth twitch as he hands me his notebook... as if he's trying to hold back a grin or smile... did I imagine that twitch or did it really happen?

 **"Ditzy city chicks thinking they can come and fuck shit up and brunettes with emotional problems such as yourself" are the terms that I used, pussy cat.**

 _ **How do you know I have emotional problems? And what's up with calling me pussy cat?**_

 **You're a pussy and you have a cat. Or you have a pussy and are a cat. It can go either way, sweetheart.**

A sheepish smile plastered on his face as if he just didn't write those blunt, heated and vulgar words―if _they_ could see me now. As my cheeks tinted red and my blush spread all the way down to the nape of my neck, I grasped the pen, squeezing it tightly in my hand. Willing my fingers to write:

 _ **And what about my other question?**_

"Like I said yesterday―I read people like a book." He raises his dark eyebrows, green eyes mystified yet widened with each word, "You're at my local library, on a shelf all alone. Waiting for my hands to pick you up and flip to the first page―reading and soaking up each word of your life―maybe fold the corners of you that I like the most..." He fingers his hair, golden-spun locks settling slicked back on his head, "And _the hope_ ―the hope that I'll one day not only finish reading your book, but also keep you."

Taking a deep breath, I wipe that thought from my mind and write diligently:

 _ **Do I smell?**_

He glances at the three words formed into a question and his jaw stiffens. Slowly, Logan turns toward my direction, scribbling quickly and sliding the notebook:

 **Why do you think I think you smell?**

I had my answer.

 _ **Because you're far away.**_

He looked up from the page and then looked at the space between us. I looked, too. Our eyes then meeting. I could tell he was considering the facts.

How we were supposed to be _paired_ at one lab table, he was all the way at the edge and our form of communication was sliding his notebook back and forth down the table... which qualified the space between us as a far distance.

"Your natural scent is like strawberries and freesia." Logan shrugged. "But then there's also these hints of lavender, evergreen and water-lillies... It's a huge mixture of that."

"... You... can smell _me_?"

"I have a good nose. _Genetics_."

"... And I'm far away for a reason." He says lowly.

"What reason is that?" I ask, my curiosity at it's peak.

"So I don't get too close."

"Why don't you want to get too close?" I find myself scooting my stool towards him, in which he narrows his eyes and grits his teeth as a response.

"Because I have _secrets_." His eyes squinted just the slightest at the word _secrets_.

It was like pressing ice to a salt wound―knowing that he had secrets made me react quickly. "What are your secrets?"

He scribbles quickly:

 **That's for me to know and you to not find out.**

My eyes flicked from the clock to the notebook as I wrote back:

 _ **Why can't I find out?**_

 **Because.**

I was willing to show my scars if he'd show his, too.

 _ **I have secrets too.**_

 **They aren't be as holy as mine.**

Holy secrets?

 _ **Holy? No. Criptic? Yes. So try me.**_

Logan narrowed his eyes:

 **This isn't a negotiation.**

 _ **It could be one.**_

He stared at my will to compromise for a good five seconds before sighing, "I'll pass."

 **But―**

Before I could finish writing, the notebook was slid from my hand and closed, then slipped into his empty backpack. The bell rang and he was out of the room faster than I could blink.

I sat in the stool, watching students disperse out the door. Eventually I grabbed my back and slung it over my shoulder. Next was _Algebra II_ ―another class I had with him.

But how could I look him in the eyes again after learning he had secrets? Secrets he wasn't willing to share, even if I exposed my own?

And here again, I thought I was getting somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **If you're wondering what's Bella's outfit or what her haircut looks like, it's the banner for the story :) how she looks for this story and the outfit she described.**

 **Now, onto this chapter... I'm pleased with the results. Logan the Asshole is under development right now... I've thought about him and how I want this to go and to be―he's going to be an asshole that slowly brings Bella out of her shell and makes her an asshole too―JUST KIDDING.**

 **LOGAN IS GOING TO BE A BADASS, GOLDEN BLOND WITH SEXY GREEN EYES THAT BELLA CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF, and that my readers is the truth. He will be an ass the first few chapters (1,2,3,4) but as Bella pointed out... is it a façade? And what is he hiding?**

 **Trust me, he has his secrets.**

 **Any thoughts on them?**

 **Next chapter gets intense :)**

 **Now what were your thoughts on this? On Bella's dream? Madison? Logan? And their conversation?**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me. I know you all have opinions that should be shared :) I have a goal of 10 before the next chapter. Please help me reach it!**

 **Thanks For Reading! And stay bold & beautiful!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Green Eyes by Wavves) ㇸ6


	3. Blue Dream

**Hi everyone! I apologize for the MAJOR late update of this story. The words wouldn't flow, but the idea was there... and I finally got it down. But welcome to Chapter 3 of** _Something New_ **. I was so happy for the response and thoughts on last chapter―the overall success of the story so far! You all are amazing and I'm grateful and happy. Sorry this is late!**

 **This chapter takes a turn for development.**

 **Disclaimers** : **I do not own Twilight. Kumi-Chan's just having** _blue dreams_ **(see what I did there)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue Dream

I was in a meadow.

But it wasn't _**our**_ meadow.

 _ **Our**_ meadow was small.

And perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers―a variety of violet, yellow, and soft white colors.

And somewhere nearby, I would always hear this sort of bubbling music that came from a stream. The sun would be directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine and through the soft grass, the swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air... we'd lay.

And bask in eternal love that was **once** promised.

The meadow I was in now, on the other hand was _different_.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, actually.

The endless colors of flowers that lead to the encasement of many trees in the distance was far unremarkable.

Soft green grass under my feet, and multi-colored blue, purple, red and yellow flowers surrounded me, stretching to the horizon. The sun tinted everything to look golden. The atmosphere of calmness and peace pervaded, and the beauty was quite stunning.

I found myself beaming a _genuine_ ―not forced―smile as I glance around, basking in the feelings being in this area gave me.

I had no idea where I was or what I was doing here, but... I didn't care. I wasn't worried. And I felt a sense of _security_. No sadness or aches or pain from thinking about _the forest_ or _**our**_ meadow.

It was _different_.

Yet _striking_.

Similar in many ways because of the overall gist, and surrounding forest line of trees...

But being here felt...

It felt _good_.

To feel my feet firmly planted, the sun on my back, flowers and grass swaying as they tickled my ankles and flutter of butterflies breezing by with the ever flowing wind.

I tilted my head to the sun and just let the golden rays beam down on my face―a feeling that felt all too good from the usual ice cold belonging to _him_ or chilly, sweater weather belonging to _Forks_.

I might have stood like that for a minute or two until I suddenly got the itch to look up and to my left.

I dreamt about Edward over a million of times, I've dreamed about Jacob all the same. I've dreamt about the two of them fighting to the death once or twice, most recently after Jake chose to reveal his _La Push_ secrets―but no one could tell me that I'd dream about _him_ next.

Especially after meeting him only a couple of days ago.

Was it possible to be so attracted to someone? I've seen good looking guys before. Hell, _Edward_ was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome... slowly drawing in girls with his smoldering eyes, velvet voice and overall looks. I've known some of the best dressed, well-groomed, and most articulate men in the world―the _Cullen_ men―but even them nor my personal sun Jacob, could not compare to the guy strolling through the field, coming towards me... looking like a main character straight out of a graphic novel that I haven't read― _yet_.

He did that thing where his long, nimble fingers would roam through his shoulder-length hair and slick the golden locks back.

Tall, like _a glass of water with three ice cubes_ tall, Logan made his way towards me, dressed in light blue jeans with little rips on the knees similar to the ones I had on, a tight striped hoodie that showed off the prominent aperture of his muscles and black converse sneakers designed with a red heart on the side.

It was really Logan. The grass crunched under the soles of his shoes, his long legs bringing him closer and closer

 _"Well well, well."_ That rasped, deep and slow-drawled tone made me jolt slightly in my position, those familiar, mixture of vibrant and pale green eyes meeting mine.

It was a wonder what he was doing here and why he suddenly appeared―why I was so attracted―and gaping and staring long and hard as he crossed the field―after minutes of inspecting each aspect of his chiseled face, golden hair blowing gently in the breeze, pink lips and green eyes... finally I am able to open my mouth and speak.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ I mumble, his gaze never breaking mine. One of those smirks I witnessed in the few days of talking to him graced his face as the distance between us was closed.

 _"Well if it isn't the little pussy."_

 _"It's pussy_ _cat_ _."_ I countered back, eyeing him head on as I craned my neck to stare up at him.

I watched as his sleek, pink tongue jutted out of those perfectly sculpted lips, quickly grazing over them. _"So you like my little nicknames."_ It wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

One I had to think about, before shaking my head quickly.

 _"I never..."_ I pause because he was slowly drawing me in. His eyes flickering back and forth between my lips and eyes, my eyes only trained on his lips. _"said that..."_

 _"But you_ _ **implied**_ _it."_ Logan raised his dark eyebrows, now standing standing face to face with me.

I shrug, slowly biting my bottom lip, _"Didn't imply anything either."_

" _But you_ **felt** _it."_

 _"How does_ **me** _correcting_ **your** _foul language correspond with_ **my** _feelings―"_

 _"Seriously,_ Bella _..."_ Logan snickered, licking his lips. He plopped himself down on the grassy fields and pat a spot next to him. _"You should_ _ **definitely**_ _learn to say things in more simpler terms."_

 _"Wow."_ I murmured, slowly slipping down to sit next to him.

He did something that surprised me:

wrapped an arm around my waist and pull me close.

As if it wasn't out of the ordinary for _Mr. Don't-touch-me-or-get-too-close_ to do that, he shrugged his shoulders, questioning, _"What?"_

 _What_ were we doing here is what I want to know. _What_ was he doing holding me this tight is another thing.

Stiff in his arms, I fidgeted around a bit before stating the obvious, _"You actually,_ _ **actually**_ _said my name."_

But Logan didn't care―at least he didn't seem to, from the fact that he lay himself down and pulled me with him. _"OK?"_ He shrugged again and looking at me with those impossible green eyes that were looking _**very**_ evergreen at the moment.

I can't help but stare back into them, half in fascination, the other in quite contentment.

It was a wonder why neither of us questioned this moment between us. And a wonder why I wasn't currently comparing him to Edward. Or why it didn't hurt to be in this exact position with him; in an open, serene field.

I explain in a sheepish tone, "I _mean, it's always_ _ **sweetheart**_ _,_ _ **pussy cat**_ _or_ _ **cat pussy**_ _or whatever else your golden head conjures up."_

I shrug my shoulders and play with my fingers when his lips curve into a broad grin that seems to stretch wider with each passing second; it gets to the point where I feel myself blushing under his scrutiny and shove his shoulder,

 _"What?"_

Logan shoves me back gently, mulling over this fact, "You called me _golden_."

 _"What―_ _ **no**_ _―your hair... it's―"_ I motion to his golden locks sprawled out all over where he lay, and of course, his only response was, _"You look at my hair?"_

I blushed deeply, sputtering, _"I mean from what I've seen... you always play with it and―"_

Logan suddenly sat himself up, that signature cocky smile plastered on his tan face. He roamed fingers through his hair, winking, _"I look sexy as fuck when I play with my hair don't I?"_

 _"No, you don't―"_

 _"So I'm_ _ **ugly**_ _?"_ He exclaimed, eyebrows raising.

 _"What? No! I never―you're not―_ _ **ugh**_ _!"_

He started to whisper in a husky tone, trailing fingers slyly down my back " _Hush, my sweet little pussy don't you cry_ ―"

He stopped singing his vulgar, twisted lullaby and beamed, _"Matter of fact, go ahead and cry."_ I felt a warm hand cup under my butt and I squeaked. _"That means you'd be wet for me."_

 _"Logan!"_ I hollered, covering my eyes.

 _"Scream my name again_ ― _ouch_ ― _heh_ ," he laughed when I continued to hit him. I swat his arm two more times and got myself up, walking away from him.

Sauntering through the meadow, I would run my hands on top of the flowers as I passed. The perfume smell that came from the flowers filled my nose making me sneeze. But I didn't care. It was all so surreal that the scent would stick with me forever.

As I faced the direction of the mountains cast off into the distance, a warm hand found mine.

He squeezed my hand and I held it. Nice tight grip. Warm palm. Soft hands. I stood a bit taller in my _Vans_.

 _"This is what I like."_ I heard him murmur softly, those green eyes very vivid under the sun. I looked up at him.

 _"Huh?"_

" _Peace_." He gestured to the clearing and our hands still entwined together. _"Good vibes."_

I felt myself blush deeply before agreeing with his statements. _"Oh, you're right about that..."_

And he was. This place. This place felt... _magical_. Beautiful.  Is the definition of peace. And with him by my side... I could feel all the fear and sadness fade away.

Here in this meadow... could have been the first time I _actually_ found true peace.

You know, even if I had no idea where we were or what we were doing here.

Logan snapped me out of my thoughts when he tackled me to the grassy grounds.

I squealed once his lean yet hulking body towered over mine and rolled us both around through the clean-cut grass and many flowers.

He boasted, smirking one of those smug smiles that I playfully slapped away, _"I'm right about a lot of things."_

But I had to agree with him. He was. We stopped wrestling with each other once he settled himself behind me and his arms slowly wound around my waist, strong hands cupping my mid-section.

 _"Yeah."_ I nod, glancing back into his green eyes. _"You're even right about your judgments of me."_

 _"Like I said―"_

 _"You basically said I'm an open book."_ I interject.

 _"Not necessarily." - "I mean I can read your pages."_ I feel him shrug behind me and as he says his next words, my chest tightens and butterflies develop. _"I like your story..."_

I shift my body so that we're facing each other and are impossibly close to one another. My arms wrapped around his neck, his wound around my waist. Brown gazing deeply into green. Green gazing right back into brown.

I barely had the voice. But I asked him, _"You like_ _ **me**_ _?"_

And for a split second, I could see it. I could see all of the emotion he hid so well behind his cocky attitude and slick remarks. I could see those vivid green eyes―not just very evergreen at the moment, but every single shade of green, swelling with feels. Softness, lust, smugness, happiness, curiosity and something much more deeper. Something a little too deep.

 _"Your story."_

 _"My story."_ I say and he nods once. I felt my heartstrings tug slightly. And he must have felt it too. _"What's my story?"_

He was silent. And just as fast as I could actually see how he felt, was as fast as that façade went back up. A heavy sigh escaped Logan's lips and he slowly began unwounding himself from me and myself from him. He sat up and slowly scooted away, which made me panic slightly.

I sat up as well. _"Why are you putting space in between us?"_

Scratching the nape of his neck, Logan licked his lips, starting to pick flowers from the ground and crush them in his hands. He'd then unclench his fist and look at the aftermath of the crushed flower, then find another one and repeat the process.

I swat his arm and bring the attention back to me.

With a huff, he bluntly snaps, _"Well to start... there's a fucking_ _ **leech**_ _concealed in those trees over there with dark eyes and bronzed hair that's watching the shit out of our every move."_

My eyes strained in the direction that Logan nudged his head to and I gulped when I saw nothing but forest and mountaintops ahead. It felt like there was a giant lump in the back of my throat. With how _he_ felt Edward here and _I_ didn't.

How? And why was he here? And what did Logan mean by _leech_?

 _"Don't look―you won't see him."_ Logan said, his fingertips ghosting under my chin to tilt my head away from the direction that _he_ was in.

"How can _you_ see him?" I question, eyebrows furrowed into a knit.

 _"I'm too close."_ He shook his head, hand moving away from my chin. _"Which is what I don't want_ _ **or**_ _need."_

 _"But―"_

He cut me off, snapping in a harsh tone _, "I don't need someone like you. Someone who's already so deeply entwined with an_ _ **enemy**_ _. Someone I barely know. You can't start getting too close. So_ _**don't**_ _."_

His tone was so sullen. So sullen that I felt for him. I didn't question the nature of his words. I only found myself creeping closer, even under the watch of darkened eyes that I could feel boring holes in my back.

 _"It must be dark inside..."_ I whispered, looking deeply into those vivid green eyes. I already had my answer based on how they darkened, ever so slightly.

 _"It's where the demons hide."_ Logan spoke, a grimace gracing his face.

What were his demons? What was he hiding? Had be been through far more worse than I could have been through dealing with the heartache from both Edward and Jacob? The heartache of losing my second family, too? What was he hiding?

I had to find out. By all means. And I had to offer... maybe I could be his solace. Maybe I could be the one to cure his aliments while he cured my own... but _again_.

Why?

Why was I willing to offer such a thing to a complete stranger?

Maybe I was just fed up. Or dumb _. Ditzy_ like Logan claimed me to be.

 _Yeah, dumb enough to lose Edward because you are a stupid human and lose Jacob because fate said "fuck you!" and shot you down._ _Twice_ _. That one had hurt like a motherfucker. And this one? If this one fails, too... you're dead._ My subconscious spoke the hard truth.

They say _three times' the charm_ for a reason.

I looked down at my small hands and then his big ones. Grasped one and scooted closer, murmuring, _"Well what if―"_

Logan snatched his hand away, grumbling to me in a dark tone, _"There is no_ _ **if's**_ _,_ _ **and's**_ _, or_ _ **but's**_ _about it, Bella."_

 _"Logan..."_ I deeply sighed, desperately. The desperation in my tone made his darkened eyes soften a bit. He glanced at me for a second. _"What if I..."_

That was when it happened. His velvet, musical tone calling my name. I think Logan heard it too, because in seconds he gritted his teeth and his body tensed.

 _Bella_.

That was also when Logan fully turned his body away from me. He didn't even face my way anymore, let alone speak with kindness. His slow-drawled tone hissed with such malice, _"I thought I fucking said―"_

But _he_ cut him off.

 _Bella._

I screwed my eyes shut. Maybe if I pretended not to hear him.. then my body would not respond the way it was now. Heart beating fast, breathing hitched. Mind willing me to run straight to him. _Over here, love!_

Both of us―Logan and I―snapped our heads in one particular direction.

To the sparkling figure way at the edge of the flower-filled clearing.

Still. No matter what my mind wanted and my heart felt, this one side of me had my bottom firmly planted on the ground, needing to be near _Logan Briggs_ ―stranger in my life, rather than in the arms of _Edward Cullen_ ―love of my life.

Plus, after the last dream...

 _Bella, my love!_

I shake his voice out of my head and lean closer to the golden blonde, _"What if I plan to get too close no matter what?"_

 _"Then I'd call you a crazy bitch and turn my head the other way. I don't need you. I don't need you at all. You're just another face. Another one of them..."_ Logan muttered, his tone sounding defeated. It made tears well up in my eyes.

" _Bella, love."_ I felt the ghost of a hard, ice-cold body gingerly appear up behind me. _"Bella, it's me_ ―"

Edward was practically cooing in my ears, but I wanted to hear none of it. Because I needed to say what I had to say and for Logan to hear it.

 _"But what if I opened up the hell inside of me?"_ He finally was looking my way, the desperation clear in his eyes, just as they were clear in mine. He glared only once at Edward behind me and bared his teeth... I tilted his head back in my direction. _"What if it was a place where your demons could live?"_

Before I could gauge a reaction of out him Edward's icy, steel hand wound around my wrist and pulled me back, dragging me away from a forlorn looking Logan.

And while I struggled to get back to him, struggled to escape Edward's pining grasp, he sat there, his green eyes aloof and blank―like I hadn't just offered his demons a home.

Logan sat in the middle of the clearing.

Not even looking my way.

As Edward dragged me away.

.

.

The loud ringing sound of the new digital alarm clock Phil brought and installed for me yesterday, woke me up from another one of those vivid dreams. I slowly opened my eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

 _At least this one didn't end with violently... with me being tossed aside life trash off a cliff..._ I thought to myself, rising out of bed while stretching a bit. _But you were dragged away against your will, Bella._

And Logan was in my dream this time―we were like a couple...

Was it date?

Why were we in a clearing?

And why did he call Edward a _leech_?

That was Jake and the pack's thing.

A million questions could have been buzzing in my head about that dream―but I had school in less than two hours. I had to eat breakfast, let Renèe try out one of the dyes on my tips because I promised and then get ready.

I wouldn't be able to look Logan straight in the face knowing that in my dream, we laughed, goofed around, wore matching/contrasting outfits, anyways.

So I shove it to the back of my head and finish brushing my teeth with the minty toothpaste.

.

. .

.

4th period was the dreaded Gym class― _H. O. P. E_. which means _Health Oriented Physical Education_ ―one that I shared with _him_.

Logan Briggs.

We hadn't talked to each other since _Chemistry_ class yesterday after the whole ordeal about me wanting to know his secrets. And he was right about us having at least four classes together, including lunch―which I spent eating alone at this spot I found on an emergency stairwell, considering the fact that I actually felt _alienated_.

Most of the girls that I had classes with, would give me these _looks_. And all of those girls sat at tables with or near _Madison Perky_. Someone who made it clear within the five minutes of attending here that she did not like me.

So today was gym―and I was late. Phil made spinach omelets and turkey bacon for breakfast. I had seconds. After yet another dream and a feeling of what I couldn't yet describe, I ate twice the amount of breakfast I had since yesterday.

And with me allowing Renèe to try out one of the hair dye colors on me, we left it on a little too long which made the end result become this bright, bright pastel-pink color instead of an auburn orange.

As soon as I barge into the gym, the door slammed right behind me, bringing the attention from the class of about thirty students sitting on the bleachers onto me.

The coach gives me a look.

"Sorry, I'm late..." I trail off, attempting to rush over to the bleachers.

But I am stopped when he rolled in front of me on the office chair he sat in. " _What_? Did you have a hard time finding the gym, Swan? Because it's not that hard to find. The school ain't that big!" He shouts, as if he's a general in the army. His voice is loud and hard. Cynical.

"I'm sorry―I just... well, it's my second day and―" I shut my mouth, not really even having an excuse. Except for the fact that I was in the bathroom during every class change, trying to scrub off the bright pink dye on that left stains on my neck and shoulders, with soap, water and tissue from the stalls.

"No excuses, Swan!" Coach Garrison said. "Zero tolerance in my _P.E_ class and for your tardiness, you and _Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-school_ ," he spun around to face Logan, who I just realized was leaned against the walls of the small gym, glaring at his scuffed converse sneakers. Our eyes met briefly before Coach Garrison snapped his fingers and announced, "You two will be running the track―to start a relay race for the class!"

My eyebrows furrow. For my tardiness I had to run the track? Did he not know my natural clumbsiness? My last name may have been Swan... but I... I was nothing graceful.

At all.

"What... do you mean?" I question, shaking my head. "I'm clumsy. I can't run―I'm not fast at all and―"

The smile on his tan face curve down into a frown, "You got to be kidding me, Swan!" He spins around to face me in his office chair.

"You're running that track." - "No excuses!" He shouts. "We do no down-talking towards ourselves or one another, in this class!"

I feel the utter need to just slap my forehead, but instead heavily sigh, "... Fine..."

Coach Garrison was no _Coach Clapp._

At least at Forks High, Coach Clapp understood my issue of natural clumsiness. All it took was for one game of volleyball. And something told me, that Garrison wouldn't accept that.

"Now everyone, hit the locker rooms! You don't dress out, you get an _F_ for the day." Garrison clapped his hands and the many students on the bleachers start dispersing, boys heading for their locker-room to the left and girls heading to the right.

"I believe _Gay_ -rrison said to get a move on it."

"I-I can't run track..." I mumbled, looking my leather sneakers instead of at those green eyes a few feet away from me.

Scuffed _Converse_ came into my line of vision and warm fingertips ghosted under my chin, tilting my head to look up.

My brown met his green and he scoffed, "I doubt you're as bad as you think."

"But..."

"Also pretty sure― _Renèe_ right?" He paused and I nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure _Renèe_ wouldn't want to hear from _me_ ―a guy she thinks is handsome―that her daughter not only has a pussy―but _is_ one..."

"You wouldn't dare say that to her!" I almost shrieked, stumbling back.

He didn't know what that'd do to me or Renèe.

I'd be so _embarrassed_ and she'd be so... _giddy_.

"Would I?" One of his dark eyebrows shot up and he cackled, those vivid green eyes so mischievous and wild, "You know the answer to that, _pussy_."

"It's _pussy_ _cat_." I correct and roll my eyes before gasping at the realization of what just came out of my mouth.

"So you like my little nicknames."

"Screw you." I seethe, not liking where this conversation was going. We had this same little disagreement in my dream from last night, which had Edward dragging me away to who knows where and Logan not wanting a thing to do with me, even after I offered a home to his demons... because I had one for my own.

" _After_ we run the track." He winked.

"I didn't mean―"

Logan was already halfway across the gym, and turned his head slightly to the side, smirking that damn smug smile, " _Too late_. But it looks like I'll have to work you in my schedule for a good fuck..."

"I don't― _ugh_!" My face felt hot and a blush spread across my cheeks to my neck as I shake my head and shout, "How did you hear that she said you were handsome anyways?!"

His arm raised in the air and middle finger shot up, before he disappeared behind a closed door, which I assumed to be the boys' locker room.

 _God_ , he was so annoying. And rude. And mysterious.

How did he hear Renèe call him handsome―well, technically... she never got to say that, since I cut her off and called him an asshole... but still.

How?

"Swan!" That military-sergeant sounding tone startled me. I immediately turned around, eyes widened, cheeks still flushed a deep red color. "What are you doing? Get dressed!"

"Sorry..." I mumble, dragging my feet across the gym floors―I was grumpy because of Logan―before Coach Garrison snapped,

"Pick up your feet, Swan!"

So I ran to the locker room instead.

His voice was scary. _A little_. Scary like Emmett when he got that challenging twinkle in his eye...

 _Don't think about them, Bella. Not now. You need to think about running that track in front of all of those people... including the fact that you're going to race_ _ **him**_ _._

My self-conscious mind was almost always right.

 _The one thing I got wrong was thinking that he'd never leave. Cut me some slack._

Shut up.

I let out a sigh, slipping off the grey, wool sweater and colorful jewelry pieces that contrasted with it, pulling over a plain t-shirt.

I grimace at the bright pink stains here and there on the t-shirt, but decide I don't care enough to worry about it and took off the designer argyle-jeans Renèe paid too much for in my opinion before putting on some dark green gym-shorts.

I was already wearing sneakers―but these were leather _Steve Maddens_ and with just one scuff, I'd hear it from her. Not that Renèe scolding me was a bad thing. It was actually quite funny, but it wasn't good for her blood pressure. The doctors wanted a healthy pregnancy and baby, (I still couldn't believe it) considering the fact that she was close to her forties and insisted that she keep it down― _ **a lot.**_

So I wouldn't have wanted to worry her on anything. Especially since I promised her that I would take care of everything I got that was new because I took up the life motto of _try something new_ and because she thought I deserved nice things.

 _So_ ―in order to avoid all of that or further explanations, I gently untie the laces, not kick them off like I usually did to my old shoes, and place them gently in the locker I was given yesterday, fold my clothes and close it.

And speaking of _old shoes_ , I managed to sneak my old and favorite pair of _Converses_ out of the recycle bin and keep them.

I put them on, smiling at the familiar feeling of comfort I got from wearing them and take a deep breath, heading out to the track.

Everyone was already gathered at the track and field, a few others like me, lagging behind.

Amount the crowd of unfamiliar students I shared this class with, I encountered blue eyes and then that same pair of green.

"Logan, why can't I be on your team?" Madison Perky pouted, flipping her dirty blonde curls as she faced him.

He wrapped arms around her waist―something that made me want to gag, scream and cry―as he whispered something in her ears.

It was a disgusting sight.

Comparable to Jacob and Nadine―I should stop right there. Nadine wasn't as nasty, in fact not nasty at all towards me, like Madison was. I was just a little jealous of her current position as an imprint.

A better example would be Jacob and Lauren as a thing. Or vice versa with Edward.

I watched them interact with each other for a couple of minutes before deciding that I was disgusted and hurt enough to continue to do that to myself. Plus, Coach Garrison had finished setting up the relay positions and blew the whistle for everyone to gather.

He selected a few students for my team, and let Logan choose for his own, since he was familiar and knew others well when I didn't.

"Get ready to get blowed out." Logan snickered, grabbing a green colored baton while I opted for the purple.

"Is that a line you use before you smoke?" I shot back, unaware that I was even able to do something like that―it seemed to shock him, too. His eyebrows raised and as he recovered from my comeback, a cocky smile plastered on his well-defined face.

"Why don't you ask―"

"Your girlfriend Madison?" I finish his sentence for him before Garrison blows the whistle and counts us off. I get in my lane, ignoring the ferocious scowl Logan was now shooting me. I ignore the trash-talking I can hear Madison telling her friends regarding me. I ignore what I remember seeing those two do just a couple of minutes ago. I ignore all of the pain and hurt I feel om a daily basis just thinking about what I lost in just a matter of month. Ignore all the stress, the worry, this "new" notion and just focus completely on the race.

 _We can do this, old Converse_. I chant in my head, looking down at my scuffed sneakers. I had been through so much with these shoes. They couldn't fail me now. Not when I was going to race in front of new people and make _him_ eat his words.

"Three... two... one... GO!" Coach Garrison hollered, the sound of his whistle blowing which set off Logan and I both running.

 _Don't trip. Don't fall. Just run. Faster. Faster. Faster. Outrun him._

I raced down the track, breathing evenly. Logan was ahead by a couple of feet, so I push myself harder. Use more incentive. Feel the pure adrenaline rushing throughout my body.

 _Run like Laurent is chasing you. Run like you're trying to catch up to Jacob_ _ **and**_ _Edward. Don't trip. Don't fall._

We were neck-and-neck now. He seemed a bit shocked to see me catch up and grit his teeth, trying to push himself to go faster.

We were in two lanes. So close to each other. Like we were both running towards the ends of the earth. Everyone was cheering now. Not just for Logan. But for me.

The guys were chanting my last name _Swan_. The girls cheering his last name _Briggs_.

This feeling felt too good. Pure adrenaline.

I could feel the body heat radiating off him and feel the sweat beating down my forehead.

"She's not my―" I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say because the feel of adrenaline felt too good and I wanted to _win_.

I was rounding the first turn―I held out the purple baton for... Madison?!

She was on my relay team? But Coach Garrison didn't even...

"Slow down, Swan!" I heard this student yell.

It was too late. Logan was behind, but he didn't fall to his knees like I did or drop the baton.

He jogged to the first person on his team and handed them the baton, watching them fly off sprinting, then quickly crouched down to my level.

"You alright, Bella?!" His tone was filled with worry and he actually, _actually_ said my name.

I opened my mouth to speak but a nasal tone screeched, "Wait to go, _idiot_!" We both turned to Madison. "You dropped the baton and now our team lost!"

"She fucking banged up her knees, _Maddie_ ―" Logan started to explain to _Maddie_ , but she held up a manicured hand and he was silenced.

"Your last name is _Swan_?!" She scoffed and rolled her blue eyes. "More like ugly duckling!"

The girls on my team either laughed or snickered and I just sat there, still on my knees.

Which started to sting at the moment. By now, the relay was finished. Logan's team won, of course and I?

I realized that I in fact _did_ bang up my knees―they were scraped and bleeding―and that Logan was silenced by the mere hand of this... _bitch_.

" _Swans_ are graceful." She stated the obvious. "You're not."

I only narrowed my eyes as she continued to talk bad about me and my last name and blame me for the lost on the race; even though she could have just picked up the baton.

Madison grabbed Logan's hand and urged him up. "Come on, _Lo_." There was a sense of reluctance in the way he slowly got up. Or maybe I imagined that.

I gave him a pleading look which he acknowledged but let out a huff, following behind her.

"Ew, you got _ugly duckling's_ blood on your hands." I heard her sneer, right before he looked at them... and sniffed.

I must have imagined that, too.

"Swan!" Coach Garrison finally came to notice me still on the track. "What happened out there?"

I moved one hand that held a scraped knee and showed him.

He frowned and blew into his silver whistle, "Ben, Jerry!"

Two boys―identical twins to be exact―sprinted over to where Coach and I were.

Both were _hot_. Both _6'1_ with an average yet muscular build. One had adorably messy black hair that fell just above in his blue eyes and the other had short, infallible cut hair that showed off his contrasting, light brown. I'm guessing one had the recessive allele that gave blue eyes.

The one with blue eyes helped me to my feet. "Hey, you're alright, right?"

I nod. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Can you walk?" His twin asked, genuine concern laced in his tone.

"Not without looking like a pirate, I guess." I tried to lighten the mood because people in the class near the track were starting to stare, including Logan who was still holding hands with Madison―and I did have a slight limp. My knees hurt.

The twin with messy black hair motioned to his brother. "Come on, lean on _Ben_."

I did as I was told, blushing slightly in the process.

"And lean on _Jerry_." Ben, the one with light brown eyes gestured back to his brother.

My arms were linked with theirs and I barely did any walking―which I tried to do but neither twin would have it―as they guided me inside the building using the nearest entrance.

" _ **We'll take you to the clinic**_." They said at the same time. I wonder if that was a twin-habit that they had. It was strange seeing actual twins.

 _The only "twins" I knew were Jasper and Rosalie Hale._

"You're new here." Ben blurted out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had been doing thinking about the Cullens a lot, even though it's only been a couple of days since I left Forks and took up the new life-motto. And I had to be thankful that it was actually something new that would snap me out of thinking about them.

"Of course she's new here." Jerry―the blue eyed twin with a slightly deeper voice than the light brown-eyed Ben exclaimed. "Madison spread those fuckin' rumors, remember?"

"R-Rumors?!" I stammered, about to stumble slightly; thankfully Ben balanced out my weight and Jerry held me up.

But had she really been spreading rumors? Even though it was only my second day?! _Some people are just..._

" _Nah_ , don't worry about it." Jerry shrugged his broad shoulders, wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me upright when Ben let go to open a door that led into another corridor.

"She was just like _oh, the new girl is this_ ― _the new girl did that_ , you know?" Ben bellowed, mocking her nasal tone at certain moments, which made his twin snicker and me smirk slightly, but I wished he would at least elaborate on these things that I "am" or "did".

" _No_..." I trailed off, frowning. "I _**don't**_ know."

"Well, it's seriously nothing to worry about." Ben copied his brother's previous assessment.

We reached the clinic at the next turn and the twins helped me in.

"Madison does that to every girl that she feels is a threat."

"Threat to _what_?" I questioned, hopping up on one of the covered cots.

"Her sanity, I believe." Jerry rolled his eyes.

They moved aside for the nurse―a sweet looking old lady with a name-tag that said Betty on it, letting her examine the scrapes.

"You see, her dad― _Principal Perky_.. he's _got it_ _like that_. And since he's _got it_ _like that_ ―it's only natural that she'd want a guy who she **thinks** _got it like that_." Ben explained.

"But―"

" _Logan Briggs_ , your seemingly only friend?"

I let out a sigh at the realization that just hit me. "Her boyfriend."

Any and every girl that talked to Logan―Madison's boyfriend―was automatically considered an enemy. I sat next to him in Mrs. Wraine's class. We talked to each other, he made contact me. She saw. She striked.

"They were never actually confirmed, you know." Ben added, quieting my suspicions.

But if she wasn't his girlfriend, then why did he follow her? Why did he have a little nickname for her and why was he holding her hand?

I pinched my temples and sigh heavily, "It's obvious."

Because it is.

" _ **Barely**_." Both twins said again at the same time.

"But I don't get it." I shook my head. "What does her social life and Logan being her boyfriend have to do with my existence?"

" _ **Everything**_." They said in unison again.

"Like?"

Jerry nudged me. "Come on, Swan."

"You know the answer to this question." Ben raised eyebrows at me.

"But I don't―"

Because I didn't.

"Think about it and meet us at the emergency stairwell during lunch tomorrow." Jerry said.

"Wait―you guys know I sit there?"

I hadn't even seen them before until Coach Garrison made them escort me to the clinic. And I was alienated at lunch by everyone. The only person I talked to was in fact Logan, if you didn't count the teachers or having my ass handed to me by Madison in the sly and in person.

"Yeah." Ben grinned his pearly whites. He slapped his brother playfully on the back and Jerry returned the favor. "That used to be our spot when we first transferred two years ago."

"Oh... well, then... it was nice meeting somebody other than―"

" _ **We know**_." They laughed.

"See ya'." Jerry waved, once the bell rang.

"See you." I waved back, a small smile plastered on my face.

" _Sayonara_!" Ben chimed, throwing up a peace sign.

Nurse Betty released me home from school early, even though I insisted against it. She made me sign a release form and I was set to go.

Except I didn't want to call Renèe to let her know about my too-good-to-be-true, clumsy accident. She'd worry. She'd freak. She'd probably pop out a pre-mature baby. So

I caught a taxi using half of the allowance Phil gave me yesterday and snuck into the back yard, just hanging out on the swing, under the sycamore tree until school was officially out and it was safe to go inside the house.

Once I got in, I was greeted by them both. Mom and Phil were in the kitchen getting started on dinner―shrimp stir-fry, ziti pasta, toasted garlic-bread and strawberry cheesecake.

Not going directly into the kitchen, so Renèe didn't notice slight the limp in my walk or the bandages on my knee. I showered and then did homework.

Afterwards thinking about the day.

 _Negatives_ and _Positives_.

Even over dinner. Which was delicious―I think I ate third's.

"Someone was hungry." My mom winked a blue eye at me, shoving the last shrimp on her plate in her mouth.

I nod and rub my stomach. "It _was_ good."

"My compliments to the chef." Phil smiled, bowing his head slightly.

We all laughed lightly at his smugness and my mother kissed him of his forehead.

"But seriously, it was good." I nod to him. I hadn't ever eaten that much before in my life. It was always portioned. Up until now. "I think my stomach can't―"

"It _will_ hold enough room for dessert!" Renèe bounced in her chair.

Phil and I both sigh as she jumps up out of her seat, waddling into the kitchen.

She was five months now.

Mom carried the tray holding the cake and brought it over to the table, while I helped Phil clear the table and load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I am no chef!" She proudly proclaimed, smiling a big grin that showed her laugh lines. "But this will be **the best** cheesecake you've _ever_ tasted."

I snickered at her enthusiasm and sat on one of the stools at the island.

Until Renèe paused, reaching for the knife to cut the cake and eyed me.

I looked down at my exposed and bandaged knees, completely forgetting the fact that I was trying to hide the accident from her.

 _Shit... Why didn't I put on sweats?!_ I shrieked in my head, biting my bottom lip.

I could blame her for me exposing myself―she insisted in buying _Victoria's Secret_ pajama sets, which were short yet moderate and frilly.

Renèe rounded the marble island, eyeing the bandages plastered on my two kneecaps. "Bella what happened?"

I shrug as if it didn't matter because it honestly didn't and take a sip of my cider, then explaining, "Nothing, mom. It's just some little scrapes. I was running the track today at school―"

I was cut off by Renèe's hysterical tone―a tone she only got when she was stressing and worried. "Little scrapes? Oh Bella―you're clumsy―what did I tell you about running? You know you're not supposed to―"

She went on and on. _Like thanks mom, I'm not eighteen years old. I'm still six._

Gratefully, Phil shushed her with a finger placed on her thin lips. He chided right back, "Renèe, she is an 18-year-old girl. If she wants to run then let her run!"

"But she banged up her knees, Phil." My mother argued, frowning when she added, "Guys look at a girl's knees you know."

"I didn't look at your knees..." Phil trailed off.

"You're a shrewd, _you_!" She rubbed her stomach before shaking her head.

"Okay... _maybe_ I did..."

" _Exactly_." Renèe pointed a finger at her husband, squinting her eyes as she hissed in a _matter-of-fact_ tone, "You looked at my knees because you wanted to know if I had been on them!"

At that moment, Phil's already tan face―he slept too long while sunbathing with my mom today―turned bright red and that was when I had to raise a finger, butting in their little spat.

"Question." Both of their different shade of blue eyes meet mine. "What exactly does ' _been on them'_ mean?" I threw up little quotes with my fingers and leaned forward, waiting for an answer, which neither of them seemed to have.

"Well..."

Renèe rolled her eyes at Phil and walked back around the island, looking me in the eye as she explained, "You see Bella... when it comes to certain ways you can _pleasure_ a man―"

"Okay! I've heard enough..." I jumped from my seat and raised my hands in surrender. "I'll just take that cheesecake to my room and..." I cut a piece of the strawberry cheesecake she baked for dessert and wrapped it in a paper towel. "I'm gonna' go call Jacob!"

And ran to my room as fast as I could, stumbling in the process.

And this time, I'd actually call him instead of them.

"So you finally called?"

A sigh of relief escapes my lips at the sound of that familiar husky voice. "I finally called." I affirm with a nod more to him than myself.

Jacob sounded good. Better than he did when I called him before I got on the plane, leaving Forks.

He also had jokes. "How's the sun? Did you turn to ashes yet?"

We had this thing where we joked about the existence of vampires and me becoming one... you know, before he phased and actually believed in the supernatural. Of course I knew about it since Edward and his family of _cold-ones_ did leave me...

But the best part about it was that when Jake joked about vampires and me being one, it didn't sting or hurt as it would have if it were someone else saying things to me like that.

Jacob did those kinds of things to me.

Brought the kid and jokester outside of it's bricked shell.

I counter back with a giggle, "Humped any furniture yet, Jake? Any legs?"

He must have rolled his eyes at that one. Because he had that tone in his voice where there was a sense of sarcasm and playfulness laced at the same time. " _Nadine_ is fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm surprised she let you off your leash." I joke, taking a nibble off of the cheesecake, which was actually good. Don't judge. Renèe honestly couldn't cook a lick. Maybe she found her niche. Making desserts.

Jacob's booming laughter echoed through the phone and I had to actually move it away from my ear for a second. "Are you kidding me? She's the one who―"

In the background, I heard her voice.

 _"Jake? Is that Bella? It is? Tell her I said hi!"_

It was very soprano and sweet sounding. She was a nice girl. A city girl, yes. But very nice. I smiled at that fact but then frowned knowing that she'd never leave his side, since she was his imprint and all...

I however forget those negative feelings and chime in a teasing voice, "What was that you were going to say about Nadine?"

" _Bells_..." Jake mumbled―Nadine came from a respectable New Yorkan, African American family which meant that Jake could do no teasing about her. She was a nice girl, as I said before. But also independent―her mother taught her to hold her own and take none from any guy claiming to be in charge.

She was sort of a feminist, now that I thought about it.

So Jacob Black knew not to play.

I smirk at the victory and tease, "Exactly, _puppy_."

" _Leech-lover_." He snidely retorts.

" _ **Ex**_ _leech-lover_." I correct him.

That didn't hurt either. He really had this effect on me where anything dealing with _them_ didn't sting or make me cringe.

"So how's it over there in _Cali_? Made any friends yet? Any guys?" Jake barely got out that last part.

I ignore that question though, not wanting to think about Logan Briggs. I could tell him about Ben and Jerry, the twins... but I change that subject completely. "I gave myself a haircut."

I hope I sounded proud when I said that.

" _Yikes_."

"It looks good for your information." I roll my eyes, biting my bottom lip playfully. "Renèe was gushing and talked about sending pictures, so you know if Charlie ever gets them, you could have a look, too."

I missed my dad. There was no doubt about it.

"If it's an excuse to get me to go check on your old man then by all means―"

I suddenly cut him off, "How is he? How is my dad? Is he... taking _it_ well?"

"I did a patrol one night by the house―to go see how he was doing after the first night..." Jake sighed.

"And?"

"He was crying." His tone sounded grim. "Spilled his coffee. Drank three _Budweiser's_."

"Jake, omigod! I should call him―"

But... Jacob laughed?

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm joking, Bella." He chortled, making me glare at the ceiling.

"Screw you." I grumble, moving the phone away from my ear again because all I heard was his booming laughter. Not only did it annoy me, but it also hurt my ears slightly. I started playing around with the _end_ button before announcing, "Well, Jacob Black, it was nice talking to you... so _bye_."

"Bells, lighten up!" He laughed one last time, before breathing heavily like he was on the verge of dying just from that.

"I met someone." I blurt out.

"Met someone as in _**met someone**_ or you just like... _met someone_?"

" _ **Met someone**_." I say, thinking back to Logan. I said I wouldn't but I did.

"What's _his_ or _her_ name?"

" _His_ name is Logan." I tell Jake.

"Logan who?"

"Logan Briggs."

The other end is silent for a moment before Jake repeats, " _Logan Briggs_."

"Yeah."

" _Logan Briggs_." He says again.

"Yes, Jake."

" _Logan Briggs_." He repeats.

My eyebrows furrow and I even check the phone to make sure it's working right. I sit up in bed,"What? Are you deaf Jacob?" He doesn't answer, so I tease him once more, "Nadine got you hollering and whining too much?"

" _Hey_!" Jacob whined. "We haven't even gotten past _tier four_ , Bells."

The tiers. Teirs of a relationship that showed how it developed. Jake and I started to feel for each other. It started when I visited the garage one day and we shared cold pizza. He taught me how to change the oil in my truck and replace a tire if need be. Then we got to know each other on a personal level. I told him I was hurting and he told me he'd fix it. Leave it to a sixteen year old, right? And then we almost, almost kissed. But then one of his friends―Quil―came in, with the talk of a tour group heading for the reservation. Jacob took up the part time job, with my insistence, of escorting tour guides all over the reservation―something the elders had just started allowing, in order to let the world know of the history of the small land.

To summarize, Jake and I never even kissed before. So technically... we never even reached _tier three_. Which was the first kiss.

" _Tier four_? What were we? Like _tier zero-point-five_?"

"Crap..." He muttered to himself before apologizing, "Sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to―"

But I cut him off and reassure him that everything was all good.

Losing Jacob before anything could even happen hurt probably more than losing Edward and his family. Two possibilities at happiness gone down the drain of sorrows in my life.

But Nadine was his imprint. And I had to respect that.

"Jake, it's fine. Fate said _no_ and I have to respect that."

I could hear him huff out a big breath of air. " _Olive juice_?" He questioned.

I smile.

It was the closest thing to an _I love you_ that I would ever get from him. And a cute little twist on the words. Something he told me we would say to each other when we were kids.

" _Olive juice_ you, too, Jacob."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Again, so sorry for the late update. Thanks again for waiting. And sorry for the long chapter. Completely unintentional. I guess it's because of the amount of content I want to cover for one chapter. Hope this makes up for the late update!**

 **So much happened in one chapter.**

 **What did you all think? It took a while to grasp the concept, but I have to say, I'm happy to say the least. Could I please have feedback on the chapter? Any predictions? Liked it? Loved it? Needs work?**

 **Questions I have:**

 **How do you feel about Ben/Jerry playing a small role?**

 **What do you think is going in between Logan and Madison?**

 **And would you all like to see a POV from Logan?**

 **Oh, and Bella's dream.**

 **Please do review. I have a goal of 20. It's big, but I think we can reach it ;) I'll update regardless.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **And please stay tooned! I'll try to update faster.**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Blue Dream by Dance Gavin Dance) ㇸ6


	4. Brain

**Disclaimers: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

 ***dies slowly because the goal was met and people are loving this story***

 **Thanks a bunches to EVERYONE reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. Y'all are all amazing.**

 **I promised a Logan POV, so here it is.**

 **I wasn't going to do it because I thought I wanted to leave you all in suspense, but you guys are ready to see what he's been thinking and get hints as to if he is** _ **something**_ **like the others. No matter how hard I try, these chapters always come out long. Hope it's not a bother.**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reads!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Brain

 _ **Logan's POV**_

"Don't forget everyone!" I scowl at the sound of that fucking nasal tone. " _The Perky Vision_ competition is coming up soon! Don't forget to register!" She hollered into the megaphone.

I wanted to just shove it down her throat and watch her choke on it. Madison was so... _extra_. She did unnecessary things for unnecessary reasons. And I woke up questioning to myself every fucking day:

 _ **Why her?!**_

 _God_ , she was so annoying.

Seriously, God. If you're listening... Why? Why was I stuck with such a lousy, spoiled bitch?

I growl under my breath since I had no other way to get to Wraine's class without passing by her. And if I did that, she'd _see_ me. And if she _saw_ me, she'd _talk_ to me. And if she _talked_ to me, she'd _anger_ me. And if she _angered_ me, I'd _snap_. And if I _snapped_... well, no one can know what happens if I snap.

It'd be one unbreakable chain reaction. That I couldn't take back. Because _guilt_ was a motherfucker and it liked to sneak up on people―namely _me_.

I opted to walk down the busy hall where she had her fancy little stand set up so she and her little minions―other _ditzy_ blond, brunette and whatever color heads around this school―could hand out flyers and stop people in the hallway to sign up for that little shit she and her old man had going on.

As I clutched the strap to my backpack, I held my head down and tried to walk as fast as I could in order to avoid her tight ass.

But _fuck_. Those blue eyes could spot me from a mile away.

" _Logan Briggs_." She shouted my name into that fucking megaphone, drawing people's attention to me.

I abruptly stopped and shot them all glares one-by-one, sending them fear which made their eyes avert away from me; then I begrudgingly walk over to her.

" _Yes_ , _Madison_." I mutter, narrowing my eyes at that smug smile plastered on her fair-skinned face.

I can't believe I liked that. Key word _liked_. You know. Past tense.

She flipped the switch on her fancy megaphone and whined like a spoiled little bitch, "You didn't call me last night."

"I was fucking busy." I say, glaring into her _wannabe_ 'innocent' eyes. "My life doesn't revolve around you."

She was a damn good actor. Could fool her dad and anyone at this shitty school into thinking she was always right and that mother earth revolved around her.

It made me sick.

Madison went from acting coy to being her usual-snobby self in a matter of seconds. She stuck that pointed nose in the air. "Well it _should_." She sneered, rolling her eyes.

I grabbed her hand and roughly yanked her by my side. "It _**won't**_." I growl back into her ears. " _ **Ever**_."

Madison was glaring at me now and I glared back all the same. She didn't care if people were watching us on the sly like they did on a daily basis. We were supposedly the "golden couple". But I didn't give a fuck.

She whispered in my ears, grabbing ahold of my hand. " _Remember_ what you did to me?" Her nasal tone was challenging. "Did you _forget_?"

I fucking swear... if she keeps bringing _it_ up, I would explode. I made a deal to compensate for the mistake I made with her. To be by her side and pay her back tenfold by _being_ with her. And I was starting to regret that shit.

If only this fuckery didn't serve as an _extended curse_...

"Do you have to bring that shit up all the time?" I hiss, snatching my hand away from hers. I feel my blood boil with anger and lastly _guilt_. What did I tell ya'? Always coming at the wrong fucking moments.

"If it will knock some sense into you, then _yes_." She snapped, crossing arms over her chest. She used to do that to make her pointy tits squish together and I _used_ to like that. Now it just disgusted me and reminded me of how vindictive she was.

I huff and shake my head, seething to myself more than to her, "Man, you're such a _bitch_."

Madison Perky has been called worse. By people that are more important than I'll ever probably be. So it didn't phase her one bit. She couldn't help being what she is. And she knew it and claimed it, which made me want to just fucking murder her.

"But I'm _your_ bitch." She had the nerve to correct me, stepping closer.

"Now kiss me." She tugs on the sleeves of my leather jacket. "And make it good."

I was about to snatch away from her and take my ass to class, but she added in a venomous tone,

"Or else I _tell_."

I cuss under my breath and grab her hips, forcefully kissing her puckered lips. She moans and closes her eyes while I keep mine open and count off the time until this shit is over. The kiss was lucid and I hated every feeling of my lips on hers.

I would have done anything for this girl back then but she ruined that. She showed her true self. And she was one of _them_. A **reject** to me.

I could vomit at the way her expensive lip-gloss smelled like cherries and smeared all over my chin. She tried to give me tongue but I refused and broke away from her with force.

Begrudgingly whipping away traces of _her_ on _me_ with the hem of my t-shirt.

I fucking hated cherries.

"Happy?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Felt like brushing my teeth right now.

 _Twice_.

" _Very_." She chimed, grinning one of her satisfied smiles that made me grimace.

I turned to walk away. "No― _stay_." She places a hand on my shoulder and I resist the urge to shrug it off because her short, fat and pompous father―the fucking devil―walks down the hall and flashes us both a toothy grin.

I hated the _Perky's_.

With a passion.

"I got class." I try to give that excuse even though it wasn't really one.

I did have class. She had that fucking class. And so did...

"And I have power." She says, shrugging her shoulder.

Another thing I hated about this bitch. And the _Perky's_. They threw their power and deeds in your face and treated you like you were the shit that came out their ass which got flushed down the toilet.

"You mean your _dad_ has power." I say, removing her hand from my shoulder. I watch as it drops back to her side and she narrows her eyes into slits―any further and _Maddie_ here would have eyelids split into two.

" _Ugh_ ―just shut up and hand out these flyers." She snatches a stack from one of her minions and shoves them in my hands.

The flyers were bulk in size and had a flawless design with cool looking fonts and fancy words and colorful pictures depicting the advertisement of the shit she was yelling about in the megaphone.

An annual contest held every year at this school to get students to design a diorama of what they thought or wanted the next and newest building establishment to be. And you know where they got the land to build this shit for whoever won?

I tossed the flyers right into the nearest garage can.

They got the land by fucking demolishing forests and natural reserves in Danville. Which was bad for _me_... and everyone else. Including mother earth.

"Asshole!" She glared and grit her teeth. Maddie was about to reach in the garbage and pick them out but she paused mid-way and turned to this blonde chick handing them out with her.

"Harley, get those flyers out the garbage." She commanded.

 _Watch_.

This "Harley" girl was gonna do it.

She hesitated for a moment but the moment Madison stuck her nose in the air was the moment "Harley" thought she was the inferior and Madison the superior. She fucking did it.

She reached in the garbage, grimacing along the way as she pulled out each and every of the flyers I threw away. Oh well for her.

When Harley had every single one in her hands on the verge of tears, Madison sniffed, "Don't just stand there." - "Hand them out!"

She turned to me yelling, "I sent all night designing those!"

I seethe right back, "You mean you got those two goofs _Ben_ and _Jerry_ to design them while you bossed them around and told them what the fuck to do?"

She would take credit for any and everything even though she fucking knows her tight ass will never lay a manicured finger on anything involving _work_ or _labor_.

"I still designed them." She sneered, crossing her arms again.

"Whatever, _princess_." I mutter, rolling my eyes. She was so fucking annoying. What a brat. Can't believe she's entitled to having me when I could have...

Madison came all up on me, cooing in her annoying ass babyish voice whenever she wanted something from me, "I love you, _prince_."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." I mumble half-heartedly. She wouldn't hear me say _I love you_ to her ever again. Ever since that day.

" _Hmph_!" She huffed, flipping her fake curls―hell no they weren't natural. Fake just like her.

Madison turned back on the megaphone, saying to passing students, "Don't forget everyone! To sign up for the _Perky Vision_ contest, see _Madison_ Perky or _Principal_ Perky!" She announced. "Show us your vision of Danville!"

Some stopped, signing their name on that forsaken contest slip, others paused to listen to what her minions had to say on details about the shit and whatever else.

"Not you, _ugly duckling_." I heard Madison say into the megaphone.

I faced the bitch's direction just to see _her_ giving a flyer back to one of the girls―this ginger chick that tried to get with me one year before Madison made a claim amongst her friends and almost declared her an enemy.

Bella eyed me and then the dirty blonde, crossing her arms over her chest.

She frowned her pouty lips, looking actually kind of cute like that. I wouldn't lie and say she wasn't looking good today―if I thought a girl looked good, then I thought a girl looked good.

Isabella Swan. _Bella_ for short―wore a loose mock -neck blouse. Equally fitting jeans and platform sandals that made her an inch taller. It beats me on why she suddenly gave herself a makeover from when we first met and she interrupted my smoke―but I wasn't opposed to it. She looked great.

I pull Madison to the side and grunted, "Madison, do me a favor and lay off her."

"I don't take orders from you." She snatched away from me and sniffed, cocking her head, " _What_ ―do you like her or something?!"

" _No_." I lowly say glaring daggers right into her blue eyes.

"Then _why_ ―"

I cut her off and snap, "Get it through your thick skull that I don't stick my dick in every single bitch I talk to."

"Now come here." I grabbed her shoulders and smashed my lips on hers.

I only did it to keep her away from Bella...

.

.

She didn't talk in Wraine's class today― _to me_.

Isabella Swan ignored my ass to the max; she barely looked my way, nearly chewed off her plump bottom lip with all of that biting done to it and inched as far as she could away from me even though she was sitting in a desk.

She did do the _T & Y_ shit, though. But I couldn't fucking even listen because _she_ kept staring at Bella like she was plotting something in that _damn_ spoiled- **rotten** head of hers. So instead of listening to Bella open up about herself―which I know she barely does―I glared at "my" bitch until the end of class.

Bella was out of there in a mere seconds like she grew her little swan wings and flew away.

I could feel that she was avoiding me.

But what was I expecting?

I practically was an ass to her ever since we met _and_ left her yesterday in time of need _and_ kissed Madison in front of her, knowing that the bitch came after her each chance she got.

So next was _Chemistry_.

As soon as I sat in my seat next to Bella, she inched away. I scooted my stool closer to hers and leaned over to say something but that was when Dr. Chan cleared his throat. And all eyes were on him.

I rolled my eyes and settled back in my seat.

Dr. Chan gave a small grin, "Class, we have a pop quiz today."

The usually loud classroom went dead silent in seconds.

My head jerked up so quick that it was _almost_ painful―even though nothing really hurts me―and I groaned along with some people in this classroom who already _knew_.

The last teacher liked to surprise the fuck out of the class with his pop quizzes and shit... in fact he was known for the _"element of surprise"_. No doubt his quizzes had my ass with a low _GPA_ ―not that it mattered at the time, especially since I was Madison's goon and with just one look in her eyes, those bad grades would mysteriously change to all _A's_.

Of course, now I see the bad in that because _A) she's a bitch_ and _B) I barely know stuff._ To make a long story short and extra details that are too juicy to reveal early... I was going to fail this quiz.

"This may come as a surprise to some of you," Dr. Chan says to the class. I scowl and resist the urge to give flash my handy-dandy middle finger. "But this quiz is just to see how far along the class is up to date with the required curriculum that I am required to teach."

I don't know if that was supposed to make me feel better―because it didn't.

I turn to Bella and murmur loud enough for her to hear, "I know you're not gonna' ignore me throughout the test." Stretching my arms and flexing in the process. I know she would sneak peaks at my arms whenever I did that―so nothing like a little _ammo_ to get the _shot_ going.

But Bella doesn't give in like I hoped she would. She _does_ blush those perky little cheeks of hers but _then_ huffs and turns her head the other way. So I can't even see her face anymore. Just the pretty, ivory-toned neck and her chopped brunette hair.

Dr. Chan placed a paper face-down on our lab table―one in front of me and the other in front of her―and smiled a sheepish grin before walking away. He proceeded to write on the board in all capital letters

 _ **NUMBERS 9-10 ARE EXTRA CREDIT.**_

 _ **NO TALKING DURING OR AFTER THE TEST UNTIL EVERYONE HAS FINISHED.**_

 _ **WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED PLACE IT FACE DOWN ON MY DESK.**_

He faced the class and chirped, squinting those already squinty eyes, "You may all begin."

Cue the ominous sound of test papers flipping over at the same damn time and me groaning because I was _**indeed**_ going to fail this shit and Bella already zooming through each question without me.

I turn over the paper and answer the easiest thing:

 _Name:_

 _Date:_

I scribble that down and read number one:

 _What is a half-life?_

Was that supposed to be a trick question? To me... a _half-life_ was being two things at the same time. A _human_ and a _something else_ ―the thing that made it considered a _half-life_ was the fact that only one of them felt real.

I scratch my head and look around the classroom before my green eyes settle on Bella.

She must feel me on her because in a matter of seconds, her head slowly tilts up and as she looks at me, those cheeks turning light pink.

" _What's the answer to number one?_ " I mouth to her.

Her eyes immediately narrow and my little _pussy cat_ grits her teeth―she looked _very_ cute when she was angry. Shit, remind me to make her mad for now on.

" _Come on, help me out!_ " I whisper this time. Bella taps her pen against the lab table, staring at the board like she didn't hear me.

Didn't matter though. I _**am**_ persistent.

Quietly, I inch my stool back closer to hers.

" _Please_?"

" _Why don't you ask Madison_." She sasses back in a whisper and gets up to turn in her finished quiz.

Next was the dreaded _Algebra II_. Another class with my _pussy cat_ who now had razor-sharp claws ready to scratch my eyes out if I said the wrong thing. And it was kind of hot on her, up until the point where she kept associating me with the bitch named Madison.

A sigh escapes her lips when I sit right across from her.

"We use order of operations right?" I ask her. We were assigned partners for the classwork today. And this math shit wasn't looking too good either.

" _PEMDAS_." Bella mutters, working on number 11 when I was on number 1.

" _PEMDAS_?" I question. _What did that mean... what did that mean..._ I rub my chin in deep thought.

She stops writing and gives me a pointed look. "Yeah... you do know what _PEMDAS_ means, right?"

"... Yeah." I trail off.

"What does it mean, then?" Bella drops her pencil and purses her lips.

I totally didnt know what PEMDAS means. And rather than look like a complete idiot, I guess I should make up something to go with each letter..

" _Please Emancipate My Dick As Savior_..." I said bluntly. Her jaw dropped and I started laughing while a blush forced down her cheeks.

I winked playfully.

"You are so annoying." Bella snaps, crossing her arms.

I raise eyebrows and smirk at the little attitude. " _Me_?" I gesture to myself. " _ **Annoying**_?"

She confirms her statement with a nod and huffs, "Don't even play games, Briggs."

I lean over my desk when the teacher is not looking and whisper while winking once again, "What if _playing_ is all I know how to do, Swan?"

Bella's eyes narrow and she hisses, "Then I suggest you go play with your girlfriend _Madison Perky_ and leave me out of your little games."

 _Damn_.

.

.

"You're mad with me." I say to Bella as she waltzes through the crowd of student on their way to the cafeteria. She hadn't spoken a word and let me take another _F_ for the day by not helping me with classwork.

I even thought letting get me out in dodge-ball today during gym class would help make it up to her but that didn't do shit. The moment she threw the red ball and it tapped my arm, was the moment the _M_ -sirens were released from their underwater prison―four different balls, coming from four different directions, got her out and benched.

We pass the cafeteria and I step in front and she pauses walking. "Cafeteria's that way." I cock my head in the direction of it.

"Who said I was going to the cafeteria?" She scoffs. The annoyance is clear in her octave tone. But at least she finally said something to me.

"So you _are_ mad with me." I say, matching her pace. That wasn't a question, either.

"I never said that!" She rolls her chocolate brown eyes and huffs. But then she pauses―because it's either I suddenly something on my face or that _she_ was slowly drawing me in. Her eyes were so big and brown, those pink lips were parted and she breathed slowly. Plus that smell. That damn scent of hers... all too tempting. My eyes would flicker back and forth between those lips and her brown eyes, hers only trained on my _lips_.

"But you _implied_ it." I raise my dark eyebrows, now standing face to face with her.

Bella pauses for a split second before slowly beginning to chew on that plump, suckable bottom lip of hers―shaking her head and mumbling, "I didn't... imply anything."

"Then you _feel_ it."

"What?" She pinches the bridge of her nose and snaps, "How does _**me**_ not communicating with _**you**_ correspond with _**your**_ ―" Bella's mouth snaps shut and she sighs, "You know what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I-I don't have time for this!" Bella walked past me and seethes through gritted teeth, "And I am **NOT** going through this whole thing again."

"But we never been through this before!" I yell with a smirk etched on my face. Me yelling at her like that brings different pairs of eyes on us which makes her cheeks tint bright red and her pace quicken.

I laugh while jogging to catch up to her slender self, up the stairs to the... _emergency stairwell_.

And only two chuckleheads could be in that area. The same two chuckleheads that escorted her to the clinic yesterday when it could have fucking been me.

 _Shit_. They're two people that I would have hoped she never hung out with.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." I hear her say to the twins.

"It's no biggie," One of them chimes―probably _Ben_. I could imagine him throwing up his two thumbs, flashing that ridiculous smile that showed off his pearly-white teeth and made his annoying, light-brown eyes sparkle. The wannabe _prince charming_.

It made me glare at the door that separated me from her.

"What took you so long?" _Jerry_ asked―since the other one was definitely _Ben_. I heard a tap on the floor, which was most likely him patting a seat on the ground next to himself so she could sit. He always liked being close to the girl―what girl? Any girl. And who was the new girl? _Bella_. The wannabe _ladies' man._

"I just had a little _issue_ to deal with on my way here..." Bella shyly trails off.

The fact that _**I**_ , _Logan Briggs_ , was associated as a "little issue" set my blood to boiling. I barged through the doors and motioned to the two loser twins who she sat in between.

"Why are you hanging out with these two losers?"

The blue eyed one narrowed his eyes. "Why are _**you**_ a slave to _Madison Perky_?" Jerry blurted out, flipping his hair from his eyes.

"Why do _**you**_ think you're too cool to talk to _**us**_ anymore?" Ben added, squinting his eyes.

I forgot these two assholes liked to double-team the shit out of people.

Bella opened her mouth, those chocolate brown eyes flickering between the two twins from hell, Ben and Jerry. "You three were friends?"

Her eyes landed on me and I shake my head once, "No―"

" _ **Yes**_." Ben and Jerry nod their heads and say at the same damn time, cutting me off―I hated it when they did that shit, too. Say something at the same time like they're telepathically linked to know what each other was thinking of saying...

 _Hell, maybe they actually are._ I think to myself, roaming fingers through my hair.

" _The three amigos_ to be exact." Ben tells Bella. She's sitting with her legs crossed and hands placed in her lap. Looking like she is kid and they are the old grandparents telling a story― _folklore_ in my case.

"Yeah, until one day Mr. _Big-and-Bad_ had to go and start messing with _Queen Bitch_ **a.k.a** Madison Perky." Ben teased and then narrowed his eyes. I narrowed mine right back and grit my teeth.

"You guys are so fucking annoying." I seethe, leaning against the balcony with my back to all three of them. "And don't act like I'm the only one that's a slave."

"We're not but it's actually your fault we get tied into her mess, too." Ben sneers.

"For real, man." Jerry agrees. "Your bitch forced us to design the posters for her father's shitty community project."

"Think I don't know that already?" I snap, waving them off with my hand.

" _ **If only you didn't crave rich puss―**_ "

"Shut the fuck up." I grimace, preventing them from finishing that sentence. "You two are such a pain in my ass."

It was always their side of the story that was taken. They actually had no idea why I got with her and had to stay with her in the first place. This stupid curse and my stupid self thinking she was the one...

" _ **We live to annoy you**_." The twins from hell say again at the same damn time, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" _Yeah_ ―so if you don't mind," I glance back and see Ben link his arm with Bella. "We're talking to our _friend_ , Bella."

I snort and roll my eyes. "They're your friends?" I ask her, frowning when she nods.

"Yes."

Ben leans over to Jerry. "Bella's kind of cute though, don't you think Jerry?"

"I was thinking that, Ben." The twin agrees, winking an eye at Bella.

She blushed lightly at the two and I narrowed my eyes.

"Shit, I might decide to make her more than _just_ a friend..." Jerry whispers loud enough for us all to hear.

"You can't do that― _I_ was thinking it first!" Ben protested.

"No you didn't! I'm the one who said she's cute."

"Well _**I**_ think she's _beautiful_."

"You asshole―" Ben was close to tackling his brother and I was just about tired of hearing them argue back and forth over Bella when she belonged to **neither** of them.

So I finally intervene. " _Pussy cat's_ not gonna' go for any of you."

I cross my arms to show I was dead serious and Jerry fumes, "And just who the fuck are you to say that?"

"Jerry, you know I can kick your ass."

"But can you face the might of **both** _Bernard_ twins?!" Ben interjected with a sly grin on his face.

I groan because _**damn**_ ―anyone could see why I stopped hanging around these two. _Jerry Bernard_ and _Ben Bernard_ ―the fucking _Bernard_ twins were the bane of existence.

"You guys are such goofs."

"We goof _everyday_ ―and you'd know if you didn't act _brand new_." Ben snidely retorts, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." I mutter, looking away from the both of them.

They were just like everyone else. Didn't understand for reasons I was unwilling to explain.

"What are you even doing here?" Bella suddenly blurts outs just after the two finish their little episode of _twin fuckery_.

But wow. I had no idea she'd _still_ be mad. Females are unstable creatures.

I snort, "Wow, so I get no _hi_ or _hey_? Just a bitchy _what are you doing here_?"

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend Madison Perky?" She seethes, puckering out that fat bottom lip.

And I had no idea how many fucking times I would have to try to say this to her and everybody else.

"Madison is not my―"

Bella interrupts me. "Then why were you two kissing this morning?"

" _Look_ ―she's just..." I close my mouth because there wasn't really even words to describe how what Madison and I actually _are_ and why I continued to _be_ with her even though the bitch's mere presence made me want to just...

I don't even fucking know.

She is a bitch. And I hate her. I could kill her with ease.

That's a little rough, though. But if anyone _knew_ ―if anyone knew what I had been through with that girl...

Ben cackles out, " _Damn_."

I turn to face him, my green eyes that were once probing Bella's, now on his tan face. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when _Logan Briggs_ became flustered." He continued to laugh to which his twin joined in.

" _Man_." I groan once Bella snickers and soon her tinkling laughter is mixed in with theirs. "Fuck you guys seriously."

Ben and Jerry give each other a look and stop laughing for a split second just to say, " _ **We don't roll that way**_."

And continue laughing. Laughing so hard that they wheezed and little tears pricked their eyes.

I smirk though and cover my face.

 _God_ , they were so annoying. And Bella was friends with them.

So that made _her_ annoying, too.

But today she called _me_ annoying.

Annoying + Annoying x Two = ?

That's what the _F_ in _Algebra II_ was for, I guess. Couldn't even solve my own equation.

.

.

Ask me how I ignored Madison, overheard Bella talking to Renèe on the phone about taking a taxi home and ended up forcing her into my car once she refused my friendly offer to take her home because those two _lame_ - _o_ 's Ben and Jerry thought it was okay to come out of nowhere and try to take her home, themselves.

Wasn't going to happen today.

 _How about_ _ **ever**_ _._

"Want a puff?" I held out my hand to her as I exhaled smoke in a long stream.

Bella waved the smoke from her face, grimacing, "I don't smoke."

I brought the joint back to my lips and puffed, passing it again once we reached a stoplight. "You fucking _should_."

"You _shouldn't_." Bella grumbled, "Especially while driving..." I watched as she shrinks back in the passenger seat and trying to stiffen her nose as far away from my lit joint as she could.

I mean... I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable. One puff of this awesome shit right here would relax her in an instant.

The bud that burned was some altered, homegrown shit found in the outback of Danville. It burned spicily and exhaled sweetly. "Hold up." I say to Bella, bringing it back. I take another hit off the joint, loving the itchy burn of the smoke in my lungs. And pass it back.

"Okay, now you're good." I speak, smoke leaving with each word.

She then did the unexpected. Cautiously took the joint out of my hand―I couldn't fucking believe it. She was going to take a hit. Bella was going to smoke my shit. Would she take it or choke? I watched her hand tremble and she began fiddling with it in her fingers. Before she let down the window and held it out there.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her hand and my pot.

She was fucking trying to throw my shit out. I reached over, trying to snatch it out of her hand while steadying the steering wheel―that was a fail.

"Watch the road!" Bella shrieked, shielding her face with her free hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Trying to get my blunt back, fuck it looks like I'm doing?" I grabbed ahold of her shoulder to try to bring her arm and my joint back safely inside.

Couldn't roll up the fucking windows because in this old baby, you had to _wind_ up the windows.

We went swerving and so many people beeped at me.

"I'll throw it out the window if you don't stop!" She threatened, giving me a serious look.

"Bella put _your arm_ and _my weed_ back in the car." I order. "Right now!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll _bite_ you." I leans toward her to mock at biting at her red cheeks. She jerks back out of her reach, thought, almost like she was a bit frightened.

I stick my tongue out at her before trailing my eyes over her slim yet curvy form―these words accidentally slipping out... "And if I bite you, I won't stop..."

Bella's breath hitches slightly―and I clear my throat.

 _Counter attack―Pass it off as a joke._

" _See_." I say with a _friendly_ smile, showing off my teeth. "Look at my canines."

Bella gaped at me for a whole minute before leaning forward, bringing her hand and the joyfulness of weed back in the car. Her brown eyes were widened, lips parted, and there was this curious, mystified tone in her voice. "Why are they so... _sharp_?"

 _Shit_.

My hand snatched the blunt back and raised it to my lips, trailing off "... I eat alot of meat."

That probably made shit a lot worse. To me, from what I could see and already knew... Bella is _intuitive_. She peeps **a lot** of _freaky shit_. And as the days go by... and it becomes harder to stay away from her... I could tell she was _probably_ going to peep _**my**_ _freaky shit_.

No thinking about that though. I wanted to get _baked_ , not _stressed_. She slowly brings her knees up and cuffs her hands underneath her thighs.

But I swipe her feet from the passenger seat. Those platforms may have made her feet sexy as fuck to me― _ignore that_ ―but **no one** , not even _**me**_ , puts feet on my car seats. "Feet out my seat, _pussy cat_."

She rolls her eyes. "Why? These are _new_. Your car's already trashed and dirty."

She gestured a hand to the back seats―I mean this car is my baby. I was entitled to keep _clothes_ , _shoes_ , _spare change_ , _**plastic bags**_... _**food wrappers**_... _**empty cups**_... "Hey, _just_ because you see some fucking clothes tossed around doesn't mean―"

"Is _that_ a bra?" Bella cut me off. I look to where she was gawking at with a nasty glare/frown on her face before I gently tilt her head back to the front and not my back seat.

"Eyes on the road."

 _Note to self: Get rid of that bitch's shit. Burn it in the woods for a bonfire._

"I'm not the one driving..." She murmurs, looking at her hands.

They were dainty. Fingernails clean and trim. Polished a dark teal color. The color suited her. I wonder how her hands felt in mine.

"Well..." I sigh heavily, taking one last big inhale of smoke before flicking the burnt-out joint somewhere out the window. "She's not my girlfriend, _OK_?"

"I didn't say―"

"I just wanted to make things clear on that..." I cut her off with a shrug.

"Why?"

I shrug again. "No reason... just saying."

"Oh." She quietly retorts.

There's an awkward silence. And I hate awkward silences. We were kind of clicking back there and part of me knows she wanted a taste of that delicious blunt even if she "doesn't smoke and I shouldn't either―especially while driving".

(which was secretly the best part about it.)

"So..." I blurt out, catching her attention. " _Ben_ and _Jerry Bernard_ , huh?"

" _Ben_ and _Jerry._ " She gives me a firm nod― _fuck_. "Just like the ice cream place."

Ice cream sounded real at the moment. Cookies and Cream. Or Cheesecake. With mixed in strawberries, marshmallows, walnuts and some type of gummy candy.

I turn to Bella with a smile that slowly faded into a smirk. "You want some ice cream, _girlie_?"

"No." She declines quickly, for some reason _eyeing_ me.

"Why not?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Coming from _you_?" She gestured to me, a surprised look on her pale peach-toned face. "You sound like _Scarface_ offering ice cream to every white female he comes into contact with before meeting _Elvira_."

I had to roll my eyed at that one because she was basically calling me a creep on the _low-low_. Nevertheless, a soft chuckle does escape my lips and I shake my head at her. " _Tony Montana_..." I pause to correct Bella―his name was **not** _Scarface_ ―and continue, " **was** and still **is** a fucking boss."

I then imitate the legend, "And he'd be like _Aye' pussy cat... wanna go get so' ice créa'?_ "

Bella laughed at the impression and shook her head. And it wasn't an ordinary laugh. It was a tinkling, bubbling laugh that would make someone with brooding thoughts feel good.

Plus, I was feeling stoned at the moment... and each bit of that one laugh echoed in my head and brain.

"Is that why you call me _pussy cat_?" She questions with a grin before biting her bottom lip. "Because of Scarface―I mean _Tony Montana_?"

Glad she corrected herself. I maneuver the car into a one-way turn and smirk, " _Could be_."

"Do you enjoy being doing what you do?" She gives me a playful shrug, another one of those feel-good laughs that echoed in my head leaving her thin yet plump lips.

I smile like a jackass and chime in the same tone as before, " _Maybe_."

We're both laughing now.

"I miss my truck." She suddenly blurts out.

"It must have been one of those prissy ass trucks." I tease, smirking playfully. "You know the ones that cost a lot of money?

Pursing those pink lips, Bella crosses her arms over her chest. She leans forward a little bit, smugness laced in her voice, "Try a _1963 Chevy StepSide C-10 pickup_ on for size."

I whistle and nod my head. "Damn. I take that back." Okay, okay―Bella liked to ride good and dirty. I liked that. My baby was a burgundy, 1960s four-door covertible.

"Rusted-orange." She adds, holding up a finger.

I snicker and tease, " _Ooh_ ―her baby is colored rusted-orange― _teen girlie stuff_ where they care about the color of their cars!"

I then get mushed on my side with one of her hands. "You're an asshole, you know that?" She giggles, sticking her tongue out at me. "It was a _beautiful_ , _beautiful_ color on my truck."

"My boyfriend― _ex_ boyfriend... his family had like, too much money― _Edward_ owned the newest _Volvo_. His brother _Emmett_? A giant _Hummer_. _Rosalie_ and _Alice_? Foreign sports cars. _Carlisle_ ―their dad? _Mercedes S55 AMG_. _God_ , they had nice cars." She shook her head, staring off into space as she rambled on and on about this "Edward" dude and his family―gave me vibes. Bad vibes. But I listen in.

"Newest models and everything―but my truck... my truck was old and raggedy yet my type. I don't think―I don't think I'd ever want to trade _Edwardo_ in for the newest, most expensive horsepower-engine _Chevy_ truck."

She nods firmly. More to herself than me it seems. "I'm fine where I stand―or used to stand with my truck."

It was annoying to hear her talk about a family that seemed spoiled and about the guy that landed her here in the first place. She was content, though. _Or_ dealing. But... in a way, it was something I could see that we had in common.

"Just like me and _Lulu_ here." I pat myself and then the dashboard of my baby. She was brought as a bargain and then restored. Worked on so many times. New engine, enhanced speakers, still needed to get a radio to install on the dash but either way, she was perfect.

" _Lulu_?" Bella raises eyebrows. I nod.

"You named your car _Lulu_?" She asks.

"You named yours _Edwardo_?" I ask back.

"I wanted to be reminded of _Edward_..." She quietly replies―it was probably a moment of honesty she shared with me. And I wouldn't lie and say that it didn't piss me off, because she named her beautiful, classic truck after an idiot dumb enough to leave her―I couldn't and wouldn't say shit. I named this car after someone I wanted to be reminded of, too.

So I just settle for giving her a look and then licking my lips... was kind of getting hungry. I could really go for that ice cream.

"I should probably... change the name now." Bella sighs, her tone somber.

"No one's judging you..." I reassure her. I usually _did_ judge but it was sort of an exception to her. I didn't like that pitiful, sad look on her face.

"But you gave me a look." She mutters, looking down at her hands. Almost in shame.

"What look?"

"That look." She points to my face, staring deeply into my eyes. " _Right there._ "

My eyes narrow and teeth grit. Grip on steering wheel tightens and now I'm angry. It was probably harsh because she did say that she had a bad break-up with whoever this "Edward" dude was―but I didn't give a fuck. His name gave me bad vibes. And me and bad vibes did not mix. Especially when I was high.

You saw how I was to Madison.

I snap, "I don't give a shit that you named your truck after a fucker named Edward."

She sucks in her breath, eyes tear up and other emotional shit passes through her.

"Edward was not a... he was not a fucker!" She croaks out.

Bella was so pathetic at times.

I let out a growl and wipe my face, yelling, "If you're sitting here _pining_ over his pointy ass, then _maybe_ he actually is!"

Then there's silence. Bella sniffles once, wipes her face and takes a deep breath in and deep breath out.

"Sorry for that little rambling tale of nonsense..."

"Don't sweat it." I grumble.

I was at a forked road where there was two ways to turn. One leading up a cobblestones hill, the other leading down a street that lewd to a neighborhood. "Which way do I turn?"

"Take the hill and the next left." She sighs, looking out the window rather than at me now.

That was the last thing I wanted to do― _upset her._

"Do you miss their money?" I find myself asking her. The question startled not just me, but her as well. She was chewing on her fat bottom, confusion on her face.

"P-Pardon?"

I let out a sigh. "The money― _luxury_. Do you miss it?"

Bella's arched eyebrows raise and furrow―she's still confused so I elaborate more.

"Would you be happy with the average, broke dude that could show you a good fucking time if he or she only have a dime in his or her pocket?"

She seemed to consider it for a moment, eyebrows narrowing then furrowing then knitting together before finally straightening. I never seen eyebrows do all those motions in less than ten seconds.

"What a grand way to live." Bella affirms which socked me in the face and electrocuted me with shock.

She points a finger to the giant cedar and glass home and I park in the available space in the driveway.

This home was huge. The cars in the front were expensive and shiny.

I lean back in my seat and try to relax, muttering, "Well, here we are. _Casa de Pussycat_."

Bella leans back too. She grabs her backpack off the floor by her feet and holds it in her arms. We both look at each other and stare before I look away and she looks away, too.

"Thanks for the ride..." I hear her whisper.

"D-Did... you want to... come in?"

I shake my head. "I can't." - "I have somewhere to be."

Because I did feel the many vibrations from my cell in my back pocket. Madison definitely called a shit-ton of times. And I wasn't up for a shouting-match with her.

"Oh..." Bella trailed off, looking down at her toes. She slowly gest out the car, looks back at me before walking to the cedar double-doors.

 _Can't leave things all awkward like this. Have to get it back to normal._

"Hey!" I call out. She turns quick. She was probably expecting something meaningful and this was to me, at least. " _Nice ass_."

Bella blushes, bites her lip, fidgets around, tries to sneak a peak at her own ass and then flips me off before scrambling inside her expensive house―all in one movement.

I smirk and shake my head, backing out the driveway.

 _When the bitch thinks she owns you by calling you 24/7..._

With a huff and roll of my eyes, I dig in my back pocket and answer her call. She called 23 times.

" _Logan! Where the hell did you go? Where are you?―_ " she blabbered on and on.

"I'm on my way, Maddie." I shout back at her. She bombarded me with screaming. "I was trying to find something to eat." Lie. "I'm fucking starved."

 _"Well then come over here and eat me!"- "You have ten minutes. Or else I tell daddy."_ She snaps in a snobbish tone and then hangs up.

I am so sick of this shit.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Very, very, very proud of this chapter.**

 **You guys must be annoyed with all the hints and no direction into Logan revealing if he is something other than human. But your theories are nice to hear :) and no, he is not a vampire. Why would Bella go for that again?**

 **What are your thoughts on the contents of this chapter? Anything you picked up on that might be key to future chapters?**

 **There is much more to come. Much more to be revealed. And much more for Bella and Logan.**

 **The goal for this chapter is 30, so help me reach it ;) your opinion is valued.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Stay tooned for the next one! It gets better than this. And deeper entwined with Logan.**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Brain by Banks) ㇸ6


	5. Shelter

**Hey everyone! Here's an update before the New Years! I hope everything is well with you all and that your holiday is going good! But apologies on why this took so long. Exams. Those damn exams. And laziness. Anyways, we didn't reach the goal, but that's okay! We have this chapter..**

 **Thanks a bunches to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! You make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight does not belong to Kumi-Chan. She only just found** _Shelter_ **through it. (** See what I did there **)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shelter

 _ **Bella's POV**_

"Bella!" I heard Renèe shout from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

Rummaging through the bathroom drawers in an attempt to find a simple black headband to match the clothes I had on today and hold my brunette hair back, I yell from the bathroom, "I'll be there in a second!"

The drawer was a mess though, which is weird because back in Forks, I was able to find anything and everything I looked for, plus I was super organized.

Now?

Giving up on the headband, I shake out my brushed back hair and decide to quickly apply a dab mascara before grabbing my bag resting on the door handle. One last look in the mirror: it wasn't my intention to show skin or overdo it with the _new_ clothes today… but I felt the need. To _look good_ that is.

I smooth over a wrinkle on the black and white striped cropped blouse, which I actually didn't like at first. When Renèe picked it up I tried to have her put it down but she went on and on about how it would fit my shape and compliment my figure—to which I thought to myself, _I don't have a figure_ —but I relented, since it made her happy and also let her find the pants, shoes and accessories she wanted to go with the top.

Now that I see myself in it… I actually like it.

The white jeans decorated with zippers highlighted what little behind I had and sort of made my pale skin glow in a way. Then there was the matching black and white sandals that wrapped around my ankles showing off my polished toes and the various gold jewelry pieces which topped everything off. It was like staring at a complete stranger that I had to get used to.

"You look so cute, honey," I hear my mother's voice bellow. I face her with a smile. Renèe waited at my bedroom door, rubbing her ever-growing stomach. That was also something I came to accept. Maybe a baby would do me good. I could learn to fully accept life if my mom and I held a new one in our hands.

With a quick breath in and deep breath out, I join her and shut the door behind me, heading to the kitchen.

"Seriously, it's so cute on you, Bella." She chimes, gesturing to each aspect of the outfit, then pointed to the fancy donut box, fruit salad, oatmeal and ice tea waiting on the island. "But what happened to the black and grey shades I picked to go with it?"

I left those somewhere in my pink bedroom for a reason…

"Mom," I start, peeking through the donut box—no glazed, just fancy decorated sprinkles. I take a vanilla, sprinkled one with a grimace, "the weather report said it won't even be sunny out. What's the use of wearing sunglasses with no sun?"

Something I was starting to despise. But I shake those thoughts from my head and start on breakfast. Which was good as usual.

Renèe huffs at my response, giving me a sly look while mixing in her oatmeal. "It would make things complete but _fine_ , have it your way." She whines, shrugging once. I snicker and shrug as well.

"At least watch the news with me if you're not going to go fetch them!" She said minutes later with a pout.

I pour the fruit onto my oatmeal, bring it over to the couch where she sat and start eating while she flips through channels on the giant flat-screen. "You said I could have it my way," I laugh in between chews. "Don't be a baby about it, Renèe. You have one on the way, _remember_?"

She rolls her blue eyes and playfully nudges me with her elbow.

"Where's Phil?" I question as the commercial break ends.

"Chiropractor." Mom simply retorts, licking oatmeal from her spoon. "Looks like we caught the main report on time!"

I rarely bothered to watch the news at home in Forks. It was always the same. Dewy, cold weather with a little bit of sun that came out once in a blue moon.

 _And now we're reporting live, just feet away from where the remains of the former San Ramon Valley High School chemistry teacher has been found._

Renèe almost choked on her oatmeal and I almost spit out chunks of chewed up strawberries. We both have each other a look and stared at the pretty African American reporter on television.

 _Police and Investigators are calling the death of Heratio Hernandez a homicide. The 27-year-old male was once a teacher in the science department at the local high school but was fired on allegations and charges of sexual misconduct, harassment and rape._

"Oh, my…" Renèe barely managed to get out. Her blue eyes were widened and mouth agape. I was just as in shock. Dr. Chan replaced the deceased man and when I asked Logan about it, he was quick to brush me off. I shook my head and placed my half-eaten oatmeal on the nearby glass end table.

Appetite now lost _._

 _The remains of the male were found scattered about in the outback of Danville. Police and Investigators have no idea if it was the doing of anyone residing here in Danville, a hiker passing through or that of an animal. There were however, mysterious prints found that are currently being analyzed by local geologist and zoologist Murrain Kalos and Corrinea Smith, but as of now, not much is known about the death of this poor man._

 _However, police are urging citizens to stay wary as the investigation ensues, lock doors at night, travel in groups and stay out of the outback if extreme hiking, unknown to the area or no trail is present. KRON4 will keep the update once more news breaks out._

 _And now we'll go to the weather with Bill Hamilton._

 _Bill?_

The new station cut to the weather forecast.

There was a silence between us two before Renèe signed, "Promise me you'll be safe out there, Bella."

I face her. "I-I will."

.

. .

.

The day started off slow once I got to school. Everyone was however buzzing with the news that the old chemistry teacher was found dead in the outback. The principal, Mr. Perky held an emergency conference with teachers so we were all dismissed for lunch early.

I planned to meet Ben and Jerry today again at the emergency staircase, but first had to get lunch.

"Madison," I heard that familiar voice call out. His voice sounded hard. Cynical. "We need to talk."

As I stood in the line, her nasal tone came into my range of hearing.

" _Ugh_!" Madison grunted out a huff and snapped, "How many times have I told you not to address me unless I speak to you?"

She went on to add, gesturing to the table full of equally perky girls—her cult following,"I'm in the middle of a very important conversation!"

Logan roughly grabbed her elbow and yanked her over to him. "Damn it, I'm practically a fucking slave to you. I run your shitty errands, I hang out with you, I listen to your nonsense and I give you my dick whenever you want it—so you are going to fucking listen to me today!"

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one watching the confrontation going down. All different colored pair of eyes were on the two. And Madison seemed to noticed this.

Her eyes danced around the cafeteria for a second before landing on him, and softening a bit into this sort of feigning innocent look. It made me grimace at how she thought she could just erase all the trouble she seems to be causing with just the look in her eyes. And change the view to an outsider.

" _Fine_ , you big baby." She cooed in an annoying voice—at least annoying to me—and touched his shoulder. But he harshly brushed her shoulder off.

"Don't touch me." Logan seethed through gritted teeth. His eyes were blazing crazily. They were a sharp, bright green color and glowed furiously.

Someone nudged me in the line to move up, so I quickly placed a chicken salad on my tray and continued to watch the scene with Logan and Madison. "You have one minute." She hissed to him and then crossed her arms. "What is it."

His voice was low once he said it, but I think he said, " _The land_."

I grabbed a bottle of lemonade and was a few feet away from the register to pay, yet in better hearing range.

"The land?" Madison questioned, squinting her eyes and quirking her eyebrows.

"Where the fuck are you getting the land to form this little project of your daddy's?" He elaborated in a demanding tone.

I never knew he cared so much for Danville. And it was a surprise to see them butting heads like this. Maybe they weren't the couple that I thought of them to be.

"That is what you interrupted me and made such a fuss about?!" She yelled, rolling her eyes. Madison was about to make her way back over to her table but his arm shot out and held her in place.

"Just answer the goddamn question, Madison."

" _People_ are starting to stare and _you_ are starting to get on my last nerve—"

He cut her off in a threatening tone. "Madison, so fucking help me!"

"The outback of Danville, _there_! You happy?" She snatched her arm away and placed hands on her slim hips.

"The outback?!" Logan almost shrieked. "The mayor wouldn't dare approve about, especially not after—"

"Keep the line moving, _hun'_." a hoarse tone brought me back to what I was currently doing. Bringing my attention away from them.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling a five from my back pocket. I blushed when the lunch lady smugly smiled while getting change for the money. She must have caught me absorbed in what was going on.

"Says who?" The dirty-blonde challenged, raising her thin eyebrows.

"Says me and the folk around here!" He yelled back. "That's national ground! You know how many animals and species of—"

Madison cut him off once again, "Logan we do this every year, and it just so happens that every _single_ year, you always try to make such a fuss about a stupid little forest—"

But he did the same. "That _stupid little forest_ is home to many things! And you're just going to take that away?!"

"Uh, yes?!"

"You fucking bitch—i-it doesn't belong to you." He argued, his usual husky, rasped tone now soft and cracked around the edges.

She stepped closer to him. A little too close for my liking and teased, "Neither does it to you."

He tried, "It's _illegal_."

"My daddy and I have _lawyers_." She shot back, nodding her head.

I had been standing in that one spot for far too long, and decided that I heard enough.

It wasn't my problem anyways… right?

Besides, the former teacher at this school was mauled by some animal—possibly murdered—in the outback. They still wouldn't try to build a new establishment for the "Perky Vision" would they?

I slowly trudged towards the cafeteria doors, still hearing them even from where I was, Madison sassing, "So if this is all, Logan—I need to get back to important matters and _you_ need to answer your phone when I call you, be it for _errands_ , _to hang out, to listen to me_ or _sex_ , you need to—"

And that's when he said it. He pushed past her and uttered the words that I never thought I'd hear come out of his mouth, since I chalked them up to be this couple that everyone envied.

"Fuck you, Madison."

I turned around slowly. It was like time froze suddenly. Everyone at this school probably were treating this as the fourth World War—when the third hadn't even happened yet. As Ben told me last night on the phone, word for spread real fast around this school.

Another similarity added between San Ramon Valley and Forks High.

Madison's nostrils flared. Her eyes watered. She hissed like a snake, "Excuse me?"

He turned around once and gave her the middle finger. In front of everyone. And walked out, brushing past me without so much as a glance. He was heated through. I could feel the anger rumble off of him. Like Jake—his anger rolled off in waves and you could feel it. He'd shake almost like he was having a seizure and growl ever so slightly.

"Logan, where the hell are you going?" She called after him. Madison rushed out the cafeteria after him. She didn't seem to notice me either. Usually she gave me a dirty look anytime she spotted me.

As soon as the doors leading out of the cafeteria slammed shut, the students here went to buzzing. Everyone chatting, hushed whispers, laughs, gossip...

There was only fifteen minutes of lunch left. I wasted enough time listening to those two argue instead just of getting lunch like I should have done.

I made my way outside the cafeteria, towards the emergency staircase where the twins were waiting for me.

But as anyone could have guessed it, I had to walk right in the middle of World War IV. Or rather _it_ follow me.

"Get back here when I'm talking to you!" Her nasal tone commanded, following after him.

He kept walking though. He waved her off with the flick of his wrist.

"You know what? Run! Because that's all you ever do!" Madison screamed at the top of her lungs. I shook at the sound of her tone. I never knew her voice had such depths. She was just as vehement as him and scoffed, commanding, "You will be back when I say. And your attitude _will_ be fixed and you _will_ answer your phone or _else_!"

I peeked behind the corner to see him coming this way and her stomping back towards the cafeteria—those two-inch high heels clicking and clacking against the tiled floors.

"That sounded… _bad_." I found myself blurting out over the silence. Logan quickly turned around and narrowed his vivid green eyes. Any further and his eyelids may have ripped in two. He was breathing heavily. His chest heaving up and down, hands clenching and unclenching into giants fists.

He looked furious—was practically glaring daggers at me. I gulped and blushed heatedly under his scrutiny.

Logan trudged over towards me.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." I stammer out, slowly backing up as he inched closer and closer to me. "H-Honest."

Logan said nothing. He just probed me with those green eyes and leaped up the steps with each long leg carrying him closer and closer towards me.

"There's no need to come up here." I say. "Really. Ben and Jerry aren't there and…" I don't finish my sentence because all I could think about doing was just reaching home base—the emergency staircase with the Bernard twins, Ben and Jerry.

But Logan followed and just as I grabbed the door handle, his callous hand grabbed my shoulder and I was spun around and forced up against the door. Logan pressed his body up against mine. His intense greens eyes boring into my widened and brown eyes staring back at him.

I suddenly was very nervous.

"Let's go." He said lowly after a couple minutes passed by.

My eyebrows furrow as I try to make sense of his words. "G-Go?"

But the golden blonde only huffs as a response and grabs my hand, leading me down the staircase. "Logan, where are we going?!"

"Out." He answered.

His grip on my hand is tight yet… _warm_. I had no idea where he was taking me or what he meant by let's go, but one thing was for sure I did not want to let go of his hand. Nice tight grip. Warm palm. Soft hands.

"Out?!" Either way I still try to tug my hand out of his. Not to mention the hulking tray still in my other hand. It was hard work trying to balance a chicken salad and lemonade on a tray with hand, especially when I was being dragged to who knows where. "But what about school?"

"Fuck school." Logan guided me through a corridor, down a hall and out two double doors. "Now do me a favor and stop asking questions."

The tray I was balanced got tossed out of my hand and I was brought over to a secluded area in the parking lot.

"Let go!" I urged. But golden boy only tugged me further. Towards his burgundy, old convertible named _Lulu_.

"No."

My hand was released and I watched as he popped open the passenger side and rounded the curve of his vehicle, climbing in the driver's seat. I huff in annoyance and plop down on the seat, slamming the door.

"But I have every right to know _where_ and _why_ you are basically _taking_ and _kidnapping_ me!"

He gives me a pointed look before clearing this throat, "Bella?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You just got in the car and put on your seat belt voluntarily, _right_?"

Blinking my eyes, I come to realize I indeed did just get in his car. And click on my seat belt. Voluntarily just like he said.

Damn.

I tug at my bottom lip with my teeth, chewing while sputtering out, "Well, _yes_ but—"

He shushes me with a middle finger to his lips, "Then shut the hell up and _let's go_." Cranks up the car with one twist of his key and hightails it out the parking lot, down the road. Away from school.

"... OK…?"

.

. .

.

I asked this same question each and every stoplight we turned at, U-turn attempted and minute that past.

"Where are we?"

And his response would always be the rolling of his eyes, licking of his lips and general ignoring of me.

"Where the magic happens."

Logan parked the car and got out. As he jogged over to my side of the door and opened it, I took in my surroundings. "The woods— _forest_?"

We were in an empty parking lot. In an area flooded with trees. Many different species of trees. I gulped like there was something stuck in the back of my throat, reluctantly unclipping my seat belt and slowly stepping outside the car.

"Everyone uses the term _outback_." Logan retorted, snickering a bit. "You haven't been here for at least a month yet, so you have a lot of things to catch up on."

"Excuse me for coming from Forks." I sassed back, crossing my arms to hug my chest.

He sighed with a small laugh, "You're excused." and waved me on. Taking a step into the area teaming with many trees.

I stood where I was though. Somehow being this close to somewhere that reminded me of when _that_ happened… gave me chills. My eyes scanned around the surrounding area trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

Like Edward and Jake _**both**_ told me once before: my human eyes are too weak to see any danger.

Maybe that's how whoever or whatever got that chemistry teacher...

I called out to Logan. He had to be aware of what was going on these days… especially the many things that could happen in the woods.

"Aren't you coming?" He called back.

I see that he had no intention of coming back for me. So with a deep breath I scurry to catch up behind him, grabbing ahold of the sleeve of his leather jacket. He didn't seem to mind only after giving me another one of his pointed looks.

"Shouldn't we be careful?"

"Why?" He scoffed.

I scoot closer to him, "That guy—the old chemistry teacher… he got mauled by something that's out here..."

"Oh, really?" Logan sarcastically remarks, raising his dark eyebrows. He jumps over a fallen tree and then holds out a hand from the other side as I explain,

"Don't you watch television? The news? I mean, what are the odds of us encountering whatever it was at this _very moment_ , since it was deep in the… outback… of Danville, which you seem to be leading me to right now—but is that why you were rude to me when I asked why Dr. Chan replaced the old one? Because you knew something bad happened to him or had—"

My feet gently touches the ground and the look on Logan's face silences me. "Bella?"

"Y-Yeah, Logan?" I answer.

"You honestly, _honestly_ ramble on a little _**too**_ much."

My mouth shut and I keep it that way until after a while he complains about it.

"I didn't say you _couldn't_ talk, I'm just saying that _maybe_ you _shouldn't_ go sticking your nose in places where they don't belong."

Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms, I mutter, "Sounds to me like you don't care about my safety or your own… or that poor man's death."

"He's not _I_." The golden blonde shrugs unapologetically, not even having a sense of sympathy for someone that just died in a brutal and unknown way.

It made me narrow my eyes at him and grit my teeth. He was inconsiderate at times! In fact how about _all the time_!

He dragged me out in the woods, abandoned me in my dream, left me with scraped knees, insulted _Edward_ —I stop myself right there and shake that thought from my head. I had been doing that a lot lately… but the point was that Logan was just like her.

And it would be no surprise if after today, I showed up at school just to see them sitting next to each other during lunch or even kissing in the hallways.

The words escape my mouth before I could think and I snap "You're an inconsiderate jerk just like Madison, you know! You only care for yourself and not the safety of others." - "I can tell _you're her guy_ —"

I shut my mouth when he went absolutely still. _Still_ as in the only thing that moved was his Adam's apple when he swallowed. His hands made made a fist and I heard his knuckles pop. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders, backing up a bit.

"No—you obviously said _something_." He glared, taunting at me, "Go on and say it. Repeat what you said!" I gasped as Logan suddenly towered over me, boring his green eyes into my with a glare. He was a little _too_ close with my back pressed against a the bark of a tree and his body pressed onto mine.

I could practically feel his heart beating and hear the angry huffs that heaved from his chest.

I try to distance himself from me by placing a hand over his chest and gently pushing as I stammered out, "You need to b-back up off of me, right now!"

"You said you can tell _I'm her guy_?"

"I didn't—I mean I did—but—"

"Do you feel in danger by the slightest?"

"... _n-no_ …" I whimper out, turning my head to the left to avoid his gaze.

His fingers jerk my head to look back at him. "Do you feel safe?"

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled, looking at the ground rather than into his eyes.

"Bella, you _do_ know." he urges. "Say it right now because I know that you know—you know that I may be reckless but you also know that nothing bad will happen."

"Tell me." Logan huskily whispers in my ear, causing my now pink skin to turn dark scarlet red.

It was true, though. Regardless of what happened to that old chemistry teacher out here in the outback or of how scared I actually was… I felt safe with Logan. I felt as if nothing to get to me or us. And that while he may have been reckless—he'd let nothing bad come out way. I slowly nods to his question, feeling a bit dizzy from his request.

" _Fine_..." I murmur as a shaky sigh escapes my lips. My eyes close as I confess, "I-I do feel safe and not in d-danger."

I feel him ease up off of me and hear the crunching of leaves under the soles of his scuffed combat boots and when my eyes open he's staring at me with undetectable eyes.

Logan nods his head once. "I _was_ her guy."

Tears lined the bottom of my eyes and I blinked them away. Now wasn't the time for crying. I wipe them away when Logan turns his back to me and mutters over his shoulder, "And that's all I needed to hear."

He begins to walk away, beckoning me on with a wave of his hand. "Let's go." I follow behind him, sniffling a bit. "It's just a little further."

We walked some more until reaching a small hilltop, separated from by trenched ravine. Stretched across the two distances was the log of what looked to be a giant tree. Possibly oak or maybe even maple. It was like a little bridge connecting the rest of the outback.

"This is where you planned to have us go?" I question, looking around.

He was already slipping off the jacket, socks and combat boots, stepping onto the log. "Yep!" he chimed. Heaving himself on his two hands. Logan did a handstand all the way to the other side.

I thought I heard him laugh somewhere in between.

"Your escape?" I ask again. He was practically letting loose. Did a cartwheel. Almost fell but I think he was just playing around trying to scare me.

"I guess you could call it that."

"Wow…" he did another cartwheel. I half expected him to fall off. "You're... _handy_."

"That's not the _only_ thing I can do." He retorted, licking his lips appreciatively. To what I had no idea.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe another time." Logan winked with a smug smile plastered on his tan face. "But as for now?"

Logan balanced himself on the log, crouching down. His green eyes roamed over me before those pink, sculpted and thick lips curved into a smirk. Logan held up a hand and waggled a finger in my direction.

He was calling me over.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Come on, pussy cat."

"Kick off your shoes and relax." He slowly started crawling over, all while keeping himself on top of the log. That was placed over a jagged ravine. "Join me."

It's settled. He's crazy. Really crazy.

 _Remember cliff-diving with Jacob?_ Of course I remember jumping off the cliff. But there's a major difference! _Which is?_ Jacob is—a—hulking—gigantic—shape-shifting—wolf. And we jumped together! _So what's the difference with Logan?_

Maybe that we could uh… die?! God, I hated my subconscious mind at crucial times like these!

"Don't look down, either." He advised, making his way over to me.

He looked so graceful and poised. Like he had done this a million times. And for a split second, I felt my body urge itself up, wanting to join him but then my mind flickered to the many "clumsy accidents" I experienced in just 18 years of living.

I stayed right where I was and waved my hands in a dismissing motion. "N-No… I'll just watch you—"

I wasn't graceful. I'd fall. And then with me falling, he'd fall. And we'd be swept away down this ravine.

 _Pssh! And he claims he's reckless but can keep me safe._

"Trust me." He said softly, grasping the both of my hands in his. The words sounded like another language coming from him.

"Trust _you_?" I was incredulous.

He nodded and laced our fingers together, gently using the tip of his feet to kick off my sandals.

Logan pulled me toward the log away from safety and I immediately tried to pull back, "But I could fall to my death a-and—" he cut me off, huskily rasping out,

"Your _body_ is a foreign language." His eyes locked with mine and stayed that way as his hands slowly trailed down to my hips, balancing me out. And they rested there, firmly, "and my _hands_ are the subtitles."

We walked further down the log, green gazing into brown, brown locked on green. All I could do was stare into those eyes, like I had done so many times—but this time was different.

It was like my dream. Where we just gazed fondly at one another. No animosity, annoyance or pure mischief behind his eyes. I could see the emotions swimming in them, I could feel the warm from his palms and almost hear the _th-thump_ from his heart.

Logan steadied me before he slowly let go, his grip slowly slipping and slipping away from me until I was standing balanced on the log—on my own.

I fidget a little bit, surprised that I hadn't fallen yet. And I didn't look down. My eyes were trained on him… and the growing smile on his face.

"How do you do that?" I giggle, slowly walking over to him—holding my hands out and taking slow steps.

"Do what?" Logan asked as his arms wound around my waist pulling me close.

We almost fell over but caught our balance, sharing a laugh together. I relax in his hold and hug my arms around his neck, answering his question, " _That_."

He roamed his nimble fingers through his golden hair and cackles in a cocky tone, "Look so good?"

I let him go and turned around prepared to walk back and trail off, "No, I mean… how do you make me..."

I stop right there because what if he laughed like what I had to say was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard? What if he didn't laugh at all and only asked me what was so funny or stupid about that? Or what if Logan actually took the time to respond to what I had to say but then he shut himself down like in my dream when I offered his demons a home? I couldn't decide on which was worse.

He urged me on with a nudge, holding those strong hands over my hips as a way to guide me back over the long to the ground where it stay perched over. I liked having his hands on me, if that was a weird or farfetched thing to say.

"I'm _listening_." Logan whispered in my ears, once we got back to the ground.

 _Here goes nothing…_ _You mean here goes everything._

I sigh, "How do you make me feel so _safe_? And make yourself seem so _trustworthy_?"

The question lingered over thick air. I felt like the moment I asked that everything would change—for the better or for the worse.

I averted my longing gaze away from his eyes and instead dusted my feet and slipped back on my sandals. He plopped himself right next to me and did the same, even taking the time to neatly lace his boots.

 _Way to go, Bella. You shut him off._ My subconscious mind was right. It was silly and it was stupid.

"Don't berate yourself about it." He nudged me with his elbow and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "I guess I just—"

The ominous rumble startled me and had him jumping to his feet and shoving his leather jacket back on.

"Come on we gotta' go!" He grabbed my hand and his car keys and started guiding us back through the outback.

I tease, "Afraid of a little rain?"

And he scoffs, "Well—we _were_ sitting on a _log_ over a _ravine_ that could have started thrashing because of the added rain water. Plus, who wants to get all wet and covered in mud?"

"Point taken." I nod to his assessment, covering my head with my arm as the first wave of raindrops began to fall.

"Follow me!" I heard Logan call out over the furious rumble of the thunder—which is exactly what I did. No way I was going to get lost in the outback in the waking of thunderstorms and rain. Brought back too many bittersweet memories.

Like the baseball game with the Cullens…

I notice the rain pelting us had washed away the makeup covering up the bite-mark and scar from James. I didn't have a really good explanation to Renèe when she first saw it, so instead of explaining to her the _impossible_ —which wasn't supposed to exist according to my bronze-haired ex—I just told her to cover it with make-up. For the few days I was here, I actually started to believe that I never got that crescent shaped bite mark.

Up until now.

By the time I came to and realized that Logan didn't lead me to the car, he actually pushed me in a lake and jumped in himself.

I watched with narrowed eyes as he shrugged out of his soaked leather jacket, balled it up and tossed it to the shore before swimming out deeper into the clear waters.

"A lake?!" I fumed, splashing him with water, which actually wasn't fun at all considering the fact that we were both soaked from head to toe, "You led us to a _lake_ instead of the _car_?!"

Logan chuckled, splashing me back. He started to back stroke and grabbed my hips from underwater, chirping in that annoying smug tone with that annoying smug smirk glued on his face, "Don't act like you didn't see this coming."

Who the hell would?

Only mysterious, golden-haired and green-eyed blondes.

"I mean I didn't!" I push away from him and start waddling through the shallow water to make my way back to shore.

I felt so soggy. My hair was matted to my face, clothes clung tight to my body and I would shiver every once in a while from the blowing breeze.

Renèe might possibly kill me for getting the jewelry pieces wet.

I felt his warm hands grab my elbow. "Shut up and swim with me."

"In the rain?" I ask, incredulity in my tone.

Logan nodded, swishing out of the water just to pull me back in.

"Wait…" I murmur, kicking off my sandals and slipping off the jewelry. I place them on a grassy area of the shore and slowly wade back into the water, joining him. He did the same, taking off his boots and socks again, carelessly tossing them out the water.

"Bella?" Logan glances at me after dunking his head under.

I acknowledge him with the raising of my eyebrows.

"Wanna have a rematch?"

"Rematch for _what_?"

"The relay race."

.

. .

.

The moment we pulled up into the driveway, I blurted out, "Do you want to come _in_ , this time?"

He was silent for a moment. Took out his phone and turned it on silent-mode. Logan looked me in the eyes when he tossed carelessly to some random part of his junky backseat. "Yes."

"R-Really?"

It was a shocker. I was expecting a snide remarks. Or the excuse of having something way more important to do. But instead he actually said _yes_. Silenced his phone and said _yes_.

"Yeah, I don't have anything…" He started to say, shrugging multiple times before finally summing up, "I don't have shit to do or anyone to see."

Maybe he was dead serious about not being Madison's toy anymore.

"Okay!" I bit my bottom lip, feeling giddy. I waved him out the car, still in disbelief that he actually agreed. Unlike last time. "Come on…"

Logan took in his surroundings well. His eyes roamed from each aspect of the house from the cedar to the grey to the porch to the shrub bushes Phil planted the other day. I pressed the doorbell, during Renèe in my head for installing such a long and fancy ring.

"I should warn you, though…" I barely got out before the door swung open.

Renèe greeted me with widened blue eyes that flickered back and forth between me and then Logan. She rubbed her bulging stomach with one hand, finally squealing in an enthusiastic tone, "Bella! You're home—and _wet_!" - "Why are you wet? And who is—"

She paused and looked us both over before her eyes settled on him. "Who is this?!"

I kicked myself mentally. She knew he was the "goat" from the tour.

Logan stepped forward and kissed the top of her hand, bowing like a gentleman. I could tell he was just probably teasing me though. "Logan Briggs at your service. Renèe, is it? Bella has told me so much great things about you—when are you expecting? I hope it's a boy—boys are sturdy, not the least complex like your daughter here."

I never met anyone who knew how to woo someone like Renèe, soaking wet with squeaking combat boots. I snicker to myself at that, watching as they converse.

"Well, I'm about five to six months along…" she explained, smiling fondly at her growing stomach before continuing, "and that's funny—Bella's told you great things about _me_? All I recall hearing is bad things about _you_!" She poked his broad chest with a manicured finger, chiming, "You're the _goat_."

"As I've heard, ma'am." He gives aldue.

When she turns to me with raised eyebrows, I explain, "Mom—we went to this lake and… _you know_ …"

"Say no more!" She beamed. God, she was going to be asking for details whenever he left. Renèe waved us in and made way for the two of us to walk through. "Come on in, _goat-man_!"

I just hope he didn't find it too fancy. Or thought I was the snobby type. Logan did the same thing he did outside but just inside now. Take in his surroundings. I was afraid he'd give me a pointed look but instead his hand lands on Renèe's shoulder and he actually complements the place. " _Wow_ , pretty nice place you got here."

That of course, turn my mom's cheeks pink and she went to feeling all flattered and showing her many laugh lines through smiles and whatnot, "You like it? I got someone here to decorate it, you know."

I gave her a look though and she got the hint, "I'll go get some towels." but has the gall to chime in a sing-song tone, "Bella needs a goat!"

I blush and shake my head when Logan smirks at the comment and then winks.

But his attention is soon turned away from me and now is focused on the flat screen television.

" _Sweet_!" He exclaims, running over to the den area where Phil lounged. He leaped over the back of the couch landing cozily in a seat right next to Phil. "Is that what I think it is?!"

"American Pie?" I forgot that Phil liked that movie franchise. Reminded him of the _'good ol' days'_. "You know it, man."

Both of them laughed at a particular scene like they are those friends that knew each other for years until Logan slicked his hair back and he realized he was still wet from the rain and lake.

" _Shit_ —your couch—" He abruptly stands and motions to the seat, "I didn't mean to—"

But Phil waves him off. "Don't worry about that! It's leather. Leather and water don't make a difference."

He gestured for Logan to take his seat again.

"Seriously?!" He sounded surprised and went on to ramble, "I mean most rich folks— _Madison's_ folks I mean… busted out newspapers for me to sit and walk on…"

"What?!" Phil blinked twice with a scowl.

"That's _absurd_! We're all human and we're all the same. Whether someone has it like that shouldn't even matter! Who are they to to put out newspapers for you walk on?!— _say_ , what's your name?"

Logan bowed his head again. "It's Logan, sir."

I noticed that was something he did a lot. Equivalent to how I would bite my bottom lip.

"Phil." _Phil_ smiled warmly and held out his hand. "Put 'er there _Logan_."

I watched as the two shooks hands and Logan bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, sir—I mean _Phil_."

It was a slight to see, honestly. I never thought that Logan would be nervous around Phil. And for what reason? I don't know. Who knows, though. Maybe he wasn't actually nervous. He seemed… accepting? If that's the word to call it.

"Now sit back and relax! Renèe should be back with towels at any moment. And besides, what you need to worry about is teaching me how to do one of those flip-things you just did to come over to this side of the sofa."

"Oh, you mean—" he was about to give a demonstration again before Renèe came back with towels. She handed me one and tossed the other to Logan, which he caught with one hand.

"Phil, don't you even think about it!" She scolded, waggling a finger at him. "You have a bad back from time to time!"

Chagrin washed all over his face before he squinted his blue eyes. "What?— _Renèe_ , I do not—"

"Phil, just last week your back gave out..." she sheepishly remarks, like it's nothing.

I groan, "Mom!"

"Oops— _sorry_!" Renèe covered her mouth, then sighed, "But these things are _natural_ , Bella!"

 _Yeah, as if you and Phil's sex life is a natural discussion._

My hands cover my hot face and I whine, "Not when there are guests over!" then turn to Logan who was enjoying this. He was just dying with laughter, cackling over there on the couch. "And what are _you_ laughing about?"

His answer is more laughter. Which prompts Phil to snicker and Renèe to smile broadly. _God_ , this was… _**agony**_!

I grab his hand and gesture for him to follow me. "Come on."

"They get it in don't they?

"Go ahead and laugh again." I say throwing myself on the gigantic pink bed.

He surveys me with a shrug. "Why?"

That's where I leaned up on my elbow and give him one of those pointed looks. As if he didn't think Renèe let the interior designer or decorator throw up all over this room with various yet contrasting shades of pink.

Logan only stares back at me, completely oblivious to the colors around him.

Either that or he's colorblind.

"The pink." I sigh, pointing to the curtains, rug, dressers, and whatever else.

"Oh, your room?" He looks around once and begins to pat himself dry with the towel. "I mean not what I was expecting."

"It's _something new_." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"You must live up to that or something." He commented, taking a seat next to me.

I roamed my fingers on the damp, pink sheets. I didn't care if the bed would be soggy because we were wet and sitting on it. Here I was, alone in my room with Logan Briggs. The inconsiderate jerk that didn't care about the safety of others. Someone who somehow made me feel safe and made my mind and soul want to trust him. The goat that my mother swore I needed

"It's my life motto."

His face scrunches up at what I say. " _Why_?"

"Another story for another time." I tease, repeating the same exact words he said to me earlier today.

That was a long story. And I doubt he'd understand. Couldn't share it with him anyways because _"it would be as if I never existed…"_

"Bella?" He tapped my shoulder snapping me out of those thoughts.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Remember how earlier today, you asked me how I made myself seem so trustworthy?"

I nod, not exactly knowing where he was going with this. "... yeah?"

Logan looks right into my eyes and then he says it.

"It's because… I _**am**_ trustworthy."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What a way to end another chapter. I like ending them with a bang. So expect that for now on.**

 **Now what did you all think of this chapter? In all due time, much will be revealed but for now this is going to take developmental routes. I'm excited for what I have coming up.**

 **Anyways, what did you all think? The news report? Logan and Bella's trust exercise? Any hints or things you picked up on?**

 **Review and let me know. The goal should be known but I want to thank you for reading!**

 **Stay tooned for the next one coming soon, after Christmas and before New Years!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Shelter by The Xx ㇸ6)


	6. No Other Way

**I haven't updated since like last year (lol) and the reason why is because I couldn't come up with an acceptable theme for this next chapter, like the right song to go with it and how I wanted to start it. But best believe none of my stories will ever be abandoned nor will this site and that this is going to be a great chapter that leads up to a next one full of surprises :) so please have a happy read!**

 **(And thanks a bunches to EVERYONE that read, favorited, followed and reviewed! I love hearing what you have to say and seeing those numbers rise ❤ )**

 **Disclaimers: Kumi-Chan (me) does not own Twilight at all. There just is** _no other way_. ( **see what I did there** )

* * *

Chapter 6: No Other Way

Bella Swan never really wore heels before.

There was that one time at Jessica Stanley's dinner party. And probably another at the Sheriff's ball she attended with her dad, Charlie. But other than that, never had she _personally_ wore heels. It was always flats at parties, little sandals or her sneakers.

Bella was clumsy to start, born with two left feet.

She couldn't walk in them at all. Alice tried to teach her only _once_. And failed.

Plus, they just weren't her thing.

So anyone back in Forks could ask her why she chose to wear them today.

 _I want to ask myself that question._ Bella thought to herself, standing before her locker.

It was like ever since moving to Danville and meeting Logan, that there has been a first for everything.

Including last night.

It's weird.

No matter how long Bella had known Jake or how long she'd been with Edward… neither of them put her at ease as much as Logan did.

Bella was awkward the first night when she discovered Edward liked to sneak in her room and watch her sleep and as much as she had a desire to _be_ with him, he wouldn't allow himself and she secretly didn't allow herself, either.

Not that she was physically _with_ Logan… it's just that laying in bed with a guy she hadn't known long, soaking wet, talking about complete and utter nonsense such as _favorite foods_ , _music_ , _**life**_ …? That's pretty big.

At least in her opinion.

And he did something weird.

Logan noticed the crescent-shaped bite mark that was a tone or two lighter than Bella's skin complexion―she swore his vibrant, green eyes darkened at seeing it―but he did the unexpected _(which was kind of expected since this was_ _ **Logan Briggs**_ _we're talking about)_ and grabbed her arm, tracing his fingertips over the shape of the bite-mark.

He didn't ask or pester her to tell him _where_ , _who_ , _how_ or _**what**_ made this oddly shaped scar just above her inner forearm, but sat there and gingerly brushed his fingers over it, staring deeply into her eyes.

Bella was in awe yet found herself mumbling that she got bit by a dog a long time ago as a child.

He gave her one of those scrutinized looks he usually gave when he knew she was lying or not making any sense but regardless, said not a word and continued the tortuous action of touching her― _soothing_ the bite mark she received from James over a year ago, as if she had just got it.

 _And I think we fell asleep like that._

She didn't dream anything significant last night and expected to wake up feeling warmth from another human body only just to feel nothing but the damp, empty spot that once lay _him_.

It was one of those _too good to be true_ moments and Bella couldn't help but feel a little down when she got dressed this morning: dark blue, baggy jeans that were a bit snug and stopped at her ankles, a salmon-pink and short-sleeved, turtleneck top completed with matching colored three-inch platform heels.

Bella unlocked the combination to her locker and grabbed the English textbook needed for class today.

"Hey, _kitten_." Bella's head snapped to the left at the sound of the slow-drawled tone, husky yet a bit raspy.

Her thin lips curved into a small smile and she nodded once at him. "Oh, good morning Logan."

Logan let his hair down. The golden silk he had for hair matted a bit to his tan skin yet cuffed into perfect little coils. There was that one section that liked to fall over his green eyes and that's when he'd slick it back over his head. He did just that and gave Bella one of those pointed looks.

"You tired or something?" Logan questioned while leaning against the deck of lockers, looking her in the eyes.

The habit of blushing randomly that he figured she had, used to annoy him. It made him think of her as frilly and he hated frilly girls― _Madison_ was a frilly girl―but Bella was none. Logan actually was starting to like her random fits of blushing. He was sort of in awe from watching her cheeks or nose freckle with a light pink or dark pink blush…

He had the urge to cup her cheek but refrained when she broke their silence and answered his question.

"It's nothing…" Bella trailed off, clutching the textbook tight to her chest―resisting the urge to chew on her bottom lip. Bella shrugged her shoulders, "I was just _thinking_ , that's all."

As if it were second nature, Bella knew there'd either be a slick remark or follow-up question. She placed her wagers on the slick remark. Which Logan winked an eye at her while saying it,

"You were thinking about last night, huh?"

Bella snickered and rolled her eyes. "But nothing happened last night..."

" _Exactly_!" He winked again, nudging her with his elbow.

She nudged him back, "You're such a goof!"

"The _one_ and _only_."

She liked joking with him like this. She liked his happy moods. And she liked his innuendos. They probably were just harmless jokes that meant nothing in terms of romance but she didn't mind. Bella loved these little things about Logan―he was like another Jacob and possibly another Edward―one thing she hated to think of but couldn't help but agree on.

With a sigh, she motioned to him.

"So did you do finish the lab assignment like you said you would?"

Dr. Chan assigned the chemistry class they were partnered in with a lab of testing density in water. It was pretty a boring thing to discuss and she couldn't figure out why Logan would volunteer himself to finish up what they didn't do in class.

"Do you have faith in me?" One of his dark eyebrows raised and a cocky smile graced his face.

Bella snickered once more. "I'm guessing that's a _no_ then," Logan tugged on the zipper to his sweater and pulled out the neatly folded packet of _completed_ chemistry work.

He loved the sight of her jaw dropping, slightly.

"Come on, Bella." Logan handed the work to her and draped an arm over her slim shoulders, guiding them down the halls starting to teem with students. "You seriously shouldn't doubt me!"

" _Logan_!"

Both turned around.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you all night just to receive no answer―and look who I see you with!" Madison Perky sneered and placed a manicured hand on her slim hip. She motioned to the brunette with the other hand and held up her aristocrat pointed nose. " _This_ ugly bitch!"

Logan grit his teeth yet faced Bella as if he hadn't even heard the blonde. " _As I was saying_ ―learn to never doubt me. I did the work."

"Logan, answer me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, drawing more attention to herself now that school was about to officially begin in less than ten minutes. Madison marched over to Logan, glaring her flaming blue eyes into his green. " _What_ are you doing with the ugly duckling?!"

Again, Logan only acknowledged Bella. Which stunned her. Her chocolate brown eyes would flicker back and forth between the two.

 _Maybe he is done with her like he said…_ Bella thought to herself, tugging on her plump bottom lip with her teeth.

The brunette chewed her lip absentmindedly, hearing the golden blonde whisper in her ear, "Let's get going to class."

His arm draped around her shoulder tightened and in one swift movement they were facing the opposite direction that Madison stood, about to make their way to the first class of the day, _AP Literature._

"O-Okay…" Bella mumbled back, warily glancing back at Madison who was seething in the single spot where she stood.

The moment her eyes met with the flaming blue, the dirty blonde Perky clenched her fists and started to charge forward, seething―almost growling, "You're not going _anywhere_ with her!"

Madison's arms shot out as she made a beeline to shove Bella but it all happened too fast; Logan swiftly turned around, pushing Bella out the way and in that moment, sending Madison charging straight into nothing. But like those impossible movie scenes, she tripped over her two-inch high heels and fell into a inconspicuously placed garage can.

Logan rushed over to Bella―the brunette was in shock. Backed up against a row of lockers, eyes widened mouth agape.

"Are you okay?" He frantically, yet softly asked, helping her to her feet.

She held her chest and stared into Logan's eyes once he grabbed her shoulders, simultaneously checking for any injuries.

"I-I'm fine…" Bella shook her head, "but how did you know she was going to do that?!"

He stared intently into Bella's eyes, but broke contact seconds later, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, just in case she had a sense of equilibrium.

"Madison are you okay?!"

"Maddie?! Omigosh!"

Two girls rushed over to Madison struggling to release herself from the trashcan while the other students watched with laughter and phones out.

The two each grabbed a leg and used all of the strength to dislodge her out of the trashcan. She slipped slightly but found her bearings by leaning a hand one of the two girls.

Madison's eyes flickered back and forth between some of the laughing, recording and watching students, before jabbing a finger towards Bella and seething through gritted teeth, "You-You… _whore_!"

She wiped whatever grime was plastered on her face from the trash, grimacing, "You'll pay. You'll definitely _pay_!"

Madison inched closer to Bella, but that's when Logan stepped in front of her and snapped, "The only _whore_ I see is the one covered in trash acting like a bratty _bitch_ standing right in front of me."

Stiff as a piece of cardboard, Madison blinked twice as Logan's hands clenched into tight fists and he whispered in a threatening tone that only she could hear,"You leave her alone and let me hear you say anything negative about her." His tone was hard. Cynical. "I said _fuck you_ , which means we're done. And I meant it. I promise you, Madison― _try_ me and it won't be pretty."

He grabbed Bella's hand.

"Let's go," Rolling his eyes at the tears beginning to stream down the blonde's face, Logan snickered to Bella, "pretty sure the lesson Mrs. Wraine's teaching today is _way_ more important than this bullshit."

The first bell that signalled for class to begin, rang and everyone slowly started to disperse.

As Bella and Logan made their way hand-in-hand down the hallway, other than the sounds of students and other natural things, she couldn't help but pay attention to the pained wailing of the crying teenage girl.

" _D-Daddy!"_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

This morning was more or less… _eventful_.

Eventful as in Logan… _holding my hand_.

And _standing up for me_. Saving me from getting into a fight with _Madison Perky_.

But the thing that had me blanking out of Mrs. Wraine's lecture and today's assignment was the fact that I couldn't get over the way of _how_ he did it.

He moved with such _speed_ ―such _force_.

Or maybe I was just too awed to pay attention...

The sudden spur of the moment reaction reminded me of the incident with Tyler Crowley's van―Edward coming to my rescue with unexplainable speed and reflexes.

Not identical but very similar.

Logan's reflexes was just as good and it was shocking to no end.

I looked up from the textbook in front of me, and turned my head just a little to glance at the golden blonde sitting in the desk next to me.

He looked studious for once. His head was buried in the textbook, vivid green eyes slowly scanning over each word of the informational text we were supposed to be reading.

I probably stared for too long because he looked up, watching me just as I was watching him.

And that's when it kind of hit me.

He _had_ to be different. _Had_ to have some sort of thing going on with him that made me attracted to him, and him attracted to me.

Other than his good looks… and nice lips… deep eyes and beautiful hair...

He was shrouded with mystery and both Edward and Jacob claimed I was a magnet that "attracted supernaturals".

Maybe the only reason he was being what he is to me right now is because I'm a magnet for supernaturals… _my blood or the fact that he can't read my mind or the fact that he wants so hard to imprint on me…_

A shaky sigh escapes my lips. I break my gaze away from his and turn back to the reading material, trying to will myself to read instead of think about any of this.

But it was a fail.

He continues to stare, this time with a raised eyebrow and pointed look. And my mind, my _stupid_ subconscious kept bringing the previous events back to my head and thoughts that he didn't actually like me for me. Because I was a "magnet".

The question is… was Logan one of them, though?

What if he's not even a supernatural and actually likes me for me?

 _Please. Everyone knows there's something up with him―he's not Jacob and definitely not Edward. He doesn't like you. He just wants something which probably more or less have to do with his powers… or whatever he is._

"Bella, you alright?" Logan whispers.

I give him a glance and let out another sigh, a heavy one this time.

How could I even approach the situation battling in my head and subconscious? How did I tell him? Would he laugh? Call me crazy for even suggesting that he's supernatural? Because nearly _everyone_ and I mean _everyone_ , didn't even know they existed and had no way of proof. It was ludicrous. It really was but I couldn't help but have that feeling in my gut.

The way he words things. Jacob reacting to his name. His love for _full moons_ and _ducks_ ―well the duck part wasn't as noteworthy as it sounded―but everything else tied to it.

 _You're crazy. You only knew him for a short amount of time._

Right.

It could have been a big coincidence. Or could have been the evidence I needed for the point I was trying to make.

"Bella." I blink twice.

Logan stood towering over me, his nearly-empty, leather knapsack on his back, textbook in his hand.

"What's going on?" I ask, closing my book and grabbing my bag as well.

"Class is over." He says with a shrug but then smirked, "You smoked without me or something because you looked _gone_!"

A sigh escapes my lips once we make our way out of the classroom, to the next class for today.

"I was just _thinking_ again."

His eyebrows furrow. "What's got you thinking so much that you have to rape me with your eyes instead of doing your work in class today?"

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't ask him. I couldn't even mention anything to him.

"I'm just tired, that's all." I try to put a smile on my face, but I can tell that he doesn't look convinced because his eyes are squinting as if he's trying to see something that I can't see and his jaw is set and stiff. But I nod my head and reassure him the best way I could, "Seriously, everything is just fi―"

I let out a squeak and drop the book from my hands.

Standing in front of me is none other than the principal, _Mr. Perky_ ―Madison's father.

And _I_ had just bumped into him and dropped my English book on his expensive looking loafer shoes.

He places a hand on my shoulder, while handing me my book back. "Isabella, am I correct?"

My cheeks grow warm and instead of looking into the same blue eyes that his daughter has, I look down at his shoes as I nod. "B-Bella for short, Mr. Perky…"

How could I stare in the face of the principal after what had just happened this morning with his daughter?

It was kind of what she deserved, but I was never one of those malicious person(s) that liked to get revenge―I did feel bad.

 _Yet you did feel a sense of triumph once Logan grabbed your hand and didn't let go until you were sitting in your seat and he was sitting in his._

 _Shut up, please._

"So how are you adjusting to San Ramon Valley?" He asked, giving me another one of those smiles… that sent a chilling shiver of uncomfortability up my spine.

I answer with a flustered shrug, "Oh… it's been okay. I like the classes. Nice people…" my gaze shifts over to Logan. "Great help from my peers…" _your daughter's a bitch…_ "it's a lot like Forks. But kind of better."

That was a half lie.

"Splendid, Bella." He smiles those straight teeth at me yet his lips soon form a scowl once his eyes land on Logan.

"But if you'll excuse me," he faced Logan, and spoke in a reprimanding tone, "There is a _zero-tolerance_ policy regarding discipline at this school and according to _many_ sources, there was an altercation between you and a _female_ student. An _**inappropriate**_ altercation."

He mumbled something under his breath and kissed his teeth before boldly retorting, "We all already know that _Maddie_ went running to _daddy_."

"What was that, young man?" he incredulously asked him, taking a two forward.

"Look Perky, drop the fucking act and just take me to your office and say what you have to say." Logan snapped, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other.

His eyes were smoldered like a green fire and I think I even noticed tiny beads of sweat on Mr. Perky's forehead. But as soon as he noticed too many students loitering by to catch sight of what was going on, he straightened his back and and pointed a finger at him. " _You_! My office _**now**_."

Logan rolls his eyes but gave me a short wave before following after the short and stalky principal, leaving me to go to chemistry alone and fester in these thoughts.

 **. . . .**

No show.

No show in _Chemistry, Algebra II, Gym_ or lunch.

I didn't see Logan nor Madison after this morning or first period.

I contemplated texting him but then I realized I didn't have his number. I didn't ask Ben and Jerry, either.

I slam my locker shut after dumping my books in and frown.

"He just _might_ be dead." Jerry bluntly says over the silence.

I roll my eyes. "Logan's not dead, Jerry."

"But he told off Madison Perky." The blue eyed twin retorted, flicking his hair out of his face.

"And he broke up with Madison in front of everyone." I heard Ben's voice. We turned to see him strolling down the nearly empty hallways.

It was the end of the day and I was waiting on my ride from Renèe. Logan would have dropped me home, except I had no way to get in contact with him…

"Public humiliation doesn't sit well with some people, especially dirty blonde, rich girls named Madison Perky." He added once he reached us.

I let out a sigh, shrugging my shoulders. "He's fine, okay?"

They both nod their heads but I can tell from the look on their faces that they don't necessarily agree with me.

I lock the combination to my locker and start heading to the front of the school with the two Bernard twins in tow.

"Want a ride, Bells?" one of them questions. I glance to the left, seeing that it was Ben who offered the ride. He was dressed in a collared shirt and black slacks.

His twin Jerry wore workout attire and sighed, "Beats waiting here for your mom."

I would have jumped at the offer to get a ride from them but I shake my head. Renèe would be here soon. She told me she'd be on the way to pick me up in about ten minutes, once she checked out from the doctor.

"No, it's fine…" I smile and say, "she should be here soon."

" **You sure?"** Both twins uneasily question, both of them at either of my side in a second.

There was nothing to worry about. The school was nearly empty, I hadn't seen Madison at all and Mr. Perky's shiny sports car wasn't in the parking lot. There were no vampires to worry about since it was a sunny climate here and plenty of after-school activities taking place outside, which is where I was at the moment.

I give a reassured nod to each brother at my left and at my right.

"Last chance. We both have to go to work in like, an hour." Jerry motions to their uniforms that they had on and I roll my eyes. One worked at a restaurant while the other trained people at the gym.

The twins were persistent, though. But I wasn't worried.

I give the twins the best scolding look I can.

Ben threw his hands up as a way to surrender, "Alright, alright."

"Be careful, though." The blue eyed twin gives me a glance. "School's run by _Perky_ and his goons. Remember that."

I sigh and nod, sitting at the steps that led to the entrance of the school. "I will."

I wave to the boys getting in their shared car, shouting as they drove off, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Ben was the twin driving and honked the horn at me bringing a smile to my face.

I was now alone―this time more content than depressed about it.

I guess there was a difference between being _lonely_ and _alone_.

 _Lonely,_ you crave for human contact. _Alone_ you were just… _alone_ … had time to yourself, time to gather your thoughts and go through them.

I thought back to my overall predicament―leaving Forks for Danville. Leaving behind _so_ much…

I let out a bitter laugh.

Forks was nothing ever since _they_ left and Jacob imprinted. I would die a little each day I had to live without the Cullens or Edward and die a little knowing that someone else was laughing with Jacob and being by his side.

I guess leaving had it's perks. Being close to my mother, getting to know Phil again and more or less, a new school. _New_ everything. I was against the whole thing at first but now, being _new_ and experiencing _new_ became my life motto.

He told me last night, _"You shouldn't let it hurt so much that it makes you opt to change everything. What about the_ _ **you**_ _that you liked? Why would you get rid of that for something new? Ever heard that saying, something_ _ **old**_ _something_ _ **new**_ _?"_

I wanted to respond to that by saying... I never liked the old me. The old me was what made him leave. The old me was what lost so much.

But I was silent after that. Part of what he said to me did hold some truth. And I admired him for his honesty.

 _Logan Briggs_.

He was really changing my life bit by bit. Made me want to be _bolder_ , dress _better_ , speak for myself in certain matters. Being in Danville was changing me. I want to say it kept me distracted from the pain.

But he also told me that _"someday your pain would be useful to you."_

I had no reaction to that. I didn't know how to respond to some of the things he said. But I could say… they did leave me thinking. And it made me want to know, just exactly _what_ pain had Logan been through, to make him who he was today? _Who_ or _what_ happened to him? Surely it was much more deeper than Madison Perky.

But _those_ thoughts were for another day, and another time.

With a sigh, I roam fingers through my hair, feeling beads of sweat collect on my palm.

It was a hot day. I think over 80 degrees.

I close my eyes for a second, just a second and that's how I let my guard down.

A piercing grip latched it's self onto my shoulders and I was yanked from my seat on one of the steps.

"What's going―" I started to say, snapping my eyes open―but I wish I didn't.

In fact, I wish it were Victoria who came and got me instead of this _thing_ considered a human being named Madison Perky.

To my left and two my right where random girls I had seen around school. Each with a nasty glare as wicked as hers.

Flipping her frizzy hair, Madison stepped closer to me and whispered, "It's payback time."

 _Yes_. It was at this exact moment that I wish it were Victoria, as Laurent warned me it would be before his death by the hands of Jake and the pack. He said she would find me. And kill me painfully and slowly.

But alas, it was Madison Perky.

A girl set out for revenge. And not just any girl. Logan's _ex_ girl and a _Perky_ rich girl.

"Come with us." One of her _minions_ ―as Logan liked to call them―spoke.

" _Now_." The other pushed me forward.

"And make it quick." Madison snapped. She took the lead, and walked into the school and down the hallways as if she owned the place. _Of course she owns the place. Ben & Jerry warned you that San Ramon Valley is run by Perky and his goons. Including his bitch daughter. No one would know about this. You might just die today. And here you were worrying about Logan._ She glanced back at me with a scowl. "And don't try anything either―my daddy can have you and that imbecile expelled before you can even _think_ to grovel at my knees and apologize."

We walked into the gym. And then into the girl's locker room.

Inconspicuous. _She knows what she's doing._

Madison stopped and the two girls stopped as well. They jerked me down into a bench in the middle of the locker room and that's when I asked.

"What do you want?" The words didn't come out shaky at all. I guess I kind of expected this… _expected Victoria, not her._ And I just wanted her to get to the point of whatever _this_ was.

The dirty blonde snapped her manicured fingers and her minions cleared the locker room, leaving just the two of us.

Those blue glared into my brown.

She paced around, her high heels clicking and clacking against the tiled floors before hissing out in a challenging tone, "What do I want?" Madison leaned forward, glaring daggers, "I want you _gone_ , ugly duckling. I want you gone out of this _school_ and out of Logan's _life_."

I think I looked at her like she was crazy. Because she most likely was. She may have been rich… and her father may have been the principal, but I believe I had a say in what school I went to and who I associated myself with… especially if that person wanted _**nothing**_ to do with her.

I shake my head and murmur, "That's… not your decision." She raised eyebrows incredulously at me and I say in a more firm tone, "You don't rule _him_ or _me_."

I think I spoke for myself and himself.

Where ever he was.

But she stared at me for a second. Those raised eyebrows twitched and her mouth morphed into one of the most ferocious scowls I had ever seen. She may as well had been considered a human equivalent to Victoria, with all the wickedness.

"What you fail to realize is that I have _power_!" Madison yelled in my face. And produced scissors in her hands, continuing her self proclaimed rant, "I have _deeds_! I am _everything_ you're not!"

I should have been grateful that she didn't stab me like I assumed she would, "That's my shirt!" I gasped, looking down with disgust at the top Renèe spent her time and money on, now reduced to tears and shreds.

"And _this_ was your hair, your pants and your shoes!"

She dumped garbage on me.

All over my hair, pants, shoes, body...

"Now who's the bitch, huh?" the blonde challenged, seething between her teeth, "He wouldn't talk to you or even be within _miles_ of you if it wasn't for that trashy makeover you decided to give yourself."

I stared in shock at her. Wiping grime from my face and picking a piece of lettuce from my hair. I smelled putrid. It made me gag.

Meanwhile she continued to speak with such malice in her tone. "I saw you that day. Saw how miserable you were and how you changed just as quick once you started talking to what was _mine_. Just like that." Madison snapped her fingers. "And that's where you made your mistake."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "But I didn't―" she cut me off with a whopping slap to my face.

"Do you honestly believe he'd give you the time of the day?! Because if you do then you're stupid and you should know that he's using you."

I held my burning cheek. And I think the first tear fell. I sat there, unable to do anything. My hand felt glued to my cheek. My eyes rested on her. And all I could murmur was, "That's not true…"

She mocked me, " _That's not true_ … look at you. About to fucking cry. Boo hoo," A sickening laugh escaped her nasal tone and rang in my ears. "That proves how _weak_ you are. How _useless_ you are."

I clenched my hands into fists. _Don't do it. There no going back if you do. Ignore her. She doesn't mean it._

"How you're _nothing_. A mere toy." My eyes widened. _Mere toy_ rang in my head. It was the only thing I heard. I heard it in _his_ voice, in _her_ voice. She went on and on, "Nothing but a bug that needs to be squashed under my designer shoes―"

And was silenced by the deafening crunch that echoed throughout the locker room. Her eyes blank rapidly and glanced uneasily down. Which was at my hand outstretched towards her face. _Unfortunately_. My fist had just collided with Madison's nose.

I felt everything. I felt the bone breaking the blood trickling. And I heard her shriek and watches with hooded eyes as she jumped back, slipping over discarded trash, right onto the floor.

"You're going to wish you never did that!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding a hand to her broken and bleeding nose. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she went on and on, with aimless threats, "Logan isn't going to be talking to you any longer! He won't associate with you! And he will have _nothing_ to do with you!"

She rose to her feet, moving her hand once to look at the blood staining her palms and now dripping down on the collar of her designer shirt. She shrieked once more and headed for the door, "In fact, I'm going to get my daddy to switch all of his classes with you first thing tomorrow morning!"

...

"What? Nothing to say for yourself?!" she taunted me.

 _You're the one with the broken nose. I don't see how you can still go talking and making threats like that…_

" _Pathetic_." she whimpered, looking down at her hand again. Madison sniffled once but immediately let out a groan of pain.

"You'd better seriously think about leaving by the end of the day." Her nasal tone sounded even more annoying. "After the _Perky Vision_ winner is announced, making your life hell will be at the top of my agenda!" She declared, clutching her nose once more.

Madison flicked off the light as if I wasn't even in the locker room and left.

After a minute or two, the sound of her crying and high heels clicking against the floor died down and I knew I was alone.

I think I broke down, crying in the dark locker room.

 **. . . .**

I don't know how long I cried in there, but once my head started to hurt from it all, I got on my two feet and trudged out of there.

Renèe must have been waiting out in the front for a long time. I had no idea how I was going to explain this to her…

"Bella!" I jumped once no one other than Logan came out of nowhere from somewhere in the dark gym.

I shied away though, and covered my chest once I realized my shirt was in shreds and the black bra I had on was visible to his green eyes.

He reached a hand out for me but I shake my head.

"D-Don't touch me, Logan… _please_."

Still, he grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him, doing the same thing as he did this morning. Look me over for injuries. His eyes landed on my bloodied fist and reddened cheek. Noted I was covered in trash and that my top were ripped.

His shoulders stiffened and eyes narrowed into slits. "It was _Madison_ wasn't it?" the words were barely audible. They sounded just as ferocious as her glare on me looked.

But I back away from him and yell, "Where the hell did you even come from?!"

Because like I said before, he appeared out of nowhere. And if he was here at school this whole entire time, why did he not reach out to me or come to the rescue like he did this morning?! _Even though he's not your savior..._

Logan seems to be taken back by the question and shrugged multiple times. "I… I was _around_."

I only glared at that response and turned my back to him. I wanted to just go home and shower and forget today even happened. Or disappear. Because my life at San Ramon Valley was over. I broke the principal's daughter's nose, she was going to make my life hell and Logan would be forbidden to even associate himself with me.

" _Fuck_!" I heard him seethe. He must have picked something over in his fit of anger, but then again why the hell was he even angry?! I was the one who had every right to be expressing anger considering the act that all of this mess was happening to me and me only because of _him_!

I turn around and ask him in a snappy tone, "Are you _using_ me?!"

He did indeed kick something over. Coach Garrison's desk. And chair. But he froze midway at my question.

Slowly faced me. "What?"

"You _fucking_ …" I breathe in and out to try and calm myself. I rarely cussed. "Logan, you heard me!"

"She told you that didn't she?!" His hands formed fists. "And she totally wrecked you, didn't she?!"

He gestured to the ripped shirt and I roll my eyes. " _Gee_ , I didn't know it was so obvious!"

"It makes you mad doesn't it?" he asked, walking over to me.

I shrug. "I broke her nose."

He didn't seem to believe me on that. Or rather ignored it. But Logan grabbed my shoulders and mused, "Let's do something about it." His eyes glowed like he had just thought of something good. And while I sat there looking at him like he was insane, he licked his lips and articulated, "I'm serious! I got nothing to do. _Perky_ already threatened to expel me if I didn't get back with his daughter―but I'm not doing that. I'm not going back to that. **Ever**."

"So let's go do something about this _shitty_ , _**fucked up**_ situation!"

And there you have it. Logan Briggs took everything as a joke. That's one thing he didn't have in common with Edward and Jacob. At least they knew when to be serious.

I try to release myself out of his grasp. "Let me go."

"Why?" He questions, eyebrows furrowing.

And that's when I rant, feeling the need to just let it all out. I couldn't hold it in anymore. This day, this life… " _Because_! There is nothing you can do! She has all the power! _**They**_ have _everything_ and _**we**_ have _nothing_! I just moved here and already have a target on my forehead! And it's like I can never catch a break―" I was about to say more and reveal so much, tell him everything, every thought but I'm glad he clamps a hand over my mouth and silences me.

Logan shakes me one good time, which I felt I needed and calls out my name. "Bella!"

I blink twice and listen to what he has to say.

He takes a deep breath, unclampw his hand from my mouth and sighs, "You _stink_."

"Screw you, okay?! Screw Madison, screw this school, screw _everything_!"

"Even the Perky Vision?" he raises an eyebrow.

I am about to agree but then stop midway. "Even the―"

Logan grabs my hand. "You trust me right?"

I give him a look.

"Come on, Bella. You said it yourself last night."

He brings me closer, even though I am literally a mess, whispering it this time, "You trust me, right? Despite _everything_. Us meeting the way we did, all the bad shit that's happened and whatever you went through. You trust me and have faith in me right?"

And I look into those green eyes like I did last night. Swimming with emotion, willing me to just give in. So like the fool I am, I do.

" _Yes_."

He seemed settled and instructs. "Then go shower, the girl's locker room in right there. And meet me back in here, five minutes top."

I nod. "... Okay."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now, let me know what you thought about this one!**

 **You won't be expecting what's to come next chapter. I guarantee that.**

 **We have more "bonding" between Logan and Bella. More everything! Ugh, I can't wait. I hope to start writing it soon. And again I apologize for the very late update. I'm aiming to have the chapter finished soon, so stay tooned and posted!**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(No Other Way by Sinead Harnett [Bearcubs remix] ) ㇸ6


	7. Someday

**Thanks a bunches to the reviews, favorites and follows. I love hearing what you all think and knowing that you guys are liking this. It means a lot.**

 **Now, this is officially going to be considered one of my favorite chapters. You'll see why, *wink, wink***

 **Disclaimers: Twilight is** _ **again**_ **, not mine. BUT** _someday…_ (see what I did there)

* * *

Chapter 7: Someday

 _ **Bella's POV**_

A sigh of calmness and relief escaped my lips as the hot shower water beat down on my skin. Lathering shower gel in my hands I roam my fingers throughout my hair and down my neck and chest. I rubbed grime from my face with the water, washed my shoulders and my arms, then let the water flow down my body.

The steam coming from the shower made me forget that Logan was waiting for me and that he had some nefarious plan to get revenge. It made me close my eyes and bask, forgetting what had just happened some time ago. Made me forget Madison, the Cullens, all of my problems―

"Hey, Bella? You playing with yourself in there or something? It's taking you a _pretty long_ time!" My face and neck turn deep red at how crude he was… at how his voice sounded so close― _close_ as in on the other side of the shower curtain in the girl's locker room where I stood naked.

I bit my bottom lip and stammer back, "N-No…" then cover my chest. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a second!"

"Okay, hurry up then. We have work to put in."

I turn off the faucet ending my shower and quickly dry off, clutching a towel tight around my body.

"What did you feed Renèe?"

I peek my head out from behind the flimsy shower curtain and blush again, this time at Logan leaned against the lockers, with his arms crossed and green eyes gawking at me.

He shrugs his broad yet slim shoulders and smirks while examining his clean-cut fingernails, "Nothing, just told her you joined the theater club, didn't need to be picked up and that _I'd_ be driving you home tonight."

"This school has one?"

"Not since last year when the acting teacher gave someone else the lead in a play instead of Maddie." He rolls his eyes.

I pursed my lips at the way his green eyes glowed with such mischief, regardless nodding my head to the white-lie he said he told her. I thought Logan would tell her something like _oh yeah, me and Bella were out fucking around, not actual fucking-fucking but you know, hanging around_ and then Renèe would become _hysterically_ happy. And never let me live this down for the rest of my "teenage" life.

I was actually glad that he was serious this time.

"Okay good." I smile and hold out my hand. "Toss me the extra clothes you told her to bring, please."

"I'm pretty comfortable where I am, _pussycat_." He smiles, shaking the all black clothes I recognized from the wardrobe of _new_ Renèe bought.

Rolling my eyes, I clutch the towel closer and step out of the shower area, into the locker room where he stood.

And of course, he whistled one of those cat calls and I blushed.

"Knock it off," I mumble, snatching the clothes from his hands.

" _What_? You cleaned yourself like a good little kitty," he winks at me, making my face turn even redder than before. I begin to chew my bottom lip and look down at my polished toes so I didn't have to meet his wicked gaze.

Logan's rasped, husky tone dripped with innuendo, "I should leave you to get dressed, _unless_ ―"

He couldn't say things like _that_ with me like _this_. I cut him off, pointing a finger to the door that led back into the gym, "As I said so many times, Logan, I am _fine_."

He shrugs with a smile. " _Okay_." And throws his hands up in surrender. "Five minutes tops. We have to get going and there's a lot for you to be filled in on."

"Okay."

Releasing a quick sigh once he leaves, I proceed to get dressed.

I have no idea if Renèe picked the all black colors or if this was Logan's doings―not that I opposed the choice: black sweat pants that fit the curves of my body, a cropped black hoodie and all black _Vans_ slip-on sneakers.

"What's with the all black?" I ask when I step out of the locker room. "Are we spies or something?"

Looking me over and raising his eyebrows either in _bewilderment_ , _surprise_ or just plain _why is she wearing that_ , Logan tilts his head to the side and sighs, "Not _exactly_."

I cross my arms over my chest, at least holding to cover my exposed midriff to his wandering/disapproving eyes. "So then what _exactly_ are we doing?"

He walked closer to me and nodded his head up. "Follow me and I'll explain in the car…"

"Okay," I roll my eyes, loitering behind him.

Even when we exited the gym he would glance back at me.

 _Slowly picking out your flaws._

And I'd blush yet get annoyed. And wish Renèe brought me a robe like the nuns wore.

His car wasn't parked in the student lot― _hell_ , not even at school.

There was this little forestation growing on the side of the school that he led me through. We passed this big oak tree and so many birch and maple, for a second I thought we were back in Forks, minus the gloomy look and crowd of underbrush. And then we emerged into an abandoned parking lot where his classic, burgundy convertible named _Lu-Lu_ sat.

"Convenient." I murmur, grinning when he smiles and unlocks the doors.

I slid into the passenger seat and he behind the wheel.

And then there's just us staring at each other.

My face super red from my prone tendencies to blush too much and his green eyes glowing with… I don't know… glowing with that _mystery_. The both of us waiting for someone to say something first.

And that stare. He wouldn't stop staring at me with those green eyes. Green as the forest, green as an emerald, green as a stereotypical turtle…

"Renèe… she picked the outfit," I blurt out, gesturing to the black sweats and cropped hoodie that exposed half of my cream colored stomach. "I know it's ridiculous… but you don't have to judge me like it's my―"

"You look perfect. Really good. It compliments your figure."

I blink twice. _Did he really just say that?_ "What?"

Logan reached over and brushes his fingertips over my chin, closing my mouth that seemed to pop open. And I blushed feverishly, watching warily as his sculpted pink lips form an appreciative smile. "I _said_ it _compliments_ _your_ _figure_." he repeated slower this time with a small laugh that made me shake my head and nervously giggle.

"I-I didn't know I had a figure…" I whisper to myself, looking at my twiddling fingers instead of into his eyes. "Thank you…"

And it was back to the silence. Now a bit awkward.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"So, the plan."

"The plan." I nod and repeat.

Logan announced in one breath, "We're going to break into San Ramon Valley after hours, trash the dioramas located in the basement, getting revenge on the Perky's."

My eyebrows knit together and I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand.

"Before I go into detail, I need to look the part of someone sneaking in just like you do." He smirked, leaning over the middle console to grab clothes discarded in his _still_ messy backseat.

It looked a little cleaner than the last two times; no female clothes littered the backseat floors―just his own… and old food wrappers.

Logan grabs a black long-sleeve turtleneck―I snicker to myself because I'd never though he wear a turtleneck―and then a pair of black sweatpants that tightened around the ankle.

I was about to open the door to step out the car and let him change in privacy but he had already ripped off his leather jacket and t-shirt!

Immediately my mouth when dry and my eyes raked over his tan flesh―perfect abs, six pack stacked into twos over his abdomen and chiseled hips with little trail of dark hairs leading to…

His shirt comes over his head and is pulled down over his waist and I peel my eyes away, blushing heatedly in hopes that he didn't just see me do that.

Nothing was said as he pulled over a black hoodie and then proceeded to his pants.

I bit my bottom lip and covered my eyes. He was… "You can't be serious!" I peek an eye open just to see him finally look at me, eyes widening a bit once he considers that I'm slightly flustered and red faced with my hands over my eyes.

Logan snorts, shrugging his shoulders "What?" he questioned, his face scrunching up as if he's completely oblivious to the current situation he just caused among others.

And when his scrunched up face doesn't straighten up, that's when I know he seriously doesn't understand what's going on, let alone how wrong this just is.

 _He must think it's completely normal for a guy to change clothes and take off his pants in front of a girl that isn't romantically involved or seemingly related to him._

Granted, he sees my blush and reaction… I should give him credit but then he continues to work the button to his jeans.

I swat his arm and sigh, "Logan, you can't _honestly_ think of changing right in front of me!"

"Sure as hell ain't going in a bush." He shrugs again, undoing the button and pulling down his zipper. "You're acting like you've never seen a guy undress _or_ a dick before."

Did I bite my lip off? I swear I want to one day get rid of that habit… and as for what he just said? Never have I… seen a _dick_ before. Not with… _Edward_ … _Jacob_ … or that one guy in Arizona who only liked me for one thing. And not _that thing_ that most end up after. He wanted an _A_ on the partnered semester lab that was worth 70% of the class final grade.

Perhaps maybe my time spent being friends with Jessica Stanley would have made it possible to see at least a picture of one… she and Lauren sure as hell did talk about them a lot… or perhaps I could have coerced Jake if I still had the intentions of the first time when we met after so long in _La Push_ and I aimlessly flirted with him so he could tell me the legends about the _Cold Ones._

But neither of those scenarios happened. I was kind of a virgin in the mind _and_ body. Even though I did have wishes to get with Edward at one point...

My throat clenches and I gulp like there's something stuck in the back of there. With a shaky breath, I stammer out, "... I-I haven't― _ever_." and roam shaky fingers through my short brunette hair.

He considers my statement for a second before his green eyes twinkle with this almost, carnal or primal state of mischief and pure ego.

Logan speaks fast, his husky voice deep, "Wanna' see?"

And I think I stopped breathing. I held my breath in as he dropped his pants regardless of me not giving him an answer to his _impossible_ question.

It was… one hundred percent, grade- _A_ manly flesh that looked warm and piping hot in equal measure. Logan didn't even bother to have on underwear. He gripped it in his hand and I could tell it was far longer than seven inches. Not only did he have length but girth and I felt myself become enticed, fascinated by the color. His shaft shared the same melanin as the rest of him, but the head was a light pink.

I wanted to cover my eyes. I wanted… _Edward_ ―the hallucinations of him to just come back and _will_ me to stop gazing at the way how his meat jutted proudly from the apex of his thighs, tauntingly, and I found myself incapable of speech.

It looked like….

Was Logan getting… was he getting _bigger_?!

Heat burned deeply in my cheeks, once his lips curved into a smug smile that sent my insides churning and doing flips. Logan slid off the jeans and then pulled up the black sweats, covering up all of his meaty glory.

I watched with lulled eyes as his long fingers buttoned and zipped his pants in place.

It was hot. I felt… like I was in a sauna.

 _You just oogled his_ ―shut up.

"You liked what you saw didn't you?" He blurted out, leaning towards me with a cocky smile plastered on his equally sweating face.

I fanned myself, glancing back and forth between him and the world outside the old convertible I sat in with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Yeah_ , you do." He sighed with a lopsided smile, that faded in a second. Logan sat upright from his usual lax posture, "But that's a conversation for later. Right now the focus isn't on my dick... it's on the plan."

I finally calmed my breathing but continued to fan myself. "Run it by me again, Logan," I say, leaning comfortably back into the passenger seat. "Full detail, please."

He searched for something in the pocket of his discarded jeans and then tossed them in the backseat. In his hand, Logan held up a brass colored key that looked like any standard key. "You see this key right here?"

I nod. "I see the key."

"This is the master key of the school―the _key_ _to_ _success_ ," he smiles and explains further, "we're going to use this key to unlock and get into anything we need to get into at San Ramon Valley. But how we get inside to avoid the cameras―we go through the _basement_. There's a little window big enough for the both of us to climb through that will lead straight to where the jackpot is, which is located _in_ the basement."

"And that is?"

"The dioramas submitted to be judged tomorrow morning for the _Perky Vision_."

I knew he hated that contest for a reason that _had_ to go beyond his love for the outback of Danville and for preventing the depletion of the forest here… but I never thought his way of revenge would be by sabotaging a contest sponsored by the Perky's and the city/town.

"We're going to take them?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"No, we're going to _destroy_ them." he stepped out of the car and popped open the trunk, coming back with them.

"That's a baseball bat― _two_ baseball bats." I note with widened eyes.

We were basically going to vandalise?

" _Authentic_. Made with pure oak wood from the outback of _Okaga_ , California." Logan proudly agrees.

"Not to sidetrack you or anything but, _Okaga_?" Never heard of it. In fact, it didn't exist.

He waves me off however, paying attention to the material and craftsmanship of the bats instead. "Another conversation added to our conversations for later."

" _Now_ once we smash each diorama made of plastic, glass, wood and whatever else those saps actually took the time to gather for that fucking scamed contest, then we make our celebrated retreat down the hall with our backs towards the cameras so that when _Perky_ comes in tomorrow morning, walks proudly to his office, might relax his fat ass in that worn out recliner chair, call his secretary because he's too lazy to do himself, and has whoever it is to fetch the dioramas… us already _in_ class knowing damn well what happened to the dioramas… I guarantee we'll hear the loudest scream that may shatter a window or two and _Maddie_ will stop glaring at the both of us and then rush to the office and find her father maybe having a heart attack and so on and so forth."

I watched as he bounced in his seat, eyes glowing. "But you know what the best part is?"

"No, I don't. What is the best part?" I ask.

"The only evidence they'll have is _video_. And in the video, it shows us being completely bad ass, walking _hand-in-hand_ ―" when I blush and raise my eyebrows, he clears his throat, "walking _side-by-side_ , down the hallway and out the door, totally _badass_."

Logan nods to himself and rubs his hands together.

"So what do you think?" he beamed this smile that showed his white teeth and begged for my approval. I'd be happy to give it, except it didn't make quite sense about how exactly this got revenge for what has happened so far. And there was so many loopholes, had the potential to be a mastermind idea but… it wasn't.

 _What?_ I learned a lot of things from Jake. We'd play **elaborate** pranks worthy enough to get myself and himself grounded even though we were practically adults.

"It's a good plan, but―"

"If it's a good plan then what's the _but_ for?"

"... well," I trail off, not quite knowing how to tell him he had a lot of work to do and a lot to learn.

" _Fuck_ , I knew this was coming…" he bit his thumb and glanced at me uneasily. Did he think I was backing down? Or that his plan was horrible? Because I wasn't and it wasn't.

I lean forward and urge, "No, no… it's good… it is! But I don't think your tracks are covered pretty well!"

"How so, _Ms. It's-a-good-plan-but_?"

"Hear me out, okay?" I hold up my hands.

He crosses his arms. "My ears are open."

With a deep breath, I work my _magic_ ―as Jake once called the hidden keen charisma in me, "Okay… everyone and I mean _everyone_ , saw that confrontation with you and Madison―the one where you ended things with her in the cafeteria that day."

"So?"

" _So_ , if everyone went to school tomorrow and randomly saw the dioramas smashed to bits and pieces, rendering the _Perky Vision_ contest a total fail… well, they'd automatically suspect _you_." I point a finger at him. "You're the only one opposed to the _Perky Vision_. There's an estimated _what_ , sixty entries? Thousands of supporters? You're the only one―that we know of, at least at school―who feels oppressed about the Perky's sponsoring some lame contest that depletes the outback. Fingers could point to you, Logan."

He seemed to consider this and tussled fingers through his golden hair, grabbing the rubber band on his wrist and tying it up into a neat man-bun on top of his head.

" _So_ …" I administered, "what I suggest we do is… cover your― _our_ tracks."

We were in this together. If something went wrong… then I wouldn't let him go down by himself. I'd join him.

"We do that by… causing chaos not just for the _Perky Vision_ , but around the whole entire school."

"... _Okay_." he nods.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, _okay_." Logan affirms. "Kitten, what do you think _chaos_ is?"

I shrug. "I don't know… removing all the desks from the classroom, balloons flooding the hallway―something like that."

I wasn't _that_ reckless where I'd suggest setting the damn building on fire which I somehow think he wanted to secretly do, but back in _La Push_ and on _First Beach_ , Jacob and I did have our fun running amuck and messing around with his friends.

" _Lame_." He rolls his eyes, giving me a _pssh_! "Been there, done that."

Hands on my hips and eyebrows raised, I sass back, "Alright then _hotshot_ , what do _**you**_ think we should do?"

"You'll see once we get there. _So_ ," Logan eagerly sticks his car key in the ignition and cranks up the engine, " _now_ that this operation is set in motion… let's go on a supply run, and fuck shit up!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"I'm about to break into a school." Bella repeated to herself for about the fifth time.

It was beginning to slightly annoy him. Logan huffed as he worked to unscrew the bolts that jutted the window around the side of the school shut, which would lead into the basement where the entries for the contest were being kept overnight.

Working the wrench, he mumbled loudly, "If you're so scared then why don't you wait in the car _pussycat_." he motioned his head to the ever-growing forest, past that being the abandoned parking lot where his car was.

She shook her head furiously, going on, "I'm not leaving you alone in there―if they catch you―if you get caught _then_ …" Bella didn't even want to finish her sentence.

She took a deep breath in and deep breath out.

"I'm not gonna' get caught." Logan said, shrugging his shoulders. He grit his teeth at one bolt in particular being stubborn, not wanting to unscrew out of place.

"How are you so sure, huh?" Bella questioned, placing a hand on her hip. "Cameras see _faces,_ Logan. What about security systems? What if once we step inside, one goes off and then we're busted?"

"Bella, I know this school like the back of my hand. I can tell you straight up that the son of a bitch never installed one. He's too cheap towards the school―and as for the cameras… that's why we're going to wear _these_ ," he dropped the wrench and reached in the backpack on his back, holding up two plastic masks in the moonlight for her to see. "and our hoodies. Only thing they'd be able to figure out is that the assailants is a male and female."

He glanced at her exposed, slim midriff and she blushed lightly covering her stomach by crossing her arms. "Well… what about the lookout?" Bella was still paranoid. She never… she had done pranks with Jacob, _yes_. But this felt different. This _was_ different.

Bella had known Jacob for years prior to them becoming prank buddies and much more than that. She trusted him. She trusted Logan, but she felt vulnerable to that. It was a different state, different town. They weren't on the reservation, not to mention that the principal of the school was a powerful man with an equally powerful daughter. Anyone would feel intimidated by the whole ordeal.

"Why couldn't Ben and Jerry be in on this?" She asked, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

It would make her feel safer, knowing that the twins would be on the lookout. A _four_ man team seemed better than just _two_.

" _Because_." he grunted.

"Because what?"

Logan let out a heavy sigh and stopped working the bolts. He placed the wrench back in his backpack and stood to face Bella, looking her right in the eyes. "This is for _us_. Not them."

She blank twice under the intensity of his stare, turning her head while he leaned his back against the bricked wall of the school. She scratched the side of her head, "Well I just think―"

Bella's mouth shut at the sound of Logan grunting and glass smashing. She looked down to see him clearing off pieces of the window pane and then dusting glass off of the soles of his combat boots. She gave him a disapproving look and he only shrugged, dropping himself carefully to the ground and sliding through the broken yet _open_ window.

"Now is not the time to _**think**_. It's the time to _**do**_ , _Isabella_." The brunette heard him say from inside of the basement. She flinched slightly at the way he put emphasis on her full name, which never out of his mouth _ever_.

Logan ducked his head out the window, asking her the most important thing, "Are you _in_ or _out_?"

Bella considered this for a moment.

Considered the consequences, considered all that they had planned to do. The money they spent garnering supplies, how he was currently trespassing _alone_. She looked back and forth between the window and the little decadent of trees that she'd have to go through by _herself_ just to get to his car. And she could have swore she heard Edward's voice in her head willing her to turn around and leave him to do it all alone. But then thinking back to all that she had gone through in a single day with Madison and the amount of time she spent with Logan and getting to know him in her _new_ life…

"If this gets screwed up… I'll kill you." she whispered heatedly to the golden blonde once her feet hit the floor of the basement and she was at his side.

He grinned like a fool seeing that she didn't chicken out and was there with him. He nudged her with his elbow and winked a green eye. "I _like_ the sound of you making threats…"

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes while taking in their surroundings.

The basement was small in size. There was a washer and dryer located in the corner, a bag full of uniforms―presumably for the basketball team and other athletic sports the school sponsored―a closet labeled _supplies_ and lastly a staircase that lead up into the school and then their jackpot: the numerous entries of dioramas made for the _Perky Vision_ , placed on a row of different tables.

Logan handed Bella one of the plain, white masks used to conceal their identities while helping himself to putting his on. He flipped the hood to his jacket up and gestured to the supply closet.

"Hide in there. I'm going to go do a general sweep of the surrounding area."

Bella shook her head and grabbed ahold of his arm, "No, don't leave me―"

He cupped her cheeks, "You trust me right?" When she nodded once, he led her over to the closet. "I'm not leaving you. I'll be right back. You're safe, okay?"

Bella clutched the mask and nodded once. "O-Okay, Logan…"

"Now get in there. Five minutes tops. Count in your head if you have to." he says, once she hides behind a couple of boxes.

* * *

"It's all clear," she heard a familiar husky voice whisper. The door to the supply closet opened and Logan waved Bella to come out. He pulled up his mask. "We're good to go. While I was out there I greased his doorknob. But… are you ready?"

He raised eyebrows as she slipped on the mask and popped her hood over her head. She grabbed the baseball bat from his hands. "Ready."

Logan smirked and then slipped on his mask, "Alrighty then."

The brunette ran over to the table with the bat raised over her head. She did no thinking as she hit the bat on the first diorama with a little war cry.

The cardboard building went flat and she brushed it off the table without a second thought.

"Are you going to just stare all day or are you going to destroy these things with me?" Her muffled voice bellowed from behind the mask as she hit the next one―a diorama of an all-pink beauty parlor. She could understand why the thought of cutting down the outback of Danville for frivolous things such as a beauty parlor would make Logan angry like the way he was.

The golden blonde smirked proudly under his mask as he watched his partner-in-crime break the next one made of wood, causing splitters to fly everywhere. It was a sight to see― _quiet_ Bella, _flustered_ Bella, _helpless_ Bella that he felt needed to grow a backbone, yet couldn't help but rescue from her troubles, vandalizing school property.

It gave his inner self shivers, the good kind.

He definitely would not abandon this woman. Logan grabbed his bat and joined her. The two gazed at each other through their masks and proceeded to break, smash, defile each diorama.

They let out all of their frustrations, their pent up anger.

Logan for Madison, all of the mess she put him up to, her corrupt father and _himself_. Bella for  everything. Everything that ever bothered her up until now. She was running on pure adrenaline as she kicked and stomped the toothpick model of what looked like a complex of cabins.

She grit her teeth behind her mask at the thought of the city of Danville cutting down forest, destroying habitats for animals and further industrializing the city where industrialization was not needed once so ever, for a cabin complex to be built. As if the people of this city/town needed a complex of cabins to serve as homes or rooms for travellers.

They smashed every diorama, not missing a single one.

It was like a fire burning inside of her that she never had the guts to spark. He truly did bring out a side of her that she never knew she could have or feel. Not so much as Jacob and definitely not so much as Edward.

Logan Briggs… was truly one of the best _new_ things she could have encountered.

"That's the last of them." Logan cackled, kicked a model of a glass dome against the bricked wall. He smirked when it split into two.

The brunette flipped off her hood and roamed fingers through her short hair, now matted to her mask and face. She grinned sheepishly and swung the baseball bat. "It's the last of them but we're not through just yet."

She flipped her hoodie back on, concealing her hair that'd be recognizable and started for the stairs that led into the school. "It's time to go fuck shit up, like you said we would Logan."

The golden blonde sighed to himself, watching the slight swing of her hip once she swung open the door and ran out into the hallway. He was definitely not disappointed and definitely not going to ever leave this woman.

"Now _this_ is the Bella I could get used to." He murmured to himself, letting out a proud holler as he joined her in the hallway and they got down to their plans.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

We ran through the forest to get back to the car, laughing away into the night.

I don't think I ever… had that much fun before.

Maybe it was due to the pure adrenaline. Maybe it was because I did something considered _bad_ , but really was _good_ from that _stick-it-to-the-man_ perspective. Or maybe it was entirely because I was with him. And we totally got revenge.

Logan popped the trunk and loaded all of the evidence―the bats, our masks, miscellaneous supplies―and then opened the door for me.

He slid into the driver's seat and we looked at each other and shared another laugh.

Tomorrow when the sun rose and Mr. Perky and Madison rolled up to school… they'd be in for it.

"That was so damn brilliant," Logan mused, gripping the steering wheel. He licked his lips and glanced at me. "Did we really have to spray paint that bullshit on my locker though?"

I nod and punch his shoulder. "How many times have I told you, _cover your tracks_."

" _Cover my tracks_ ," he mocked and stuck his tongue at me to which I did it right back.

"I'm telling you, tomorrow when we get to school, once they see everything we did and also take note that you and I were also 'targeted' then we'll definitely be off the hook." I reassured him.

"Yeah, safe from everything but their fingers." He poked me. "Wanna' bet me 20 that Madison suspects it's us?"

I shake my head and giggle, "that's already a given."

We both chuckle and he cranks up the car.

"Man you run fast, too." He sighs, once he maneuvers the car out of the parking lot.

Not only did Logan and I carry out revenge―we definitely had yet another rematch race. And I won this time.

I smirk and feel my cheeks grow warm. "You're just mad you lost."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolls his eyes with a chuckle. Logan drives the car down the street, towards the main road.

It was almost midnight and I didn't really want the moment to end. But it was a hopeless thought. After we got out all the laughs, the drive back to my house was silent.

Not the usual awkward silence, but this time a comfortable one. If Jake could have saw me in the act… no doubt he'd be proud. Maybe I'd call him once I got inside.

Logan slowly pulled into the drive way.

All the lights were out so I assumed Renèe and Phil were sleeping. I grabbed my backpack and hunched it over my shoulder. "Remember―"

He interrupted me, "don't forget to _dispose of the evidence_." He leans forward. "I will remember."

I smile. "Good. Now…" I pause because I don't know whether to just leave out the car, say goodnight, hug him… or tell him I wasn't ready for the night to end. I gulp and shrug my shoulders, looking down at my hand clutched the handle to open the door.

"Good nigh―"

"I'm… taking you out." He suddenly blurts out. He glanced at me once and begins to back out the driveway before I could even open the door.

"Wh-What?" I stammer and blink my eyes twice. I must have been in bed already. Under the covers. Dreaming. I felt the dire need to pinch myself oncehis tan cheeks turned dark red.

"I'm _taking_ **you** _**out**_." He repeats in a more firm tone, tightly gripping the wheel.

The words click in my head and I lean back into the seat. Twiddling my thumbs and chewing my lip.

 _Ask him. Ask what you need to know_.

My heartbeat quickens once the house gets further and further behind us. "I-Is this li-like… like a… _date_?"

I close my eyes and then peek them open just to find him gazing at me with vibrant green eyes and a cocky smile plastered on his face.

 _Oh, my..._

"Yeah. Like a date, _pussycat_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now you see why this is one of my favorites… she saw** _ **it**_ **. They did** _ **it**_ **. And he asked** _ **it**_ **.**

 **Omg, next chapter… I'm** _ **so**_ **looking forward to writing it. And I hope you guys are looking forward to reading it.**

 **Please,** _ **please**_ **review. Let me know what you guys think! Opinions are highly valued and I want to know if you like the direction that they're going. What did you think of this chapter, as well?**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Stay tooned, too!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

[Someday by The Strokes ㇸ6]


	8. OKAGA, CA

**Here it finally is, chapter 8 of** _SN_ **.**

 **Man, I rewrote this so many times and still don't feel satisfied with the outcome, but I believe it's good enough.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed (we reached 50, yayyyy) favorited and followed this rocky story. Thanks a bunches!**

 **Enjoy a new chapter.**

* * *

 **WARNING: Suggested themes.**

 **Disclaimers: Stephanie Meyers own Twilight. Not I. I'm just in** _Okaga_ **.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Okaga, CA

"So you won't tell me?" Bella incredulously asked the dazed blonde. She stared deeply into his blazed green eyes as he looked up at the midnight blue skies twinkling with many stars, like he was going to seriously consider her proposition.

Logan gazed back at Bella with a sly smirk.

"No _p_ e." he popped his lips at the 'p' and snickered as she let go of his neck and shoved his arm away from her waist.

"You're an _ass_."

"And you're a _silly_ girl." Logan slurred, flicking her nose gently to which she flicked his back.

"How am I silly?"

"Because, you have absolutely no idea…" he sighed, squeezing her thighs again and subconsciously rubbed his crotch against hers, " _what_ you just got yourself into."

Bella couldn't help but moan as she sat up, feeling him underneath her sweats, "Just _what_ did I get myself into?"

Logan sat up, his eyes widening with each word. "Some _deep_ shit."

Bella gulped, "Sh-Show me... how _deep_ it is, Logan."

She slowly started to lean in closer…

 _ **THREE HOURS EARLIER. . . .**_

 _ **Bella's POV**_

It was like those disappointing moments in _rom com_ movies where your crush asks you out on a date and while you're in the car, on your way to _said_ date, you see this extravagant, lovely restaurant coming up but instead of turning to the _right_ where the romanticism and elegance is located, you turn to the _left_ , pulling up in the parking lot of a burger joint.

There are a few things wrong with that statement though:

Logan wasn't my crush… or I was just too insecure with herself or still pining over _him_ and _**him**_ , to admit it.

And I should have expected that; he didn't seem like the romantic type at all. Sure, there were those moments that ( _secretly_ ) gave me hope in the general boy population but deep down, I knew that old-fashioned manners and romanticism kind of went out the door—with _him_.

Plus, my life was _**not**_ a movie. Especially a romantic-comedy flick with everything going right all the time.

We both just didn't want the night of fun to end… there most likely wouldn't be anything coming from this and I definitely was not in the right state of mind to be looking for another boyfriend after mine had just left me like yesterday's garbage.

Logan peeked over the menu in his hands and spoke rather awkwardly, his husky tone stammering, "Uh, what do you want on your... burger?"

I briefly looked over the menu with different types of burgers, sides and drinks galore before shrugging. He could order me anything. I wasn't really hungry at the moment… instead _very_ nervous, _highly_ disappointed and frustrated at the outcome of my first date with the green eyed blonde.

He must have noticed the change in my demeanor the moment he asked me out. I was just nervous… he may have been too but I doubt he'd ever admit it to me. And I hope he didn't see me as disappointed… based on the way he looked at me once I scrunched my nose, only fed up with trying to pick something from the menu.

"Something wrong?"

Sighing heavily, I awkwardly retorted, "It's just that…"

 _He'd either think I was stupid or_ _ **stupid**_. But I continued on, trailing my words.

"I thought for you taking me out and everything that it'd be…"

 _This isn't a fairy tale, Bella. Take what you can get. You may never get anything ever again._

I listened to my inside voice and sheepishly smiled before waving him off.

"Nevermind."

His response was a huff.

Logan licked his lips and placed the menu on the table, _staring_ at me.

Hard.

I was about to ask him if something was wrong but a waiter approached us, balancing a tray with our drinks in his hands. If it were me, I wouldn't be able to hold a tray full of drinks and wear roller-blades at the same time.

I forgot to mention that the style of the burger joint was like something you'd see in _Grease_. Pro-1970s.

"Are you ready to order?" he politely asked, setting my _coke cola_ in front of me and Logan's apple juice in front of him.

He didn't even wait for the straws. He chugged most of it down in one gulp, while I apprehensively sipped the bubbly soda, hating the way how the ice sent chills down my spine and tickled my teeth.

"Nah, come back in maybe five minutes." Logan told him, all while continuing to look at me with his vivid green eyes that looked _neon_ under the lighting.

The waiter nodded. "Sure thing, sir."

"Say what's on your mind." he urged as soon as the guy skated away out of hearing range.

"No, no, it's okay." I dismiss him with a flustered hand, "I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed as he grunted, leaning forward with a small attitude. "You don't _look_ fine."

I narrowed mine right back. "Then stop looking."

We glared at each other for another minute or so—my brown into his green. His hands tightly gripping the table and mine not letting go of my drink. We stayed like that until he let out a quick huff and leaned back into the cushions of the booth.

" _Fucking females_ …" I think I heard him mutter under his breath, which set my anger to flaring.

Haughtly, I raised my eyebrows and sassed, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Logan stood abruptly from the table and waved me on. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on." he snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me from the booth. He rushed me outside and over to his car while I struggled to be released from his tight grip.

"Logan, let go!" I yell and swat his arm. "Let go of me!"

"What's your deal, Bella?" he shouted, finally letting me go with a bit of a shove.

I rub the arm he had just forcefully grabbed, angrily muttering, "Why are we leaving?!"

Logan gestured to the restaurant. "It's obviously not good enough for you."

"Do you see me complaining?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I sure as hell didn't see you didn't order a fucking burger."

"Whether I order a _fucking_ burger or not doesn't determine that we should just waltz out and leave when _you're_ the one who asked me out!" I yell, yanking open the car door and throwing myself inside. I was about to slam it shut but his hand blocked it from closing.

He leaned over the door, arguing right back, "Yeah, I asked you out, Bella. I'll tell the fucking world! But I also asked you in the beginning of whatever the hell this is, if you'd give a guy like me a chance!" his words made my imminent anger simmer. I looked at him with almost tear-filled eyes as he sighed in exasperation, "A guy who barely has a pot to piss in and a fucking dime to his name. And you said—"

I pause for a moment, thinking back to the first day he gave me a ride home and asked me that question.

" _Do you miss their money?" He asked me. And that question startled not just me, but him as well. I remembered the confusion on my face._

"P-Pardon?"

 _"The money―_ _ **luxury**_ _. Do you miss it?"_

And then he elaborated more. "Would you be happy with the average, broke dude that could show you a good fucking time if he or she only have a dime in his or her pocket?"

I considered his question, my eyebrows narrowing then furrowing then knitting together before finally straightening.

I murmur the words I told him that day. " _What a grand way to live_ …"

He seemed a bit relieved to know that I remembered my words to him and answer to his question. But still was rather upset. " _Exactly_ , so if this isn't good enough for you, then I might as well take you home now. Or you can go find some stud that can afford to eat over there." He sighed, walking away from me to the driver's side of his car and getting in.

"Logan— _look_ ," I close my eyes and breath heavily. I face him in the car. "I-I'm sorry. I just… _Edward_ , he could afford to do all those things... and then some. But—"

Logan cut me off, narrowing his eyes. "Bella, look me in my eyes and _tell_ me if my mother would _**dare**_ name me _Edward_."

I shake my head and giggle. "It _is_ a kind of… lame name."

He snorts. "Oh, it's _lame_ alright."

We both release heavy sighs that seem to ease the tension and mood. Logan and I faced each other before looking away.

I had to stop comparing them. I also needed to stop thinking about Edward Cullen around Logan. This was our first "date" and here we were… arguing.

I frown at myself for even ruining what he was trying to do, and say "I know you're not him… and I swear I want to kick myself for even bringing him up but I just want you to know that I'm not complaining and I am flattered— _glad_ actually, that you decided to ask me out."

He considers this for a moment before asking, "So you're not all that hungry are you?"

I smile. "I'll… order a burger."

"No, that's okay." he cranks the ignition, grabbing the wheel with one hand, slyly grinning at me. He cocked his head in my direction "How about we go get some ice cream, _girlie_?"

 _At least you could say that he makes better compromises than Edward_. Shut up.

"I'd love to go get some ice cream with you, _Tony_."

"Sure thing, _Elvira_."

* * *

We went out for ice cream at a local parlor.

Logan picked a cheesecake flavored, two scoop cup with extra toppings of gummy-bears, marshmallows and _oreo_ cookies while I settled for a simple strawberry waffle cone.

Except the waffle cone wasn't _simple_ —it was huge. So huge that I couldn't finish it all and ended up watching Logan eat the rest. I had to listen to him tease me about being a "lightweight" when it came to ice cream but laughed once he complained of brain-freeze.

And actually… it was nice. We enjoyed each other's company. All without spending his "dime" and skipping out on the fancy restaurants and whatnot.

We laughed about what happened earlier today. We talked again about favorite music, which was something we had in common. We voiced opinions about what we thought would happen at school tomorrow and he shared stories about his life.

I liked the things we talked and joked about. I loved the energy he gave me and his crude humor and stupid jokes. It was something that made me feel _whole_ —something very different from what Jacob would give me and definitely something from what Edward fed me. It was new.

 _Something new._

And I loved it.

Logan faced me, shifting the gear of the car into _P_ for park. He roamed fingers through his hair, almost as if he was nervous. His green eyes bore into mine.

"This is my favorite spot." he gestured to the wilderness surrounding us. I have to admit. I was very, _very_ apprehensive once he began to maneuver the car up the back road that lead out to this… open field.

Except this open field was a meadow.

But it wasn't _**our**_ meadow.

This was _that_ meadow.

The meadow from my first dream about Logan. The one where we lay. And basked in each other. Up until he spotted Edward and revealed to me that he had many demons.

It was… breathtakingly beautiful. More beautiful than in my dream.

There was the endless colors of flowers that lead to the encasement of many trees in the distance. The grass that looked green and soft like it would feel nice under my feet. And multi-colored blue, purple, red and yellow flowers surrounded the car, stretching to the midnight blue skies. This was much like atmosphere of calmness and peace that I felt in my dream, and the beauty of it was quite stunning.

"It's beautiful," I marvel, winding down the window to get a better look. I bite and chew my bottom lip, meeting his curious green eyes before nervously staring at my twiddling thumbs. "I feel like I've…"

I pause and blush deeply. Again, he might think of me as either stupid or _stupid_.

"What?" he nudges me with his elbow.

I shake my head, flashing him a small smile. "It's nothing."

"Say it." Logan urges. "I may be an asshole but I _am_ a good listener."

I didn't want to ruin the moment and tell him that I dreamed about this meadow. I didn't want to scare him or creep him out by sharing that with him. Sharing my dream about him.

But he kept looking at me with those green eyes. Swimming with emotions. And knowing Logan Briggs, he wouldn't let up if I didn't tell him.

I stammer out, "Well, I—it's _silly_."

Curving his pink lips into a grin that makes my heart stop beating for a second, he chuckles, "Then tell me how silly it so we can laugh about it together."

I looked at his smirky face and thought about how he'd react. We talked about silly things before. We talked about personal things before. I wanted to doubt that it'd creep him out but I also wanted to play it safe.

However, this was Logan. There was no playing it safe when it came to him.

"Well…" I chew my bottom lip and lean my arm on the middle console. "I feel... like I've been here before."

And then hold my breath, bracing myself for the slick remark or witty comeback.

But it never comes.

"Oh really?" his eyebrows raise like he's generally surprised and not at all thinking that I was stupid for saying that.

Feeling more confidence, I nod eagerly. "Yeah. Once upon a dream."

He squinted his eyes a little bit and I wasn't really sure what to make of that. But then he smirked once more and remarked, "Like _sleeping beauty_?"

I nod again and shrug my shoulders at his assessment. "Like _sleeping beauty_."

"Except you don't sleep beautifully."

My heart raced.

"What?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. I followed him as my mind strung his words and that sly smile together.

My lips slowly formed a frown. "Y-You—that night—you watched me in my sleep?!"

The night of the lake where we talked and I fell asleep next to him just to wake up and find him gone… he watched me in my sleep?

I watched with narrowed eyes as he holstered himself on the hood of his car and leaned back comfortably on the windshield.

And like it was nothing, the green eyed blonde laughed and shrugged again. " _Plenty_ of times."

He didn't. He couldn't.

 _Another Edward?!_

My heart almost beat out of my chest.

His face was blank. His green eyes looked me up and down. I felt myself blush at the thought of him watching me in my sleep but then I wanted to kick myself mentally because like I was told before, by the one who said _it would be as if I never existed_ , I talk in my sleep.

But what if I also snored? What if I drooled? Tossed and turned? Or said something embarrassing?

The very thought of me not sleeping beautifully like sleeping beauty made me want to scream.

I join him on the hood of the car and swat his arm. "You're lying!"

"I am."

And just like that my heart quiets down to a steady beat. And my anxiety is replaced with irritation.

"You are _such_ a goof!" I yell and hit his arm again, but this time as hard as I could… ignoring the muscle I felt underneath his cotton sweatshirt.

He snorts. " _That_ I am."

I sigh heavily, covering my eyes. If we were going to be friends… he'd definitely need to learn not to scare or tease me like that. "Logan—"

I pause at the strong, distinctive smell wafting near my nose and open my eyes to find him attempting to light one of his… "medicinal" drugs.

He must have noticed a certain look on my face because swiftly, the weed is brought away from his lips. "You don't mind do you?"

I sigh again. "No—I just—"

"I mean I can wait until later if you don't like me smoking near you."

"I—I just…" My habit of chewing my lip kicks in as I murmur, "I-I've always wondered… how does _it_ feel?"

"How does _what_ feel?" he asks, slowly extending the marijuana to his lips.

"Being under the influence— _high_." He didn't say anything for an excruciatingly long time, so I only spoke again to fill the silence. "What's it like?"

Renèe wouldn't kill me to find out that I was curious about how these _things_ worked. She actually encouraged me… being social and getting involved in the "norms". I mean, sure, we learn about this stuff in school and make vows to never do or try them, but I at least would want to know how it feels to be under the influence…

Logan sure looked like he had a good time doing it. And threatened to _bite_ me when I tried to throw it out the window.

He lit the bud and took a deep pull before sighing out a giant puff of smoke.

He glanced at me and said in a calm, placating tone, "Well, when you— _I_ bring this joint to my lips and inhale… I end up... focusing on the _feeling_."

He huffed out more smoke, folding an arm behind his head like a head-rest and staring up at the midnight skies. "I feel _everything_ from every experience and see the significant thoughts of each detailed thing."

"I _feel_ the love and _see_ the beauty in everything. Everything is just fucking... _awesome_." Logan's voice was already sounding a little huskier than before and his speech was slowed as he went on to explain, "Awesome things are more _awesome_ and I can always find something awesome in boring things—you could be reciting me a mantra of shit like the history of _Q-tips_ or whatever and I'd feel so absorbed it in. Not just your story, but your _words_. I'm _**in**_ your fuckings _words_."

"It's like taking a song apart and focusing on the different aspects of the music—the bass, the beat, the different instruments, separate _yet_ … together … at the same damn time."

He chuckled and shook his head, " _Fuck_ , you got me rambling on and on, Bella…"

I touch his shoulder briefly, smiling encouragingly. "It's okay… continue talking."

He shook his head, looking at me with a small smile glued to his tan face. "You don't wanna' hear me talk about this."

"I do, Logan—I love it…" I giggle and shake my head at him. His eyes were so red. And… it was kind of cool to hear him talking this deep to me. "I mean, I don't mind."

It made my heart race even more than it did before. I wonder if he could hear the _th-thump_ in my chest.

I poked his side and jolted once a hearty chuckle trilled from the back of his throat.

He sighed once he caught his breath, "Bella—it's _indescribable_."

Logan rose up from his spot abruptly, pointing to the skies and motioning his hands through the area right above him. "I can see the stars. I can touch the moon. Senses are _amplified_."

His voice rasped out barely above a whisper, "Like a _vampire_." I think I stopped breathing. "I can see as far as one. Hear even better than one. And feel one approaching if I focus my mind hard enough."

The words stuttered from my lips. "V-Vampire?"

He nodded in affirmation once, twice. "Yeah—those _sparkly_ motherfuckers."

I had to really look at Logan. Really look at him.

My eyes flickered cautiously around the surrounding meadow—the treelines and wherever else _**he**_ could conceal himself. Not that my human eyes would notice anyways…

It felt like there was something stuck in the back of my throat. I could barely even get the question out because I suddenly felt cornered. I felt this pressure building up in my chest at Logan's words of vampires. It was like my dream all over again. Except he was high and I was about to ask him whether or not he believed in the existence of creatures **like him**.

"Do you… believe... in _vampires_?"

"Yeah." He agreed without much consideration. " _In_ _fact_ … I saw one with my own two green eyes." Logan widened his eyes as he pointed to each one and went on in a rather blunt tone, "Killed one before. Watched it put itself back together…"

"Did you know that they aren't much like what we're told?"

My heart skipped a beat.

"They sparkle like diamonds. Are cold as ice. Hard bodies. Smell like _death_ —but in a more _sweet_ , _**toothache**_ version." he articulated each word, looking me right in the eyes. His gaze never faltered. "They look like us, walk like us, talk like us… but in reality are mass manipulators. Feeding off of innocent souls such as yourself, Bella."

And then I suddenly felt… _comfort_.

I wiped a tear about to fall from one of my eyes and sighed, "I… I know."

He glanced over at me, eyebrows raised. "You _know_?"

I nod and sigh heavily. "Yes, Logan… I've dated one before."

I said it. I revealed Edward's existence to Logan. I told him. And I felt… _free_. I wanted to tell him everything about them. Everything that the Cullens put me through and then maybe it was something we could bond over… call it my hope for creating a bubble. A bubble that allowed me to have someone to talk to about this.

 _You just signed a death notice for him and yourself. And the Cullens._

He snickers though, "Is that so?"

 _I don't care. If Logan never said anything about this when he wasn't high then the secret was damn well safe with him._

"Yes."

And we were both silent. For a while. I could hear the crickets chirping, the hum of fireflies, the breeze of the wind, gentle rustle of leaves. Before he laughed.

Logan threw up quotations with his hands, "I know I'm _under the influence_ —as you like to call it—but don't let my rambling about pure _fuckery_ get you playing around too."

Just like that, my bubble popped.

"Logan, I'm serious." I tell him almost desperately. "I _did_ date a vampire before and they all _are_ real! I know all about them and they're just like you said!"

I begin to list the qualities with each finger, "Sparkly in the sun, cold as ice, hard bodies, mass manipulators—"

But he pinches my lips shut. " _Bella_." his red-stained eyes bore into my desperate brown ones. "I'm just fucking around with you."

His fingers move away from my lips as he waves his hand over my disappointment. "Vampires aren't real. They're fucking fake. And I don't believe."

I face away from him, hugging my knees against my chest.

"You should see the look on your face right now…" he teases, laughing hysterically. I glare, watching as he brought the joint to his lips. "You look all mad and shit!" and takes a long pull before coughing out heaps of smoke. " _Man_ , this is some good stuff."

"Give me that." I mutter, swiping the joint from his hands.

I held it as far away from him as I could before he leaned over me, whining, "Bella, don't toss it man!"

"I'm not." I dryly retort, looking the lit weed over in contemplation.

"Then what are you going to—" he stopped talking once I took a long drag. " _Ah_ , okay."

It felt weird yet sweet as it tickled and scratched at my throat. The smoke filled my lungs and immediately I drew the joint away from my mouth and coughed like I had bronchitis or something. My eyes felt watery as I continued to hack and cough, holding my chest.

Logan scooted over to my side in an instant and pat my back. He coaxed in a soothing voice, "No, no… don't hit it too fast."

He gently nudged the joint back to my lips. Logan sucked in air softly, held it in and then breathed deeply out. I watched curiously as he repeated the gesture and then mimicked his actions with the marijuana to my lips.

"Yeah, just like that." he chirped, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

I felt a similar itch in my throat once I held the smoke in and then deeply released it, smoke leaving my mouth. I brought it back to my lips and repeated the motion all while Logan watched with a focused face and sly smirk.

"That's right, Bella." He chimed. "Wrap your tiny little mouth around it like that."

I choked on his words—I mean _the smoke_ and hit him with each cough,"Don't—make—it sound—dirty."

I passed the joint back to him, watching with wide eyes as he puffed and teased,"But it is."

He passed it back. "You're willing to let me get you high and corrupt that sweet little soul of yours?"

I leaned back, laying on the hood and windshield before sighing heavily, "Logan, someone already beat you to that."

I felt my eyes lull and vision blur after a couple rounds of passing it back and forth until the bud was all burned out and we could barely get anything out of it without singeing our fingers on the ash.

Logan flicked the bud to some random part of our— _the_ meadow.

I don't even remember how much time had passed before my body numbed and I could feel him laying on the hood next to me. The moon was so bright and the stars twinkled into little constellations that brought an unstoppable grin to my face.

I felt myself grab his hand.

He glanced over at me and said so low even though it sounded like he spoke through megaphone, "So it's dark in there, huh?"

He must have been talking about _inside_ of me.

I don't know where my subconscious mind was at the moment. Maybe it was off somewhere dancing. Or trying it's best to ignore the horrid hallucination of Edward looking at me in shame. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face Logan.

I couldn't keep in the fits of giggles as I repeated his words from my dream, " _It's where the demons hide._ "

And slowly—in slow motion—his pink lips curved into a smug smile and he poked my numb shoulder with his elbow. "So _what_ , you want me to just open myself up and let those depressing motherfuckers inside?"

I snicker and nod over and over until he literally had to hold my chin in place.

We both laughed before I sighed in relief.

"Give them a… home."

* * *

Logan and Bella were on their second shared joint of a _sativa-indica_ hybrid strand of marijuana— _Bella's Bud_ —as the green eyed blonde dubbed it when he rolled it. They lost time of how long they sat on the hood of _Lu-Lu_ , enjoying nature, smoking nature and feeling nature.

Bella was _gone_ and Logan was, too.

" _Logan_ …"

"Huh?"

" _I'm_ …"

" _You're_ …"

Bella held her breath. " _Floating_."

"No—don't fucking… float away from me." he held the joint in between his lips, using his free hands to grab ahold of her hips and pulled her closer. "You come here right now, Bella."

They stared into each other's eyes until Bella opened her mouth asking him honestly, "Where are we?"

" _Okaga_ , California." he whispered and gave her thighs a little squeeze.

The brunette grabbed both sides of his face and brought her nose to his, marveling in an exaggerated voice, "I love _Okaga_."

"Yeah, it's my personally owned state in the country of California." he bragged, blowing rings of smoke into her face.

She waved the smoke away and took the joint from him, doing just as he did to her. In the last hour of Bella smoking marijuana for the first time, she perfected how to get the smoke to project from her nostrils. And as she exhaled through her nose, the blonde let the sweet and spicy smelling bud flow over him.

Bella tapped his chest. "So you're a billionaire then?"

"The fucking richest guy you knew." he sassed in a _matter-of-fact_ tone.

" _Knew_ is like… the past tense… of _know_." Bella said, looking hard into his red eyes. She grabbed both sides of face so she could stare harder as she articulated, "So did I _know_ you? Or did I _knew_ you? And are you here right now? Or am I here?"

The golden-blonde said nothing but smiled. Not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. He crooked his hand and waved her to come closer to him.

"Come here—I wanna' show you how to do something…"

"Show me what?" Bella questioned covered her eyes, blushing when she peeked an eye open at him like he was holding a big surprise.

He chirped gently and held up the joint, "How to shotgun."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and slowly rose up as if she was in a cautious mode.

"Just don't shoot me, okay?"

"No promises." Logan pat his lap. "Now come sit right here."

She hesitated only for a moment, then climbed onto his lap with her legs on either side of him. Bella watched as Logan took a long drag before holding it in his mouth.

He gently grabbed her chin, then brought her mouth to his. Once their lips grazed gingerly and formed a connecting circle as she opened up, he released the stream of smoke from his mouth to hers. And as he pulled away, she closed her mouth and held the smoke for several seconds, then let it stream from her nostrils just like he taught her.

Immediately, Bella felt another buzz and trailed each word, "That… was…" she smiling giddily in his lap.

" _Hot_." he finished, resting his hands on her hips after he put out the joint to save for later.

"Yeah." she agreed, her face red with a blush. It spread all the way down to her neck.

The two sat in a peaceful silence just observing each other. Much like in her dream. Except Bella was currently sitting in Logan's lap and Logan had hands raking over her hips and down her thighs. Both of them enjoying their high. Brown gazing deeply into green. Green gazing right back into brown.

She barely had the voice but called his name, snapping him out of their staring contest. " _Logan_."

"Uh, huh?" he grunted with a carefree smile plastered on his lips.

She wrapped arms around his neck. "I lied to you."

" _Man_ …" he groaned, feeling shitty to know that she lied to him about something, even though he didn't have a clue of what it was that she lied about. "What did you lie to me about, _pussycat_?"

Bella already said it before. She already revealed the secret. She already gave away the existence of vampires. But would she do it again?

The brunette was quiet, letting that question bounce around her brain for a moment. And she knew the answer but _**he**_ was demanding that she not say it out loud. He stared at her from inside of the car, through the windshield with pleading butterscotch eyes that slowly darkened the longer she mulled over the thought of telling Logan again.

Bella knew that she was high and in danger of admitting something she shouldn't have admitted in the first place, but even Edward's hallucination couldn't stop her.

Not when she was feeling so free and was sitting in Logan's lap, breathing in his air and being in his space.

Bella shrugged like it was nothing as she leaned forward and bluntly said, "Edward was— _is_ a vampire."

Logan raised an eyebrow before cocking his head to the side as if he just had a realization. "No wonder I don't like the dumb fuck."

Bella laughed so loud and so hard that she could barely breath. "You can't say _dumb_ and _fuck_ in the same sentence and not expect me to lau—" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she continued to laugh until her chest hurt.

Bella caught her breath before she tried to continue on. "But—seriously…" the brunette composed herself. Before espying out, "He's a vampire. And Jacob, a wolf."

 _Jacob is going to kill you._ So. He has Nadine now. And… wouldn't find out about me revealing his secret either. Bella smirked slyly, leaning to lay on the golden-blonde who gazed at her with an equally sly grin.

"You just fucked the whole supernatural crew didn't ya'?" he chuckled, while she rolled her eyes in return.

"No, asshole." Bella sighed, playfully mushing his cheeks together.

Bella giggled at the way his face looked all bunched up together before she proceeded to play with his cheeks. And he let her, all while saying, "Tell me about your life in Forks. Away from the smelly vampires and dogs."

Bella nodded and began, "I lived with my father, Charlie. Worked at a shop with this dude named Mike who would not leave me alone."

She was too high to notice the darkening of his green eyes and lethalness in his slow-drawled tone. "Mike just got himself a death wish."

The brunette snickered, "Don't kill him."

"No promises." Logam shook his head. "No promises…"

"But yeah, Forks was… not as exciting as Danville is for me now." Bella went on. "Edward was _such_ a control freak and Jacob like… broke me further than Edward did."

"But I'm totally making you a new person." he proclaimed with a proud smile gracing his stoned, tan face. "Not _fixed_ but **new**."

" _Yeahhhhhh_." Bella drawled out, actually appreciating his words. She scooted further up his lap and locked her legs around him while he comfortably leaned back.

He looked into her eyes for about the millionth time in one night before swiftly leaning forward and pressing a heated kiss to her forehead.

Bella touched the spot of her forehead where his warm, pink lips had just kissed her and gasped. She could hear the hallucination growl in distaste.

"I'm sorry." Logan murmured, leaning back to lay on the windshield again. He wiped his face shamefully. "I shouldn't have been a grandpa and kissed your forehead like that without asking."

But Bella shook her head repeatedly, leaning into him. The brunette slurred sweetly, "No, no… you're good—at least it wasn't cold like _ice_."

The word _ice_ shrilled out from her mouth, as her eyes darted to the glaring Edward.

They flickered back to Logan who looked at her through mystified, blazing green eyes. He wanted to understand this woman.

His sleek, pink tongue jutted out of those perfectly sculpted lips, quickly grazing over them. "How did it feel?"

Bella shrugged and slowly bit her lip before saying, " _Hot_."

"I like the sound of that…"

"Not like hot _hot_ , idiot!" she playfully slapped the growing smirk away from his face. "Like warm. Almost like a sun—do you believe in folklore?"

"Believe in folklore? I fucking live it, _pussycat_."

"What?!" Bella gasped, jolting slightly from her position of laying against him.

He shushed and pinched her lips shut. " _Shh_. Calm down."

Bella relaxed in his arms but exclaimed, "You're _something_ aren't you?!" she shook her head. "I should have known—it's why I'm so attracted to you!"

The blonde muttered under his breath, "Well, damn… and here I thought you liked my personality. "

"Your eyes—they change different shades of green according to your mood. And you're _fast_. And _smart_. And _cool_. And… I want you to tell me…"

"No."

" _Please_?"

"Fine…"

"Really?"

" _No_!"

"So you won't tell me?" Bella incredulously asked the dazed blonde. She stared deeply into his blazed green eyes as he looked up at the midnight blue skies twinkling with many stars, like he was going to seriously consider her proposition.

Logan gazed back at Bella with a sly smirk.

"No _p_ e." he popped his lips at the 'p' and snickered as she let go of his neck and shoved his arm away from her waist.

"You're an _ass_."

"And you're a _silly_ girl." Logan slurred, flicking her nose gently to which she flicked his back.

"How am I silly?"

"Because, you have absolutely no idea…" he sighed, squeezing her thighs again and subconsciously rubbed his crotch against hers, " _what_ you just got yourself into."

Bella couldn't help but moan as she sat up, feeling him underneath her sweats, "Just _what_ did I get myself into?"

Logan sat up, his eyes widening with each word. "Some _deep_ shit."

Bella gulped, "Sh-Show me... how _deep_ it is, Logan."

She slowly started to lean in closer until their noses were touching and their lips were mere inches away from each other. They stared into each other's bloodshot eyes until Bella's fluttered shut once his gaze became too intense for her to focus.

Her mind was drawing blanks. Inside and outside she wanted to kiss him so bad. And she thought he wanted to kiss her too from the way he was breathing and from how tight one hand gripped her thigh and the other held her waist.

Bella braced herself from what would have been her first kiss from someone in _months_ but it never came. She never felt the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

Instead all she got was a whisper that she had to strain herself to hear, "It's late—I should take you home now."

* * *

 **A/N** :

 **Bella got high for the first time ever and revealed the existence of vampire to Logan, who in return revealed his existence as some type of being.**

 **I love it, kinda. Do you?**

 **Another one of my favorite chapters… I believe that I could see this chapter happening out in my head so perfectly but couldn't form it into words. I hate that so much.**

 **But ooh, guys… next chapter is going to be intense and if I feel up to it, the first series of lemons and subplots introduced to the initial plot of Bella moving away from Forks and "trying something new". I can't wait to delve into what I have in store next.**

 **(Don't do drugs, kids.)**

 **So do stay tooned.**

 **And pleaseee let me know how y'all are feeling about this story and chapter.**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

 **(BTW, does anyone actually listen to the songs I place as a theme for each chapter? They're really great. Including** _ **Okaga**_ **by Tyler…)**

(OKAGA, CA by Tyler, The Creator) ㇸ6


	9. Proof

**Thanks a bunches to** _ **everyone**_ **who favorited, followed and reviewed. My days are made to see those numbers rise, so don't be shy ㈏0.**

 **Anyways, here is the awaited** _Chapter 9_ **to** _SN_ **. You all have been waiting for this moment… and I hope and pray that it does not disappoint.**

 **Disclaimers: Twilight does not belong to me because I have** _proof_ _. (See what I did there)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Proof

 _ **Bella's POV**_

There was no disappoint.

No disappoint in the night at all. Any normal girl would be highly disappointed in the fact that they were rejected for a kiss but… me?

… I laughed.

So much.

It had to be because I was completely stoned out of my mind and indulged in the positivities of my high rather than the disappointment of Logan not kissing me as I leaned in for one.

I felt like I was traversing between what was reality and what was me being high. I didn't hear a word Logan was saying to me on the ride home. All I heard was the _music_ playing.

With the radio _off_.

The thump of a kick and the pump of a bass. It was free, it was joy that I never thought I'd feel before. It was deep, it was soulful, it was techno, it was… _disco_.

In my head.

And Edward—the hallucination—watched me in utter stark, growling lowly to himself about my shame and whatnot.

I could have cared less. It was the _least_ of my concerns at three in the morning. Nor was Logan or the way he looked at me with such… **smoldering** green eyes.

At that point in time, all I wanted was _sleep_.

I don't think I ever felt so exhausted in my life. You'd think I'd feel exasperated and tired after _he_ left me that night and found out that _**he**_ imprinted but I was restless and refused sleep.

However, after smoking my first joint with Logan and getting high for the first time ever, I wanted to sleep 100 years like _Sleeping Beauty_ was supposed to— _maybe then Logan would watch me in my sleep some more like he joked about doing._

The golden blonde explained to me that it was simply an after effect of me coming down from my high when I complained about the lack of sleep I got in the previous months prior to moving here and how I wanted to marry my bed.

So as I got home that night—Renèe said not a word, only smiling and winking as she raided the refrigerator for a late night snack—I collapsed on my bed and drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had since… well, being born.

And I wanted to say it was more than my high-induced emotions of exhaustion.

I wanted to say it was because of _him_. Not the horrid hallucination of the one who claimed _it would be as if I never existed_ , or my _personal sun_ but because of my _something new_ that came in the form of a cocky yet mysterious golden blonde graced with green eyes and a mouth so beautifully slick that I'd take the truth even if it hurt to hear it.

I felt like he was watching me. Somewhere. Somehow. Or maybe it was just the high. Or maybe it wasn't.

I didn't know.

I slept and woke up late.

So sleepy that I arrived at school _after_ first period and probably missed most of the action because of what Logan and I did last night.

The bell for second period had just rang as I made my way down the hall to my locker in order to get my textbook for math.

I grinned at the many caution signs plastered around the hallway and custodians aimlessly scrubbing at the spray paintings that decorated lockers here and there. School security sat posted at every corner and the hallways were crowded with many students attempting to bypass the mess we created—greased door-knobs, a couple of glued doors, balloons littering the hallway, spray paintings on lockers and walls, and other random pranks we ended up doing last night.

I believe it was a mission accomplished.

I had yet to bump into Mr. Perky or his daughter and kind of couldn't contain my anxiousness at seeing how they reacted to all of this.

But most of all, I couldn't wait to see my partner in crime—Logan Briggs.

And it was if my hopes and prayers were answered.

"Hey girlie." I turn to my left at the usual greeting bellowed from that slightly husky yet rasped tone.

Logan leans casually against the locker, looking at me with those deep green eyes. He looked good in his signature leather jacket, ripped jeans and surprisingly, a grey sweatshirt instead of the usual t-shirt.

I smile under the intensity of his gaze and feel my cheeks flush.

"Hey." I wave back, biting my bottom lip once he stepped a closer—a little too close for my comfort.

He squinted his eyes at me as if he saw something on my reddened face that others couldn't. I held my breath as his sleek tongue slowly grazed over his lips almost in appreciation and those deep orbs bore into my flustered brown ones.

His pink lips curved into a lazy grin that had me almost gaping like a fish for air. Logan let a small laugh trill from the back of his throat. He cocked his head towards me.

"How're you feeling?"

How was I feeling?

The answer to that million dollar question was simply me feeling a wide series of emotions. Emotions I couldn't yet pinpoint or describe.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders and turn away from his green eyes and golden eyelashes and straight nose and sculpted lips. As I opened my locker and grabbed the textbook for math class, I find myself smirking and adding with a giggle, "Better than ever actually."

He chuckles again and lets out a heavy, contented sigh. "It was definitely the weed."

I snicker to myself, beginning to chew my bottom lip. "Was _not_." I mutter with a slight pout in my face. "I could be happy for other reasons beyond last night."

He raised a dark eyebrow, scoffing, "You really think so? Because I distinctly remember you being all like this," I watch half amused as he clears his throat and leans forward, attempting to make his voice sound like mine I guess which has me grinning and shaking my head, " _Logan… I'm floating… you're someone I know and knew…_ "

I swat his arm, "My voice doesn't sound like that!" but regardless we both share a laugh. I pause though because I realize that I don't actually remember much of the conversation from last night. Other than what happened before I got high and what happened after my failed attempt at kissing him / getting home / sleep.

"I actually don't remember much from last night." I admit with a slight shrug like I wasn't concerned. But in reality, I was feigning my nervousness… because what if I did or said something stupid?

He casually waves me off and says, "It was your first time so your mind had to get used to the feeling—don't worry, the more you smoke the better your memory gets. It's like training a dog. The more tricks you teach it, the more it learns. Or something like that." He gestures to himself with a smug smirk—the same one I sometimes felt like smacking off his tan face, "But me, being a veteran and all, remember _everything_."

I should have laughed sarcastically at his assertion but I found myself clutching my textbook tight in my arms and gulping like there was something stuck in the back of my throat.

"Did I say anything… out of the ordinary?"

His smirk widened. "Oh, yeah. _Definitely_."

My body stills and cheeks blush deeply.

"Y-You're lying." I stammer out because there was a possibility of many things _out of the ordinary_ that I could have told him.

Things like _him_.

Or _his_ secret.

Or _**him**_.

And the _other_ secret.

 _Their_ secrets.

I sincerely hope I wasn't too high to have revealed anything as deep as that and while I should have been very worried like I usually was, a part of me felt at ease. I felt… _carefree_. And I kind of didn't give a shit.

I turn my attention back to the golden blonde with a smirk. "And who says I was going do _that_ again?"

My question made his cheeks turn a shade or two darker than his eyes. And made the green twinkle a bit under the natural hallway lighting.

He crossed his arms like a big, macho bad boy and shrugged his shoulders. " _Me_." I snort at that response before he adds with much emphasis in the depths of his tone, "And _yourself_. Plus _Bella's bud—_ my new favorite medicine."

I find myself leaning forward. Almost in the same fashion of last night. And while my face is beet red and my eyes are trailed into his eyes, I feel sort of witty. Witty to know that I was comfortable enough to be and act like this around another guy after all that I had been through. Plus the fact that he named _marijuana_ after me.

Logan gulped at how close my face was to his.

Was he—was he nervous?

I attempt to mimic the way his lips curve into that smackable smug smirk and chime in a low tone, "Well I _won't_."

And just like that, his bad boy demeanor shatters.

He breathes a heavy sigh before shifting the black beanie on his head around and grinning back appreciatively.

I think he realizes that I just teased him for like, the first time ever. And I was very smug about it.

He returns the favor tenfold though, stretching his arms above his head and bending back slightly which gives me a full view of those spectacle abs and his lean hips and thin line of hairs that trail below… down there.

" _Bella_ ," I hold back a mewl at the way my name rolls off his tongue. He leans forward just like me after his little "stretch" and retorts, "You _will_."

I playfully mush his face away from mine and roll my eyes. "Bet?"

" _Bet_."

We share yet another laugh, both posted against the row of lockers just looking at each other.

I could say that I was glad things changed like this. They were changing for the better actually. And minute by minute, the dull ache in my heart was replaced by the accelerating beat of my heart.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead of hearing the sound of his slow drawled voice, I heard that nasal tone laced with such vehemence.

" _Logan_ , you better have had nothing to do with this."

We both faced the same direction—me narrowing my eyes at the sight of her pacing down the hallway with her heels clicking and clacking against the tiled floors and him huffing heavily to himself.

Her flaming blue eyes flickered back and forth between the both of us, never staying on me for more than a second. "Where were you last night?" She demanded more than questioned. "Because the school is vandalized which will cost daddy over _20,000_ dollars to repair the damage, plus the news is all over this school's behind because of this and those _other_ incidents that always, _always_ point back to you, Logan."

Madison placed a hand on her hip, scowling as she waited for an answer that never came.

"So anyways," he began with a smirk plastered on his tan face, turning his attention me. "Last night you said some _things_ …"

I could tell he was trying his hardest to ignore the seething dirty blonde standing just a feet or two away from us.

And I couldn't help but give a glance to her before stammering back to him, "Th-Things like what?"

His green eyes reflected mystification yet pure mischief as he licked his lips and looked down at his Doc Martens and my _Jimmy Choos—_ which was another piece from my _**something new**_ wardrobe that Renée was so _gracious_ to spend unnecessary money on.

"Logan I am right _here_ , in your _face_ , _talking_ to you." She seethed through gritted teeth, inching a bit closer to him and gesturing to herself.

But he continue to ignore her. And pretend she wasn't there. It was hard to believe that he went from her to _me_. Not that we were going anywhere… but that he chose to interact with _me_ instead of listening to _her_.

He continued on with the conversation we were attempting to have and teased to me, "Things that I never heard or thought would come from your mouth."

I begin to chew my bottom lip, mumbling at him, "Like what?" and hug my book to my chest.

He snickered and was about to say something but Madison Perky's heavy breathing and graduated sneer silenced the both of us.

"Logan Briggs, you answer me this instant!" She yelled like a child throwing a tantrum. "Or else I tell what _you_ know and _I_ know that you did!"

Now at those words, I couldn't contain my wandering eyes that flickered back and forth between the two of them.

Logan went still. _Still_ as in the only thing that moved was his Adam's apple when he swallowed. His hands clenched into fists and suddenly his eyes snapped shut and he was breathing heavily. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves—so much that it sent me shivers and had him slightly shaking.

I was suddenly scared. But not for myself because that same part of me that felt carefree, also felt safe. It was more like I was scared for Madison…

I do what I feel I must—trail gentle fingers over his cheek and cup his face. My breath hitches at how hot his cheek suddenly felt, like he had a fever but regardless, I roam my thumb over the side of his strong jaw, which catches his attention and makes his heavy breathing lull.

Logan's eyes break contact with Madison's and lock with mine. And in that instant, his anger dissipates which brings a small smile to the both of our faces.

And he's right back to being himself.

That cocky asshole.

He places his hand over my hand that still cupped his cheek. They looked so big over mine. So warm. And soft. It sent tingles down the length of my arm.

Logan smirks, "Let's just say a little birdie named _Bella_ told me a very deep, dark secret—"

That nasal tone cuts in, "If you think that for a second I'm going to just sit here and—"

She's silenced at what just happened.

I'm shocked at what just happened.

While Madison Perky was busy going off once more after I managed to calm her ex and my partner in crime, he rolled his eyes at how she interrupted him and suddenly was standing directly in front of me.

His hand's grip on mine that rested on his cheek, tightened, bringing my full attention to him. Our eyes locked—green staring deeply into brown and brown gazing back into green before he did it.

His face shot forward, lips gently yet roughly kissing mine.

My eyes widened at the feel of his sculpted lips touching mine.

The action was so smooth yet so quick that a brief smacking sound ensued once we parted.

"What are you— _Logan_ …" Madison murmured, her voice cracked just the slightest.

His hand left mine and landed right on my hips—his body leaned into me almost naturally. Like one of those jigsaw puzzle pieces that you find a match to—all I could do was stare at him. I felt frozen under his intense gaze and smirk etched on his face.

He licked his lips briefly before repeating the action that took my breath away and had my eyes slowly fluttering shut.

His lips gently pecked me in a series over and over before roughly yet passionately smashing back against mine.

They were so soft and smooth—felt more real and… _human_. Not like kissing a marble statue where my lips had the possibility of bruising afterwards. I liked the feel of _these_ lips. So much that I moved my own against his and opened my mouth slightly.

Best believe he took full advantage of that, sucking my bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling slightly which earned a soft moan from me. And his tongue—that _sleek_ tongue—jutted softly in my mouth, beginning to flick and play around with mine.

My book hit the floor and my arms shot around his neck, pulling him flush against my body.

It was intense. So intense that other than our lips meeting and locking together, I heard _nothing_. Other than the sniffle and sound of high heels clicking and clacking down the fall, far away from Logan and me… _making out._

I don't know how long we stood with my body pressed against my locker, his leaned into mine and our mouths attached to each other, tongues twirling passionately against each other—it felt like an eternity that I never wanted to escape.

His hands on my hips trailed down to my butt and gave a big grab at it before reluctantly his lips parted from mine.

I groaned slightly in protest, opening my eyes just to be met with his darkened,hooded green ones. And the nasty glare coming from a security guard standing right next to us.

Logan swallowed before gently letting go of my bottom and stepping away from me.

"Move it along you two or you'll end up in internal suspension!" He warned, shooting us a look before walking back to his post.

I blushed heavily, mumbling an unheard apology to the man for having to watch… _that_.

I began walking to class with Logan trailing behind.

As we turned the hall, he was at my side, smiling like a jackass.

It was silent. We said not a word as we made our way to _Algebra II_. All I could think about was what just happened, ignoring the his voice in my head and focusing on the fact that Logan just kissed me in front of Madison. And then made out with me. Even after she left.

Did he…

I nervously chew my bottom lip while stuttering like an idiot, "Why did you—you kissed—I didn't know, I mean…"

I stop right there because I couldn't quite form the right words. Not only was I flustered. But my heart was beating in my ears. And it's all I heard at the moment before he spoke with excitement in his tone,

"Did you see that?"

My eyebrows raised. " _Huh_?"

Logan touched my shoulder and nodded his head, "It _worked_."

I gulp back vile. " _What_ worked?"

He smirked and pointed to the direction we had just came from. "I knew if I kissed you that she'd leave me alone."

I tense once hearing that and like I would run away from danger, I run away from Logan.

"What?" I heard him call after me as I stormed off. "What did I say?"

I reached the door and didn't even wait for him to catch up before letting it slam behind me. Of course, it drew attention to me but I didn't care and took my seat in the back. The teacher hadn't even arrived yet so students were just loitering around class.

I put my head down on the desk, inconspicuously wiping the tears that pricked my eyes.

 _We betrayed Edward and Jacob._

"Bella, what the fuck is your problem?"

I shivered at his warm breath on my neck but shook him away.

Logan tapped my shoulder once, twice. "I don't understand what the hell you're mad about." He muttered, slipping into the desk next to mine.

At those words I rose my head up and glared right at him, letting the coldness show in my tone, "You're really an asshole, you know that?"

His face scrunched up at my words and he narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Really?" I snap. "You don't know what you did?!"

"How about spelling it out for me?" He spat back.

I let out a frustrated puff and turned away.

"Talk to me." He quipped. "Bella—"

"You can't—it's wrong to just—" I huff again because at times like these, I had a hard time expressing myself.

I was so used to disappointment with guys before, I don't know why I let myself get happy about Logan… but… that carefree side of me felt like he was different. And the side of me that was still hurting over the both of them, Edward and Jake… only wanted to feel for Edward and Jake.

I roamed fingers through my short hair and smoothed over one of my brows. I felt myself at a crossroad. A crossroad that I wasn't ready to delve into yet.

Because my life right now, was not supposed to revolve around the either of them at all. It wasn't supposed to be about another guy. Especially one that I had known for a short time—Jacob was a childhood friend and Edward was my boyfriend of over a year.

Logan was just… some guy that intrigued me to no end and made me want to pick apart and _know_. Not someone I loved… just someone I could feel myself opening up to… getting lost in… and I liked him.

So it hurt to know that the only reason he kissed me was to drive away a spurned lover. I couldn't tell him that though. I shouldn't. Because if he thought that kiss was nothing—then, I just…

"You can't shut me out you know." I heard him whisper.

My eyes meet briefly with his and I can see the genuine concern.

 _He wasn't concerned when he used you._

If you think about it, I was used by Edward and the Cullens as well. So knock it off, _me_.

I let out a heavy sigh, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening to this except for him. But as Ben and his twin Jerry once told me, news travels fast at San Ramon Valley.

"Logan," I begin, licking my lips, "You can't just—"

I stopped talking because the teacher, flanked by two security guards had just walked in and everyone settled themselves in their seats.

I sank a bit lower in my seat, giving a glance to Logan who said not a word but kept his relaxed stance. His eyes told me to keep my cool as well.

But it was hard when the security came marching down the aisle and motioning for Logan to follow them.

He gave me one more lingering look before grabbing his backpack and following them out the classroom.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I know this is short from my usual chapters but I decided to take a different approach to this one in particular. It was perfect to end it right there because I thought of a new idea for what's about to come up next.**

 **Feedback is greatly appreciated because I know you guys have some thoughts on this chapter and *that kiss* or the *motives behind it* so please feel free to let me know how you all feel!**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Stay tooned for the next chapter coming soon and be ready for a bomb to drop. Because it'll be a lot. Of. Stuff.**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Proof by Arum Rae) ㇸ6❤

.


	10. Bloodstream

**Hello guys, back at it again with another chapter. A much longer one. But I want to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites and follows! And the number of people reading this story.**

 **This is a chapter you've been waiting for. You** _ **might**_ **just find out what Logan is. It'll be briefly mentioned because I'm still working out the kinks of how it ties into my** _AU_ **of** _New Moon_ **but yeah. You'll receive a grand tour of him in the next chapter after this one.**

 **Also, this is a** **RATED M STORY** **.**

 **So if it's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip over it…**

 **WARNING: M-rated content below.**

 **Disclaimers: The Twilight saga does not belong to me. It's not in my** _bloodstream (see what I did there)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Bloodstream

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I had a decent _second, third_ and _fourth_ hour. Up until the part where I remembered that I have anxiety and started freaking out because Logan was present for none of those classes after security escorted him out.

So, here I was at lunch, in our spot on the emergency stairwell and the _Bernard_ twins— _Ben_ and _Jerry_ —were heightening my anxiety at it's peak.

"He's a goner." Jerry sighed.

" _Guys_ …"

"Probably dead." Ben added.

" _Guys_ …" I groan again, hoping they'd hear the fear in my tone and stop the negativity on what they _think_ happened to our golden blonde friend.

But neither twin heard me nor noticed the trepidation in my eyes.

Ben scratched his short hair as he tilted his head to the side, "I wonder if he'll end up being found in the outback just like how they found _Mr. Hernandez_ …"

I held my breath and balled one of my sweaty palms into the fabrics of my floral blouse, needing sometime to hold onto just to keep me sane and going. Logan wouldn't be murdered… or have his bones scattered over the woods—forest— _outback_.

Jerry shook his head at his brother,"Seriously, Ben—that's a little harsh. I know he almost flunked you in _chem_ last year but the man probably died a horrible death. There's no need to poke at it."

"So?" Ben shrugged his shoulders. "We all die some day. We either _kill_ _ourselves_ or _get killed_."

Jerry seemed to consider this for a moment. He tapped his structured chin and smirked, raising an arched eyebrow at his twin,"So, what would _you_ do?"

A shrug played on Ben's shoulders as he sighed, "Well, I refuse to die at the hands of another human being or my own… so—"

"Of course, you conceited motherfucker." Jerry snickered while turning to face me, boring those blue eyes into mine. "What would _you_ do?"

"Yeah, Bella, how would _you_ die?"

 _Let's see._

Considering the fact that I had been nearly killed by a crazy, nomadic vampire named _James—_ who died at the hands of _Edward_ and his family—then was almost attacked by his coven member Laurent—who died at the paws of _Jacob_ and the rest of the Quileute pack—and now, the deceased James's mate, _Victoria_ was after me at one point and probably is still after me even though I'm far away from Forks… had my heart broke twice and now worried like hell for another guy... I'd say despite all of the near death experiences… the stakes of me dying would be from having an anxiety attack because I was so worried for Logan.

But I couldn't explain all of that to them… without being considered crazy and writing a death notice for us because in the process, I'd reveal the secret of vampires.

I begin to nervously gnaw at my bottom lip, still swollen from making out with that asshole that I found myself hoping and praying for. I shake my head.

I breathed a heavy sigh.

I felt faint.

"You're like, turning paler than you already are." Jerry noted, scooting closer to me.

While Ben with concern laced in his tone, added, "Are you okay?"

His twin placed a hand on my forehead, as if he was checking my temperature. "Do you think she has a fever?"

Ben rolled his eyes and retorted, "Her skin would turn red if she had a fever, _dumbass_!"

"And may I remind you that life is not a cartoon, _jackass_?! Not every white person's skin turns red when they get sick!" Jerry remarked back, flicking his brother on the forehead.

They both glared at each other.

" _Touché_." Ben murmured.

" _Touché_ my ass, logic over brawns." Jerry tapped his temple.

"And finding out what the problem is with Bella, over all of that." Ben gestured to me.

They glared at each other once more before the blue eyed twin murmured in concedence, " _Touché_."

"So, Bella?" Ben started while his brother finished, "Why're you all pasty and shit?"

I breathe out another heavy sigh.

Other than the fact that Logan was probably getting blamed for what _we_ did, another concern that had my anxiety over it's peak and mind going through too many juxtapositions at one period of time, was the fact that he _kissed_ me—so instead of giving away the fact that I was worried for him getting blamed for the 20,000 dollars worth of damage that we both caused, I tell the twins with unease laced in my tone,

"... he _kissed_ me."

I waited for the phelora of questions that never came so I explained in more depth, "Logan kissed me… and then we went to class… and he got called out by security and… I haven't seen him since then…"

Still, both twins only gave each other and said not a word.

Before Jerry asked, " _And_ there's a problem with that?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I nodded my head once, twice.

"Yeah, I was actually betting he'd do it sooner," Ben said with a shrug, "because we could tell he liked the shit out of you, which is why neither of us ever made a move on you."

Logan liked me?

 _No. He kissed you in front of Madison just to make her jealous and drive her away, remember?_

But the twins said—

 _Screw what the twins said! They're not Jacob and certainly not Edward. That's who_ _ **used**_ _to like us…_

I wanted to slap my inner subconscious for everything and the repetition of bringing _him_ and _**him**_ up all the time. I know how I felt about Logan… that side of me should have felt it too…

 _But he doesn't like you._

I shoved the voice away and shook my head at Ben and Jerry, stammering back, " _No_ , I think you guys have it all wrong—he basically… used me to drive Madison away."

And instead of a shocking _what?!_ or a _that asshole!_ like I was expecting to come from them, all I heard was the build up of a snicker into pure laugher.

The blue and light brown eyed twins locked eyes and then looked at me, laughing like I had just told them the funniest joke—and I am no comedian.

My bottom lip puckers out, and my face crumbles with a pout.

Crossing my arms at the way they cackled and bawled at my situation, I mutter, "That's funny to you?"

Ben managed to calm himself down before wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he nudged his ever chuckling twin who sighed, "It's _hilarious_." I frowned even more as he went on, "Like finding the severed head of _Pikachu_ mounted on a stake next to the _pecha_ berries."

My brows knit. "That's—that's not funny at all." and furrow even further at his example of what could be considered hilarious.

Back in Arizona there was this one person that I talked to every now and then who was obsessed with that _pikachu_ creature from that _Pokémon_ thing the world was so hyped about since _1999_. My head was usually buried in a book or form of literature and I was busy taking care of myself and Renée at that time so I couldn't indulge in video games like that.

I sigh as they continue to talk about that game instead of the issue at hand.

 _It's only an issue to you._

You're getting shut off. Right now.

I mentally blocked _that_ side of me, focusing on my only friends at this school besides Logan, as they debated Jerry's little episode of severed _Pikachu_ heads and whatnot…

The blue eyed _Bernard_ twin explained through a series of snickers and pinching the bridge of his nose, "When you think about it, it is, because if you played _Pokémon_ throughout your life, you'd know for sure that something like _that_ isn't found in the game."

" _Unless_ it's one of those hacks." Ben snorted.

He waved his brother off, "But who'd put that there?" and remarked, "I don't know about you, but I'd still laugh at that because even if I was playing a hack, my mind would tell me that something like a severed _Pikachu_ head doesn't belong in actual _Pokémon_ , Ben."

His brother opened his mouth to counter that back but I groan and interrupt them.

" _Guys_ …"

The twins stop their side-bar and say at the same time, **"What?"**

I motion a hand. "We were talking about me and Logan…"

"Oh, yeah." Ben nodded and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Well, he's shown more interest in you than he ever did with Madison."

Jerry agreed to his brother's statement, "Yeah, they only actually became a 'thing' _after_ Mr. Hernandez got fired for the rape allegations."

I heard what they were saying… but it just wasn't processing. I criss-cross my legs, resting my hands on my lap, sighing, "But why? I don't understand…"

Both twins gave each other a look before Ben nodded.

I watched with my curiosity at it's peak as they looked around the stairwell and over it as if there was something cryptic to say.

"Okay, keep this to yourself." One started once they figured the coast was clear, "If it's not already established, this is one _corrupted_ , shitty school."

"But if definitely beats _The Athenian_ and that other school where the wannabes live and thrive—so, last year when we all had chemistry class together—" Ben said with the roll of his eyes while his brother finished his sentence,

"Logan failed the end of course exam and had a no-show for the retakes over the summer so that's why he's in _chemistry_ again this year," Jerry informed me. "But prior to that, Madison had _the eyes_ for him."

"After rejecting _me_ ," Ben snorted, "but that was before I found out what type of person she was—a damn unstable creature."

"And Logan kind of had _the eyes_ back—so it was like those shitty chick flicks with the bad boy needing a tutor or some shit with the rich, 'sweet' girl tutoring him." Jerry explained, throwing up quotes with his fingers at the word _sweet_.

Meanwhile I sat in between the twins, arms perched at my sides, ears tuned and listening to every single word.

"And then he was passing, we were all passing, and some stuff happened, stuff that got swept under the rug—"

I interrupt Ben. "What kind of stuff?"

Before his brother cuts in, " _Bells—_ can I call you _Bells_?"

I shift for a second before shrugging with indifference, "Um, sure—my Jake— _Jacob_ , my friend down in _La Push_ calls me that…" My teeth latch onto my bottom lip and begin to chew because I had just mentioned that little tidbit and called Jacob _my Jake_.

 _When he belonged to Nadine._ And this time that wasn't my subconscious mind. That was _me_.

I sigh to myself before the twins snap me out of whatever that just was with the questionable look they just shared.

" _ **La Push**_ **?"** they ask at the same time.

I nod my head, brown eyes flickering back and forth between the twins who seemed to be having this unspoken communication with just each other. " _Yes_."

"Well, Bells—it's _swept under the rug_ for a reason." Ben said, bringing the subject away from _La Push_.

"So, after that stuff happened, Logan began seeing Madison and they were inseparable but Mr. Hernandez was giving them such shit and no one could figure out why." His blue eyed twin began and Ben added, "He never assigned seats in class—he was the most _chillest_ dude there was. Talked about _marijuana_ out in the open, shared his weird, _Chinese_ -imported soup with us and stuff, but the month before school was about to end that all stopped."

His light brown eyes flashed with anger for a second and he said with a little bite, "He did a pop quiz every fucking day."

"Assigned seats, too." Jerry noted. "With Madison and Logan sitting on _opposite_ sides of the classroom." He licked his lips and pat his stomach, "And never shared his soup with us."

Their different colored, pair of eyes showed reminisce as they went on with their story that I found myself so absorbed it. This reminded me of Edward telling me about himself—giving the explanation of vampires in our old meadow. Just like Jacob recounting the legends about the cold ones. And reminded me of Logan and myself talking that night—the reminiscent look in his eyes as he told me a story about his love for this band and how he met them at a Sacramento show and they let him on stage to stage-dive….

Ben continued, "Logan swore Hernandez was out to get him. Swore he'd give these dirty looks to Madison."

"Even one time said he overheard them arguing with each other." Jerry added in a questionable tone.

They didn't say anything after a while and like a sponge soaking up water, I needed to know more.

"So what happened?"

I wanted to put two-and-two together to figure out just exactly what they were trying to tell me. I wanted to know this thing that happened between Logan and Madison and how Mr. Hernandez was involved in all of this.

" _Well_ , school ended." Ben sighed. "Junior year came."

"And there was the whole 'rape' allegation." Jerry added. "He was fired and charged with sexual assault, harassment."

" **Then Mr. Hernandez went missing."** They both said at the same time.

"So the once _happy_ couple was… _not so happy._ "

"There was this strain between them. They got _worse_." Jerry quietly retorted. "And _worse_."

While his brown eyed brother snorted, "And Madison got _bitchier_. And _bitchier_."

"Completely _MIA_."

Jerry pat my back. "And _you_ came."

While Ben motioned to us and the surrounding area, "So here we are now."

His twin listed each thing with a finger, "We got a dead body, Madison and Logan at each other's throats with Madison driving the blade deeper and deeper about to cut off his neck and you caught in the middle of all this, because you're another female, Logan likes the shit out of you _and_ he ended things with Madison."

Ben interjected, " _Plus_ you said he kissed you."

" _Made out_ with me in front of Madison..." I correct him, biting my bottom lip as everything began sinking in.

" _Yikes_." Jerry winced, standing to his feet. He did a little stretch as he sarcastically remarked, "Couldn't have chosen an even better time… especially with 20,000 dollars worth of damage done."

His brother sighs in agreement and joins him to stand, helping me up in the process.

"A _female_ and _male_ assailant…" He winked, innuendo laced in his tone.

"I was… at the _movies_ with my mom last night." I quickly say, blushing lightly at their squinting eyes.

"What movie did you go see?" Jerry countered, raising arched eyebrows as he awaited my response.

It was a bad lie. I wasn't really a movie person per se, but it didn't mean I didn't know different types of things that came out in the theaters. Except since I moved to Danville, I hadn't checked out any.

I shrug my shoulders, looking down at the simple, beige _Jimmy Choos_. "You know—"

Ben holds up a finger, stopping me from embarrassing myself even further with such a bad lie and chimes, " _Lesson number one—_ have a good ass alabi." - "They're probably questioning him right now. And he's probably handing their ass to them because he's a damn good rhetorician."

Jerry _'fived'_ his twin and smirked, "Persuasion of the gods."

They handed me my bag and grabbed their own, throwing them on their shoulders because the bell for sixth period was about to ring.

We left the stairwell, starting for the hallway.

"Secret's safe with us, though." Ben chimed, smiling slyly.

I blushed once more when Jerry nudged me with his elbow. "Just next time, include _us_ in it." he winked a blue eye whispering for only the three of us to hear, "No one wants to see this school go down more than us."

" **See ya'."** They waved and said at the same time as the bell rang and students began flooding out of the cafeteria and other areas.

I smile at the twins and wave back, "See you guy."

Ben glanced back and nodded once. "Smile like that all the time, Bella. Things always get better." before disappearing into the crowd of students.

 _I hope they do…_ I thought to myself as I stood in that single spot for a good minute or two before mustering up the courage to make my way to the next class of the day.

But I lagged behind everyone else. My mind was so deeply entwined in the story the twins told me during lunch and was working as quick as it could to put it all together.

Logan, Madison, Ben and Jerry all had the same chemistry class last year; Mr. Hernandez being the teacher—he was _"the chillest dude ever"_ up until Logan began seeing Madison… and he became stricter, never shared his weird soup with Ben or Jerry anymore and purposely made it out to flunk his students.

But why?

I stop at the nearest water fountain and take a sip.

 _He saw something he didn't like._ My inner subconscious told me. Glad to see it was wanting to figure out this as much as I did.

But what didn't he like?

 _Logan, stupid. After he got with the Perky girl at least._

I stop my walk to class mid-way… because maybe… just made… I was onto something.

But I needed to confirm it with the person who knew first-hand what exactly happened. Logan Briggs, himself. _Except he was missing in action at the moment._

My fingers roam through my short hair and I let out a sigh, shaking my head.

The hallways were nearly empty; few security guards loitered around as the situation with our pranks was being contained and most students were probably in class.

I rounded my way down the hall where my next class was but as I was about to open the door, all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and a hand covered my mouth, stopping me from calling for help. My arms were held down by my pursuer's strong hands as whoever it was dragged me toward a _different_ door—one that was not my classroom.

I struggled to be released from the tight grip, whipping my head and kicking my legs but it was no use. Whoever it was, had _strength_. It reminded me of the strength of a vampire dragging me away—these arms were human, but more or less had my mind thinking back to the red haired Victoria and how Laurent said she'd get me.

My trepidation grew further when I found myself forced into an empty, _bare_ classroom.

 _Fight. Fight or you'll never get to think about_ _ **them**_ _again. Or_ _ **him**_ _._

And that was more than enough drive for me. I managed to latch my teeth on the ran hand and bite down hard.

I was let go and automatically met with a phelora of cuss words—from that familiar husky yet rasped, slow-drawled tone.

I nearly screamed at the golden blonde standing just a few feet away from me, holding his bitten hand. But he shook his head and motioned to me to follow him further into the classroom.

My happiness must have been flooding in waves because I never followed so fast. Logan led us to a closet full of boxes and shut the door, pulling a switch that lit a dim bulb above.

His green eyes bore into mine for a brief second and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Logan!" I grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks as I nearly cried, "Y-You scared me—you're alright!"

 _ **Logan's POV**_

It should have been known that they'd come for me. Because when anything goes wrong in this school, they always come for me. And I'm always alright. Either due to Madison saving my ass or my slick remarks, tendency not to care or good ass lies and cover-stories.

This time, Madison didn't save me, though. She sat in the corner of her dad's office and sniffled like a little baby, never once looking at me the whole entire time I was in there being interrogated. Perky chalked it up to her being upset about their shitty contest gone to waste and the amount of money it'd cost to repair all the damage me and Bella did.

And the whole entire time while I was in there, my mind kept going back to _her_.

Bella Swan and the fact that after we had such a good time last night… she suddenly got mad at me.

I mean, I even _kissed_ her.

But I couldn't think about that either. Not while being jammed in a small ass closet with barely any space to move—I wanted privacy talking to her. So with the master key to the school, I brought her to this closet in this empty classroom that hadn't been used in a while.

My hands cup over the ones she has plastered on my face and gently squeeze. I say to the flustered brunette, "Of course, I'm alright."

It kind of made me happy that she was so concerned for me. No one ever really was.

"I was—I was worried," she sputtered out, tears coating those chocolates brown eyes. "What happened? Did they say anything?"

I nod once. "They were all over me about last night but I gave them a good excuse."

My excuse was the truth, twisted with a tinge of lies. But they ate that shit up. Plus with cameras around the school down, no one hurt except Perky's ego and only a videotape to go by, the detectives thought it gave me leeway and let me go.

"What did you say?"

She let go of my cheeks and rested her hands at her sides as I told her, "I told them I spent the night in a field with this chick I met and fucked the shit out of her."

Bella seemed indifferent. She grunted out an " _Oh_." and blushed those cheeks of hers.

"Straight up like that, too." I say with a snicker. "You should have seen the look on the Perky's face. Even gave the officers a location of a field—not the one _we_ were in—but a different one with indented tire marks so if they wanted to go check shit out, they could."

" _There's over 10,000 different male and female students in the whole area of Danville, Rufus. There's no letting that he actually did it." the detective sighed to Mr. Perky. "Plus, who'd honestly be his partner? You told me that the new student—Isabella Swan—hadn't even been here for at least two months. Couldn't be her either."_

Rufus had no fucking choice but to let me go after the police told him that. And they weren't even going to question Bella, either. So we were off the hook… _for now_.

She seemed placated at that and nodded once. "Well, I'm glad you're okay…"

"Don't sweat it." I shrug my shoulders. "I'll _always_ be fine."

At those words, there was silence. We only looked at each other now, having a fucking staring contest. Bella's heavy breathing mellowed out before she shifted her bag on her shoulder and motioned to the door, awkwardly. "Okay—well, I, uh... should get to class."

I held the knob and shook my head,"No—you're late anyways and we're going to finish our conversation before security became a pain in my ass."

Because another reason for dragging her in here was for the privacy and no prying ears… all of me wanted to know what set her off after we practically made out.

Half of me thought it was because she didn't like it. In fact, all of me believed she hated it and on our way to class, that's when she realized what we had just done. _Madison didn't like when I first made a move on her. What in the world made me think that Bella would? Stupid._

Regardless of those thoughts, I ask in all honesty, "What made you so upset with me all of a sudden?"

The brunette was quiet before shifting slightly in those expensive looking shoes that made her feet and polished toes look cute. She did that thing where she chewed her bottom lip.

Until she pointed a finger at me and firmly declared, " _You_."

My eyebrows shoot up and I lean back a bit to get a better look at her face. " _Me_?"

Bella nods once, twice, "Y-Yes."

"Again, what the fuck did I do?!" I had no idea what I did wrong. I think it showed on my face because she was suddenly pouting those pink lips and narrowed her thin eyebrows.

She whispered, more like hissed, "Logan, you can't just kiss a girl and then tell her it was just to drive off your ex!"

"That's what got you so mad with me?!"

She paused at my general shock and stammered, "W-Well, _yes_!"

"Bella—" I start but she cuts me off.

"I'm not any of those girl that you can just … play around with." She sighed licking her lips. Bella pushed a wavy brunette lock behind her ear, looking down at my chest as she went on—we were so tightly packed in this closet. "When we first met, you hit the hammer on the nail... I had a bad break up with _him_ and then got broken even further by _**him**_ … and I don't—" she paused and released a heavy breath, "I _don't_ need to get toyed with once more."

"Bella—" I try to explain but she keeps going on.

"Logan, I... _like_ talking with you. I think I like your edginess and your attitude and outlook on many things… but for you to just kiss me for— _her_ , is just—"

"Bella!" I finally firmly say, snapping her out of her words that got me a bit.

She swat my arm, yelling, "You keep interrupting me, Logan! I have to get this off my chest!"

"Then let me fucking get it off my chest _first_." I retort back, staring into her brown eyes.

She's silent as the courage to even say these words flow and they mumble out, "I didn't fucking kiss you for _her_ , Bella."

Her eyebrows furrow at my statement and lips part as if she's in deep thought. Bella gulps back what seems like a golf ball stuck in the middle of her throat before whispering, "Then… why did you?"

Why did I?

 _Why_ did I… ?

It was just an overwhelming urge. After we got high and last night was so crazy with the things she told me and _forgot_ she told me… it just happened. With Madison there annoying the shit out of me and interrupting our conversation with her bullshit after I made it completely clear that everything between me and her was over, I just did it.

Not just to drive her away but because I think I been wanted to. I wanted to feel those soft lips that'd call me an asshole and taste her scent more than I could already smell it. And I _loved_ strawberries—the freesia only made her lips taste better.

But that explanation isn't said to her… instead my lips trail off, "I… I don't know."

The slight curious glow in her brown eyes fade and break away from mine. " _Perfect_."

"Stop." A sigh is let out from me. I wasn't one to get nervous or unsure. But now, I sure as hell was. "I _know_ but then I… _don't_ know."

I continue, feeling my fucking cheeks grow warm once I realize that I had been looking at her chest the whole time because she was looking at mine and then look into her eyes.

I recount the thing I told her when I figured she wanted to come to this shitty school. "It's only been like a month since we known each other. And in this month that went by so fucking fast, I find my life changing because of you—a _non_ -ditzy chick that is definitely fucking shit up but for the better."

The small smile on my face turned into a thin, tight line. Because in all seriousness, I also needed to discuss things with her.

Important things that she blabbered about last night after she got high.

"Last night, you told me some shit that stumped me and made things even more complicated than they already are for the both of us."

She froze at hearing that but I place a hand on the small of her back and hold it there which calms her. She still had that deer-in-the-headlights look on her face though and her words tumbled out, "Wh-What did I s-say?"

She held her breath once I lowly retorted, "We both know these _things_ that can get us killed and erased from existence.

"Th-things like what?" she was furiously chewing her bottom lip. I could hear the speedy th-thump of her heart and while the sound of blood pumping sounded like music to my ears, I shoved that aside and exasperatedly sighed, "This isn't the fucking time and place, Bella—but it has to be known… I have to tell you because it's now or never…"

She braced herself in my arms, body going as stiff as cardboard.

Last night, it was a damn surprise to hear her tell me what she told me; to know the fact that she dated one— _ **two**_ …

"I know about _them_." I tell her. "Vampires and the supernatural—that shit there, it's… real."

… and allowed them to manipulate and hurt her, angered me. Best believe after I dropped her home, I went for a run to blow off steam.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." Bella refused the truth that'd sound crazy to a normal human being. But she wasn't normal. She was in denial.

My fingertips gently brushed over her back and up her spine as comfort—she shivered slightly at my touch but molded into it as I looked her in the eyes.

" _Yes_ you do." She jolted slightly at the depth of my voice. "That prick, _Edward_ and the other one, _Jacob_ …"

She was silent.

So I took her silence as a motive to explain, "They're apart of this world just like _you_ and just like _me_."

"You're apart of..." the brunette couldn't even finish her sentence—she froze again, looking at me with such widened eyes.

My head nods. "I am…"

"What—what…" Bella held her breath before releasing it slowly, "what are you, Logan?"

I was going to tell her. I was going to share the curse that life gave me. I had never told anyone and managed to keep this a secret for the short time this _thing_ became apart of me. And while there was times where I felt like I wanted to trust and tell someone other than Madison—because I made the fucking mistake of telling her over those two fuckers, Ben and Jerry—I never allowed myself to do that.

Not with the world unaware of how any of this shit works.

Vampires practically walk in broad daylight in cloudy climates and gullible humans are dumb enough to take their façade, later regretting it which was probably what happened to Bella.

I wanted to ask her how she allowed whatever had happened to happen to her, especially since she was so smart in school and shit and was the mature one next to what I've seen of her mother.

My eyes avert to her chest again. It was better than looking into those expectant eyes waiting for me to reveal something so close to me.

"I'm—" My mouth shuts. The thoughts of the past mistake of telling someone like Madison suddenly clouds my mind. She practically uses it against me every damn chance she got to bring it up. I knew Bella was different but it was just the thought of sharing that with another female again that scared the shit of of me. "I can't tell you because the last time I told someone—"

Bella quickly interjects, "You can trust me, Logan!" one if her small hands graze against my jacket. "I've been trusted with these things before!"

"Yeah, and all it took was getting high for you blurt it out to me." I nervously laugh.

But like the woman she was, Bella had things a notch above. Her cheeks turn pink while she sasses back with a small grin, "Would anyone listen to a high person talk about stuff like that and take it seriously?"

I sigh once again. "You have a point but I just—"

Bella slapped a hand over my mouth. "Trust me, Logan…" she gazed deeply in my eyes. "because I trust you…"

Slowly, my fingers curled around her wrist and pried the hand off my mouth but not without sneakily licking her palm. Her breath hitched the slightest once I leaned in closer until our noses were touching. She continued to stare at me deeply with those chocolate brown eyes, lips parted and breathing slow with quick intakes.

Touching Bella was not a new thing. My hand was quite familiar with her arms and hands by now, but they didn't know the other parts of her like those breasts, her stomach, and anything lower that'd overstep the boundaries between us. Last night I got a taste of Bella wanting to kiss me and this morning I went in full for it.

Emboldened, I lifted my hand and pull her hip closer to mine so she could feel just exactly what she was doing to me, looking at me like that, telling me she trusted me. It warmed my insides. Including the thing we called a _heart_.

"Logan…" she broke in, tilting her head up to meet mine. The feeling was mutual as mine met hers and our lips touched once again for the second time today.

Bella's arms wrapped under my arms and around my back. As she held me, I held her even tighter while my lips kissed hers, pecking at them over and over until her warm tongue slowly glided out of her mouth, tracing over mine.

Bella kissed me like I was her life support, moving her tongue around with mine. It was like the French Revolutionary War. Or whatever happened there—history wasn't my strongest subject—but all I know was that we were caught in one of the best French kisses I had ever been in. And I loved it.

She softly moaned once my hands stroked the small of her back and trailed down to cup at her ass while her hands cupped something of her own. I groaned as we explored each other like a bunch of stupid teenagers. I mean, we kind of were _that_. Mixed in with responsibilities that made us mature earlier than we needed to be.

We kissed in the tiny closet for a long time. Didn't even care about going to class anymore. I was too focused on her and she was too focused on me.

My skin then started to feel hot—I was surprised it wasn't smoking. Unintentionally the light flickered, catching her attention for a second but she went right back to kissing me.

I needed to gain control of this—I needed to fight the urge to lose it in this tight space because it wouldn't be good for either of us. She could get hurt and I could do something stupid… but with the way she laced fingers in my hair and pressed her lips to mine as if neither of those pricks she'd been with allowed her to kiss them before, containing myself was impossible.

I gently push her away, scrambling to get out of that hot, tiny ass closet. I needed to feel nature under my feet and needed to get away from her before it was too late.

All I could smell was her scent—the slick arousal, the strawberries, freesia, water-lilies…

Bella seemed dazed for a moment as she breathed heavily, leaning herself on the stacked up boxes.

I managed to get the damn knob to open the door and ran out into the empty room.

"Logan, wh-what's wrong?" I heard her say.

 _Everything. Nothing. You._ _ **Me**_ _._

I shook my head, doing my best to hold my breath and keep _her_ from flooding my senses but it was no use. She was all over me and created a dull ache in the back of my throat and the carnal need. "I need to get out of here before I—"

Couldn't even explain to her. I opened the nearest window, hopped out and ran to shelter - the little encasement of trees or my personal space: _the_ _outback_. She was scared of it. She wouldn't follow.

 _I hope she didn't._

" _Logan_!" I heard her call after me.

Fuck.

She didn't. She wouldn't.

She did.

It was too late as my vision blurred and _it_ began to take over. I became the thing I despised the most and thought of as a curse more than a blessing.

Senses amplified.

Vision became clear. Hearing range widened. Body changed. I dashed behind a tree, ignoring the scuffle of nearby smaller animals. The hunt could wait. My focus was _her_.

"Logan…" she trailed off. I followed closely as she went deeper and deeper into this little scuttled outback, hugging her arms around her chest, eyes flickering each and every second at her surroundings.

I wonder what happened to her to make her so scared of being alone in settings like this. Something told me that it was a deep rooted problem because I could smell the _fear_ over her scent. Laced with _worry_.

I took one step closer to where she was, mistakenly stepping on a twig - the leaves and stick crunching under the weight of my leg.

She heard that and turned towards the direction I hid. "Logan?" Bella stumbled a little closer. "Where are you?"

I huff and slowly stalk forward.

This was a mistake. But there was no going back.

She was different.

At the sight of me, a hulking 6-foot beast… she froze.

Her mouth twisted like she wanted to scream and I noticed her knees buckle slightly like she wanted to run and I would have expected her to but like a fucking fool this brunette chick was - a damn supernatural magnet - she stayed in her place and stammered out, "I-Is that you?"

I tilt my head to the side, a huff leaving me.

Bella's mouth popped open and she mumbled, "Logan… you're a…"

It was the moment I was expecting. Her shock and rejection. It almost made a pained howl come out but with her stepping closer to me with a small smile etched on her face and slight giggle coming from her lips, I'm left fucking confused and curious as hell.

I looked down at her.

"I should have known that I'd encounter one." My head snapped up and my eyes may have narrowed slightly. I think she noticed that because she smirked smugly and pointed in the direction of the school, "This school is dubbed _Home of the Wolves_ , you know."

I inched back.

She inched closer, looking at me dead on with those doe eyes. "Don't go away! I know you won't hurt me…"

I could. _But I wouldn't_.

Still needed to be careful though. So I held myself completely still as if I was trying to blend in with my surroundings, allowing her to slowly creep closer.

My eyes watched as the heels of her shoes dug into mother earth's soil and her chest rose in steady breaths as she neared closer and closer until all I could smell was her scent and feel her emotions of slight fear yet full acceptance.

"You're different than _Jake_." I held back the growl threatening to come out from hearing _his_ name. Her eyes trailed over my entire body and stance before coming to rest on my face once more. Her hand reaches out and I tense, standing completely still as her dainty hands touched the fur at the crown of my head and… scratched behind my ears. "He for one can't stand on his two feet as a wolf and your fur is definitely… _softer_."

A soft whine comes from me. I tried to hold it back but Bella was such a _woman_.

She circled around me like I was her prey. And I kind of liked it. Even if she did it a bit awkwardly. Like she was cautioning herself. But I'd do it too if she was like me and I was just normal like her.

Her fingertips brushed against my tail, pulling gingerly at the balls of fur.

"How did this happen to you?" she murmured as if she was talking to herself. I heard her though and shrugged my shoulders.

I grabbed her and the next thing I knew, her back was pressed against the bark of a sycamore tree and my nose was buried in the crook of her ivory toned neck. Greedily, yet softly, inhaling her smell without inhibition.

A light growl escaped the back of my throat once her blood rushed to her cheeks and spread all the way down to her throat.

Bella opened her mouth, that octave tone of hers barely above a whisper, "Do… you… like my scent?"

That one question sent me over the edge and had me changing back. Her doe, brown eyes widened at the sight of me standing right in front of her, pressed up against her.

Those eyes trailed down slowly before quickly flickering back up—I was naked in front of her and while my heart started beating so fucking fast and hers was practically making music in my ears, I had no shame.

She gulped, " _Logan_ …"

All I could do was stare in her eyes though. I answered her question. "I _love_ your scent, Bella." Smelling her drove an almost animal like groan from me. "It's driving me crazy."

Her arms circled around my neck. "You're naked…"

I found myself leaning forward until our noses were almost touching. The words came out before I could bite my tongue, "And you should be, too."

She softly moaned and closed her eyes. I could tell I was driving her over the edge. Bella chewed her bottom lip, gazing at me through her thick eyelashes. "M-Make me…"

My head shook over and over but this manipulative woman, she trailed fingers over my shoulders and down my chest.

I said, more like hissed, "I shouldn't—you're—"

But she cut me off, "I know just five weeks ago I came here hurting over two other people, as bad as that may sound and that I have this side of me longing for the both of them either separately or at once but this is all _new_ to me—I never thought I could be so vulnerable… to _you_." Bella continued to chew that plump, pink bottom lip with her teeth as I watched her and she watched me, waiting for my response.

These sly hands of mine found their way to her hips, and over my firm ass. I grabbed it. Couldn't help myself. She was so tempting looking at me like that.

It's a fucking wonder why any of those guys who hurt her, let her go.

"You don't want it." I found myself teasing the deeply blushing brunette. She was _new_ to this. Had never seen a male part other than mine. And I liked that and subconsciously settled myself in between her parted legs, the only thing stopping me being my indecisiveness and her designer jeans and underwear… slick with her arousal.

Bella moaned loudly as I ground my hips into her. "I want it." She eagerly nodded. "I want you to want me and take _them_ away…" she breathlessly sighed, gazing at me through hooded eyes.

I'd be happy to ease her pain and make her forget about an idiot named _Edward_ and a dumb fuck named _Jacob_. "You don't know what you're asking me, Bella." I huskily rasp back in her ear, inhaling the wavy, strawberry-scented hair that stopped at the nape of her neck.

She kissed both of my cheeks before looking at me with a bit of reluctance. Bella then boldly and I say, _boldly_ , pecked her lips onto mine. "Then help me find out."

"Are you sure?" I question, my fingers already popping the button to her jeans. Her head bobbed in a nod as my hand sneaks in the peak of her jeans, cupping what was already so damp.

She was a virgin. I could tell. But I'd be careful. And make this good for her.

She was so set on it too, with the way she thrust her hips forward into my hand. Didn't care that she was skipping class to do these things with me. _She_ liked me. And _I_ liked her. _It_ liked her.

Who was I to deny?

My mouth latched onto hers, tongue swirling deep over her thin yet plump lips—she was a damn good kisser.

Blood rushed in all directions as I deeply sucked her bottom lip into my mouth before pulling back, her eyes hooded and glassy, mouth red and lips swollen. My exploratory fingers grabbed a hold of her purple-colored jeans and pulled them down kissing her stomach and hips along the way.

It was hard to believe that we were doing this. But there was no shame. I didn't feel any from her and there sure as hell wasn't any coming from me. Taking her in the outback—to _me_ —would be the most romantic form of this all.

It represented _me_. And she fucking helped preserve most of it by destroying that shitty "community" project that'd only deplete it for useless businesses and corporations.

I wanted Bella from the first time I laid eyes on her. And it took all of this shit to happen now for me to finally see that.

"My goal isn't that if a vampire to drink blood or that of a shifter to destroy those sparkling motherfuckers and protect people." I managed to say in between trailing kisses down her legs. Occasionally, my mouth would sneak a kiss over her pussy covered by the damp panties—she smelled _so_ ripe. "My goal is much more simpler yet whole."

Bella could barely hold herself up. She balanced hands on my shoulders, while I slipped off her shoes and helped her out of her jeans. A shaky sigh escapes her swollen lips but she asks, "Wh-What is it?"

I pull her to crouch down beside me, staring in her eyes. "It's to find my one true mate and avenge my lost brethren by _breeding_."

Her cheeks speckled with more red that slowly heated up the rest of her face. Bella swallowed thickly before pulling the floral shirt that matched her jeans and shoes over her head and to the ground with the rest of her clothes.

All she was left in was the bra and panties that I wanted to shred from her body. My eyes explored over her entire frame. Starting from her teal polished toes, to her well-toned legs, up to her slim waist, slender stomach, and stopped at her small yet round breasts.

"You'd… breed with… your _mate_?"

My head nods once, twice. "I wouldn't see it any fucking other way."

Bella squeaked at the hand placed firmly on her one of her toned thighs as the one shot up and grabbed one of those good-looking tits.

She froze but regardless let out a moan as I began to knead her breast. It felt firm and perky in my palm. "Logan, your hand… it's—"

I should have mentally kicked myself for allowing one little change to happen—one of my hands grew bigger, nails grew sharper, longer and fur slowly rose around my wrist.

"Certain parts… of it come out when I'm about to lose control." I softly say, sliding my fingers past the elastic lining of her panties, really _touching_ her. She tensed a bit once my fingers explored the weeping flesh, stroking her outer labia before gently pushing my finger inward to fondle her pink part. She winced slightly so I slowed myself down, not wanting to hurt her or go too fast.

I calmed myself down enough to make that part of me go away.

Then the most inhuman sound broke through Bella's lips the second I began to work my finger back and forth, toying with her clit before teasingly circling her hole. My lips latched onto her neck, sucking the skin right behind her earlobe.

"Right now, with you looking at me with those doe eyes and breathing all hard like that… trailing hands all over my chest and your smell..." my words trail off as I settle myself on top of her and deeply inhale. "I'm about to lose control…" my hand pauses stroking between her wet folds as I coax to her, "But it's okay, it's okay because I wouldn't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Not in a million years."

Bella moaned loudly in my ears, beginning to ground to the feel of my hand. "From the first time I saw you getting out of that car while I was smoking a joint, I knew you were just what I was looking for. A goddess. A broken goddess. One that I'd have no problem fixing."

My finger felt like it was being suffocated in pure velvet walls. I couldn't help but curl my fingers towards it—I gently lay her down on the soft ground below us, continuing what I was doing before.

I huskily whisper in her ear, "But I didn't want it. Not after I made such a mistake the last time."

The fingernails of Bella's free hand rose up and dug into my shoulder.

Bella said nothing, too lost in the sensation of the penetration with my finger. She groan an _ah-uh_ or nod briefly to my words but really only moaned and wiggled her hips as I slide in another finger past the knuckle, deeper. Her body went a little limp under me but I settled back on top as she breathing harshly against my neck. One pump, then two, another, and then the swirling of finger around. She was going to come for the first time ever if I kept this up.

"I was scared…" I confessed, kissing her lips before I go on, "I didn't want you to be another one of those …"

I close my mouth, lost in the fact that I was physically giving Bella Swan pleasure in the outback right now. Call me crazy, but ever since last night and when I first met her, she was on my mind and while I could never do any of this shit with Madison, I felt a sense of pride doing them with her.

A smirk forms on my face once those long legs wrap around my waist. I took that as my sign to stop being all mushy which was something I hated doing.

With her though, it felt like normal conversation. "I-I'm talking too much." I mumble, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "I know what you want— _it_ wants you to have me, too."

The brunette arched her back to wrap arms around my neck, breathlessly begging, "Then _take_ me Logan— _please_ …"

It was more than enough for me. "With ease, Bella."

 **A/N:**

 **I just… I...**

… **let me know what you all think.**

 **Please.**

 **Too far-reaching? Or just right?**

 **I didn't want to do a full and first lemon in Logan's POV, because this story is mostly about Bella and her something new - which includes losing her virginity. In the woods. Outside of school. During sixth period.**

 **Damn. That sounds so bad but I don't care, lol… it's kind of cute. I guess. Idk.**

 **Next chapter to come will give full detail into Logan, the little scandal Ben & Jerry told Bella about, what **_**exactly**_ **he is and a little surprise. Plus, more lemony goodness. And lots more sweet words. It'll move at a good pace** — **not too fast and not too slow.**

 **Bella's healing. With an extra dosage of medicine ;)**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Bloodstream by Stateless) ㇸ6❤


	11. Ribbons

**I have a writing bug for this story all of a sudden and my mind won't let me rest some, so here is yet another chapter out sooner than soon.**

 **Thank you so much for all of the favorites, follows and of course, reviews. Everything you readers do that adds to the succession of** _ **SN**_ **makes me happy, so please keep it all coming my way!**

 **This chapter contains more Logan/Bella moments, further analysis to what he is and the situation there is, and a surprise at the end that starts official subplots of this story.**

 **Have a happy read & I'll see you all at the bottom!**

 **WARNING: Rated-M content below. Skip over if it's not your cup of tea…**

 **Disclaimers: I like** _ribbons_ **and Twilight but neither belongs to me.** _(See what I did there)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Ribbons

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I don't know how I always ended up getting myself in situations like these. I always, always got involved with either the wrong yet _right_ people or ended up manifesting myself in things that I couldn't back out on.

 _It_ happened.

I shed every last piece of Edward Cullen that ran through my veins. I detoxified any _if's_ regarding my childhood friend Jacob Black and was rid of the both of them. My body no longer yearned for either of their nonexistent touches. My body no longer missed the cold or the piping hot—it settled for the light kisses, sneak touches, and seemingly _normal_ body warmth that came from the _something new_ that I met over a month ago. It craved his attention, his warmth and whatever else he had to give.

The holes in my heart and dull aches in my chest were replaced— _refreshed_ , with a new feeling, this feeling I couldn't yet describe. And while I feared the unknown, he urged me not to. Just to enjoy whatever this was what we were doing.

And I was going to do that.

It started the moment I decided to pursue this interesting _friendship_ , come in between him and the daughter of a powerful principal-political figure. The moment I allowed him into my world, let him into my house, told him intimate moments and talked throughout the night in my ugly pink room… the moment I allowed him to look at that scar, take me into the outback, influence my way of thinking and… _love_ me—make love to me, shedding that thin layer of ongoing virginity…

It was the moment I lost myself.

I was lost in a maze but didn't worry because I knew I'd see him at the end of it.

Not _him_ , my vampire ex-lover. Or _**him**_ , my lost potential lover. But _**him**_ , the mysterious golden blonde with wild and vivid green eyes who'd tell me the truth even if it hurt me. The same golden blonde with green eyes that harbored _demons_ , _demons_ he trusted me enough to share. Demons that he allowed me to give a home.

I didn't want to say that I loved him yet. Because I felt like I didn't know exactly what love meant or was to me, but I was more than willing to explore these feelings he elicit from me. I was more than willing to _know_ this guy. To _know_ and _see_ what he had to offer to this " _broken goddess"_ he wanted so desperately to take up and fix—to make new and whole again.

About two things I was absolutely positive of as he drove us down this back road in the old convertible he named _Lulu_ :

First, that he was tied into the supernatural world just as Edward and Jacob were—and I didn't care. I wanted to know just exactly what he was and explore more depth into how him being what he was tied to _me_.

And second, that I wanted to unconditionally and irrevocably _know_ him even more than I had claimed to know Edward.

But to add to that, as I detoxified my body of _them_ , I wanted _**him**_ to cleanse my mind and soul as well. Fill it with something whole— _something new_.

A small squeak rose from the back of my throat when Logan swung the car door open and swept me up in his arms, holding me like one of those damsels—except I didn't want to be a damsel anymore. I just wanted to _Bella_.

 _Bella who lost her virginity in just a month or two of being home away from_ _ **home**_ _._ My subconscious mind could do all the teasings it wanted or make me feel guilty as if I betrayed two guys who didn't want me, but I know I enjoyed what I— _we_ did.

I could still feel him moving in a rhythmic motion inside me, filling me completely and granting me such pleasure that _he_ was too fearful to do. It sent a gush rushing in between my sore thighs at the thought of Logan doing those things to me, which made him pause in his steps briefly.

 _He's like a wolf-man, idiot. He can_ _ **smell**_ _you._

I blush deeply once his lips curve into a sly smile and he shakes his head, continuing to carry me to what he called _home_.

It was a tiny little cabin in the woods.

Seemed fitting for him. He loved his outback and isolation away from people he felt liked to fuck shit up and I could just imagine him sitting on the porch or rocking in the hammock perched in between two giant sycamores—his favorite tree—smoking what he liked to call _Bella's Bud_ , just taking in nature, feeding peace to whatever _it_ was that turned him into _that_ before he'd change and rush from tree to tree, doing whatever he did when he was… in his wolf-man form.

Basically, I could tell he felt a sense of serenity here. This was his home he was bringing me to. He didn't care that it was a small cabin in the outback away from proper civilization. And while it did remind me of the Cullen family and their lavish glass and cedar home in _Forks_ on the outskirts of town deep in the forest, this to me seemed better.

Those thoughts vanished from my mind as his bare feet sounded up the tiny steps leading to inside of the cabin.

Logan sighed heavily as he used one hand to hold me in his arms and the other to turn the handle, opening the door—he kept it unlocked and was very strong.

 _Noted_.

"You didn't _have_ to carry me inside, Logan." I mutter in between looking into his eyes and down at my hands in my lap.

"You're right, _pussycat_. I didn't but I _did_." He set me on my feet, kicking the door shut behind him. "But you're my _woman_ now." those words proudly came from his mouth.

My cheeks flushed at hearing _you're my woman—_ and while I wasn't the most feminist person out there, the words tested on my tongue, "Your _woman_."

My feet pad against the clean wooden floors as I get a look around the place, still keeping those words in my mind.

The cabin was like a little cottage. Fair in size.

Like a big boxed room.

Barely furnished with quaint pieces such as a giant futon sofa placed off in the middle of a breakdown in the wooden floors, a bookcase with books that looked like they hadn't been touched in years and little items such as a vinyl record player, a stack of records and magazines perched on a wooden table and many potted plants.

There was maybe only one or two windows that gave a little of the sun's natural lighting into the wooden home. But it was accompanied a stone, built-in fireplace and two doors that probably led to a deck outside of the house or maybe another small room.

I felt his arms snake around my waist, pausing my exploration of his cabin. His words lingered on as he trailed off in that slow-drawled and husky tone, "Yeah. My _woman_ — _girl—girlfriend_ — _love_ …"

I swallowed thickly, quirking my eyebrows as I murmured the one word he didn't mention, " _Mate_?"

Our eyes met as he turned me around to face him. "Only after you hear what I have to say."

My arms wrap around his neck. "And what is it that you have to say?"

"A more in depth explanation of this shit. But that'll come later." he sighed, his eyes lingered into mine for another second or so before he gave my butt a slight grab and let me go. Logan reached in the pockets of his jeans and tossed me his cell phone. I had left my bag in the car. "Call Renèe and tell her that you'll be staying the night over at a friend's house or something."

My hand reaches out and surprisingly catches his phone with ease. _Perhaps new-found evasiveness?_ I nod. "Okay." and begin to dial her number.

"I'm gonna' go get some firewood to light a fire." he gestures to the empty fireplace on the far wall of his cabin and then heads back through the front door, disappearing from my sight as he rounds the side of his little house.

Renèe picks up on the second to third ring.

"Hey, _mom_." I hope my choice of a greeting didn't set her off… because once she was set off, the gateway to a phelora of questions would be open.

"Hello? Bella, where are you? I can barely hear you on the other line!"

" _Mom_ , I'm at a friend's place—" I start to say before she cut me off, practically yelling into to the phone.

"A friend? What did you say?"

I let out a huff, pacing around the spacious cabin to see if she could hear me better. The other line crackled a little as I said, "I'm at a _friend's_ place—hold on, let me move around to see if I get better reception."

After moving around a couple of times from one spot to another, I ask, "Can you hear me now?"

"Much clearer!" Renèe chimes. "Now what were you saying?"

"You don't have to pick me up from school today." I nod more to myself than to her. "I'm at a friend's house and plan to stay the night and sleep over…"

I held my breath once she was silent before remarking in a teasing tone, "And do I dare ask what _friend_ this is?"

I could imagine her sitting somewhere in the house, her eyebrows raised and lips quirked into that smirk that showed her many laugh lines—Renèe's right hand would be placed in her lap or on her growing stomach and the other would hold the phone to her ear. Those shoulders would be squared and she'd have the most smug look on her face.

I sigh exasperatedly, "... Renèe, _please_." because my whole face for that matter suddenly felt piping hot. Logan could walk in with firewood at any moment and not even need it. My blushing would give this cabin all the warmth it needed.

At my exasperation, she sasses, "Well, you could at least be honest with your own, _mother_ , you know!" Her tone suddenly changed to the giddiness she was known for as she teased, "I told you that you needed a _goat_."

"Mom, he's not a _goat_ —he's a… _boy_." I murmur, beginning to chew my bottom lip.

"Some boy that's got my daughter coming home late at _three_ in the morning but smiling and looking more _alive_ than when she first came to live with me…" Renèe remarked back, causing me to cover my red face with a hand.

The words mumbled out before I could stop them, "He's… _amazing_."

Because he just was. He was _something_. And it sparked feelings within me. Feelings that I _again_ , didn't know what to describe them as.

I hear her sigh quickly before placating to me, "Then take your time, Bella."

I nod in agreement to that. "I will, mom."

"Bella—don't get too attached and let this one ensnare claws in you. _You_ ensnare claws in _him_." she added, with utmost passion I barely heard from her.

My head nods again to her words. "Okay, mom… _thank you_."

She was understanding and wasn't a bad parent per se for not wondering where _me_ , her daughter was most of the time only because she thought I needed to experience the world for myself.

Renèe often told me that I needed to _live_ a little. Which was something I barely did because while growing up, it was me doing all of the taking care of, me making the grocery lists, making sure the bills got paid with money she made and helping her out through different endeavors. So if it was a guy that I had just met—a _goat_ in her eyes—helping me do that, then by all means, she'd let me explore through that.

The free-spirit known as my mother laughed, "You're welcome, honey. But don't come back with a growing grandchild inside of you, _please_. A new brother or sister is more than enough for all of us around here. I'm not ready to be a grandma, yet!"

I think I blushed even harder. The book I was checking out from his shelf dropped from my free hand as I stammered back, "Mom, we're not even—" this was Renèe I was talking to. So instead of denying whatI _knew_ I had just did, I agree, "— _okay,_ I promise I won't…"

She's about to say something else before she mutters, "Hold on, Bella— _Phil what was that_?"

Renèe suddenly let out a squeal. There was shuffling on the other line before she exclaimed, "Bella, I'll see you tomorrow! We have new _neighbors_!" I hope she didn't scare them off with her enthusiasm. "I have to get out my best _wine_ , make _appetizers_! My _hair_ and these _clothes_ —" The line went dead before I could even tell her goodbye. And instead of being shocked or upset, I only look at the phone screen and snicker, shaking my head.

Leave it to my mother to get excited over new neighbors. But I guess it'd be good for her. If it made her happy, then it made me happy. Only thing is that after today, I'd dread going home to meet them… not that I was still prone to avoiding people, just that I would have rather spent more time with...

I bumped into him, attempting to pick up the book that I dropped when on the phone with her.

He hugged me from behind, whispering as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and then traced the shape of it with his thumb, "Wanna' take a shower?"

I shivered at the deep tone of his voice, mumbling while letting him take my hand and guide me, "S-Sure."

It couldn't get any better and I couldn't like this place anymore than I did before; Logan's cabin was styled with an outside, wooden shower.

It sounded like rain was coming down as he flipped the shower-knob. The soft trickle of water hitting and padding against the wood. I stared in awe because it wasn't everyday that I showered outside. Let alone with a guy… one who had already lost his clothes somewhere in between all of this and was slowly undressing me once again.

My breathing hitched as his sly fingers grasped the hem of my blouse, slowly and gingerly rising it above my head. I squeaked at the feeling of his warm mouth latching briefly onto of one of my nipples and his hands reaching out to grasp handfuls of my soft flesh. His fingers molded around, playfully squeezing and running his long fingers over my stiffened peaks.

My shirt hit the floor for the second time in one day and arms laced around his neck, hips wanting to be attached to his. He continued his administrations to my breast for another minute or two before trailing those rough hands down my bare back and over my butt. Slowly, his fingers undid the bottom to my jeans and inched them down further and further until they were complete off and joined the rest of our clothes on the wooden floor.

The golden blonde stood back for a second as those green irises of his hungrily took all of me in—from my shoulders to breasts, slim stomach, slightly curved hips all the way down to my naked form, long legs and polished toes. My face and neck felt warm as he stepped closer, tugging his teeth over his pink bottom lip.

Logan smirked like he had himself a prize, as he cockily closed the distance between us—I didn't dare look down to make eye contact with the hard thing poking my thigh, his reaction to my nudity only making me wetter than I was before and my pert nipples stiffer.

Our mouths found one another, tongues slipping past each other, water and lips which I greedily took advantage of, kissing him like life depended on it. A groan scratched at his throat as he turned me around, pulling me flush against his body. Logan's fingers burrowed and latched onto my hips before swooping under me to grab handfuls of my bottom and hoisting me up. I moaned once feeling him harden underneath me because all it'd take was one minor adjustment that would have him burying his hot member right into my swollen and slippery sheath. But he didn't. He only continued to kiss me with that wild tongue and hold me up against his body.

Breaking the kiss, I stared questionably at him and his restraint. Those green eyes were half-lidded and darker than usual. I could tell he wanted me but didn't know why he wasn't having me.

I moved the golden hair matted to his face away, grabbing a hold of his cheeks. I was practically whining out, "What's wrong?"

His response was another life-pulling kiss to my lips and the brief circling of his fingers over my mound and clit.

"You're not ready," he said, his voice dripping with innuendo. "Not when you need a nice, hot shower..."

I almost collapsed at the deep tone of his slowed-drawled voice. "I want you _wetter_ , Bella." — "I want to be able to _drown_ in you. Not just because of the water but because I made you come."

I was placed back on my feet. Logan roughly cleared his throat, wiggling a finger for me to turn around. Swallowing thickly, I did just that and inched further into the warm water spraying down from the shower.

He reached on the built in ledge of the shower, grabbing a bowl of what looked like shower gel. His hands began to smooth and lather the exotic smelling soap all up and down my back. A moan mewled from my throat as he _massaged_ the gel over my shoulders, digging his fingers deep—applying just the right amount of pressure here and there.

Logan turned me around, pulling me flush against his body.

"Y-You're such a tease..." I mumbled as he brushed his sly fingers coated with soap suds over the peak of my breasts, tracing the shape and slowly circling the pink nipples, occasionally pinching and seductively pulling.

He shook his head as he drew designs all around my stomach with soapy fingers and kissed the crook of my neck. "I'm not—just trying to make sure you're _clean_." He cackled against my skin, lathering his soap-filled hands all over my ass now. He'd briefly dip in between my thighs, brushing knuckles against my most sensitive area before trailing his hands down my legs and calves.

I didn't think I would last much longer with him soaping up my body and the brief suckling he'd do to my neck, probably coating me with little red hickies.

This was more than enough of a shower for me. More than enough that when I tried to return the favor, he caught my hands from grabbing at his dick, pinning them above my head. Not that I minded being his prisoner anyways—it just brought more delicious torture to my body.

So after another forty-five minutes of the delicious administrations he thought of as a shower, I snuggled into the pull over sweater he gave me that stopped a little over the base of my thighs and sipped the hot chocolate he made for me.

Logan was working on getting the fire going just as the sun was beginning to set.

I set the mug on the wooden table near the futon and lay down once again marveling, "I honestly can't believe you live here."

"This shitty ol' cabin?" The golden blonde snickered and shook his head. "You can't be serious."

I watched as he grabbed the firewood he gathered and tossed it into the low flame on the fireplace. With just a few pieces in the fire roared and brightened up the room. He came to lay next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I am. It's _cozy_. I could read books and get lost in nature at a place like this—with a nice fire." I say motioning to the bookcase in the corner, the fire warming the room and the outback that surrounded us.

He smiled and tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear. "Are you sure you're the _same_ girl from like five minutes ago?" It took me a moment to realize what he meant by five minutes ago—us and our _sensual_ shower.

I mushed his smirky face away from mine as my cheeks flushed red. " _Hush_ , you."

Logan playfully nipped my fingers, settling himself on top of me. "You are _such_ a nerd." he murmured, dipping his head down to stare into my eyes. I let out a relaxed sigh at the feeling of him on me. His weight wasn't crushing. He didn't feel like stone or cold as ice nor was he too hot or bulky.

He was just perfect. It comforted me.

I giggle back, "And you're… _a_ walking, furry mythical creature underneath the blonde hair and green eyes."

He rolls his eyes at me before sighing, "So I guess you're probably wondering what exactly the hell it was that you saw me as back there, you know before _we_ …" his words trailed off and I immediately got the innuendo.

We both nervously laughed—sex wasn't a norm for us _yet_. So the talk of me losing my virginity was still a peachy subject. "Y-Yeah." I blush even redder than I was before saying, "You're different that the shifters… you for one can stand on your legs like a human and seem to be more… _calculated_."

He took in what I said, nodding. "Well, true and true. But to be completely honest, Bella—I don't know exactly what the fuck it is that I am. Vampires that I've encountered in the short amount of time have dubbed me as a _Child of the Moon_ , a traditional werewolf, even some sort of hybrid—but from the little bit of research I've done myself and from what I've discovered… that's _far_ from what I am."

"What do you think you are?"

He paused, considering my question before saying, "I call myself a _lycan_."

"A _lycan_?" I tested the word on my tongue. It didn't really ring a bell as far as supernaturals went but it did remind me of the term used to describe werewolf transformations. I heard of it when I started to do research on the Cullens. "As in typical _lycanthropy_?"

His head cocks to the side. "As in some evolved form of the traditional werewolf."

"And… how did this happen? Because with Jake and his pack, it's genetics and with vampires you're—"

He finished for me. " _Bit_."

"Y-You were—"

He nods to my unfinished sentence. "Yeah, some time ago during last summer."

"But if I tell you this—" Logan looked deeply in my eyes. I could see the vulnerability I had just showed him earlier before I shared that sacred part of me. I could see the emotions swimming in his eyes. I sucked in my bottom lip before drawing it out as he continued, "Bella, I have to tell you this. Just don't let what I say change your… mind about me… or the possibility of _us_."

I nod my head eagerly, cupping his cheeks as reassurance. "I promise, Logan. Whatever you tell me won't change _anything_."

My golden blonde still seemed unsure of himself. As he leaned on top of me, I could feel the tension in his body. The words mumbled out, "You say that now but once you hear what I have to say and don't like it… you'll be gone. Just like—"

"I'm not like the last one." I cut him off and quickly kiss his lips. " _Far_ from it."

That seems to be enough bite for him to begin telling me what he felt was so important to share.

"Do you remember that chemistry teacher that was found dead like a week or two ago?"

Who could forget? I know I couldn't. The fact that he was murdered in this large town and used to be a teacher at the school I went to… it reminded me of that time when James lurked around Forks and Charlie's friend Wayne was found murdered.

I nod my head. "Yes— _Heratio Hernandez_ …"

There was a slight pause and reluctance in his tone before uttered out, "I killed him."

That was a demon he carried. _Murder_. What were the other ones? Guilt? Had he killed other people? Did I find myself entwined with a _monster_? I held my breath for a second before releasing it. I didn't really know what to make of what he had just told me.

"You… _killed_ him?" my voice hitches the slightest.

Logan gulped, his gaze never faltering from looking into mine, "Yes. But… when I tell you the reason why, please don't get all upset on me and shit."

I didn't say anything. I don't think I could.

Logan sighed at my prolonged silence, "I… killed him because of… _Madison_." then breaking in, "And I swear—to this day, it's something I regret. It's something that eats away at me every time I think about it or look her in those fucked up eyes."

The question finally came out once I opened my mouth, "Why did you kill him for her?"

All I could think about was the hulking beast he showed me he was today, ripping that old chemistry teacher to shreds. Scattering his bones and different body parts all over the outback, erasing him from history.

" _Because_ ," pause. "At the time, I was head over heels for her and would do anything. We had that one class together—his class—and clicked like _that_." he snapped his fingers to emphasise his point before telling his story, "Started dating a while. It was kind of nice, you know… a rich girl seeing something in a piece of shit guy like me." the crackling fire reflected in his green eyes as he looked down at me almost in shame, "But I was fucking wrong and she lied to me. The whole entire time, _she_ was the one fucking _him_."

There was a bleak undertone in his words. Bitterness laced with what I would describe as slight anger. I knew that Logan harbored ill feelings toward Madison for what happened and I just didn't know why—but now I was finally finding out.

The fire crackled and flames licked the edges of the fireplace, creating a luminous glow throughout the warm cabin. His tone was quiet. "You may have heard about him getting fired for that whole rape allegation, but it was just a big lie and cover up to mask what they'd do _after_ the bell rang."

My mind thought back to the scandalous story Ben and Jerry told me today at lunch.

"I was so _stupid_."

"I'll say…" I murmur. "I mean no offense, I don't have anything against her—" I close my mouth once he rolled his eyes at my understatement. Okay, I wouldn't say I _didn't_ have anything against her because I kind of did. But she wasn't _exactly_ an enemy… nevermind. I remark instead, "I just don't understand what you saw in her, other than looks and money."

"To be honest, me neither." he admits, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe it was because it was someone actually showing interest in me, you know? Other than _Ben_ and _Jerry's_ annoying twin asses, I didn't have much. Just this little cabin my dad left behind and my baby— _Lulu_ parked outside. So when she started feeling me, I felt back ten times as hard."

"But what led up to _me_ being _that_ ," he started, licking his lips, "I always, always, _always_ thought Hernandez was a weird dude—other than the one thing we had in common being weed, he rubbed me the wrong way. The way you say my eyes would change colors, I noticed his would too. He was a little _too_ strong for being a middle aged man and never worked around silver, _ever_."

At the mention of silver, the folklore revolving wolves being vulnerable and able to die off from contact with the metal comes to my mind and I interrupt him for a split second, "Wait, so the myth about silver bullets are true?"

Because a certain _bronze-haired vampire_ told me that it was a lie made up by humans just to keep the legends going.

"Let's just say if you ever want to kill me, shoot me with a silver bullet in the heart." Logan tells me, with a wink.

I bite my bottom lip, murmuring back at the newfound information, "I'll… keep that in mind."

"So yeah, me being all observant and shit noticed this—and silver is like a fundamental thing in chemistry labs and stuff so that struck me as a little _off_." Logan rose his weight up off of me, sitting up on the futon as he continued to talk like he was at the rising action of the story, "Now one day, I'm frolicking around in the outback, looking for my special bud that I was trying to grow and I _think_ I saw him."

I sat myself up, wanting him to go on. My curiosity was at it's peak. I'm pretty sure it showed in my voice. "Doing _what_?"

The luminous glow from the fire cast shadows over his sculpted chest as his eyes widened and he said the simple word, " _Naked_."

My eyebrows furrow but he goes on, "Butt-ass naked, sliding down from a fucking tree." he shakes his head, "So I'm like, _great_ —my chemistry teacher not only is a little too close to my girlfriend, he's _also_ one of those fucking people that are down with that naked, _ju-ju_ tree hugging shit _._ And of course I told Madison which caused a big argument—claimed I smoked too much and was probably high that day." Logan rolled his green eyes and leaned back into the cushions of the futon while I snuggled into the thick blankets we shared. "My dumbass listened and let it go… _partly_."

"So… she _knows_?"

" _Denies_ it." he corrected me.

I should have expected that, too. There would be no way that a girl like _her_ would believe in the supernatural. She was a little _too_ superficial.

"So, after you found your evidence—just like I had with Edward… did you ever confront him about what he was?"

Logan frowned as a shrug played on his shoulders. His eyes stares deeply into the fire, the flames almost becoming a part of the emotions shown in his eyes. " _Nah_. I confronted him, but not about _that_."

" _Oh_." I mutter.

"It got to a point with me and Madison where she was always staying after school for extra credit or to help _'daddy with schoolwork'_ so one day, I stayed after and did some snooping because I listened to the advice of your two shitty best friends, _K_ en and _L_ arry."

" _B_ en and _J_ erry." I snicker, listening on.

"And I heard Madison and him arguing. _Words_ were _said_ , _feelings_ were _hurt_ , _forgiveness_ was _given_ and _kisses_ were _kissed_." His lips formed a thin line as he seethed, "Me wanting to be all bad and shit decided to follow them to wherever the hell it was where they'd do their dirty business and fuck each other—and I shouldn't have."

"What happened?" I questioned, body subconsciously leaning forward.

He shrugged. "You could already guess it."

"I don't know what the hell was going through my mind when I opened the door to them fucking each other and decided to _attempt_ to kick his ass. Madison got in the way and I accidentally hit her. Hernandez got mad and totally stuck his foot up my ass." a heavy exhale escaped the back of his throat. His eyes snapped shut like he was recalling the painful memory. "So I tried to just leave and ran into the outback, trying to make my way back to my car. As soon as I turned around, the man who was once my chemistry teacher was a fucking _beast_. I never ran so fast in my life. But he caught me. _It_ caught me. Then I guess you could assume what happened next."

"He… _bit_ you." I quietly retort.

"Yeah."

He mocked a deeper tone, "Hernandez said, _you want my mate? Let's see you rise up like the creature I am and fight me for her_. And _me_ , bleeding out, going crazy because my teacher turned into some fucking wolf-man, bit a chunk out of my neck and was fucking my girlfriend, channeled all that—the bite hurt more and more and burned me. It felt like I was on fire and that my bones were breaking, reforming and shifting all at the same time. I went deaf and blind for a moment then I think I even _died_."

"Vision blurred and when it felt like my heart gave out, everything came back to me in a rush and I could _see_ , _hear_ and _feel_ everything. But before coming to my senses and asking myself what the fuck just happened or if any of this was real, I felt the danger and the danger came hurling itself at me."

"Then we fought." he said. "My instincts just kicked in I guess, because I won. He got his heart ripped out and squashed into a gooey mess. Then as thirsty as I was, I ending drinking from him." — "Madison probably saw the whole thing because when I tried to approach her she rejected me and cried and screamed and called me a _monster_."

"As if the thing that _I_ had just become, wasn't the same thing that _he_ already was." Logan smiled wistfully. "I thought we were done and I thought she'd hate me forever, which she _did_ and _does_. But knowing that I was all she had left since Hernandez was dead… the bitch used that against me." he roamed shaky fingers through his hair. "Made me out to be some _monster_ and threatened to tell people."

"But who would have believed her?" I found myself asking.

Because who actually would believe the story of a _man_ turning into a _wolf-like creature_ without thinking she deserved psychiatric evaluation? That's why the secret of supernaturals were kind of guaranteed safe—only a few percent of the world's population would agree that things like vampires, werewolves, or other mythical beings, were _100%_ real.

Logan seemed to know that I was thinking that because he quickly countered, "I had just become some _thing_ , Bella. All it would take for me to change into it, would be anger or frustration or extreme lust." I had forgot the notion of self-control. Even _Carlisle_ had trouble when he was first turned. It was the thing Jasper struggled with that night…

"At the time, I didn't have such a good grip on what the hell was going on with me or why I was so... _cursed_." He scratched the side of his head. "I learned to control myself over time. Built up my patience to her bullshit and tolerated the _unwanted_ sexual advances… you know, created this fake bubble of happiness that rarely showed."

" _It_ was stupid." he mumbled almost to himself. " _I_ was stupid."

Logan shook his head, glancing uneasily at me, "Bella, if you knew how it felt back then to think someone loved you like I thought she loved me— "

I cut him off with a hand to his mouth, almost immediately because I _did_ know. I did understand that feeling. It was one of the main things I just added to my mental list of what we had in common. "I knew how thinking someone loved you felt, Logan. _Twice_. Back to back."

He palms my hand away from his mouth, huffing, "Yeah, but would you ever _kill_ someone for either of them? Would you ever take someone's life away?"

"They're the ones who took people's—other _vampires_ ' lives away." I unveiled my arm from underneath the blanket and showed him the crescent-shaped scar that was a tone or two lighter than my already pale skin. "This came from a crazy nomad named _James_."

His fingers gingerly traced over the marking, eyes glowering at it. He whispered—more like seethed, "I know."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, "You— _know_?"

He tapped his nose. "My nose can smell a lot of things—including _venom_." his straight, pointed nose scrunched up the slightest when he dejected, "And his smelled so _foul_."

"You knew James?!" I nearly shrieked out, thinking back to the sadistic blonde that cornered me in my childhood ballet studio, broke my leg, bit me and almost killed me. I couldn't fathom Logan knowing him—being in the same room, breathing the same air.

It gave me spooks.

Logan must have sensed my trepidation because in a second, he lay me down and settled back on top of me. I felt safe enveloped underneath him. "He fucking chased me all the way across Siberia thinking I was that asshole Hernandez."

I was a bit surprised at that. "You ran as a _lycan_ or whatever you think you are— _child of the moon_ , _hybrid_ —all the way from _California_ to _Siberia_?"

" _I'm_ fast." he boasted, waggling his eyebrows.

To think, a tracker like James could go after Logan and he come back alive and unmarked in any way. It made me a little giddy to know that he was invincible in a way. But made me a little sad to know that he was kind of like perfection and I was inadequate next to him.

" _Wow_." I marveled, shaking my head."You're even faster than…"

"Edward or Jacob, which one?"

I mulled it over before saying, " _Edward_."

Jacob claimed he was faster than any vampire but he didn't see the Cullens in action before, especially Edward.

It made wonder what the results would be in Jacob, Edward and Logan raced…

"I'm probably stronger too." he added, snapping me away from my thoughts. "I can pick up this fucking cabin and toss it over the ocean."

I laughed at that. He could probably lift a tree. But this entire cabin?

"Okay, _big boy_." I cooed playfully, squeaking when one of his sly hands trailed down to grip my thigh. He squeezed slightly, winking a mischievous green eye at me before nodding his head.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit but I'm pretty strong. My senses amplify when I… _transform_ into _it_." Logan explained, licking his lips. "And it's like my own personal high—that gets to me sometimes. But aside from those little perks… I hate this."

He motioned to himself with a frown etched on his tan face. It made me feel for him. And just as I had once found myself advocating for a vampire or shifter, I was now advocating for my _something new_ —a lycan.

"Why? You're like some… advanced breed of human. You're better, faster, stronger, Logan. Why would you hate this?"

He huffed, "Because, let's just say we're together for a long time and I wanted to give you children—that child would come out like me. Probably weaker because you're _human_ and I'm whatever I am and the cycle would keep going and going." his tone was somber at the mention of children being born into the supernatural world. I for one didn't have a care… I don't think I even wanted a child. At all. Taking care of my own mother was more than enough work for me.

But the idea of Logan breeding popped in my head and how he told me that was his utmost goal. I reconceived that idea to him, "But you said to me that your goal was to breed and repopulate."

"The average goal of a lycan is to do that or so the internet and old books say." he corrected me. Logan let out what had to be his millionth sigh in one day. Exasperatedly, he lay his head on my chest, just where my heart beat. Logan looked into the fire, saying in a longing tone, "As for _me_? I just wanna' be… _normal_."

To be honest, I couldn't even argue with that. Because normalcy was all someone needed every now and then. I hoped coming here would give me that and now that seemed impossible. Nothing would ever normal anymore. Not with us knowing that these things we were taught to be fake being real and the things we thought we'd only see in a story or book, come to life.

I lace a hand through his damp, matted locks, watching as the silky strands untangled and slipped through my fingers. The question wasn't really one I wanted to ask but it came out anyways.

"Isn't _this_ the norm'?"

He shrugged his shoulders, muttering, "Hard to say." We were quiet for a while now. Reality started to set in for the both of us I guess. He had just shared one of his most daunting secrets and I lent him that ear to listen. I'm sure he felt a little weight being lifted from his shoulders. "Sometimes I wish the folklore was _just_ folklore. Or would get the hell away from me, at least."

"Me, too." I admit. "If it wasn't real or didn't mess with me or you, then maybe our hearts wouldn't be so messed up as they are now, you know?"

He looked up at me, the emotion back swimming in his eyes. It wasn't just the fire giving his emerald irises a glow. His voice rasped barely above a whisper, "You told me that night that I was making you into a _new_ person."

I stared back, swallowing thickly. I barely remember our conversation that night when we got high. But it must have been deep. Or else I wouldn't have felt sweaty all of a sudden and my heart wouldn't have been beating so fast.

"You… _are_." I whisper back, sucking in my bottom lip before releasing it. It was true. He was changing me for the better.

I certainly wasn't the same Bella I was back in Forks.

Remind me to thank Charlie for shipping me off to Danville. I had to call him once I got home.

A chuckle suddenly trilled from his throat, breaking the intense mood we were constantly in. He chimed with a toothy grin plastering on his tan face, "You know, you're like a fucking disaster and shit but I'm _totally_ cool with it."

Again, I was no rhetorician. I also wasn't the best shit-talker, in fact I don't believe I've ever talked shit about someone before—if you don't count the little that I've said about Madison, but I counter back to the golden, green-eyed blonde, "And you're a… _lycan_."

His smirk slowly formed a thin, line. Logan questioned, "Are you cool with it?"

"If you make me your mate." I say with a smirk.

"Isn't this going a little too fast?"

"It already has."

He winks an eye. "I'll think about it."

" _Ass_."

" _Silly girl_." he says back, sneakily licking the shell of my ear.

I hold back the moan and try not to squeeze my thighs together or crave _that_ kind of contact, changing the subject.

"So… what do _lycans_ eat?"

It works, thankfully.

" _Humans_." He answers then shrugs. " _Food_."

"Oh…" I trail off, chewing my bottom lips as the words played on my tongue, "H-Have you ever… _you know_ —"

I liked that he didn't have to be able to read minds to know what I was thinking.

"Sadly, _no_."

"Why?" I question.

Logan shrugs his shoulders, puckering out his lips briefly— _indifferent_. "Couldn't bring myself to think about blood or feel thirsty for it after I fucking ripped out and squash the heart of my old teacher then drank his blood."

Curiosity killed the cat.

"How did it... _taste_?"

Another shrug plays on his shoulders as he retorts,"Like the weird Chinese soup he'd share with his students."

"Seriously?"

Logan smirks slightly, this time playing with my short cut hair. His fingers scratched lightly at my scalp and twirled throughout the brunette waves. " _Well_ as it went down my throat, that's what I thought about— _it_ didn't really like the taste of his blood."

" _It_?"

"I call that other part of me an _it_."

"... so _it_ likes my scent."

"It smells your appealing blood, too."

I don't know what prompted me to ask. But I started, "Do you… want to… _taste_ …?"

The golden blonde snickers as a response before grumbling out, " _Again_ , are you the same awkward, clumsy girl I met over a month ago?"

"I-I don't know." I nervously stammer out, because that was a serious question I needed answers to.

Was I the same or was he actually changing me? Since when did I become so wanting of my blood to be tasted by something that it appealed to? Maybe I secretly wanted Edward to bite me. More so erotically than being changed into a vampire.

But suddenly at the feel of warm hands trailing in between my legs, cupping the most intimate part of my body, those thoughts vanish.

"You don't want me to taste your blood." Logan huskily groaned as he licked his lips. "You want me to taste something else." Before I could ask him what, his head was buried in between my thighs, tongue lapping, sucking and flicking in between my folds.

.

It was the next day and I had just pulled a clean t-shirt courtesy of Logan over my head and slipped on my jeans after another sensual shower with _me_ doing all the lathering and washing this time.

I never thought I could make a guy feel that way before. I felt giddy much like Renèe was on a daily basis.

Logan playfully grabbed my behind once I buttoned my jeans in place, making me blush and chew my bottom lip.

He still had only a towel wrapped around his hips like we didn't have somewhere to be.

I watched absentmindedly as the little droplets of water dripped down various parts of his tan, chiseled body—particularly over my new favorite part of him… I found myself saying, "I like it here too much." and then whined out as he slipped on a pair of boxers and sweats, "Do we _have_ to leave?"

Logan paused, slicking back his damp blonde hair before sighing, "Well, I promised your mother that I'd have you home to meet your new neighbors for lunch by _two_."

At the mention of that, my eyes widen. "You talked to her?!"

I wanted to smack the smug look off his face. "When you were sleeping—she was calling to make sure we used protection or whatever."

Great. Just great.

That was also, one of the last things I wanted her to know about. My newfound sex life. I covered my reddened face with both hands, my words muffled, "What did you say?"

"I told her you were on the pill, and she was shocked to even find out." he simply said.

I moved a hand peaking an eye open. "But… I'm _not_."

I was a virgin and dated a vampire… oral contraception was far from my mind.

"I know."

"So… what does that mean?" I question, eyebrows furrowing at the thoughts going off in my head. We didn't use protection. At all… and he was a boy… with working fluids down there… and I was a girl just the same down there… I wanted to ponder these concerns to him but he stopped me mid-way with a big smirk.

" _That_ just means that we'll have _one_ for the road." he cheerfully held up his favorite medicine. A perfectly rolled joint.

I shouldn't have licked my lips. But they were kind of chapped.

You have to meet your new neighbors, remember?! My subconscious mind was being rational for once. And I listened.

I shake my head and cross my arms to show I was serious. "I'm not smoking my— _Bella's bud_ —with you knowing that you have to drive me home and we have new neighbors to meet."

There was no way I could roll up home stoned out of my mind with my new boyfriend in tow. I don't think Renèe wanted the extra blood pressure added to what she already had.

Logan would just have to deal with it and wait.

He seemed like he wanted to protest by the way his lips twitched and eyes narrowed. Just the slightest look of confusion etched on his face, though. His head tilted slightly and he said inquired as if he was speaking a foreign language, " _We_?"

"You and I." I gesture to myself and then him, walking over to where he stood in utter confusion now turned to shock.

Of course I was going to formally introduce him to my mother, step-father and new neighbors. I knew from the get-go that they would be around a lot because of Renèe and her love of people, so that just meant seeing a lot more of me and him. He was my… _boyfriend_ now. I felt like a thick ribbon tied us together now. So if trusting me with his supernatural secret, taking my virginity, and having his inner beast-thing want to mark me as his mate didn't make him mine then I didn't know what else would.

"I am your _woman_ , right?" I question, standing face-to-face with my arms crossed and face stoic.

Logan fumbled around in the spot he stood, his hands alternating between twirling the joint in his fingers and slicking his hair back over his head. I again raised my eyebrows because it was a bit of a mystery as to why he suddenly seemed so stumped at mention of me and him.

We were practically entwined with each other now. Did he forget so soon? I ignored the pang in my chest as I waited for him to spit his words out.

Sensing my impatience, Logan's words jumbled out, his green eyes looking down at our feet instead of in my face, "Well, _yeah_ … I-I mean, but _Madison…_ she never—"

Boldly, I tipped on my toes and pressed my lips against his. Once touching, already his tongue pressed at the seam of my lips, wanting nothing more but mine in return. His mouth was hard, demanding. It served as a distraction from his flustered thoughts which made me smile to know that I could do that.

Our breathing was hard, heavy and harsh once we broke apart and I managed to get out, "Am I _Madison_?"

Logan's green eyes were very wild and twinkled like emerald gems at the moment as a toothy grin sported his face. He shook his head, "Hell no."

" _Exactly_." I grin, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling his close. _You're totally giving in._ I am. "Just two— _three_ puffs and you put it out and save it for another time."

I squint to show him that I was serious.

"Yes, _ma'am_."

 _ **Logan's POV**_

" _Coconuts_."

"Coconuts?" I repeat, glancing at the brunette.

She snickered and nodded her head, "Yeah, like what if you imagined _blood_ to taste like _coconuts_?"

"I don't really like coconuts."

"Oh." Bella muttered, looking down at her fingers as if they _weren't_ fingers.

"And I'm not drinking blood anytime soon, either." I tell her.

"But it's _nutritional_." She pouted, looking kind of cute with her lips puckered out. I roll my eyes at Bella—I now figured she was a talker when she got high. Not that I minded, anyways.

The subject in question was about me drinking blood.

"It's the fundamental of life and contains many sources of—" she paused and widened her lulled eyes as if she just had an epiphany. "What _if_ … when a person got bit by like a lycan or a vampire and that creature had a _STD_ like aids or something… does the human that got bit get the STD too? Can the supernaturals _have_ any type of sexually-transmitted-disease?"

"I don't fucking know." I snicker and slowly, _slowly_ maneuver the car down the cobblestone road that led to the hill to her house.

"Your face is funny." She absentmindedly said, glancing over at me with those plump yet thin lips parted ever so slightly.

It was making me hard. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." she giggled, hugging her arms around her knees. "Really funny, baby."

"Come here and I'll show you how funny it is." I say grabbing her cheeks. I peeked her lips softly.

"That's not funny at all." she said with a frown. "It's _hot_."

" _Logan_..." Bella giggled, leaning over the middle console. "Kiss me again."

And _that_ I do. I weave my hands in her strawberry-freesia-good smelling hair. She tightens her arms around my neck as I trace the valley between those two plump, pink pieces of flesh with my tongue. Parting her lips, I deepen our kiss. It's was like a fucking tango, first moving slow and rhythmic and then fast and hot. Mind you, I'm still driving and pulling up to the driveway of her house.

But once I shift Lulu in park, I stop kissing her. My senses heighten and shoulders hunch over.

"What's wrong?"

"I smell one." I nearly growl out, my grip on the wheel tightening.

"One what?"

I seethe through gritted teeth, " _Vampire_." and fly out the front seat. "Wait in the car."

But she shakes her head and unclips her seatbelt. " _No_! My pregnant mother and her husband is in that house!"

"I won't endanger you, Bella—"

"I'm endangering _myself_! I can't just let you go in there alone! I've seen what Victoria can do, look at what James did!" she yelled, holding up her wrist to remind me of the bite-mark that blonde _asshole_ gave her. I glowered at that scar that made me want to tear _any_ vampire into shreds for him marking her—including the one I smelt coming from the inside of her house. "Do you think I'd be any safer out _here_ than in _there_ with you?"

I growled slightly at her stubborn attitude. But it was something I liked in her. A lot. _Focus_. I opened the car door and pulled her by my side. "You have a point. But stay _behind_ me."

Slowly and cautiously, we crept to the front door. The keys were gently placed in my hand, put in the lock and with a few twists and turns it slowly creaked open.

" _Mom_?" Bella shakily called out. I peeked my head inside the door once there was no response.

The sweet, tooth-ache smell of decay filled the entire house. It made me nearly gag at how strong it was. There had to be more than just _one_.

"There's no sign of a struggle." Bella whispered once we stepped inside and she quietly shut the door behind us.

Reaching back, a hand on placed on her hip to make sure she was right behind me, my eyes flickered down the dark hall, towards the kitchen and lastly around the vast living room area. Everything seemed in tact.

Not a piece of furniture out of place.

My head shook. " _Bella_ —I smell one. One is here but…" my voice trailed off at the brunette walking into the kitchen and emerging with a big ass knife perched in her hands.

Again, it turned me on to see her so bold. But those thoughts are shoved to the back of my mind at the sound of the sliding door opening. In an instant, I ran in front to cover her from whatever was coming.

It was just Renèe. "Bella?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows at the both of us looking all alert and shit.

" _Mom_!" she nearly cried, running over to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sweetie, you looked flushed." her mom exclaimed, touching her reddened cheeks. She didn't notice her subtle stoned daughter—her blue eyes trailed down to the knife still in Bella's hands. "What's wrong—why do you have that knife?"

"I… _the neighbors_." she mumbled dropping the knife on the kitchen counter.

Renèe gave us both a puzzled look before bursting out with heart-warming laughter. "Is _that_ how you greeted people in Forks?" she shook her head, motioning to the patio in the backyard. "I'll have to ask _Rose_ that!"

Her voice hitched the slightest as her words tumbled out. "R-Rose?"

Again, I was at her side. I felt the distress radiating off her.

"Yes." Renèe nodded. "Our new neighbors came from _Forks_."

"M-Mom, this is Logan. My new boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, _Logan_." she winked an eye at me. "Come meet one of our new neighbors!"

Bella was however frozen in her spot. She gulped back what had to be a tree stomp and glanced over at me with unease in her wary brown eyes. I cupped her cheeks and briefly kissed her. "Bella, what's going on?"

And what made things even more weirder was the fucking smell of _death_ all over the place. I lowkey wondered if she smelled it too. She was shaking.

Renèe was oblivious as ever. Out on the patio I could see her talking with whoever the new neighbor was. A vision of glistening blonde hair and pale skin caught my eyes.

I grit my teeth as Bella's mom waved us outside, my girl moving like a robot.

And then it hit me. I was face-to-face with a mortal enemy parading around as a fucking human. I glared into those golden colored eyes. She must have been wearing contacts because even though she was a vampire her eyes weren't red.

Renèe placed a hand on her stiff shoulder and looked at her with a smile. " _Rose_ , honey this is my daughter Bella that I was telling you about. And her boyfriend—the _goat_."

At the mention of me, _blondie_ scrunched her nose up and sniffed slightly before glaring back just as hard at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and held a stoic face.

"Bella, this is _Rosalie Mccarthy_ , our gorgeous new neighbor." she was one of those gullible humans easily tricked. I was itching to change and rip her stone body to shreds. My hands wanted the workout. "And her husband, _Emmett_ , went to go to the store with Phil to get some steaks to barbecue tonight."

Watch when Renèe saw that they didn't eat. This would be _too_ fucking perfect.

 **A/N:**

 **What a shitty way to close one of my favorite chapters, right?**

 **Rosalie and Emmett are back. They play some key roles in this story so be prepared to see some more of them.**

 **In case you didn't understand Logan's back story, here's a basic explanation:** _he started dating Madison who was dating her chemistry teacher who was a lycan and marked her as his mate. He turned Logan dying as a result of their fight and Madison has been using Logan's secret (of murder and supernaturalism) against him in revenge for killing her "mate" and their teacher (even though Hernandez tried to kill him first) up until Bella comes and Logan breaks free from the bitch's chains and is now thinking of marking Bella as his mate._

 **Simple right? No. My complex mind makes up these things and I go with them. Lol.**

 **Now regarding Logan, I didn't want to make him a traditional werewolf. That's so cliché to me, so I did some research and discovered lycanthropy and the species lycan which is featured in the** _Underworld_ **series (that I haven't watched in years) so I'm basically borrowing their supernatural being and twisting it by piggybacking off of** _ **Children of the Moon**_ **, mentioned in the** _Twilight_ **series every so often.**

 **Thoughts on that?**

 **Logan being a "lycan" plays a big role in this story, as well. I kind of have my** _AU_ **figured out but still needs to be tweaked. There will be many elements of the original** _New Moon_ **, but it will be different. And as for the whole storyline, I thought it was cool to make Logan the "Child of the Moon" that James tracked across Siberia.**

 **Bella got attacked by James some many months ago, who tracked Logan after he got changed some many months ago. I guess. Lol. Whatever.**

 **Stay tooned for the next chapter. And the next one after that! (I already have a dialogue outline written, you guys are so lucky)**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **My favorite number is** _77_ _ **,**_ **so help me reach my review goal of** _77_ **. (Or over that!)**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Ribbons by Umru feat. Sophie Meyers ㇸ6❤) - available on SoundCloud


	12. Your eyes aren't brown

**I had just came back from a vacation and I was in a bit of a slump but can I say that the response has been amazing? It makes me extremely proud and happy to know how people are reading/feel about this story, so please keep it coming :)**

 **This chapter is… well, it takes a turn for subplots. Do enjoy and try to catch onto my plans!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. Nor the Cullens.** _Their eyes aren't brown. (see what I did there)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Your eyes aren't brown

Renèe looked back and forth between her daughter, the brunette and her new neighbor, the statuesque blonde. She swallowed thickly, and anxiously placed a hand on her growing stomach.

She didn't know what to make of the situation— _if there really was one_ —because for some reason, her daughter and Rosalie were having some sort of silent communication. And Logan was there, staring, practically _glaring_ at the blonde beauty.

She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that in the short hour her new neighbors had been by, that she grew to like them already. They were _beautiful_ —in the literal sense.

Rosalie put any woman she had ever met in her nearly forty years of living to shame,with her tall figure, voluptuous curves, golden eyes and blonde, lustrous hair.

She had to _know_ this woman, had to be friends with her and didn't want _anything_ , not even her daughter ruining that.

Renèe attempted to flash Bella a desperate, pleading look but those chocolate brown eyes held a... _detached_ look. It reminded her of the look that Charlie have her when she left him all those years ago.

Renèe didn't understand it. At all.

So she rubbed her stomach anxiously as the baby kicked and then gulped up air before speaking almost quickly, "Where are your manners, Bella?" she laughed nervously and nudged her towards Rosalie, who stood with her head held high, almost expectantly. "Shake her hand!"

Bella's eyes broke contact with the familiar pair of liquid topaz eyes she used to dream of and she gave her mother an almost crazy look.

The brunette wanted to shake her head at the desperation shining in her mother's blue eyes. It made her cringe actually. She used to give the Cullens that look. She once gave _him_ that look. It was almost like a sickness. And up until now, Bella never knew what it looked like.

Renèe was _dazzled_ by Rosalie.

And right about now, her instincts were telling her to scream bloody murder at the blonde looking at her like she expected something from her and the carnal urge to just _snap_ was rising.

She never wanted to see any of them again. She decided that when she gave herself to Logan. And now two of them, one that hated her and one she missed dearly and thought of as a goofy brother, were back.

As her fucking neighbors.

Why shouldn't she snap and say how she feels about having to look at a Cullen's marbled face again?

 _Right_.

Renèe. And her feelings. And her happiness.

Bless Bella for being selfless enough to reach her hand out and _attempt_ to shake this vampire's hand as if she was oblivious to the creature that she was and had never met her before in her life. Shake her hand as if she didn't hurt her.

Sure, Rosalie Cullen never cared for her in the first place, but the fact remained that she had high hopes, the blonde was back and related-almost, to _him_. Possibly knew his whereabouts and what happened that day...

But for why?

Why did she decide to just pop up in her life again? Who knows.

Bella didn't.

The brunette cleared her throat and slowly extended her shaking hand toward the blonde vampire. She ignored the way her boyfriend— _yes_ , _she was_ _ **his**_ _and he was_ _ **hers**_ —tensed and felt content with the way her pregnant mother sighed in relief.

Bella quietly said, "It's a pleasure to meet—" but she paused.

 _What the hell were you just about to do?_ _Give right back to a Cullen? One that didn't give a damn about you from the start and was now coming back into your life when you were just starting to re-piece it back together?!_ Bella wanted to laugh at herself because realization just hit. She half expected her inner self-conscious to chastise her… but blame it on the bud she smoked or the sudden anger. Bella snatched her hand back, "Forget this." Rosalie pursed her lips and nodded once at the brunette turning her back on her and walking back inside. She heard her mumble, "I'm out of here."

" _Charmed_." Rosalie sarcastically remarked, with a frown forming on her perfect face.

She watched as Renèe suddenly paled and called after her daughter. " _Bella_ , where are you going?"

Part of her wanted to inch toward the pregnant woman—she was a _human_ and _fragile_ and _carrying_ a precious life. Chasing after her angsty teenage daughter could lead to unfortunate mishaps...

Bella looked _different_ but was still as emotional as she remembered her brother describing.

" _Bella_!" Renèe started before shaking her head and turning back a little too quickly, "I'm sorry, Rosalie, I don't know what's wrong with her all of a sudden and—"

"It's okay, Renèe." the blonde interrupted her, with a small touch to the shoulder. Not lingering too quickly for her to feel the icy coolness of her skin.

But truth be told, Rosalie didn't expect Bella to react so violate to her return—it was a surprise to say the least. However, she didn't want the woman to worry about it. She'd handle it. So with a small smile that was enough to earn a sigh of relief from the carrying Renèe, the blonde vampire chirped, "Honestly, it's what teens go through. I was one like, _five_ years ago." She laughed at her own joke before waving Renèe off. "Allow me to talk to her privately a bit."

 _ **Logan's POV**_

I think I could say on behalf of myself, Renèe and this blonde _leech_ , that neither of us were expecting Bella to just run off like that.

I thought she'd just give in to them. I thought she'd just pretend like none of this was happening, like there wasn't a fucking vampire within two feet of her, laughing and talking with her mother like shit was all good. And because Renèe was so _gullible_ , gullible enough to not realize the imperfection in this blonde bitch's perfections, Bella was about to give in for her mother.

But I saw the change in her. Her body language shifted a bit. She held her head as high as the vampire kept hers and simply turned her back to them. And I was fucking proud… should have seen the look on _blondie's_ face. And the terror shining through Renèe's eyes. I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the pregnant woman.

 _But_ my girl needed me.

She was still _here_ —in her room. I could hear her strong heartbeat and feel her emotions of sadness and pain, added with a batch of pure unadulterated anger.

So when I heard _her_ say she wanted to talk to Bella privately, my ears perked and it took all of me not to transform and tear this vampire to shreds.

"Oh, well _okay_." Renèe sighed and touched her baby bump as a way of comfort, "I guess I'll go get the grill started."

 _Blondie_ made a beeline for the sliding door.

"Logan, would you like to help?" Any other time, _yeah_. Because I love my fucking steak well-done, she was a pregnant woman who didn't need to be doing shit like handling a grill _and_ it'd be cool to get on Renèe's good side if Bella and I were gonna' be together.

But I didn't trust the two of them to be alone. I didn't trust the blonde bitch's intentions and damn sure didn't know her motives. But from what I been observing so far… she was as _**fake**_ as they came.

I shake my head to the request. "I'm actually gonna' go check on Bella, Mrs. Dwyer." and rush inside past _Blondie_ that had no choice but to walk at a slow pace or else reveal to Renèe that she wasn't human.

I blocked the path leading from the kitchen to the hall where Bella and her room was.

And we just stared at each other.

Gold into green, green into gold.

The vampire crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high. As if I was the dog she thought me to be, she commanded, " _Move_."

I mocked her stance and crossed my arms myself. My body was like a ticking time bomb. I wanted to be given the excuse to trigger my change and wipe the floor with this bitch. It would be a fight or flight mode.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going." that wasn't a question either.

The vampire tilted her head to the side, blonde locks following suit as she said in a tone that made it seem like she was trying to talk to a baby, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Instead of letting that get to me, I move to the left once she tries to bypass me and say in a depthing voice, "You're not stepping _**anywhere**_ near her."

Rosalie's nose pointed towards the air like I was scum and she was Ms. High-Almighty. "And just _what_ are you? Another one of those horrid _mutts_ we made a deal with all those years ago?"

I could have laughed at her lack of knowledge and stupidity because even _I_ knew of _La Push_ , been there a couple of times and witnessed the very _differences_ between me and that phaser _Sam Uley_. She couldn't have been a good tracker from the fact that she didn't pick up the distinction between our scents and she just might have lived up to that theory of all blondes being dumb.

Because so far, that's all her ass seemed to be to me.

I crack my neck to the left, right. Not for making a show—OK, I'd be bullshitting if I said it wasn't, but I did have a crook in it from the way me and Bella slept together on my shitty futon last night. _Remind me to save up for a better mattress or even a bed just in case she sleeps at the cabin with me more often now…_ " _ **No**_ , I'm the motherfucker that's going to wipe the floor with that _mop_ you call _hair_."

She stepped threateningly closer. "I'll rip your head off."

I breathed in that tooth-achey, sweet smell of death and feel myself become even more on edge than I was before all this shit. I started shaking. And seethed right back, "Not before I do it _first_."

" _Move_." She bared her fangs at me. They were sharp and glistening with venom.

" _Make me_." I shot back, a calm lethalness lingering in the tone of my voice.

My skin felt hot. I was on fire inside and my fists itched to jab her in the face and break her head and arms from her body… My brain even started calculating moves I could do have the upper advantage… or how to take her out without alerting Renèe. The woman was practically struggling to get the damn grill top open. She was distracted enough. Should I go for her left? Or her right?

" _Coal_." Renèe said to herself. She reminded the two of us of her presence and cleared the thick tension. _It_ calmed down inside of me. "I forgot the coal."

Renèe waddled into the kitchen, completely oblivious of the atmosphere until she nearly bumped into the female vampire. She grinned a smile that showed the many laugh lines on her face and questioned, "Oh, did you two find Bella yet?"

Rosalie took a long stride away from me, and cleared her throat. "No, we were discussing… the best way to approach her."

"Yeah, she got her period, Mrs. Dwyer." I lied, adding a little more bait to the fire, "So last night she was really upset, you know?"

The middle aged woman pouted her thin lips and sighed, "Aw, that's sad to hear. I think Bella was so looking forward to sex—"

I chuckle at the way _blondie's_ face twisted in utter shock and disgust at the mention of me and Bella _together, together_. It made _me_ and _it_ proud. But I lie again, "With all due respect, Mrs. Dwyer, Bella and I aren't at that stage _yet_."

"I thought I smelled you all over her." Rosalie murmured low enough that only I could hear. She scrunched her face up at me as if I was the most nastiest thing she had ever laid eye on when Renèe wasn't looking.

And I teased back, "That's right, _Rose_."

" _You_ —" she started to hiss but I cut her off.

"Renèe, you shouldn't carry that big bag of coal all by yourself," I gesture to the blonde who's attention was off of me in an instant and now on the pregnant woman carrying a big bag of coal. _Hm_. " _Rose_ , why don't you help her."

I couldn't kill the bitch yet. And being within her sickly remnants made me want to puke. And my woman needed me. Fives minutes felt _long_.

Renèe nearly dropped the bag of coal, "Oh but I thought you guys were going to go talk to Bella—"

I interject, and say, "You _women_ have to stick together, right?"

" _Right_." Blondie shot a glare at me as she approached Renèe with ease and relieved her of the coal but made sure to feign struggling with the thirty pound bag. "Let me help you, Renèe. We don't need you straining yourself with the _baby_ now."

My ears perked and I wanted to growl at the way she said _baby_.

"Oh, okay!" Bella's gullible mom giggled, while leading Rosalie back through the sliding door. "I'm not due for another three months but you're definitely right, Rose!"

She poked her head back in to say, "Logan, see if you can find Bella."

 _Already ahead of ya'._

 _ **Bella's POV**_

It felt _so_ cliché. The whole thing was.

Just like in the _rom-coms_ where the damsel was finally moving on but then that problem arises; be it in the form of an _ex_ or in my case, his _family_.

 _Bella you're far from a damsel._

Yes, I know.

 _And_ —I know— _your life is far from a romantic-comedy._

I know.

 _And Rosalie Cullen is back in your_ —my life, along with her big loveable oaf of a husband, Emmett Cullen. Or should we say the _McCarthey's_.

I swear my subconscious mind would never let me rest even in moments of my distress.

I smile wistfully to myself as I sit with my head hung low and shoulders hunched. How canny of the two vampires to use what would have been their _human_ last name.

I said this before—I could never catch a break. I didn't know whether to feel happy to know that the part of them actually existing was real since he said _it would be as if I never existed_ or even fucking mad at the fact that they could have ruined any possible happiness that I had just gained with my new boyfriend!

Or even sad… because loneliness was killer. And while that simple part of me may have shed every trace of Edward Cullen away from my body and essence, but his family… his family… my subconscious did not rest and missed them.

But most of all, I missed him.

I'd kill myself if it was thought of me missing _him_. Because really, I missed _**him**_.

My green eyed, golden blonde that I wanted to explore and know. He was currently out there with her. The statuesque vampire that had my mother eating out of her palm with that supposed "perfection". I never understood what I looked like until I saw the epitome of my own mother with that same desperate look in her eyes just as I used to have when it came to being around a Cullen.

It made me shudder slightly. And feel a bit of fear.

Was he okay out there? I didn't hear Renèe's scream yet so I know he didn't phase and the two of them hadn't started fighting… but sitting here in my ugly pink room while my man was out there with his natural enemy, one of the very things I once wanted to be, gave me this scar and chased him all the way to Siberia… I just...

His slightly husky and rasped voice was muffled behind my bedroom door. " _Bella_."

Logan quickly slipped himself in and locked the door behind him. Immediately I rushed over and threw myself at him. He caught me instantly and hugged me just as tightly as I held him.

"I need to kill her." he said once I slightly let go.

The look in his vivid green eyes was… lethal. He looked on-edge.

"You can't kill her—Emmett is like a big bear. He won't let Rosalie go down without a fight…" I shook my head just thinking about the possible outcome of him attacking Rosalie. Especially with a mate as huge as Emmett Cullen? He may have been a supernatural as well. But… "He won't let her be touched anyway and I doubt you could take the two of them!"

Logan grabbed ahold of my shoulders, making me look him in the eyes as he quickly retorted, "I can take the two of them. I'll kill them _both_ for you."

There was no hint of fear in his tone… he was dead serious.

Logan waited for my response that never came. His dark eyebrows rose in speculation, "Or do you not want me to?"

I let out a heavy sigh and flopped myself down on my bed. "I-I don't know."

 _..._

"You knew them." he says, looking down at me with that squinty face he'd get when he had pinpointed something.

I nod and don't even deny it. "They were his family."

"Edward's _coven_ members?" he corrects while I nod.

"Yeah."

Logan came to sit beside me. "You miss them."

Part of me did. Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme… even Jasper and damn Rosalie. They had become apart of me in the short year I'd known them and had taken a lot of me in the past couple of months when they left. I was hurt and angry to see two of the latter back.

My habit of biting my lips takes over me because as I mutter and stammer my words, "N-No— _yes_ — **no**!" I think I chewed my lip until it started to bleed a little.

I wouldn't deny that tiny speck still inside me or the freshly opened holes in my heart. But even with all that as the tears started to well up in my eyes, I shake my head. "Logan, I miss _you_."

His warm—not cold—hands find mine and those strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to sit on his lap. "But I'm right here." he whispered in my ears, planting small kisses on my forehead and cheeks.

I kiss him briefly before mumbling against his lips, "I guess being in this ugly pink room alone with you out there with _her_ made me worry." I couldn't help myself with letting the tears fall. I began sniffling, "It just began for us and knowing that vampires are here, means that more can come and I guess, I'm just saying that I want you—"

I felt warm fingers brush against my chin and my face was lifted up, bringing my sullen gaze to a pair of green eyes that looked neon at the moment. Logan tightened his comforting hold on my hips and hugged me closer. "Nothing won't happen here." he interjected, pulling ourselves up to stand. "And if it does, I'll burn them whole, okay?"

"Dry your tears." he said, using his thumbs to brush them from my eyes. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this shit right now."

I gave my boyfriend a meek nod and wiped away the rest.

 _No more crying, Bella. You're strong. You're through with the bullshit._

"You're right. Because they left and they shouldn't have come back." I say, taking his hand.

As soon as we exited my bedroom, we stood face to face with the beautiful blonde vampire that I used to _lowkey_ look up to.

"Bella, listen—" she started but I held up a hand and her mouth was shut.

I got right to the point and narrowed my eyes at the marbled figure. "Why are you here? Because you, Emmett and your family left. You were never supposed to pop up again!"

 _That's right, Bella. Let her know._

Rosalie said not a word and only cleared her throat. She sniffed and crossed her arms—the usual _Rosalie Cullen_ stance, "Are you going to let me explain or are you going to continue to chastise me and yell?"

Logan stepped forward and snapped, "You just better get to fucking saying what she needs to hear and stop pretending to chew off those fingernails, _leech_." he positioned himself in front of me. I had to peek over his lean shoulder to see that Rosalie had her sharp teeth bared.

Looking down at her hand placed under her mouth, she realized that she was indeed taking up the human habit of biting her fingernails and snatched her hand away, snarling out in a low hiss, "First of all, _mutt_ , whatever the hell it is that you are, I'm not pretending anything! You do not dictate my actions nor command me what to do!" _Even though she was pretending..._ Rosalie then pointed her aristocrat pointed nose in the air, sniffing in a sneer, "One more slick remark and I swear I'll—"

" _Rosalie_ ," I cut her off. She wouldn't be calling the shot here. Logan stepped out of the way and let me come forward. This time _I_ crossed my arms over my chest and held my head expectantly. "You were explaining?"

I could tell she was a bit phased to know that I could hold my own. By the way her golden eyes flickered back and forth from my chopped hair to my face, down to Logan's T-shirt adorning my body, the tight jeans and polished toes.

The blonde nodded once and resumed her usual: crossed arms.

"Right." She breathed unnecessarily. Irately. "Emmett and I had no idea that this was your mother's house..."

I gave her a look. A _stop-playing-games_ look. Because if that was the case, which it wasn't, she could have smelled my scent all over this area.

"Okay, we knew." Rosalie admitted, throwing her manicured hands up and letting them fall back to her sides. "But how the hell were we supposed to know that you'd be here, looking like you do now… smelling like… like _him_?!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Oh, so you expected me to be the same old Bella, _quiet_ , timid and not having a fucking screw in her brain to think for herself?!"

" _No_ , we expected you to be healthy! In _Forks_ and living your life!" she shot back, inching towards me before Logan let out a low growl that was enough to put her back in her spot.

"I _am_ living my life." I say firmly.

Because I _was_.

"It doesn't seem like it considering the fact that you're back doing what you were told by my brother not to do—date another _supernatural_." she seethed, flashing Logan a dirty look. "Let alone a tasteless dog with trashy blonde hair and a wannabe _fuck-the-man_ attitude!"

He didn't take too lightly to the insult of being fake. One thing Logan would always attest was that his attitude towards living was _real_. "Listen here, _blondie_ —" he started before I palm his chest and murmur, "Logan, baby, let me handle this."

And then turn back to the vampire, "Who and _what_ I date is none of your business anymore." I lean just a little closer to emphasise my words and let her know that I wasn't playing around anymore. "For your information, you're treading on thin ice, Rosalie. _Thin ice_. Meaning if I feel like it, if you say one thing that I don't like or my boyfriend _Logan_ dislikes, you're out of here."

Her perfectly arched eyebrows knit together and full lips etched into a perpetual, ajarred line. She was in shock.

I continued my asolve though. "Your brother may have dazzled me before but I know the game. I know you probably did the same to Renèe… and it would take less than two seconds for me to come up with some sob story on why you shouldn't be trusted and I could have Renèe kick you out of this house and away from _her_ , _Phil_ and the _baby's_ life."

She said not a word. Looked like a block of ice.

"I think you hit a nerve, Bella." Logan noted, raising an eyebrow. However when I didn't understand what he was saying, he elaborated in more depth, " _Blondie_ here, is only sticking around because of the baby." He narrowed his eyes and his voice became hard. Cynical. "She could care less about _you_ or _what_ you do. The way I see it, she only wants to get close enough to Renèe and gain her trust and who knows what after. Who knows if she'll give in to those instincts, steal the baby and kill your mom in the process."

There was a faltering look on her face for a split second before Rosalie squared her shoulders, holding her head high. "That's not true." She turned to me, speaking almost in tongues, too fast that I almost got a headache, "Do you think I had any idea of why Alice showed Emmett and I this house in this town, _huh_?" the blonde didn't pause in between sentences, "Of why she convinced Carlisle and Esme to buy it and give it to us as a gift? I may be here under difficult circumstances but I would _**never**_ —"

" _Alice_." I cut her off and shake my head.

That was about the only thing I heard from her quick-shot excuses. _Alice_. The little pixie knew something neither of us were aware of. She was always crafty like that. It made me want to punch her in the face... even though it would hurt and her gift was beyond her control.

 _Violent much._ My mind chastised. Blame the bud. Maybe it brought out my deep, dark feelings of anger towards her. _She left you just like the others. Was supposed to be your sister._ I know.

I shake those thoughts from my head once Rosalie rose a finger in the air. "You see, it was _Alice_." she exclaimed, actually appearing... _nervous_ for once? "All Alice's doings! So before you think about shifting the blame on me because we popped up back in your life, think twice—"

I hold up a hand again. "You're not going to blame her. Because I knew you never liked me from the start, Rosalie. And you had a choice." My tone was bitter and I didn't care. "Boy, if I had things my way... you, your brothers and Alice would be six feet under. _**Burned**_. As _ash_."

"Bella..." she trails off, frowning genuinely for once.

I ignore the pang in my chest and sigh, "You're _pathetic_." adding, "All of you." — "And I rue the day I let you guys into my life."

There was still time to tell Rosalie to pack her and her husband's shit and hit the road, leaving me, my mother and _Danville_ behind just as they had left me and _Forks_ behind. But... Renèe would be shocked and sad at the sudden departure of her new neighbors. So, only for her.

"You can stay." I relent. But before Logan can groan or Rosalie can perk up, I quickly warn her, "But one mistake and I mean just the _slightest_ slip-up… and I won't hesitate, Rosalie."

"A car's approaching." the golden blonde whispers in my ear. He holds me protectively from behind. I wanted to curl up in his embrace and warmth but the presence of the Cullen— _McCarthey_ girl stops me.

"That should be Emmett and Phil with the steaks…" she quietly retorts to the newfound silence.

It's not moments later until I can actually hear the humming engine of the _Range Rover_ and the ominous slam of car doors and _beep-beep!_ of the vehicle being locked.

This was actually happening. Emmett and Rosalie had honestly popped up in my life again. They were actually my neighbors. Logan was actually my boyfriend. And we were actually going to be having dinner with them. Dinner. Table. Chairs. Sitting. Food.

A slight buzz hits me and I find myself tinkling with giggles in his arms. He looked in my face over my shoulders, wanting an explanation. "Dinner with two vegetarian vampires." I laugh, rolling my eyes. "I don't know which is more funnier, baby. The fact that they're supposedly _vegetarian_ or the fact that they're _vampires_."

"I don't want you near them after tonight." Logan said in a hushed tone. He paused for a moment before trailing off, "And your mom's baby…"

I had no idea where his worry was coming from but if Rosalie was using my mom to get closer to the baby that had yet to be born, then I'd happily allow him to deal with her. Because then it got personal. It wasn't about just my safety. It was about my family's safety as well.

I had just found some happiness and I wasn't about to let one blonde vampire take that away. Even after I had just told her that they could stay.

"Logan—" I start, but he hushes me with a finger to my lips.

He watched with wary eyes as Rosalie huffed and made her way back outside on the patio. "Bella, if I'm not around all the time how can I be sure that you and your family will be safe?"

"You're going to be around right?" I ask, already starting to feel vulnerable.

"I'm going to try." he sighed before slicking back his golden hair. "Danville is a big ass town to patrol around _alone_. And with those two fuckers lurking as humans, who knows what _else_ will come barging in and think it's okay to use this town and it's people…"

"I almost forgot…" I mumble. He was alone in this. And as expressed before, it'd worry me about _who_ or _what_ decided to show up now that these two decided to stink up the town with their sweet, deadly scents. "You're right."

"Completely." He agreed as he pulled me closer and huskily whispered in my ears, "Which is why I'm going to mark you tonight."

I was taken back by that. My cheeks grew warm and I found myself questioning, "What?" because I hadn't heard right. And he was currently sending shivers down my spine. _Wanted_ shivers that made me want to squeeze my thighs together.

"I'm going to make you _**mine**_." he said more bluntly, his tone darkening and becoming more sultry at _mine_.

I still don't think I heard correctly. My lips curled into a smile. "Repeat that one more time, please?"

"I'm going to fucking mark you, Bella. I want… no, I _need_ to make you truly mine," Logan sounded like he was in pain. That magnificent wall of muscle on his arms wrapped me even tighter and molded me into his lean body. I could feel _everything_.

It was enough to make me release a shaky moan and enough to feel a gush between my legs. And I think he knew too, because his green eyes smoldered and he inhaled deeply.

Would I skip dinner for him? Yes.

"Hey, hey!" The sound Phil's excited voice and the door opening had Logan quickly let me go and inconspicuously put space between us. I wanted to complain and pout but held myself together at the sight of the bulky Emmett and my step-father Phil walking through the front door with groccery bags in tow. "We're back!"

"Hey, Phil." Logan greeted the middle aged man as if none of what he said had effected him and _me_. I ignored the toothy grin on Emmett's face and the prominent dimples.

"Logan! That you?" Phil exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling like he was actually excited to see the golden blonde back at our home. _Wait until he finds out that you two are dating now..._

"In the _flesh_." my boyfriend chirped, raising eyebrows and flashing the male vampire a quick glance.

His butterscotch eyes lit up with a fire as he followed Phil into the kitchen, and brushed passed Logan. He set the grocery bags in his brawny arms on the counter and posted up.

"Do you like steak?" Phil questioned as he began unloading the bags; steak fillets, canned goods, ice, and whatnot.

"I _love_ steak." Logan walked over to the island. He didn't look at Phil who was just as oblivious as Renèe but instead kept his gaze focused on Emmett. It was like he was talking directly to him. "Well done, none of that medium rare shit where there's _blood_ leaking out, you know?"

Phil chuckled while Emmett smirked. He gestured to the brawny vampire and said, "Well, Emmett and I will grill them real nice."

 _ **...**_

I don't know what was worst. Watching Emmett and Logan shake hands or helping my mother and Rosalie set the table. Not to mention that I was coming down from my high and started to feel the anxiety rush over me. My nerves were something else. Subconscious mind would not let me rest one bit.

"This steak is _delicious_ , Phil." Logan chimed once again in the last ten minutes. He made a show of cutting deep into the juicy meat, stabbing his fork down in it and bringing it to his mouth. He chewed slowly and smiled.

"Yeah, it's so good." I added, even though I barely took three bites of mine. I tip my glass to the beautiful, marbled couple sitting across from Logan and me, feigning sadness, "Too bad you guys can't enjoy it—you know, being _vegetarian_ and all."

Dinner was going great though.

Logan had teased them all night and I couldn't help but join in. He liked to think of it as _damage control._ I liked to think of it as payback. Why not embarrass Rosalie in front of my mother? Might as well since we were going to be neighbors for now on.

"Tofu—we should have gotten them _tofu_!" I heard Renèe mutter as she excused herself to check on the pie she had set to bake. And Phil joined her just to make sure she didn't set the oven too high or burned the pastry.

As soon as the sliding door clicked shut, Rosalie tossed her fork angrily across the table and screeched, "What's your deal?!"

I expected him to throw it back at her but was satisfied with him keeping his cool. _Because he knows that we have the upper hand._ Logan only snickered and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned back comfortability in the patio chair. "Nothing's my deal."

The blond haughtily retorted, "Obviously there's a problem since you keep on at it with your snide remarks and use of every fucking thing to embarrass us in front of Renèe and Phil—"

"You don't talk to him that way, Rosalie." I snap, interrupting her. "And if there's any embarrassment on anyone's part, it's not because of what he said. It's because of how you feel _inside_."

Rosalie pursed her lips in disdain while her husband jumped in, "Look Bella, it was real messed up of us to up and leave, but come on baby sis!" Emmett chided, raising his hands up as a sign of surrender. "There's no need for your _puppy_ to bag on my wife every chance he gets!"

"Two things, _meathead_." Logan held up two fingers. "Don't call my woman your _baby sis_ and this _puppy_ will rip you to shreds!"

"I'd like to see you try," Emmett stood from his seat, eyes widened a little. They twinkled with excite as he watched Logan stand as well. His fists flexed instead.

They stood like that for a good minute before Rosalie touched her husband's huge bicep and sighed, "Emmett, _enough_."

He frowned at her and whined, "But, _babe_ —"

"Renèe and Phil are coming back." She said ignoring his pouts. Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, before whispering in a hushed tone, "Behave or you get _nothing_ tonight."

That settled the bear sized vampire back in his seat.

And right on time, my mother and Phil did come back outside, trying to lighten the mood by announcing, "Dessert should be ready anytime now! How do you two like key lime pie?"

Rosalie perked up a little too unnaturally for my liking and licked her lips appreciatively, "It's actually my favorite!"

I could have threw my glass of juice at her.

While her husband smiled his dimples away, "Yeah, Rose loves the _lime_ taste to it!"

I suppose I couldn't fault him. Because he'd do anything for her happiness. Including lie and dazzle my family just as she was.

But unlike myself, Logan always stayed a step ahead. He raised his dark eyebrows and espied in an oblivious tone, "Oh, but I heard pregnant woman shouldn't eat citrus fruits like that." It made Renèe pause to think for herself before he added, "Pregnant women gotta' stick together right?"

" _Oh_!" Renèe gasped, covering her mouth slightly. "You're absolutely right, but Rose _isn't_..." She turned to look at the blonde vampire in curiosity.

One thing they couldn't do was have children. Which was something he figured was going to keep Rosalie around... Maybe Renèe was starting to pick up on that too.

"I suppose you are right, Logan…" I watched with wide eyes as Rosalie's nostrils flared and her shoulders stiffened slightly; she kept her head held high, regardless as she managed to get out through gritted teeth, "But Emmett and I... are not _expecting_."

I should have stopped Logan from poking at Rosalie's flaws because this was a compromise that I put together in order to keep her in check… but even I couldn't deny that her and Emmett deserve _some_ humiliation due to the pain they caused me months back.

"Are _you_ and _Bella_?"

Before I could deny anything and stop myself from blushing feverishly, Phil coughed and nearly choked on his drink. Once Renèe fluster pat his back he managed to get out, "I hope not, right, kids?" and shot a glance towards me and Logan who smiled sheepishly.

" _Psshaw_ , Phil! They know to practice safe sex!" Renèe laughed, waving him off.

" _Mom_ …" I groan, covering the my eyes at the wide grin coming from Emmett and the brief look of disgust that flashed across Rosalie's face for a moment.

Logan however mused, "Not anytime soon." he rubbed my back as a way to soothe. I peeked an eye at him already noting the mischievousness laced in his tone and he went on to say, all while looking Rosalie's way, "But you know, should we _do_ decide to have beautiful little _fleshy_ kids, they'll be _loved_ and _cherished_ and we'll have a whole house full. No adoption here. Just  pure-blooded little _Bellas_ and _Logans_."

The thought of me and Logan having children made me blush deeply. But deep down, I know it most likely wouldn't happen. Because he was a supernatural and one thing that he did not want was to pass on his gene of lycanthropy to offspring. But then I realize his reason was to get even further under the female vampire's skin.

I think that was Rosalie's last straw. Because her grip tightened and suddenly the glass in her hand burst; red wine spilling and staining the white table cloth.

It caused my mother to jump, Phil to gasp, Logan to smile and me to shake my head. Emmett grasped Rosalie's wrist and squeezed for a moment. "Woah, babe—you should be more careful…" he trailed off, finally getting her to break her staring contest with my boyfriend.

The blonde vampire came to and sighed heavily, "Sorry… my fingers _slipped_."

"Rose, are you okay?!" my mother rushed over to her side, pregnant and all.

"I'm fine, Renèe," Rosalie smiled and showed her the palm of her hand, not cut at all from the broken glass. Her eyes flickered to Logan for a split second before she chimed "Really. It's nothing and I'm not hurt."

That seemed to be enough for my mother. She released a deep breath and rubbed her tummy, calming herself down.

"I'll go get something to clean this up." my mother pointed towards the house while Phil added, "And I'll go check on dessert."

As soon as the older couple was out of hearing range and back inside, Rosalie clenched her fists then formed claws with her hands.

"I'm going to kill him." she growled, shooting a nasty glare towards my boyfriend. She actually looked like the ferocious monster her bronze haired brother actually thought of his kind to be.

It scared me slightly but didn't phase the golden blonde one bit.

Logan held his arms out. "I'm open." he teasingly waved her on. "Do it, _blondie_."

Her darkened eyes shifted from me to the sliding door that led inside where my pregnant mother was. Instantly she calmed down and instead muttered to me, "Bella control your Neanderthal!"

I roll my eyes and slur, "You don't see him dragging me by my hair do you?"

Personally, I wanted her to take the leap of faith. Anything to get them out of my life again and have things back how they were before I found out that they were my new neighbors.

" _Babe_." Emmett warned, touching her shoulder.

"I know." she nodded once, before fluffing her perfect hair.

Cue Renèe cheering, "Dessert is here!" and Rosalie straightening herself forward, putting on a small yet dazzling smile and things going back to normal.

As if any of this would ever be _normal_.

So here I was, having dinner with two vampire's. The same two vampire's that were related to _him_ and left me along with the rest of their family. What's next? Jake and his pack moves to Danville too? His imprint Nadine wants me to be one her bridesmaids?

 _Whoa there, Bella. Too far._

At this rate, I should expect the unexpected. Or should I say the _new_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, you got through another chapter. Logan picked up on Rosalie's true intentions, Alice has something to do with her and Emmett moving to Danville and Renèe is oblivious as ever. Oh, and how could I forget, Logan is going to mark Bella as his mate!**

 **Heh-heh, next chapter you all are in for it…**

 **Let me know what you're thinking and if there is any predictions in what will happen** _ **next**_ **!**

 **Stay tooned!**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Your eyes aren't brown by Sophie Meiers ❤ㇸ6) - available on SoundCloud

 _ **PS. Check out my new Twilight story,**_ _Shoebox Memories_ _ **. Or**_ _Age, Jasper's Dawn, Same As Me._


	13. naive unprepared child

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 13, and glad to see that you've made it this far! I apologize for the late update but it's another school year.**

 **But we're almost to 100 reviews, I'm very proud. Thanks to the many favorites, follows and reviews. They really make me happy!**

 **Anyways… here is the next chapter. Many things await. Beware...**

 **Rated M for a reason, skip over if not your cup of tea.**

 **Disclaimers: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 13: naive unprepared child

 _ **Bella's POV**_

About a month had passed since two out of seven _Cullen_ vampires had decided to pop back up in my life.

And it hadn't been easy.

Especially with Logan and Rosalie at each other's throats in every waking moment and Rosalie's ever annoying attachment to my pregnant mother.

Renèe was in her last trimester, nearing the end of her seventh month being pregnant with the mystery baby. Just as she didn't know my gender when she was pregnant with me, she wanted to do the same for the new one about to come in just one more month.

And while it hadn't been easy with Emmett and Rosalie _McCarthy_ as my next door neighbors, I guess it wasn't a bad thing, either.

Renèe had the company of a young friend she so craved and Phil had Emmett keeping him busy. Logan was around much more (as often as mates should be) and on occasions we all got along— _we_ as in Logan and I, Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett was no issue to my mental stability at all. He still regarded me as his _baby sis'_ and didn't give me shit like his statuesque wife did once she figured out why I smelled so much like Logan. And that reason was because the same night that we had dinner with the two vampires… was the same night that he first marked me as his _mate_.

The interweb called it the _first marking_ : meaning it was the first step of a lycan mating bond. Logan and I knew nothing about this, so after it intentionally happened, just as I did research for characteristics of _the_ _one who doesn't exist_ and learned about his kind, I took it upon myself to learning more about Logan and his kind—if you could even call him being what he was a _kind_.

I wanted nothing more than to learn what I could and help him through what he considered a curse… to try and make things easier for him, help him adapt and be more than the useless human that I felt like I was whenever we got to talking about _it_ and other supernatural species.

The mark was just above my left butt-cheek—don't ask how he ended up nicking me with his canines right there—and it was very sensitive to touch. Not from soreness or pain but from friction and contact with his skin. His warm hands grabbing my bottom and brushing past the marking always would make me come apart. It drove a wild passion throughout my core and made me yearn and crave for his touch over and over again.

We were basically inseparable. Everyone at _San Ramon Valley_ High now knew that we were a thing, together and involved and that he wasn't associated with Madison Perky anymore. Both of us had our fair-share of detentions because of our PDA and surprisingly, Renèe only laughed about it and lectured me on what she liked to call "the honeymoon phase" of a relationship.

" _You guys aren't just dating. You're together like you've just been married and you're not even pass the honeymoon phase."_ She once said, making me and Logan _both_ blush. And then went to talking about being _careful_ and using _protection_. One of the worst conversations I've ever had, especially since Emmett and Logan had this _boy_ thing where they'd tease each other about sex…

It was the only thing I could say Rosalie and I had in common: _chagrin_.

But within that one month, we learned much more about each other. He learned what made me tick, my pet peeves, habits and little things I failed to even notice about myself. And _I_ learned about his way of thinking. I wanted to know what went on in his head and he guided me through understanding that. Various nights on the weekends were spent smoking _Bella's Bud_ in his cabin, with talks of _God_ , what lies beyond death and then pure nonsense like aliens, emotions and supernaturals.

It was one of those nights where he told me, _"Death ain't shit but a new adventure."_ And for some reason… I held onto those words. I don't why.

I learned of his past. He learned of my past. One thing I was working on cracking was the deal with his parents, but he didn't budge on that and would always change the subject. I found myself being _okay_ with it. I guess that was what partners did for each other. They were patient, understanding and had nothing but pure love for one another. It made me see that what happened between _him_ and I wasn't as deep as what was going on between _**him**_ and me. And with the other _**him**_ , well, there was patience and understanding but not what I'd call _love_.

Now with all of that in mind, I still couldn't say the words _I love you_ to Logan yet. It was on the tip of my tongue but I was treading lightly with it. I swear one time I heard him mumble it but chalked it up to my subconscious mind playing tricks on me and shoved the thought away.

I may have had him mark me but I was still exploring what exactly this was between us. And he was just fine with that. We were enjoying everything in the moment. And I was living and breathing the _new_.

"Morning, _baby sis_ '!" That rumbling deep bass of a voice belonging to no one other Emmett Cullen greeted.

I hadn't even realized he stood there.

It was an early Saturday morning and Rosalie had taken Renèe "maternity shopping" for clothes that she was going to wear the day the baby was expected to arrive and outfits whilst in the hospital—I did roll my eyes at that. _Only Cullen women._

As for Phil, my stepfather went grocery shopping because Renèe blew through food like gas fuel, Logan loved his cooking and Rosalie was full of herself coming over for dinner and pretending to eat. I get tired of finding old food from previous nights in the garden or hidden in crevices of the patio. It was annoying but she kept Renèe happy.

Which was the only reason I was putting up with any of this.

 _You're so selfless_. Yeah right.

I grin and half-heartedly wave to the buff vampire. "Hey, Emmett." then proceed to walk down the empty driveway to the mailbox.

As if he was human, Emmett mimicked my actions and walked over to his mailbox. He opened it, frowning when he saw no mail of any kind. His golden eyes flickered around before resting on me, fresh out of bed and in nothing but my bathrobe.

I saw that challenging look in his eyes. He smiled, showing his dimples as he commented, "The _puppy_ must be out."

He was referring to Logan's absence. I wasn't lying when I said we were basically inseparable. If we weren't at school together, then we were at his cabin in the outback or at my home… in my _bed_. But when he was gone, it was because he was patrolling around the borders of Danville which would sometimes keep him all night. I did miss him at moments like these.

I think it was the marking that intensified this feeling inside of me but I couldn't complain. It was sort of nice to know that I was actually _feeling_ again.

"He's protecting Danville from monstrosities such as _yourself_ and _your wife_." I say then sarcastically give him a _thumb's up._

Emmett snickered at the newfound snarkiness I happened to develop hanging around Logan. He was about to say something before he paused and his nose crinkled up a bit in distaste.

He only did that when _**he**_ came around.

His warm around hugged me from behind and pulled me flush against him. I heard that slightly husky and slow-drawled tone say from behind me, " _Belly_."

That was a new nickname. And while it made me blush, I didn't really like being named after a stomach. Logan brushes his lips against my neck but instead of giving in I elbow him gently, mumbling, "I hate it when you call me that."

He only kisses my neck again, this time harder before turning back to Emmett.

" _Leech_."

" _Mutt_."

Emmett smirked, cracking his neck to the left and then to the right. His eyes twinkled and tower of muscles flexed. "Ready for a _rematch_?"

 _Rematch_ as in him and Logan arm-wrestling in the outback… to which Logan lost the first two round and Emmett lost the next few. All in all they wrestled five times.

3 — 2.

My boyfriend however waves him off and snarkily remarks, "Fuck off. Go bang your wife."

It made the brawny vampire smirk, showing off his dimples.

"Go bang…" However he his smile soon faded as he paused and his eyes briefly flickered over to me, "... _nevermind_."

I couldn't help but blush and cover my eyes.

 _No way did you need Emmett thinking about you doing that. Even if he hears you on most occasions._ Shut up.

"See that's where you made your mistake." Logan snickered, holding me close. "We don't _bang_ , we make lo—"

My hand shoots up to cover his mouth and I say to the both of them, "I'm right _here_ , you know!"

They glance at me and then look at each other.

" _Right_." Logan says, unexpectedly holstering me up in his arms. He winks an eye at Emmett, innuendo dripping in his tone, "If you'll _excuse me_."

I squeak as I'm rushed inside the house and in room.

" _Logan_!" I gasped as he pushed me down on the bed, pinning my body with his.

He slowly ran his nose from the crook of my neck, all the way up to my ear, growling lowly, "I thought I told you I didn't want you near them." then proceeded to nibble lightly, making my lips part.

Already my breaths were hitched and I was feeling overwhelmed—like a moth to flame, it felt unbearable.

"But I—" he silenced me with a deep kiss and tugged roughly at the tie that held my silk robe in place, revealing my naked body.

He simply shook his head at my attempt to explain and pulled off his sweatpants and t-shirt that got tossed on the floor along with my robe.

I couldn't help but shiver as his hands brushed under my thighs, latching onto my bottom where the mark lay. It felt like him touching me was electric. I was already moaning with just him squeezing my ass and pulling me flush to meet his slick and hardened dick.

The golden blonde settled himself in between me, and questioned in that rasped tone, "What kind of woman doesn't listen to her mate?"

Something I forgot to mention was that _it_ or his _wolf_ was a domineering, bad listener. And I knew that because his green eyes were speckled with bits of amber in the rises. _It_ was doing the talking now.

"How I can I listen to _you_ and not take _them_ out when _you_ don't listen to _me_ and stay away from _them_?" He asked, all while _teasing_ me. Stroking and roaming those sly fingers up and down, gingerly poking at my folds and occasionally dipping in between to brush against my clit. It made me want him, _it_. It made me beyond wet.

"Logan, or _you_ … I wasn't… with them." I say carefully trying not to let out a moan.

He paused and tilted his head to the side. "So I didn't just rescue you from that vampire then."

 _Crap_. "Well, you didn't rescue me _per se_ …" I sigh once he pauses touching me and watches me with those greenish-amber eyes. "I was fine… Emmett—the vampire—was just…"

I let out a yelp because suddenly I was turned onto my hands and knees and his lips started leaving a trail of fast, sultry kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders. "All it took was you saying _vampire_." He said in my ears, using both hands to squeeze and play with my breasts.

"And you know I don't like _vampires_!" He said in a gritty tone, disappearing to start sucking and licking the mark on my buttcheek. _It_ knew that drove me crazy. _It_ knew I couldn't take that and _it_ definitely knew how Logan so much as touching the marking made me come apart, like I didn't have a screw in my brain.

I felt the gush rush through my core. I also felt the absence of his tongue because _it_ was now lapping up my juices and giving me a series of long and short licks in between my legs.

Hard moans left my lips as I pushed my body back, becoming frustrated with his teasings. He knew what I wanted and what I needed.

So he stopped and grabbed at my hips, entering my sopping wet center with one thrust.

"Logan…" I groaned, loving the feeling of him inside of me. He began thrusting rhythmically with a speed that picked up momentum each time I rocked back into him.

It felt so good. He leaned over, trailing kisses all over my back and neck and shoulders, holding me close. "Bella…" Logan moaned in my ears. We were sweating now. "You love punishments don't you?" He almost growled out his questions. "You love making me worry don't you?"

I shook my head, opening my mouth to respond but only moans came out. I couldn't speak. He was doing this too good. It felt too good.

"Answer me," he sighed breathlessly, picking up speed with each thrust.

"I was just checking the—" My futile words were again drowned out in his strokes and my inaudible moans. He was getting so deep, hitting me from the right angle and my orgasm was building up quickly. I couldn't even get out the words _I was just checking the mail_ , so I gave up and enjoyed this heavy love making we were subjected to.

He flipped me over and changed positions so that I was facing him and sitting in his lap, his strokes strengthening and hands gripping at my ass, touching that mark, making me go wild.

We looked into each other's eyes, panting in each other's faces. "You feel so good wrapped around me…" he trailed off into my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder and lay me down on the bed, going even deeper and faster.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning lowly as his strokes suddenly slowed yet somehow was hitting me deeper. It became too much, too unbearable. Feeling so good that it almost hurt. I gripped his shoulders, digging my fingers deep as I left myself go and he filled me completely.

"Logan," I was so out of breath and flushed. He collapsed on top of me, head resting in the crook of my neck. I stroked fingers through his damp, golden hair, saying what I was trying to get out this entire time, "I—I was just checking the mail."

His heavy breathing calmed down a bit and he rose his head to look in my eyes before smirking that smirk I always wanted to smack off his face. " _Oh_."

.

After a steamy shower _alone_ because I kicked Logan out for him having his other side not listen to me, I dress in a pair of jeans and a simple camisole top.

The day proceeded particularly fine in my opinion.

Rosalie dropped Renèe off with so many shopping bags that it made me make my mother promise that she wouldn't take me or herself shopping in the next two months unless completely necessary—meaning we had no other viable clothes to wear or everything couldn't fit.

Then Logan came back after a shower alone on his end and made it up to me by bringing me lunch, which we ate together on the patio. He had left to do another patrol and wouldn't be back until the night time which I was fine with. Renèe thought it up as him having a part-time job at some store that he closed for and took the liberty of making him a key to come and enter the house at the late hours he finished patrolling—which worked out just fine on our end. She was oblivious as ever, as everyone, including Emmett liked to say.

But it didn't matter.

I could say that despite Rosalie and Emmett being related to _him_ and back in my life again, them being supernatural and a mortal enemy of my boyfriend, a supernatural himself, things were going great. And nothing could ruin this feeling of happiness I had found and made for myself.

"You may not be a fan of banana cream pie, but after you taste this new recipe I found on the internet today, you're going to absolutely love it!" Renèe beamed as she spooned her mixture into the tin and set it to bake in the oven.

I snicker at her enthusiasm and shrug my shoulders. "Whatever you say, mom."

I think she had actually found her niche through baking desserts. Her regular cooking was horrid which either I or Phil handled, but when it came to things like cakes or cookies or pies, she made it and it was good. So I was looking forward to trying her banana cream pie recipe.

I know it made her feel good to be able to bake for her husband and daughter and— _vampire_ —friends.

"Trust me, Bella, I may not be a _Rachel Ray_ but I am a _Renèe Dwyer_."

I laugh at her this time and roll my eyes. "And I suppose _Renèe Dwyer_ forgot to turn on the oven?"

Mom's smirk fades and she snaps her finger in annoyance before turning away from me at the island and facing the stovetop where the controls for the oven lay.

"Hush you!" she shushed me, playfully tossing a kitchen rag at me.

I caught it with ease and tossed it back. "Don't let it burn this time either."

Renèe rolled her eyes, rubbing a hand over her growing tummy. "Yeah, yeah."

I stood from the stool and went into the kitchen to make sure she set the right temperature and to help her clean all the eggshells, flour and other mess off the counters. I didn't really want her straining herself with only one more month to go with the baby.

"I got it, Bella."

I eyed her carefully. "Are you sure?"

She pauses to touch her stomach and nods firmly. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiles. "I don't wanna' be a couch potato and give birth to a couch potato baby!"

"Mom, honestly—"

Renèe waves me away. "I'm fine. Go find a movie for us to watch. Something with a hot male lead!"

I shrug. "Sure, sure."

And head over to the living room area, flopping on the sofa and picking up the remote. As I flipped through channels I couldn't help but glance back and forth at my mother alone in the kitchen.

Not that I was paranoid and worrisome, but _because_ I was paranoid and worrisome.

Midway through my flipping through channels and even searching through the network guide, I noticed Renèe disappeared from the kitchen. It was strange because I hadn't even seen or heard her move.

I settled on something I thought she'd enjoy while eating pie. _Knocked Up_. It was kind of funny on her end and while _Seth Rogen_ might not have been her idea of a hot male lead, I still found him attractive.

 _Of course you would._ I'm not listening to you.

"Mom, we're watching _Knocked Up_!" I yell to nowhere in particular. "Is that okay with you?"

I wait a moment and hear no response.

"Mom!"

Still nothing. That's when I get up, first making sure that the pie wasn't burning and second to find out where she disappeared to.

The hallway was dark so she couldn't have went into her room and she didn't go outside. I approached the bathroom near the kitchen.

I knock and there's no answer.

"Renèe?" I call out. "Are you in there?"

I press my ear to the door and hear shuffling. "I heard something. Are you okay?"

There's still no words said but I know she's in there. I can feel her behind the door. She had been in there too long. It's making me sweat.

I try my hand at the door and only manage to jiggle the knob once. It was locked. But that's right when I hear her faint words, "I'm fine, Bella…"

But she sounded _far_ from fine.

"You must have forgot that your pie is baking in the oven." I say, pressing my ear to the door.

It was the only way I could hear her soft, croaky words.

"Be a dear and… turn it off for me…"

"Okay," "wait, didn't you put it in like twenty minutes ago? I don't think it'd be done just yet—"

"Bella, just leave me alone!"

"Mom?" I murmur as I slowly open the door. I didn't see her immediately poking my head in but once I stepped in, I saw it, _her_ … sitting on the floor, in the far corner of the bathroom. Her knees are drawn up inside her nightgown. She looks a sickly pale and in pain.

Renèe's bloodshot blue eyes meet mine and she screams at the top of her lungs, "Get out!" then reaches for the nearest object next to her, a broken statue figurine that was placed as decoration, and throws it at me.

Moving out of the way in time, the figurine smashes against the wall into tinier pieces. I stare in shock at my mother, then take a step closer into the bathroom.

And pause at all of the _red_ I see covering the cherry-wood floors.

"Mom…" I trail off, looking down at the red footprints my feet were making the closer I walked towards her. My heart drops at the way she narrows her eyes and searches for something else to throw at me before her attention lands on the upturned toilet bowl. I don't even look that way.

I didn't want to.

I crouch down to her level, ignoring the fact that I was kneeling in a small puddle of blood. "What happened?" I whisper, noting the line of blood along the hem of her white nightgown that stained the floors, walls and her legs.

Renèe shakes her head and tries to shove me away, "I said get out!" but I don't budge. I stay almost frozen.

It's complete silence before my mother sniffles and begins weeping.

"There's so much blood, Bella…" she moans, leaning towards the toilet bowl full of it. A lot of it.

I try, but I can't stop myself from looking at the _red_ toilet… because there's something else deep down in that _red_ liquid. Something... _solid_ -looking.

It takes a moment for it to kick in on what the hell I was looking at and what was looking back at me before I cover my mouth with my red stained hands that make my nostrils flare and make me gag, "Oh, God, _Renèe_ …"

She nods her head almost in disgust before mumbling, "I-I couldn't keep anything down today… and my stomach was hurting but then… when I went to use the bathroom… it just…"

I cut her off, and attempt to help her to her feet. "I'm—I need to call a paramedic, _mom_."

"It's gone, Bella." she says, staring at the far wall and not at me.

A way of nausea hits me.

"No, it's not, it's okay, _mom_." I say, keeping my voice leveled. "There was just a little spill and it's fine. I'm going to call for a paramedic." I try to sound real soothing and confident, but inside my heart is pounding… my eyes are watering and that _smell_ , it's plaguing my system.

As I reach for my cellphone in the back of my jeans pocket… now covered in _red_ from me sitting next to Renèe on the floor, it takes all of me not to break down just as my mother has.

Another wave of nausea sneaks up on me.

As I dial the emergency number and quickly reiterate what happened and what I had just walked into, her blood-stained hand reaches up, grabbing my forearm.

"Bella…" she groans, tears streaming down her pale face.

Renèe looked paler than the makeup she sported. She looked frail and weak. She looked like she was dying.

I yell for the paramedics to get here quickly and hang the phone up, holding my mother in my arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, Bella. I'm such a wreck, I'm a terrible mom, I—" My hand covers her mouth.

"You're not. You're strong. You're a good mom, you raised me and allowed me to be free. Without you being there and as you were, I would have never matured and wouldn't have been how I am, today, Renèe." I firmly tell her. "I called the paramedics and they will be here soon. But for now, we need to get you out of here for some fresh air."

I try to holster her up but she wiggles out of my grasp and slips on the small puddle of blood, however catching herself midway.

Renèe starts crying into the crook of her arm, inching towards the stained toilet bowl. "I want to stay. I don't want to leave my… _Phil_ , he can't see."

Raising my chin just a little to look in the bowl, I have to look away quickly. It was… _traumatizing_.

But I couldn't cry with her. I couldn't feel that pain. I had to be strong for her. I had to get her through this. _Just at least until help came._

So I square my shoulders and push away all feelings of nausea or sickness and rub my mother's back, soothingly.

Until they arrive with a stretcher and _iv_ -needle ready for her arm.

Phil had just arrived too. I had to call him during the wait. I had never heard my mother cry and weep so much. She cried like a… _baby_.

"Phil, I'm so s-sorry!" she was still sobbing as the paramedics loaded her into the van.

"Honey, it's _okay_." He comforted her in a soft, placating tone as he jumped in the back to hold her hand and be next to her during the ride to the hospital. "It's not your fault…"

The sirens and shouting tones were suddenly drowned out. I stood at the frame of the door, covered in red that smeared on my arms, over my jeans and caked under my bare feet. Blood that belonged to a lost sibling. That sat emerged in the...

" _Bella!"_ Logan rushed over to me. But I couldn't even hear him properly. I think he was saying, _"Bella, babe, what happened?!"_

" _Bella?"_ Logan shook my shoulders once, twice. I couldn't speak. I was just… in shock. _"Bella?"_

I watched, eyes not blinking once as the ambulance drove off and the next door neighbors that I didn't know that lived to the right of the house just opposite of Emmett and Rosalie, tried to come rushing over.

An elderly woman and her paraplegic husband. But he shooed them away and closed the door.

We were alone now. I was alone now.

A tear fell down my eye as he kept on asking me what happened, running this thumbs all over the dried red on my hands and arms.

"It's gone, Logan." I started to cry now. "It's gone. The baby is _gone_."

His tan face went stoic. "Renèe, did she -"

I nod once. " _Yeah_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

… **what a way to end this chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts on what will happen next? Rosalie has yet to find out… and Bella isn't taking it too well. If you're wondering how this will affect the flow of the story, well, it's big.**

 **So stay tooned for the next chapter. My brain has given me a new development and direction to take this story that changes** _ **EVERYTHING**_ **. Care to find out?**

 **You'll have to wait and see.**

 **(Please review)**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(naive unprepared child by Zach Farache❤ㇸ6) - available via. SoundCloud


	14. Something New

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight. Kumi-Chan is just doing** something new **.** (See what I did there?)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Something New

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Time passes. It waits for no one. It stands by no one. It can pass slowly, go by fast or just lull. And as I said before, it passes even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand on a clock aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange urches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. However this time... _not for me._

It had been a month since the horrific incident of Renée's miscarriage and in every single waking moment of my new life that went by... I relived that day over and over.

Her cries, the blob in the toilet, the red... the red... _the red_. Dried on my arms, stuck under my fingernails, caked under my feet, smeared all over my clothes and forever in _my mind_.

"Bella," That strained yet beautiful voice softly said my name. I stay in my reprieve and ignore it, snuggling deeper into the thin silk blankets as if it would un-numb me. "Renée is getting better. And with that being said... Emmett and I are leaving."

 _Leaving_.

It was Rosalie. And her and Emmett were _leaving_.

As if burned by fire and suddenly sprung back to life after such mundane activities, I was up in her perfect marbled face screaming as hot tears streamed down my face, "So that's it, huh?! Just like your _stupid_ brother, you're going to _leave_?!When shit hits the fan you're going to _go_?!"

I saw nothing but red in my mind. Red as in blood. And red as in anger. I was angry. Furious. It made me want to throw a tantrum like a child—she was leaving. Just like _him_. That hit too close to home and in a matter of moments, I nearly lost it.

My heart beat uncontrollably in my body, I felt hot and shook like crazy. I was so blinded by my own anger that I didn't even realize I had begun grinding my teeth together as I looked at Rosalie standing in front of me. I wonder if this is what it felt like to Jacob whenever he'd be so overcome with anger that he phased. For a half second I wonder if I would've phased into some type of creature too. _No, Bella. You're a flimsy, little human incapable of nothing but losing things you care about._

You got that right.

"Bella, calm down," she coaxed, waving her arms in front of her as if it were a way of fanning me to cool me down.

But it was no use. Just as quickly as I sprung to life was just as quickly as I deflated and felt numb again.

I slumped back on my never changing position on the sofa and bundled myself in the silk blankets, almost like a shield... I wanted to shield myself from all of this.

"Where's Logan?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I knew he had stopped by but we weren't speaking to each other. I couldn't bring myself to. Maybe it was fear or just the fact that I could build up this false hope with Logan like my mother with Phil and lose it just like that. Snap of the fingers.

I could hear the heels of her designer pumps clicking against the cherrywood floors as she shifted one foot from the other. With an unnecessary huff, Rosalie simply stated in a defeated tone, "He _left_."

 _He left..._

"Left?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Yes."

I sat up immediately and looked her dead in those glassy butterscotch, golden eyes. My tone was even. "Left _where_?" But really I just wanted to scream.

The blonde furrowed her perfect eyebrows and shrugged slightly once, crossing her arms. She looked at me with slight confusion. "I... _don't know_..." the gears started turning and twisting in my head. "I had made up my mind that we would leave while hunting and on my way back I saw him storm out the door and go towards the forest—"

I was hot again. Burned by the fire. Struck by lightening, suddenly determined and sprung to life again. And a sob choked out from the back of my throat. I felt my heart clench and twist, causing me great pain. Tears broke through my skewed-shut eyes and I just cried and sobbed like a baby in front of Rosalie. The pain, the pull, the tug—all from her telling me that he left. _Just like the others._

But I wasn't going to let him go. He was mine, my mate and the one I chose over the demons I carried on my back, that being Edward and Jacob. He was my boyfriend, my Logan, that I sadly neglected over the course of the month. And I had to fix this.

I forced my body to heave itself up, even though the pain was too much to almost keep me from walking. But I sucked in a gush of air and found my resolve.

Rosalie watched me in slight shock as I raced to my room. She could hear the shuffling of my feet on the cherrywood floors and me rummaging through my dressers and closets.

I shoved my feet into some thick, wool socks and my pair of old converse and made sure to double knock the laces, so I didn't trip. _You're going to anyways, with those two left feet._ Apologies on the behalf of my subconscious mind for the snide remarks and unnecessary commentary.

"Bella, what are you going to do—wh-where are you going?" Rosalie questioned frantically once I emerged from my room.

"To find him." And I was going to.

"Out there?!" She nearly screeched, watching with wide eyes as I passed her to get to the door. "Are you crazy? It's about to storm!"

I ignore her warnings but made sure to grab my raincoat and slip into it. I ran out the door, towards the treeline before she could even think to stop me.

" _Bella_!" I heard her call after me. But her voice died down the deeper and deeper I got into the outback. And knowing Rosalie she wouldn't follow. The blonde _hated_ getting her hair wet or messed up in any way. And it was only drizzling.

She is far from my mind though because I am only focused on finding _**him**_.

My something new that I neglected over the past month. The something new that I pushed away just like the very creature that pushed me away. My something new that I had now lost.

Tears began streaming down my face as I looked around every crevice of the dark forest for any sign of him. He had to be here. And when I didn't find him in the first five minutes and the rain began to drip more than drizzle, what I did and how I acted came flooding back in my mind.

 _"Belly, I miss you." His rasped, slow drawled voice croaked out. "I miss you a lot."_

 _I thought I heard him sniffle a bit over my heavy heaves and the sounds of my throwing up for what had been the fourth time today. This comes two weeks after the horrific incident. It was more than me not eating. Now it turned to me eating too much that I threw up. And as Logan held my growing brunette and faded pink hair from my face as I sat at the toilet bowl, his words... they meant_ _ **nothing**_ _._

 _Because the wounds was still fresh in my heart and in my mind._

 _"I know you're hurting. This_ — _but,_ _ **this**_ _, it isn't the way." He stammered a whisper in my ears. Blasphemy. "And you're going to have to be strong for me and get yourself out of this funk—"_

 _I cut him off and shoved his arms away from my hair, away from touching me. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't need to be strong for him! And I was not in a funk._

 _In between the pukes and vomit, I managed to sputter out, "Leave_ — _me_ — _leave me alone!" And point to the bathroom door, kicking him out. I wanted to be alone that day and I didn't need him._

My stomach and chest heaved in unison at the thought of my nastiness to Logan, when all he tried to do was help me. It made me pause my search for him in the outback just to break out in a sob over the way how I acted.

It could have been that the possibility of me kicking him out of the bathroom was the start of me kicking him out of my life.

The mark on my butt started to itch.

And I heard the first clap of thunder. The rain dropped faster. I had to move faster.

 _"Renée, what are you doing out of bed?" I sighed heavily. My eyes looked to the fancy digital clock posted above the stainless steel stove that she worked over._

 _Here it was 3:00 a.m in the morning and she was out of bed, barely able to stand, doing what?_

 _Baking cookies._

 _Ever since she got back from the hospital, she attempted to busy herself in the kitchen, like it was some sort of facade to mask away everything that had happened. And it bothered me to no end._

 _No one said anything to her about it though. They just allowed her to do whatever, which is how we got ourselves in this situation in the very first place!_

 _"The doctor didn't say I should stay in bed all the time and that I couldn't bake cookies, Bella." She giggled, shaking her head as she started spooning the batter of whatever type of cookie she had decided to master baking tonight._

 _Yesterday was snickerdoodles. The day before that was rum raisin and the very day before that was oatmeal._

 _I watched as her hand shook a little when she spooned the 3rd cookie batter on the sheet and proceeded to span it out so it wasn't a big ball of doe baked. And again, it irritated me._

 _I stepped forward, brushing her to the side a bit. "And he also said to go lightly on the movements." I sasses back, motioning to the bowl in her hand and big spoon, "You making cookies_ — _it's a little too much_ — _"_

 _"Bella, are you fine?" She suddenly asked, making me shut my mouth from her much needed scolding._

 _ **Are you fine. Did you lose your hearing too?**_

 _My subconscious mind may have been right about that. My eyebrows furrow. "What?"_

 _I looked away from Renée when she set the bowl on the counter and looked me dead on in the eyes. Her blue eyes felt like a stab to my heart. She touched my shoulder, "Sweetie, I-I know this came off as a shock. It was to us all... but Rose is helping me and Logan and Phil and they've made it completely comfortable_ — _but_ _you_ _, you just seem stuck in this funk about the bab_ —"

 _First Logan and now her. About me being in a funk! This was not Edward leaving me and losing Jacob before we even had a chance. Fuck that. But this was me being there when I lost my sibling. Having to watch my own mother bleed almost to dead and watch her cry over the dead baby in the toilet and me having to scrub, clean and dispose of it myself!_

 _I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to even hear her say that word._

 _"Mom,_ _ **please**_ _." I cover my ears, raising my voice just a hitch. "I'll let you bake your_ _ **fucking**_ _cookies but please don't say that word around me."_

 _My eye screwed shut when she slammed the spoon on the table and grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me good one time._

 _"_ _ **Baby**_ _, Bella!" Renée yelled. "The baby is gone! I lost my child and you lost a sibling! We all lose things!"_

 _"Shut up!" I screamed at her, shrugging those limp hands away from my shoulders. I began a shameful march back to my room all while she taunted me._

 _"Baby! Baby!_ _ **Baby**_ _!"_

 _It got to me and angered me so much that I did something I would have never done in a million years._

 _I shoved her against the wall and seethed through gritted teeth, "Renée, you better_ —"

 _"Better_ _ **what**_ _, Bella?" She cut me off, seething herself. I had never seen or heard her talk in that tone. She even shoved me back and placed a hand on her hip, looking down at me as I hit the floor. "The last time I checked,_ _ **I**_ _am the mother and_ _ **you**_ _are the daughter."_

 _"Yeah and it took you losing a baby to finally act like one!" I yell back, scrambling to my feet and running inside my room. Next thing I do, is slam the door and lock it._

 _"You get back here this instant!" She banged on the door. "Bella, grow up and move on!" She screamed through it as I covered my head with so many pillows. I wanted to bury myself in my bed. "Life stops for no one and me losing a child or even being a damned mother isn't going to slow things down either! You just—ugh!"_

 _I heard her feet pad against the cherrywood floors meaning she wasn't at the door anymore._

 _And then it started._

 _The tears do not stop. I had just put my hands on my mother and she had just put her hands on me._

 _"I'm fine, Rosalie... we just had a little spat—" I could hear her cry through the door._

I should be dead. I shouldn't be living. I pushed away my boyfriend and hit my mother. And would not get over my lost sibling. Wasn't this enough pain for one lifetime?

Oh, that's right. It never stops for you, Bella. And this is me speaking, not my subconscious mind.

"Logan!" I called out over the pitter-patter of the rain.

I was beyond soaked even through my raincoat and I could hear my _converse_ squeak over the crunching of dirt, leaves and grass as I searched for my boyfriend through the forest.

It seemed with each step that my heart became more heavy and my mind flooded with more hurt that I managed to build up and cause between the people I loved the most.

 _"Stop." I mumbled._

 _He continued to kiss my cheeks, lips and neck in an attempt to get me to_ _ **love**_ _him._

 _And it took one touch to my hip to get me to do another thing I had never thought I'd do._

 _"I said stop!" My hand shot out and I slapped him hard across the face._

 _Logan perched on his knees above me, looked so shocked. I could see the hurt swimming in his eyes. The way his hands hung lamely at his sides, the look of shock from his jarred open mouth and the red stinging hand-print on his cheek._

 _He didn't say a word, he just got up, phased without even taking off his clothes and leaped through my window. He headed towards the outback._

 _And I rolled over, buried my head in pillows and cried some more._

"Logan!" I shouted again over the rain, looking behind a tree and then up at another. "Logan, baby, where are you?!"

No answer and no sign of him.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. The rain grew thicker and thundering and lightning could be heard and was flashing through the sky.

It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the outback looked the same no matter how far I went. It rained and rained and I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going.

I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

I wasn't familiar with the trees and paths yet, so I could have been lost. I think I even strayed from the nature/man made path but that didn't matter. I needed to find him. And I had to keep going, even in this oncoming storm.

I had no footprints, the leaves were still yet being washed away by the pouring rain, and I continued to walk forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning... over.

I said this with Edward but I meant this with Logan.

"Logan!" I called out for him as the thunder rumbled and the rain poured harder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for how I've acted!"

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch! And for pushing you away!" I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was just the rain.

I tripped over a branch, but picked myself up. And all it took, was another misguided step. It was raining so hard that I couldn't see where I was going. My food dug too deep into the dirt beneath me and I heard it. Over the lightning, thunder and rain. The sound of rocks tumbling and rolling down a hill until it hit the surface and smashed into even tinier rocks.

It was a cliff.

The earth crumbled under me like sand _—_ ironically like my life. And as it continued to crumble and break away, my hands and legs scrambled to find something to latch onto because it wasn't steady ground underneath me.

But it wasn't enough. I felt my heart jump out my body once I realized I was falling.

Not onto the ground like I tripped and fell but falling a great distance below.

" _AHHH_!" The scream choked out of my mouth but was stifled by my hand grabbing onto a loose piece of foliage.

I held onto it but even that wasn't enough. I wasn't strong like any of them needed me to be. I was weak. And my hand slipped and slipped. I didn't dare look below and see how far down steady ground was.

It actually was over. I felt death looking me dead in the face. My body shook, my eyes cried unimaginable heaps of tears and my heart beat uncontrollably, almost outside my body.

I wouldn't even get to tell Logan that I loved him and that I was sorry. Renée wouldn't find me laying down lifelessly on the sofa when she came back from the routinely doctor's appointment and Emmett and Phil. From whatever they were doing, let's just say that at least they wouldn't have to come up with lame but heartfelt attempts to get me out of my stupor.

And every other factor in my life... I failed you.

My hand was burning and I couldn't hold on any longer. The mark burned. Everything burned. I closed my eyes real tight as I felt myself slipping and then just let go.

The last thing I remembered before everything went black and I felt so much pain was that I let out a life-binding scream.

* * *

 _ **Logan's POV**_

 _They call it intuition._

 _I call it my own knowledge._

 _It's like being in tune with the universe or another soul at least. You feel what they feel and know that something is up and everything is just not at an equilibrium—big word for me, I know. The award goes to the Bernard-twins for that little vocab introduction._

 _But have you ever had an aching sensation just suddenly come on to you or for some reason your stomach is fucking doing flips, anxiety at it's peak and your chest feels like it's burning?_

 _That's how I felt. That's what it felt. And that's why I ran as fast as I could to get back to the house._

 _I could already hear the sirens, murmurs from the other neighbors that Renèe didn't bother getting to know and her soft sobs and Phil's pained-sounding words meant for comfort to his wife._

 _Something wasn't right._

 _There was an ambulance and way too many paramedics. And while I was concerned for her mother, I had to know where she was._

 _So I shifted back and slipped on the gym shorts I had tied with the drawstrings around my ankle. Then ran from the trees towards the open cedar doors. They were too caught up to notice me slip past them and get up to the front porch of the cedar and glass home._

 _She was just standing there. Frozen in place. Face paler than her natural peach tone and eyes widened, watering with tears until one eventually fell down her cheeks._

 _My mate, my woman, my Bella was hurting. I immediately rushed over to her and grabbed her, attempting to pull her close to me. But she didn't react in anyway, she didn't say anything for a while._

 _I had no idea what happened but I smelled the scent and I eyed the dried blood on her arms, hands, over her shirt and caked under her feet._

" _Bella!" I called her name. But she couldn't even hear me properly. I reiterated, "Bella, babe, what happened?!"_

 _"Bella?" I shook her shoulders once, twice. She couldn't speak. She was just… in shock. "Bella?"_

That was a month ago though. And even though people liked to say every day is a brand new day, the events would repeat over and over for her. I knew that because every night once she finally fell asleep, she had nightmares that led to her waking up screaming. She would want me to sleep over all the time and hold her.

Then it turned to her, holding herself. She didn't want me to touch her.

" _Bella?" I panicked when I didn't see her anywhere in her pink room. "Where are you?"_

" _I'm fine." I heard her whisper. My ears perked a little and I turned to face the closed bathroom door._

 _I jiggled the knob just to find it was locked. "Wanna' open the door?" I asked cautiously._

 _No answer._

" _Belly?" I raise my voice a little louder, you know, just in case she didn't hear me._

 _I was about to knock but the door abruptly flung open and she said with a little bite, "I said I was fine."_

 _I had been used to her bluffing me off and not wanting to talk to me, and it was okay. I knew she was in pain and all I could do was be there for her. So I just nod my head and sigh, "I know I was just making sure."_

 _I walked up to her and mid-way me, going in to hug her, she backed away and shook her head._

 _Her voice was shaky, "W-We have school and right now I just—"_

 _I held up my hands in surrender and nodded again._

She didn't have to say anymore. I knew it was going to be a hard time for her and all I did was try and be there.

So for the past month, with all of that shit happening, I just dealt with it. And stayed on patrol all the time.

 _It_ didn't like being away from her at all, but I wanted to respect her and give in to her wishes.

I had just came back from the cabin, and walked inside the house when I saw _Blondie_ doing something abnormal.

"What's got you all pacing around?" I asked, kind of weirded out with myself and the question. Something happened. Or she was just overreacting like she always did. Maybe Renée sneezed or something.

Rosalie came to her senses once I snapped my finger at her twice. _And she calls me a dog._

" _You!_ Dog—mutt— _Logan_!" My green eyes rolled at the various names before she decided to settle on mine.

"It speaks my name," I sarcastically remark, ready for whatever comeback she had for me but it never came.

"This isn't a time to be joking! Bella is out there right now looking for you!" _Blondie_ screeched, staying in her panicked state, which made her seem human for a moment before the beast in me perked up at that very thought. It also made my insides itch and churn once I finally realized what the fuck she had just said.

We both paused, frozen in place at the sound of the ominous lightning nearly striking against the windows of the house. The lights even flickered a bit and I _knew_.

I felt it. It was that same feeling I got before—an aching sensation with my stomach doing fucking flips, anxiety at it's peak and my chest feeling like it was on _fire_.

" _Oh no_..." The words came crashing through my lips as the feelings intensified. And then I felt something even worse.

My heart, it tugged forward like it wanted to jump out my body. The feeling was so deep and heavy that it made me collapse to my ground. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening?!" Rosalie nervously exclaimed.

"I have to make it before she... _fuck_!"

"Are you okay? Is she oka—" I held up a hand and that silenced her.

"Shut up, Rosalie." I said. I stood on my two feet even though it pained the shit out of me and made my way to the door. It was storming like crazy outside but I didn't care. I had to find her. "If she dies then it's on you. You let her go after me out there like that. See what being heartless and caring about no one but yourself does? You told her you were leaving. You told her I left. She can't handle people _leaving_! She's lost so much and just when I start to help her pick up the pieces from what _your_ kind did..." I shake my head and open the door, automatically being greeted with lightning and heavy, pouring rain. "The fucked up shit of a lost sibling that left her before even being born had to happen. Now if you'll excuse me," I shed off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. "I need to find my mate before she dies out there and _I_ lose who I have left."

I closed the door behind me with those parting words and stripped completely naked, not caring that I was still visible. But what right-minded human would even be outside to see, in this state of weather?

 _Bella_.

I could laugh at how silly she was to come looking for me in this storm. I could make love to her at knowing she actually loved me enough to come looking for me in this storm. But I could actually cry at how dangerous it was for her to be out in this storm.

Just the thought of her in some type of danger angered me and sent me to shaking. I harnessed that anger and felt my body grow and shift. My hands growing a size or two bigger, finger nails turning to claws, fur spouting from my knuckles. Legs growing in size, chest, arms, whole body, and fur. The tail, my ears pointing, my face shifting to grow a snout, sharper teeth, and sharper eyes.

I had become _it_ and _it_ ran with speed faster than a vampire, faster than light. Faster than the pouring rain. Fast to get to her.

Scent is faint. She was by the treeline hours ago.

 _Fuck_.

Leapt from tree to tree, scouting for her. She took her rain coat and it was made from a shimmery material that would catch my eye even though this storm, so she wouldn't have been hard to spot from above. But I didn't see her.

I took my search to the ground.

Nothing. No footprints and a freshly washed away scent.

I growled in frustration at that and stood still in one place to focus.

Just closed my eyes, sat on my hindlegs like an actual wolf and focused.

Listened to the rain hitting the earth, the scampering by of unfortunate animals not able to find shelter, the breathing of the lucky ones in burrows or trees or underbrush able to find shelter, the sound of thunder and lightning.

Then I thought about her. Focused on everything about her.

Pale skin. A little rosy like that of a peach. Thin yet plump lips, cut wavy, brunette and dyed hair that was starting to grow out and chocolate brown eyes. Doe eyes that I loved getting lost it and loved looking into whenever we fucked and made love. My brown eyes.

I was too late.

I had felt it and it was like I had _seen_ it.

"B-Bella..." I growled out, swiftly going to the area she was in... down a cliff. I could see her silhouette. And I couldn't hear or pick up on her heartbeat.

Without thought I leaped down the steep fall and landed right beside her.

"No... n-no..." I howled out. I shook even phased. _It_ was... _it_ couldn't even comprehend. The burning _it_ felt, the pain.

 _ **Mate**_ lay right before us. _Unmoving_. _**Unbreathing**_.  Dead.

 _ **Bella is dead.**_

We looked to the grey skies that cried with us and howled to it for so long. If it was possible for a lycan's throat to hurt, today had been that day.

It was going crazy inside. Trees were thrown and broken, rocks were smashed, it went on a rampage. And I let it.

All this destruction happened around her where she lay. Because she decided to look for me. Because the leech told her I left.

 _The leech. She killed mate. She killed her. She must die._ I was going to listen to _it_. And right when I made up my mind to return to the house and kill that blonde leech, something held me in place.

She held me in place. I would not leave her side.

I would not let her go.

 _ **We**_ would not let her go. The mark on my fur-covered neck burned and itched. It was like everything around me darker and all I could see was the mark on my neck and the mark on her butt.

I approached my love, my woman, my mate. Tore off her raincoat and exposed her bottom, green eyes raking over the mark I had given her signifying that she was _mine_.

And I knew.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I bit her.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, all. I apologize on not updating in nearly a year. I had a big and busy year in school and so much to do, I kind of brushed aside my writing. But best believe I didn't forget about it! It was always on my mind and I always wished I had the muse to keep it up and bring out this new long awaited chapter to show the way how Renèe's miscarriage changes the course of this story.**

 **The idea came to me and I had to follow it through.**

 **Bella fell off a cliff (like she jumped in New Moon) and this time she's actually dead. I killed her lol. And now, shall we see how it's going to be with her being bit by Logan, a lycan?**

 **Stay tooned. This is my last week of school so then I'm free for the summer to write and spread my stories into your hearts and minds! Thanks for sticking with this and wishing for more!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Something New by Dance Gavin Dance)


	15. animal

**This is a re-write of the horrible chapter 15. It took me a while to come back to this story because I realized the last chapter I put out was absolutely horrible and didn't flow evenly with the way I wanted the story to go.**

 **This version is very much better and much more detailed. Also gives in sight to Bella and her change. It flows better and sets up the next chapter perfectly.**

Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 15: animal

 _ **Bella's POV**_

I was burning. On fire and I felt, the most anguishing pain ever—pain that was almost bewildering.

I wanted to scream but couldn't find the will to open my mouth. It seemed screwed shut.

I know that I was dead. That was reality. But in this non-reality, all I knew was that I was surrounded by darkness and flames. It was like being engulfed in a raging fever, temperature spiking, skin piping hot, boiling everything that was... _me_. And it felt terrible.

This wasn't hell.

I heard _his_ voice. I heard Logan's voice, speaking ever so softly to me, whispering sweet-nothing's in my ear, asking me to wake up. I couldn't see him but I could feel him through the flames, touching me.

He'd get burnt. But he didn't care. He roamed his fingers through my craggily hair and brushed his hands over my boiling face. Touched me anyways. And it wasn't an ice cold touch that would send me shivering or a piping hot touch that would send me deeper into the flames. His touch was a calming stroke that made me _welcome_ the burning.

This also wasn't heaven.

Because after everything I had ever lived for... why did I deserve to go to heaven?

Obsessing over a selfish creature of a vampire, hating a shifter and his imprint, abusing the love given by a caring father, self-destructing in many ways and creating myself to be numb and not feel anything that I was spiritually given. I deserved to rot in hell after falling off that cliff and dying.

I didn't deserve his love. I didn't deserve to have the flames licked away by a petite yet hulking, chocolate brown beast—wait, _what?_

My eyes snapped open and locked with the biggest and most beautiful blue eyes. A cobalt blue that gazed deeply into my weak brown. But those eyes was not that of a human. Towering over my broken and burning frame was a beast. A _five-foot-ten_ chocolate brown beast with enlarged canine teeth which seemed almost like that of a dog's, bared right at me. And it's nails, grown into points, almost looking like well groomed claws.

It looked like Logan.

But I knew it wasn't him. His eyes were sharp and an ever changing green color. His fur wasn't as brown but more like a deep tan. This wasn't the golden blonde with green eyes that I loved. This was something different and _something new_.

It was a _lycan_.

A female one at that.

The prominent, fur covered mounds gave way to that. And the fact that she was a notch smaller than the initial thing that Logan would shift into. It was the way the creature carried itself with that sort of grace any feminine creature would have.

Grace that I lacked.

The animal growled menacingly as if it had heard me think but I felt no fear as it looked over me with wild eyes and a dominating presence.

My mouth peeled open and I found myself, murmuring, "Thank you."

She ignored me.

I guess it didn't want me to talk. So I let it finish it's job. My eyes followed it's every move as it continued to work over me and extinguish the flames that engulfed me. It licked away the fire and slowly I felt like I wasn't burning, but I was just hot.

The lycan rose from over me and took a step away. She slowly turned her back to me.

Surrounded by darkness, the only thing my eyes could see was myself and it.

The animal began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled to it. "Where are you going?!" My voice echoed through my ears and bounced around me. And even so, the female lycan didn't listen. It kept walking. Farther and farther away from me.

This lycan had soothed me. It stopped the burning. It turned the darkness surrounding us both into light. And I wanted to welcome it into me. I wanted to become it. I didn't want it to leave me alone. If I wasn't in hell and I wasn't in heaven and I wasn't with Logan, then... I wanted to be with it so I wasn't alone in whatever death had for me.

"Come back!" I shouted to the chocolate brown beast. I wiggled in place, unable to move, somehow stuck. I even tried turning on my side but it was no use. My entire body was paralyzed. Bones felt broken. Entire form felt like nothing. The only mobile thing being my mouth and my eyes. And my eyes couldn't make it stay. My eyes could only watch and tear up at the vision of regality leaving me alone in this abyss.

The swishing of it's mane of a tail as it swung it's curved hips, walking on its hind legs, further away.

I thrashed in place and bucked and shook but couldn't move. Couldn't run after it. Couldn't stop it. Couldn't do anything.

And soon enough, in this dark abyss, it was only me left. The beast that soothed me and stopped the burning was gone.

And it was only me, lying down in brokenness.

I don't know how long I was there or how long I lay on my back, crying. But it felt like an eternity. Inaudible muteness and sheer darkness.

I began to sob out loud, "Please come back. Please don't leave me."

To who, or what, I don't know.

Deaf ears.

"Don't leave me to suffer in this darkness. I want to live! I-I want to breathe! I want to see the surface, to love, to appreciate what I lost and most of all... to have it!"

And that's when I felt it.

And suddenly heard it again.

The animal came running at me full force, first on all fours like a wolf, then like a human on it's hind legs the closer it got.

There was this sort of shimmering light that blinded my eyes the moment the beast leapt into the air and came crashing down upon me.

In that moment I let out a ear-curdling scream as I braced for the impact and my beating heart pounded out of my body. I never felt myself being crushed though. I however did feel my bones snapping and cracking and all of the dark surrounding me became light.

It was like Logan described to me when he first "phased" as he called it. Feeling myself break and fix all at once.

Suddenly I awoke.

* * *

 _ **Logan's POV**_

The thought of her being gone was almost unbearable. It felt like I had lost my other half, missing a piece of me—like a searing hole opened up in my chest and was just exposed to this deadly air. The air surrounding my dead Bella and I. And the beast in me wept like it was no tomorrow.

It wept like a baby and made me howl to the grey skies.

I bit her on the same mark I had given her, to ensure she was mine. But whether or not she'd change... whether or not she was _alive_ , time could only tell. And it felt like agony. My transition didn't feel long, I was bit, I died and woke up as _this_. But as for her... it felt like an eternity.

I hovered over her pale, broken body. She looked beautiful even in death and all I could do was watch the tears from my eyes roll down my cheeks and hit her face.

"Wake up, damn it," I urged in a whisper. " _Please_..."

I almost began to pray and that's when it happened.

Bella's eyes snapped open, no longer brown and now a deep cobalt blue color. Her mouth opened as she let out a scream so loud that I had to cover my ears. She thrashed around before going limp and silent. She began to change.

Her body suddenly looked fuller to me. Bigger breasts, curvy hips, full lips. Her face cleared, smoothed out a little more and her hair... I watched as it grew in long lengths before my very eyes. It like watching a baby suddenly grow into an adult. But in this case, watching Bella grow more beautiful... until her mouth opened again and she began to whimper. The seemingly broken bones caused by her fall cracked and shifted—I could hear it and she screamed as it happened—her hands formed claws, nails grew, face began to shift into the familiarity of my own and everything enchanced. Her screaming deep within the outback turned into a feral howl, one filled with disbelief, pain, anger and frustration all alike. She suddenly rose up, back hunched over as fur spouted all over her, the clothes she wore shredding as she phased.

Cautiously, I took a stride back as suddenly Bella was gone and before me stood a confused and very lethal beast that came to resemble my own. With speed almost a little too fast for me to calculate, it stood from it's spot on its hind legs, then fell back with a thud, not yet used to the feeling of the earth underneath it's gigantic paws.

It was almost like an instant replay of when I first phased. Just as I felt myself lock up and become alert, Bella did the same.

Her cobalt blue eyes locked onto mine, sharp teeth bared into a snarl and her body erected into a defensive stance.

The beast inside me clawed and hacked away and wanted so much to be free and it took all of the self-control I harnessed this year to not let it win this battle. _It_ didn't like the sight of it's mate looking at him like it did, menacingly stalking me with those deep yet bright blue eyes as if we were an enemy and a threat.

And most of all, being the dominating bastard I thought of him to be, he wanted to show her who was in charge.

Bella or _it_ , I'll say _Bella_ , sized me like a piece of meat and I slowly, gingerly, held up my hands as a way of surrender. She growled.

I grit my teeth to keep myself from making any sudden movements that would set her off.

"It's me." I managed to say, trying to contain her.

I noted the way her ears perked at the sound of my voice.

"Bella, babe..." I started, gulping down what felt like a baseball stuck in my throat, "you _died_."

Those were _probably_ the wrong choice of words. The beast tilted its head to the side, and then inched a bit forward as if wanting to rush me and I held up my hands higher to show I was surrendering again.

"The cliff," I motioned with my eyes to the hills above us, as we were still below and deep within the outback, it's eyes following mine.

"As a human, as _you_ , _Belly_ ," she growled again. I could laugh at how even her new beast hated that nickname but I felt like if I did that, Bella or not, she'd attack me, "you fell off and died. So I," used one hand to tap my chest, " _bit_ you and _changed_ you."

The beast took this in and looked at each aspect of it's self before the low growls became loud snarls and I knew in that moment it was going to do something drastic. And I couldn't risk dying because _damn_ , what would this have all been for?She'd be an unmanageable beast that would go on a rampage and kill everyone in town and I'd be without her again and **dead** , so I gave into my own demon, my own beast, and phased.

My bones shifted quickly and fur spouted, nails grew, I changed into _it_ and stood over her, a notch or two taller and _way_ larger.

We stood as two freaks in nature, heavily breathing in each other's scents through our snouts and staring each other down with calculating eyes.

... _Logan?_

I blink my eyes once, twice. Because I think I just heard her voice.

 _Logan!_

All she was doing was staring at me and me staring right back at her. So we could communicate in our minds? I breathed out a sigh and thought back, _**Bella?**_

The brown wolf in front of me blinked once, twice.

 _What's happening to me?_

 _ **I can explain when you phase back, Belly.**_

She growled in response and sat down on her hind legs like a traditional wolf, tentative and ready to listen to me.

 _How?_

 _ **Think of everything you know about humans, how they look, act, think, breathe. Think of your two legs and your two arms and everything about yourself. Your pale, rosy skin. Chocolate brown eyes. Brunette wavy hair. The way you bite your lips when you're nervous... all the aspects that make you who you are and then focus on that.**_

She looked like she was in deep thought for a moment but then let out a frustrated whine.

 _I can't, Logan. She... well, she doesn't trust you. She feels like you're a danger to me._

I could snort at that idea. Me, a danger? Yeah right. Her wolf had a stick up it's ass that's for sure.

As if hearing that thought, she rose from the ground with bared teeth. I could see from the look in it's eyes that this is no longer Bella. Her eyes are a full on bright blue. No longer recognizable as human but as full on beast.

She was showing herself to me, poised and ready to attack over what I thought.

Her brown body collides head on with mine and I wince at the impact that has us leave a haphazard trail of scruffed up grass and dirt.

I know it's my little snide remark that set her off and made her take complete control of Bella. But it was no excuse to go attacking me like that. As she tussled with me through the underbrush, trying to get the upper hand, one little nip on the shoulder was enough to set _him_ off.

It was like feeling my subconscious mind overwhelmed. I had lost control and this time he took over. I could describe this as the same feeling of fight or flight. It was like when I first woke up like this and instincts kicked in.

I now know those "instincts" was just _him_. He had took over and was now beginning to full on fight with her for dominance.

He was the alpha. Not her.

It was like watching from a front row seat. First person point of view. I could see everything happening yet I had no control.

They separated from each other, sizing each other up and down. Looking for openings.

She shot forward first. She repeatedly rushed forward, claws swiping at him furiously, but he moves so smoothly out of harm's way.

He was basically egging her on. Just dodging the attacks and not on the offense yet. I knew this was a strategy from the little research I did when I was first given this curse.

Waiting to tire her out before going in for the kill.

 _ **Enough. Phase back.**_

Whoa. Never heard him say anything before.

Her voice bounced around in my head like a ball. _You are no alpha to me. You control no one._

That response didn't set well with him. He finally moved in for an attack. Just one little swipe of his huge paw sent her flying back with such momentum that she is pushed into the air. Like one of those damn _Mortal Kombat_ finishing moves, he leapt up in the air and clawed her from the left and then the right and then drove a kick with his hind legs.

Her wolfen body crashed back to the ground, flipping twice on herself before skidding to a stop across the outback.

 _Damn_.

He slowly approached and lowers his head to her, baring sharp canine teeth. From my position, I can't even see the expression on his wolf features but whatever Bella's wolf sees on his face makes her whimper and give in. She rolls on her side, exposing her underbelly to him.

 _ **I am your alpha. Now phase back.**_ It commands to her.

I can feel myself gaining control now. I am fully aware of my surroundings and will myself to change back.

Bella did the same and it was almost surreal seeing every feature of the beast transition back to her own.

In front of me lay a sweaty and bruised Bella.

"I'm right here." I pushed the sweaty hair out of her face as she shivered violently, struggling with the change that had just happened with her body. Her eyes opened and she grabbed my hand, kissing my palm.

" _Logan_." It made me almost growl at how she spoke my name so softly and sweetly even after all of that.

I held her sweaty body close to mine, " _Belly_!"

She rolled her eyes and playfully mushed my face. "I _hate_ it when you call me that..."

I laughed and let out a sigh. "Even after dying, turning into a monster like me and fucking fighting... leave it to _you_ to complain about the little name I call you."

"I know." The smile on her face fades though. "I didn't mean to do any of that. She... understands who you are now."

This was going to be... _different_. Things were definitely about to change. Shit, they already had!

Bella was a new type of creature. She was no longer human... she was just like me. A walking myth. A piece of lycanthropy... and now, could officially become my mate in **both** ways. Human and wolf.

"I don't understand," I shook my head. "you're not mad at me?"

Her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed and she sat up, moving her shoulders and arms back and forth. "Why would I be?"

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that somehow seemed more chocolate instead of at her gorgeous tits, saying, "I bit you."

"Made you into a..." I couldn't even finish because this was _such_ a change. It was to save her life but never did I ever think that I'd have to bite someone and give them the same curse as me.

I didn't want this shit and now I had given it to Bella...

Her face scrunched up a bit as she now lay down on top of me, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking up at me.

"I don't care." Bella blinked her deep brown eyes twice and sighed, "You saved my life, Logan."

She paused to shrug her shoulders, "I can't and won't _ever_ complain."

"Since I was introduced that these types of things— _vampires_ , _shifters_ , _**us**_ —are real, well, I wanted to... be apart of it. Of course that didn't happen because _he_ dumped me and I realize that he was never going to change me in the first place... but this, _you_ , Logan..."

Bella smiled widely, showing off her straight, milky white teeth. The change made her smile even more beautiful.

"I can't even explain how grateful I am to you. Words can't describe how I feel inside and how _happy_ I am." Bella rose up with a spring in her step and skipped around with speed too fast for any normal human to calculate. I watched as she gave a twirl and giggled at her newfound coordination.

The bruises from the fight had already healed and faded.

"I feel more alive than I've ever felt before, Logan!" Bella beamed, hopping to sit right next to me. "And it's all because of you. It's all because you saved me from death."

"I am so freaking grateful to you..." she trails off, the sound of her voice going a pitch or two lower. And it sounded sexy as fuck. It made me gulp nervously at the way she was now looking at me.

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. And she likes you." Bella says, leaning over to straddle me.

"She does...?" I feel myself harden. She was right on top. One little movement and I could be buried inside of her. She knew this.

"Yes," Bella starts moving slowly back and forth. "And you know what she is telling me to do?"

I inhale sharply at the slick feeling of her stroking me gingerly with her pussy.

I was stuttering like a fool. "I-I have an idea..."

"Then, kiss me." She almost commanded.

And I did without another word.

My hands are on her hips in less than a second and her lips are on mine. Fast and heated like we didn't kiss in months.

Which I hadn't.

She didn't want me touching her because of the incident with her mother but _now_ it was a different story. I had her back and she wanted me. I had her back and she was alive. I had her back and she was in my arms. Nothing else seemed to matter but me and her.

Bella moans into my mouth making me kiss her even harder. And with such force and passion that I hadn't seen in forever. She pried me open with her tongue starting a battle with mine. I relish the taste of her, strawberries, not even aware of that she was slowly starting to ease herself on top of me.

And I wanted it. I wanted to have her but... I stopped her.

"Fuck, baby... we shouldn't!"

"But I want you," she moaned in my ears as she reached back and started stroking me again but this time with her hand. I was already hard and she was going to make it worse and hard to tell her "no".

But we couldn't... I force myself to be good and say, "Later, babe. _Later_."

Bella stopped stroking me and I explained further while catching my breath and willing the _need_ to go away, "We need to get you back to the house."

She pouted and lay back down on top of me, motioning to the nature that surrounded us, "I like it out here better. I don't want to go home, especially with..."

I noticed the way her eyes flashed blue for a second and how her body had a slight tremble.

"I like it out here, too, Belly!" A distraction. "I mean who doesn't like the outback? Who doesn't like feeling the grass under their feet, the fresh air, wide range of trees, soft ground?"

It works.

She was calm and rolled her eyes, "Keep talking like that and we're definitely not going back."

"You need clothes though." I grab her ass to remind her that she was naked. "Besides, we for sure have to go back."

"Why?" She nearly growled, narrowing her eyes that flashed blue. _That_.

I reach around her slim waist to grasp the furry tail that slowly appeared behind her.

Like leeches had their newborn stages, we have ours too. It's something I had no real knowledge of until I saw that I couldn't even be around Madison without random fur parts of it phasing involuntarily. The claws, fur on my hands, sometimes the ears and even the tail.

She had to gain control of herself first and it couldn't happen out here if all we wanted to do was have sex, which believe me, isn't a bad thing... but if she wanted to carry on with her life here, go to school, even be around her parents and those lame-o's Ben & Jerry... Blondie and her stupid ass 'Monkey-Man', then she definitely needed to learn to control herself.

Bella must have realized what I meant and pouted, tears coating the brim of her eyes. The tail I held and kept from swishing back and forth faded from my grasp and was gone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I say, sitting up with her. "You're newly phased and you could lose control..."

The pad of my thumbs wipes away the tears in the corner of her eyes and I pull her to sit on my lap. "I think... because you're so... _Bella_ , this won't be hard for you to do."

The pout is gone and that beautiful smile is back. "You really think so?"

I kiss her softly. "Yeah. You knew about this shit before any of us supernaturals knew what the hell we were getting ourselves into. And you actually like it." I shake my head, and she snickers. "I have no doubt you can keep yourself under control, meaning no tails and no random furry body parts and definitely no phasing in front of anyone."

We stand and start our walk back to the house.

"Fine, I suppose," she grumbles before smiling smugly and breaking out into a sprint.

It was like the first time I met her and we raced against each other in the relay. And the second time when we raced in the rain.

"Come on, slowpoke!" I heard her call out to me, laughing.

I break out into a sprint at first but this time I didn't have to suppress my speed. This was an actual fair-matched race between us.

And she was fucking winning.

The asshole in me did not want to be beat by this woman so I pushed myself further, zipping through the outback. The only thing I could see ahead of me was her bare apple-shaped ass and her wild, long brunette hair whipping behind her back. Bella giggled as she came to a high ledge and climbed up it with ease.

She was definitely enjoying the supernatural speed and ability.

Shit, compared to her, it was like she was the lycan and I was the... vampire or shifter. Because lycans are so much better and those other _shitnaturals_ are losers.

Hopefully the neighbors didn't see this...

"I beat you!" Bella teased, jumping up and down with excitement. I had seen her happy but I had never seen it like this. I placed hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. Her bouncing up and down like that was killing my dick. She realized we were both still naked as day and her breasts were out. And sitting gorgeously, perked on her chest. The little pink nipples were smiling at me.

I smiled back and led her to the double cedar doors. "Yeah you won. But you were going off of pure adrenaline that's all!"

Bella playfully kissed my lips before bending down to reach under the mat for the spare key.

"Am not, Logan." She poked my chest. "I'm faster and stronger. I'm like _you_."

"You are, aren't you?" I remark, smirking back. Her fingers laced with mine. I squeezed her hand tightly. "You know, for someone who changes into a giant ass walking dog... you sure are taking this well."

A shrug played on her shoulders when she stuck the key in the lock and turned to face me, "You knew from the moment you met me that I wasn't a normal girl."

"And I know you like it." She batted her thick eyelashes, turning her full attention to opening the door. Bella twisted the key and clicked the lock out of place. She was about to open the cedar double doors so we can finally go inside and get a change of clothes but paused.

"Bella?"

She held up a hand, my mouth shut. She eyed me for a second through the corner of her eyes and mouthed the word, " _Listen_."

 _"She's dead_." A bell-like yet strained voice said out loud.

It was Rosalie. Pacing around the house and running fingers through her hair. I have no idea if Bella could feel the nervous tension radiating from the house. It was like an extra sense to me to be able to feel the emotions of others _slightly._ And right now, the blonde leech was a train wreck.

The sound of her high heels clicking and clacking back and forth against the cherry wood floors, her unnecessary huffs and the constant sound of her yanking her fingers through her hair as an attempt to feather it out and keep it perfectly in place gave way to that. She kept talking to herself, too. Completely unaware that me and Bella stood outside listening in.

" _No human can survive a storm as viscous as that..." She said with a huff. "_ _ **Especially**_ _that clumsy Bella."_

I heard the sound of metal bending.

The statuesque vampire probably shouldn't have said that... since we were listening in and Bella was, well... frozen in place.

I mean even I knew that she hated Bella with a passion because she thought she ruined everything and caused them to leave their home in Forks but I never knew exactly why. I never knew what Bella could've done so bad that made them leave and had her and her stupid ass 'Monkey Man' come here.

 _"First goes crazy over my brother and then she goes crazy again over the mutt and now she might be dead!"_ She rolled her eyes. _"Her death will be... on my hands... if she didn't make it... if he didn't get to her in time..."_

Rosalie let out an ear-piercing screech.

 _"And if they find out?! If Edward finds out that she was involved with a mutt?! And is now dead over that mutt?!_ "

She started to pace faster. The soles of her red-bottoms were probably done for at the rate she was going.

 _"Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to take_ _ **it**_ _away from Ren_ _é_ _e? Why did she have to-"_

Her list went on and on.

Bella finally unfroze.

Her head whipped back to face me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Surely, she wasn't blaming herself for all that the blonde bitch said?

I immediately grabbed shoulders and pull her to me, holding her steady and hugging her tightly. "You know it's not your fault." I whisper in her ear, planting small kisses over her face and lips. It seems to distract her for a moment and it's when I notice her hand had not let go of the door knob.

 _"They... can't find out about this."_ Rosalie murmured to herself. _"What if she... is dead?"_

Somewhere, deep inside her frozen, inconceivable insides... that vampire bitch was feeling guilt. I could tell she felt like _maybe_ this was somehow all her fault. _Maybe_ she should have never came here And _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , she should have left the moment she found out this was Bella's house and Renèe was Bella's mom. And _maybe_ she should have stopped my Belly from going out in the storm.

We could hear her furiously rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

 _"This can't get any worse."_ She sighed unnecessarily before the sound of a cellphone started to vibrate.

" _Alice_!" Rosalie exclaimed, sounding kind of stunned. Whoever was on the other line was ranting, shouting and dry-sobbing all at the same damn time. " _What? Why are you_ — _Alice,_ _calm down_."

Whoever this "Alice" bitch was, sure did make Bella grit her teeth.

All while Rosalie ranted and raved, I was trying to get Bella's hand unlatched from the fucking door knob because she was _breaking_ it but she was so damn strong I couldn't. My lips no longer distracted her and she trembled in my arms. I eventually had to let her go because she made _me_ start shaking.

Her emotions vibrated off her body, traveling to mine and that couldn't happen. Both of us couldn't lose control.

 _"Alice what did you see? Is it Edward?!"_ Blondie's question went unanswered.

" _Of course I'm fine_." The vampire unnecessarily breathed, more or less.

She sounded confused, " _You can't see me?_ "

" _N-No..._ " Lie. About what, I don't know. " _I did not stutter!_ " Rosalie nearly growled at "Alice" over the phone. She in fact did stutter and was like I heard "Alice" say, _apprehensive_. But the Rosalie I knew for the few months she came and interrupted what me and Bella had going on, would never say what made her nervous. We knew it was because she thought Bella was dead but she tell. So she got to the point and blurted out, " _Look, Emmett and I will be staying after all.._."

On the other line, "Alice" was squealing.

" _Just tell Carlisle and the others that we'll be up to visit you all and the Denali in a few weeks or so._ "

" _Yes, not to_ _stay_ _but just to_ _visit_ _._ "

"Alice" asked another boatload of questions about the house, about Bella's mother Renée, about the town and even tried to slip in one about if Renée mentioned her daughter presumably still in Forks. But Rosalie countered, " _We love the house, that's all._ " She made her voice sound boring and dragged. " _There's nothing going on in Danville. Nothing at all_." Lie. She made Bella walk out in the middle of a storm. Her mother had a miscarriage. Supernatural was indeed in Danville as well. And Bella dated it. She dated _me_.

" _Okay, I'll talk to you later. And yes, I'll look out for the packages you sent me in the mail._ "

" _OK, Alice. Bye._ " But the voice on the other line carried on about some damn packages. More clothes probably. " _Yes! Bye!_ "

The sound of metal being crushed and popped echoed and Bella let out a low growl. Her eyes now a blazing cobalt blue narrowed into slits. She finally let go of the door and I could whistle at the work she did. The knob was unrecognizable. It was bent, squished, dented, popped out of place, no longer bronzed and gilded.

"Belly, are you-" she cut me off by shaking her head furiously.

"Rosalie... she _lied_."

I tried to joke and calm her by laughing and saying, "She's a fucking vampire, babe and-"

Bella held up a hand again and my mouth is shut. Damn.

With so much grace yet so much fury, my newly phased girlfriend, opens the door slowly. Her entire body one huge vibration.

High heels clicking and clacking against the cherrywood floors make her head whip around to face the blonde statue.

Rosalie completely ignoring the fact that we are both naked, unaware that we heard her entire conversation, rushed over to my still, quietly raging and shaking girlfriend.

"Bella, you're okay!" She engulfed her in a quick hug and let out a sigh of relief before taking a step back. Her eyebrows knit together. She swallows back venom at the sight of Bella.

Vibrant blue eyes. Wild, long hair. Fully developed. More colored than the usual pale skin. And gritted teeth. Locked fists. Entire form a vibration.

I grabbed my discarded shorts and slipped into them. Then stood by the door. Away from the two of them.

I don't know if Blondie here was stupid. Or if she was just _slow_. The gears in her airhead weren't turning quickly enough because she touched Bella on the shoulder and said, "Listen, I just wanted to say I am sorry."

Trigger words. And the fact that Bella's nostrils flared at the burning, sickly sweet smell of the vampire in front of her. The vampire touching her.

She screeched out through gritted teeth, "Sorry?!" Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but was beat by the rippling growl that came next from Bella's mouth, " _ **You'll be sorry when I tear you limb from limb !**_ "

Her speech became a sound of ferocious roars as she shook violently before fur spouted all over her body, she grew in size, her nails and teeth sharpened, face became that of her wolf and eyes shifted to the deep cobalt blue.

"Bella!" I shouted towards her once she crouched down and slammed herself into the shocked and stunned Rosalie.

But it was too late. Instincts kicked in and Bella was... well, to be blunt, beginning to tear Rosalie's ass up.

I didn't know whether to jump in or let her do this. On one hand, I should have kept her from phasing when I knew she showed signs of it. I take the blame for that and the blame for the beat down Rosalie is about to get. But on the other hand... well, she fucking deserved it. And she _definitely_ fucking deserved it. And she was _definitely_ going to get it.

I continue keeping my eyes trained on the showdown that was going down.

"Damn." I found myself murmuring when Bella took a swipe at Rosalie's face, the mark of her claws leaving a serious slash over the once "perfect" marble. The blonde that looked like a supermodel to everyone and a bitch to me now looked like a monster.

Pale face, sharp fangs and furious black eyes. She hissed at my wolf-babe and they began to fight like cats in the street, bitches in the club and in our case, supernatural freaks.

Bella clearly had the upper hand though. If she felt any type of way how I felt when I first woke up to find Hernandez trying to fight me, then that means she's raw and ready to tear Rosalie to shreds.

I turned to my left just to see Emmett's burly ass suddenly appear, watching our women fight like it was a wrestling match.

"Is that Bella?"

" _Yep_."

" _Soooooo_ , she's like you now, huh?"

" _Yep_."

"Strong, fast... a giant _wolf_ that walks on it's legs..." he trailed off, whistling appreciatively when his wife roughly flipped Bella off of her, sending her crashing into the glass end table. Rosalie now had her pinned.

" _Yep_." I nod, cringing at the sight Renée's once beautiful and expensive home, now being destroyed.

"Cool..." he admired, eyes flickering back and forth between his wife snapping fervently at my girlfriend and my girlfriend attempting to worm her way out of Rosalie's hold and avoid getting bit for a second time today.

Emmett motioned to the supernatural females that were trying to kill each other.

"Should we, uh, stop them?"

For a moment, I itched to jump in and wanted nothing more than to protect my mate from that blonde leech bitch trying to take a bite out of her, but I knew Bella could hold her own. She managed to wiggle loose from the steel grip and punch Rosalie dead in the face.

A loud cracking sound was heard.

"Nah, let them fight." Clearly because Bella was winning. "Besides... they're women. I'd hate to seem them team up against me and you for interrupting them."

Emmett thought of what I said and shrugged, agreeing. There was nothing worse that getting caught up in a fight between two females that wanted to kill each other. Because as I said before, they could team up with each other instead to kill _us_ for stopping them.

The fight had gotten so intense that they broke all the glass in the house, Renée's furniture was ripped to pieces and broken. A hole gaped from the wall of the kitchen to the bathroom.

While we couldn't see what went on in that bathroom, one could only assume that Rosalie took the granite toilet bowl lid and slammed it against Bella because it sounded like it broke and water was suddenly sprinkling from the toilet. Bella was briefly out but got back up like that hit was nothing and slammed Rosalie's head in the toilet. The blonde vampire struggled to ease herself up but Bella held her down. Rosalie's struggling arms latched onto a broken yet sizeable shard of the granite lid and jabbed Bella on the shoulder with it, making her release the hold on her neck.

It got to the point where they were both using teeth now. Bella was quick and raw enough to dodge each attempt at Rosalie trying to bite her but on the other _hand_...

" _Woah_!" The muscle-leech shouted once something hard and white came flinging out of the destroyed bathroom, hitting, no, _**cracking**_ the flat screen t.v and ricocheting off of it. It was a wiggling, manicured hand that was currently trying to find it's way back to it's owner.

Emmett growled and bared this teeth, "Okay, draw the line at dismemberment!"

He was fidgety pointing out the obvious in a strained toned, "Rose is getting pretty maimed in this fight! She just lost a fucking hand!"

" _Yeah_ , well she tried to bite Bella. And don't forget she basically fucking knocked her out with that toilet lid!"

"But Bella got back up!"

" _So_? Your point?"

We went back and forth about the hits being thrown in this fight before Emmett finally yelled, "If Bella gets too wild out there, I'm going to jump in and I won't dare hesitate to take care of her!"

I laugh, shaking my head at how confident he is, "You can't and you won't." I crossed my arms, watching as the two took the fight outside in the backyard, of course crashing through the glass sliding door and shattering all the glass in the process. "Blondie's had it coming. If not from me then definitely from her."

"Besides," I size him up and threaten him. "If you so much as lay a finger on my mate... I'll have no problem in dismembering _you_."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do here?!" Emmett argued, now unable to keep still as we followed the two tangled supernaturals. "Let Bella fucking kill my wife, my _mate_?!"

I shake my head, moving out the way of the girls now wrecking the patio. Emmett leaped from harm's way. It was like a tornado of growls and hisses. A tornado of a fur covered female wolf and a monstrous looking blonde clawing at each other.

"We have to let them duke it out like women are supposed to. I hate seeing Bella in this myself but I know it would do no good to become involved. And as said before so many times, wouldn't Rosalie be mad that her 'monkey-man' had to jump in and fight her battle for her?"

He was quiet for a moment before mumbling and then finally agreeing, " _No_ —I—you're right."

We both had two proud women now. Bella as a lycan was now wanting to prove to me, her alpha, that she was in fact worthy to be my mate. Plus of course, let out the anger pent up against the vampire. So if we got involved... well... it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Bella dragged Rosalie in the pool by her blonde hair. She was currently attempting to drown her, holding her head under the water with her huge paw.

"Fuck it," Emmett growled at the sight of his wife, soaked and missing a hand, makeup caked all over her face, being held down in the water.

She looked a wreck as she managed to crawl her way desperately out of the pool, just to be pulled back in.

She probably saw death right in front of her. A strangled cry left her lips but was drowned out by the water.

Personally, I wouldn't care if she died right here and right now by Bella's hand. I didn't care that she was getting her ass beat. And I didn't care if she was losing this fight.

But, I knew Emmett did.

And I knew Bella was acting out because of her anger. And the fact that she might feel guilty for completely murdering the vampire.

Even if they couldn't drown.

With the roll of my eyes, I shout in a sharp tone, " _Bella_!"

Her ears perk. "Bella, babe... that's enough!"

She paused in holding down Rosalie, giving her time to escape from the water. Rosalie whimpered as she crawled towards her husband.

What a mess she had become. Talked so much shit and hated Bella yet it came right back to her.

"Bella, listen." I softly say, inching closer. "That's enough. You won, babe. You got her. Look," I motion to Rosalie, at Emmett's side. He kneeled to her level and held her wet form in his burly arms. I could tell he was angry from the blackening of his eyes and the gritting of his teeth. But he didn't act upon it.

The wet furball leaped from the pool and looked at Rosalie. Really looked at her.

It was like a standoff but with just eyes.

Rosalie stared, whimpering with tear that'd never fall and Bella glared with eyes that still held anger. She bared her teeth.

"Bella!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as she charged towards Rosalie who let out a scream and scrambled away from her husband. She rose to her feet, running back into the house with Bella right behind her giving chase to finish what was started.

Emmett roared "Bella! I'm coming to stop you!"

I ran to cover him from interfering and prevent him from laying a finger on her, "No you're not!"

Everything was happening so fast—the fight between Rosalie and Bella continuing.

Bella punching Rosalie through another wall, Rosalie managing to nip her on the leg, Bella ripping off another piece of Rosalie and Rosalie clawing at Bella's chest with her one hand. Emmett all in my face and growling like he was going to do something and me itching to phase and tear him limb from limb like Bella was going to do to his mate... and then as fast as it was happening was as fast as it stopped.

We all froze at the sound of wary footsteps and distraught voices.

Renée and Phil.

"Wh-What happened to the door, Phil?!"

"Sweetie, I don't know but... stay behind me."

He slowly pushed it open, Renée letting out a loud gasp as it fell off the hinges.

And then a scream at the sight before her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **As you can tell, this is the same concept but a rewrite of the chapter. I added more details though and of course a little scuffle between the lycans.**_

 _ **It's important and I realize I left that out of the last chapter which made it very redundant for how it started out with Bella saying she'd never attack him again.**_

 _ **As an author I was so disappointed in the quality I reread it so many times and was just, well, not impressed with it and it basically halted me updating the next chapter. It took some time but I did decide to pull the original Chapter 15 down and rewrite it into this. I like this version better.**_

 _ **Now with supernatural revealed to Ren**_ _ **é**_ _ **e and Phil how in earth do you think this will play out? Everything happens for a reason and I'd love to hear what you think.**_

 _ **If you're still with this story, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the rewrite! The next chapter should be updated by the end of the week OR start of next week. That is a promise.**_

 _ **The next chapter gives more detail to the personas of their lycans and much needed details about how exactly they are in the world.**_

 _ **Thanks so much for the constant support, favorites, follows and reviews. Love you all and hope you're still with me!**_

 _ **Stay tooned!**_

(Animal by The Heathens, featuring Liz Gillies)


	16. Be You

**A promise is a promise and here we are with a brand new chapter 16 for SN. It would have been sooner but editing is a bitch and proofreading takes time.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who PMed me responses and those who review/favorite/follow this story and look forward to more.**

 **Disclaimers: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Be You

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help you God?

In the court of public opinion it's possible to take the truth, spin it to sound like a lie or spin a lie to sound like the truth.

I, Bella Swan, however, am a _terrible_ liar.

I could not lie to James to keep him from trying to kill me.

I could not lie to Edward to keep him from leaving.

I could not lie to Jacob about _anything_.

And I would never lie to Logan. _He'd know that you were lying_ _anyways._

So I damn sure could not lie to Renée or Phil about what they had just walked into.

Now, there _is_ that slim chance that convictions can be overturned.

 _However there is no lie, no simple or clean way out of this._

There just isn't.

Especially since I was phased into... _**her**_ , Rosalie was missing a hand and not bleeding or showing any pain for it being gone and the entire house was nearly about to fall over from our fight.

How does one explain the fact that apart of me now is a hulking, ancient and folklore beast known as a lycan? How does someone explain that the creatures, the mythical monsters taught to be fake are actually real?

It was like time had genuinely froze once that piercing scream filled with true utter stark and horror had been let out from Renée's mouth. And Phil, oh, _Phil_... my stepfather looked like a ghost. His tan skin was now a pale white. His blue eyes even teared up a bit as they flickered back and forth surveying the damage done to his once beautiful home just to finally land and widen at the wiggling, convulsing manicured hand near the broken flatscreen.

No one moved an inch or said a word.

"Wh-What..." Phil took a huge gulp of air as he finished his question. " _What_ is going on in here?"

What was going on in here, he asked?

We all just revealed the existence of _things_ that were not supposed to exist. We were screwed. That's what was going on in here.

Logan held up his hands as if he were surrendering and trying to convey no harm. "It's not what you think!"

"N-Not what we... _think_?" Renée questioned with raised eyebrows. Her face said other things, though. Her face didn't know _what_ to think and her eyes didn't know what exactly she was looking at.

Rosalie— _perfect Rosalie_ —was a physical mess with caked make-up on her face, wet and _ripped_ designer clothes, had her once perfect blonde hair matted, held tightly in clumps in my clawed paw and was missing appendages... what would the average person think after witnessing that?

Logan shot forward again—I loved it how he often took control when no one else seemed to—sighing, " _Just_ ," he paused and motioned to the disheveled and partially destroyed leather couch. "Wait right here... actually, _sit_."

Neither of Renée nor Phil seemed to move.

"Come on, sit." Logan urged again, stepping over broken glass to grab both of their hands and guide them over to the chair.

Reluctantly Phil sat down, wincing when the couch sunk lower than it already was. That one little movement made my mother scream like she was being attacked.

 _Over dramatic ass._ You'd be the same if you saw what shesaw! _I have already seen what she has saw. I_ _**am**_ _what she_ _saw._

"Renée, _Renée_!" Logan shook her gently once twice. "You're fine... it's just the _couch_."

His words seemed to placate her and calm her down but she latched onto Phil, shaking at the _**still**_ ugly sight in front of her.

Logan turned to face me now, hair belonging to the vampire still clutched in my paws, Rosalie still kneeled at my feet. _She_ had no intention of letting this one go. _She_ was well aware of the situation laying right before us but didn't care. And _she_ didn't dare look at him.

He knew I was avoiding his gaze for a reason. He knew even though we were caught and our existences were revealed, to _her_ which was me, Rosalie still hadn't had enough. Rosaliewas the prey.

"Bella, outside... _**now**_." Logan ordered in a commanding volume, the sharp tone of a hidden alpha laced in his rasped yet deep, slow-drawling voice.

His green eyes changed a tone or two darker and flashed amber when I made no attempts to move from my spot or let Rosalie go. I could tell this was no longer _him_ but _**him**_. It made her purr inside of me at the thought of challenging _**him**_.

"Bella?" He murmurs my name—ignoring Renée's sidebar whimpers at the fact that he had just called the wolf-looking beast a few feet away from her, my name—his voice deep and hoarse yet itching with authority. "I said, _go outside._ _**Now**_."

 _She_ was like a child dancing inside of me. And... knew therepercussions of disobeying. Hell, there was that fight earlier and _she_ definitely learned her lesson. This time though, her disobeying an alpha order was somehow different.

It was something about the idea of Logan... _disciplining_ her. It ignited a spark of excitement. _She_ squirms inside. A gush of heat floods me. I exhale a shallow breath, glancing at him. If I wasn't phased my cheeks would be red hot.

"Come on," he waved for me to follow him out the destroyed back door. It's the way he sounded. He could sense the arousal. " _Please_."

The word _please_ calmed me from within and slowly, my hand released Rosalie's hair. I growl at how she crawls away towards her husband but regardless follow the order given to me, running outside to follow Logan around the back of the house away from them and their eyes.

He watches as I phase back, sighing in one short and quick breath, "Bella, what the fuck is going on through that head of yours?"

His woodsy drawl never sounded more enticing than it does now. "We're in some deeper shit than ever before and _yet_..." A fresh wave of arousal pulses through me and I can't help but squeeze my thighs together at how he was looking at me with those damn eyes. He utters a muffled curse, tearing his gaze away from me then towards the house and back. "... you still find some way to... just do these _things_ to me."

He shakes his head. "She's such a tease, that disobeying she-wolf. She just loves _fucking_ with him now, doesn't she?"

I moan once he licks his lips and steps close to me. " _Logan_..."

He grasps the ends of my hair, tugging me, lowering his mouth to mine. He nips on my lower lip the pries open my mouth with his warm tongue. I moan when he slips his tongue between my parted lips, the sounds that were ripped from me simply embarrassing yet heightening the carnality of our kiss. I breath harshly once his big hands trailed slowly down my back and grabbed my ass. Just one ginger touch over that sensitive area, the first mark from him, could send me over the edge. He knew what it was doing to me. He liked the sound of me moaning into the kiss, about to have a release just from him touching the mark he gave me on my ass. He pulled me closer until I was literally standing on my toes, pressed into him, trying to guide my bruised and naked body onto his. His dick may have been covered and concealed from the shorts he wore but I could still feel his heat and

hardened self as if there was nothing blocking me from him at all.

 _Oh_ , I wanted him. I hadn't felt him inside of me ever sinceRenée's accident and I missed the feeling of him filling me. I couldn't help it when my legs try to wrap around his waist and my fingers burrow into his hair and tug the silky strands in an attempt to continue to meld his face with mine. Our kiss was still going and like a wet, raging tornado, tongues twisting uncontrollably yet passionately back and forth.

Everything was happening so fast because it was all long overdue. I felt myself not caring at all about the events happening right now. Screw everyone inside that destroyed house right now. All I wanted was my Logan. My piece of something that was giving me _something new_.

But he pulled away before we could go any further, damning me in all ways. _**Again**_.

" _Later_." His hoarse voice whispers. I got sick of that word. "We have to deal with this shit first."

I wanted to protest and yell and complain because I _needed_ him in that way but _of course_ , I had chosen the wrong times today and _of course_ , we did have to deal with the mess we were now caught up in no matter how much I wanted to forget it all ever happened.

 _As said before so many times, you can never catch a break._

Even after dying and coming back. _Right_.

Logan eyed me for a second before turning to jog back into the house.

"Just gotta' get something..." I heard him announce to everyone probably expectant and waiting.

He emerges out the broken back door with something blue in his hands. He tosses it to me and when I unravel it, I recognize it as this simple cotton dress Renée brought for me during our dreaded _"new-me"_ shopping trip.

I slip it on, covering the bruises and bite marks from the fight with Rosalie that were taking their precious sweet time to heal and making me mad all over again and want to hurt her some more but the anger is released through a heavy sigh.

Rosalie was saved by my mother walking in on what could've been her death. And her humiliation in front of her husband should have been enough to satisfy my anger. I just couldn't believe how she would lie to Alice like that and how she could even think to blame me for everything that went wrong, asking why I had to be here when Renée was _my mother,_ saying how could I have made her miscarry and whatever else. But that second beating or conversation with her would have to wait _**for now**_.

Logan holds out his hand and I take it, letting him guide me back into the destroyed home where shit had hit the fan.

When we walk to stand before all of the rubble and broken glass, my mother stands up abruptly, shrieking, " _Bella_?!"

A loud gasp follows as I nod and grab ahold of her shoulders, calmly retorting, "Renée— _mom_ , I can explain."

No explanation would be simple enough to say what was making her go crazy. She shook her head once then twice, blue eyes going back and forth between me and the back door. "Bella, where— _what_ —your hair, you look... _the_ _monster_!" She pointed towards the patio. "Where did it go?!"

" _Mom_ ," I sigh in exasperation. I wanted to just die of this frustration I suddenly felt. I knew her mind was trying to piece things together bit by bit, like for instance why I looked different, why the beast she saw disappeared and suddenly I appeared... I motion to the leather couch behind her where Phil sat with the same look on his face. "I'm going to need you to sit down for this. I'm going to need you to ignore everything all around you and focus on me and the sound of my voice."

She gives me a shaky nod, eyes on me and only me.

Logan brought forth a trash can and her eyes read confusion at the action before she could come to understand why.

I stepped away for a split second to tend to the wiggling appendage that destroyed Phil's flatscreen.

With a grimace and ignoring the definite urge to burn it, I toss Rosalie her squirming hand.

"Thanks." She murmurs, her voice barely a notch or two able to be heard. She proceeds to spit venom on her amputee and allow her hand to reattach itself back to her wrist.

I don't miss the gag reaction from my mother and her almost vomiting in the trash can.

"Make yourself useful and get them both some water." I then tell the blonde with a little vehemence in my tone once her hand is back in place.

Surprisingly I hear no lip or any sign of reluctance from her because she does just what I say and walk into the kitchen, searching through all of the broken dishes and parts for any drinkable glass. Then goes into the fridge and pour two cups of water.

" _Emmett_." I snap my fingers at the brawny vampire and nudge my head towards the silent Rosalie. "Check on the stability of your wife." Because with _her_ listening to _me_ like that, something wasn't right.

His eyes widen a bit at my snappiness and there's that familiar twinkle. He is no longer glaring daggers but just staring in wonder.

" _Today_." I snap my fingers again in a hasty fashion and he hops to it with a twitch in his lips as if he wanted to smile. Or did I imagine that?

"Bella, Logan... Rosalie... Emmett!" Renée stands to her feet, tears coating her eyes. " _What_ is going on!"

She ignores the water offered by Rosalie and waits with crossed arms for an answer to her question.

 _Here goes..._

"Mom, Phil... It's a _long_ story."

There was no other way to say it.

.

.

"S-So, let me get this straight." Phil started, nervously running a hand over his head, "You two are... _vampires_. They're real. They _exist_."

Rosalie nods once. "Yes."

"The C-Cullens... and Bella's ex, _Edward_... are v-vampires, too?" Renée adds, nearly choking on her words.

Rosalie nods twice. "Yes."

My mother was clutching pearls with a hand over her chest like she was going to faint.

It took a while to explain without a shocked gasp or interruption of what had transpired since I was sent to Forks and then sent to Danville. I started with meeting the Cullens and dating Edward. Then to our horrible end with him taking his sparkly supernatural family with him.

 _For your safety._ He lied. _It would be as if I never existed._ Allbullshit.

I didn't explain to her about the wolves / shape shifters in _La_ _Push_ because that wasn't my secret to tell, but she did cometo know about the reason why I was now something unimaginable and had Logan with me at my side unconditionally. She covered her mouth at the fact that I actually died and that the only way I could've been brought back was from this beast that was now apart of me. Even though she teared up and her mind seemed to be shifting gears, her eyes... they held this understanding to them. As did Phil's.

"Look, Renée, I never asked for this life, for this curse. I never asked to be turned into this… this _thing_ that never ages, never changes, is never able to have children or grow old with the man I love." Rosalie states over the silence, her tone solemn. "We were brought into this world because _Carlisle_ our sire and father figure thought it would save our lives, which it did, but at what cost?

I'm sorry. I want to apologize for intruding in your life and causing such damage to your beautiful home. Emmett and I...

we should have never stayed in the first place, knowing you were her mother and for the fact of you being human. And now that you know what we are, it will be best if we just leave and you forget all of this ever happened—"

I cut her off, "Hold on, Rosalie." And shake my head. " _No_."

Her head whips to face me, tilting to the side in confusion. "What?"

"You're not just going to up and leave on my mother just like your brother did to me." I nearly snarl through gritted teeth.

"Bella, she knows we exist!" She yells, throwing her hands up in frustration and letting them fall to her sides.

"So?!" I counter back, shrugging.

" _So_?" Her eyebrows wrinkle in distaste.

"Yeah, _so_! Who gives a fuck?" My tongue tingled at the rawness but I ignore it and shovel it down. I was beginning to shake and get angry at the fact that she was ready to up and leave. _It would be as if I never existed._ Is what she would tell my mother and she'd probably fall into that same sickening depression that I did when he fucking left.

Chain reactions.

Emmett stepped forward to back his wife up, "Bella, _the_ _Volturi_ —they could find out and—"

I interrupt that excuse. "Renée would never tell. My mother is many things. She's clumsy, childish at times," the sound of my mother clearing her throat makes me change my tone and crack a smile for the first time since this conversation began. "but one thing she can do is _keep a secret_. Just as I did for you, she could do just the same."

"You don't get to just skip town now that shit is out." I narrow my eyes and wave a hand at our surroundings. Broken glass, broken furniture, broken walls and no patio doors anymore.

It's a blessing the only other neighbors my mother didn't bother getting to know where an old couple and rarely left the house but were currently away on a visit to another state. Yeah, _Logan_ actually took the time to see what they were all about after the accident. Quaint, nice and sweet old people. A vision of what he'd want us to become. A vision of what Rosalie and Emmett would never have. "Look at this mess! You're going to pack your bags and leave her with nearly a _destroyed_ house?"

 _Actually, I change my mind. Leave. Go._

I didn't miss that bitch of a vampire roll her eyes and sneer, "Bella, if I recall, _you_ attacked me first. You're the one responsible—"

I grit my teeth and stare at her, whole body now shaking like an earthquake. Even Logan couldn't calm me with the touch of his hands and whispering in my ear.

"You're... the one respo—" she started to falter and slowly her arms began to uncross over her chest. "We're _both_ responsible for—" she pauses and shakes her head, thickly swallowing air. " _Emmett and I_ will pay for all of the damage done and be gone. We can have this place fixed before the sun rises..."

The earthquake ceases. " _Good_. The sooner the better." I smile.

 _Oh, that's something new. Scaring her to do your bidding._ Shedeserves it.

A meek and cracked voice stops my inner sanctum cheer and turns my attention to my mother. She stirs in her seat, "But... Rosalie, I-I don't want you to leave."

" _Renée_..." the vampire trails off, genuine concern laced in her tone, "We..." she looks away from her, unable to say anything else. _Does she actually not want to leave?_ Questionable.

I look from her to Renée.

"Phil and I, we don't want _any_ of you to go." She chides sadly, eyes moving between me, Rosalie, Logan and Emmett.

My stepfather finally stands from his position on the broken leather chair, adding, "The _Voltarni_ , _Voltaire_ , _Volturi_ , whatever these people or _**things**_ call themselves won't know a thing. We won't tell a soul."

It was one thing for Rosalie and Emmett to go, but me? I was was staying put. There was no way I was leaving. And I reassure her of that. "Mom, I'm not going _anywhere_."

"But Bella, with you and him as a... wolf man-wolf woman... won't they be after you?" She questions, finally coming to understand how dangerous all of this was.

"They don't know about us. We don't even know much about what we are, Renée." A shrug plays on Logan's shoulders. "And it's an even _longer_ story about how I ended up with this curse."

"A real long one, mom." I smile and say, "It'll remind you of those soap operas you watch."

"Or _used to_."

We all turn to that deep base of a voice and give him a questionable look. _Emmett and his jokes._

Rosalie doesn't skip a beat as she punches him on the arm and rolls her eyes. He winces and rubs the area, whining like a child, "What, babe? What did I do?"

The blonde flips her messy hair in response and focus back to the situation at hand.

"Look, as much as we want to stay... it could be dangerous. Part of the reason we left Forks in the first place was for her safety."

Bullshit.

"Oh yeah right, you're no _good samaritan_ Rosalie." This time _I_ sneer and roll my eyes. "You were _glad_ to leave. You never liked me."

She shoots towards me with vampiric speed and growls in my face, "That is not true—" and I started to shake and itch to phase again just to physically force her away from me. It would be another fight on our hands yet this time, it wasn't Logan who intervened.

" _Ladies_! _**Supernaturals**_ ... _please_!" Renée stomped a foot haughtily on the wooden floor and got between the both of us, a palm on either of our chests.

"Look, for my sake... no one argues and no one leaves!" She scolded. "Phil and I will keep your secrets and pretend this never happened!"

 _Way to go, mom._

My eyes widen a little at the acceptance. Was it really going to be that easy for now on?

She grabbed her husband's hand, voice sounding beyond exasperated. "Just, clean up this mess. I don't care how it gets done or who does it. Put our house back how it use to be, furniture and all and _please_ , for all that is good and holy, _**do not kill each other.**_ "

They stepped over the rubble and broken objects, up the wooden stairs towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, thankfully unaffected by the hurricane of my supernatural fight.

" _Logan_ , you seem responsible enough considering the fact that you dealt with this and saved my daughter's life by turning her into _that_."

My boyfriend nodded his head and saluted like he was being addressed by an army captain. "Ma'am."

Laugh lines and a brief smile flashed across my mother's face before she heavily sighs, "Help her, please."

"I'm going to go take a nap." She announces with a hand in the air.

"Me too." Phil trails behind her.

"Good night." He calls out from down the hall.

"Yeah, _good night_." Rosalie mumbles, face frowning, probably noting all of the cleaning she had to do.

 _She_ and _I_ both were dancing inside at how easy this wasgoing to be. It should have never been this easy, though. I still was coming to grasp that this however, was Renée and Phil Dwyer we were dealing with. Charlie could probably never be this much accepting but my mother? _Ugh_. A kid in a candy store. I was truly grateful for her among other things.

I skip briefly down the hall over to her before she can retire to her room. " _Mom_?"

The usual habit of biting my lip comes back to me because at the moment of contemplating what exactly to say, I was probably chewing a hole through my bottom lip. _Geez, I_ _thought being a supernatural now would mean all the human things are left behind._

What does one say to the person that birthed them? Something simple because she was tired, yet something meaningful because she was just _the best_?

Unexpectedly, I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a true mother-daughter hug. Something I needed to have. "I'm sorry and I love you." I became a quick emotional wreck, tears spilling from my eyes. "I was so horrible to you in the past month and I am so sorry!"

Renée grasps my waist and hugs me back tenfold, petting my now long hair affectionately. She then looks to me with hopeful eyes, wiping away my tears with the pads of her thumbs. "I love you too, Bella. _No matter what._ "

She didn't have to say anything more. I could see through the ocean in her expressive blue eyes that she meant it and forgave me. We share a quick laugh and I let her go to her room, but not before hugging Phil as well and giving him a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

Before returning back to the destroyed living room and den area, I wipe away the remaining tears and calm my emotions with a large deep breath in and deep breath out.

"Now that that's all settled... I'll go pack my bag." I say with an extra spring in my step to Logan and the Cullens or should I say _Mccarthy's_.

Rosalie unfreezes from her spot, "Pack your bag?"

I ignore her and focus on my boyfriend's arms wrapping around my waist. He pulls me forward and gently kisses my lips. "And just where are you headed?"

My eyes automatically flutter seductively, "To your place. Renée did say to _help me_."

His own darkens, flashing a quick amber and he licks his lips appreciatively. Then that blonde vampire that suddenly became a nuisance to me adds her extra, loose change, "Renée _also_ said to clean up."

I let go of Logan and turn to her, a vibration rippling through my body, "No one told you to do what you did that I know you did, _Rosalie_."

Her eyes widen a little and she looks like she's contemplating what I said and trying to figure out the meaning of my words. _Oh, yeah. I heard your entire conversation with Alice._ But shewouldn't get to know that. Not just yet.

I snap my fingers again and order, "So get to it, clean up. Besides, you're the one who bragged and said you could have it done before sunrise."

Then I smirk smugly and ask her _monkey-man_ , "Emmett, you up for a friendly wager?"

.

* * *

.

"What if I tried to kiss Madison?"

"You and I both know that won't happen."

" _Okay_... what if she tried to kiss me?"

"... You would more or less find some way to prevent that from happening."

"Well, what if she kissed me and strangely... I _liked_ it."

"... you wouldn't."

"What if I did though?"

I shook my head at that thought.

"What if I liked it and we started making out and as we're making out, she's moaning and we start touching each other and I grab her—" I think we were starting to get somewhere now.

My mind flashed to the instant and one time I did see them kiss in front of me at school. The way he grabbed her and the way she smiled at me. She looked so smug. Thinking back to it now made me want to kick her in the throat. And rip her a new one. Tear her limb from limb, sink my teeth into her sickly fair skinned flesh.

"N-No— _stop_." My fists balled up and my teeth grit in efforts to stop the urge and the sudden rage building up inside of me. But he keeps talking about her.

He keeps going on about the things he'd do to her. Pushing my simmering jealousy and anger to boiling hot. "I grab her tits and squeeze real hard—"

Before I realize it, I can feel the trembles throughout my body. The urge and rage to _claw_ at something. _You're failing._ I know!

All I can imagine is what he's saying. Him doing those things to someone else just... set me off. I was a whole vibration of fury.

The words spill out in growls, "Logan, shut up!"

He ignores me, his slow drawling voice almost like an echo that drips with innuendo, "I think you know _very well_ what comes after I grab tits, Bella..."

I try to keep my voice quiet and firm, leaving no indication of the swirling vortex of uncontrollable rage taking place inside of me but it's no use.

"L-Logan, _you better_ —" My attempt at a warning is cut short by a rippling growl that bellows from deep within and the shuddering of my body that erupts into that of my wolf.

I couldn't think but only react. It's one of those moments you didn't spare a thought about until it's over.

I'm snarling and snapping at the air as if it were Madison. Growling and clawing angrily at the nearest tree. Nature was not my friend today because I did some serious damage. All while Logan just watched with his arms crossed and those green eyes vigilant.

His gaze fixed on my tantrum brought me to an almost immediate stop. I felt shame to have lost control like that, a long whine coming from my snout. The sense of pride I felt when we first started practicing my control dissipated just that quickly.

"It's not your fault, babe. You're new to this." Logan uncrossed his arms and motions to me. "Come on, phase back now."

In mere seconds I am no longer _her_ , but just _Bella_. And the apologizing begins profusely. "I'm sorry, so sorry... I thought I had it this time."

My eyes survey the damage. _At least there was no broken_ _trees or anything suspicious enough to the human eye._

"It's okay, Belly." He coaxed with outreached hands to bring me into a hug.

I swivel the other way though and shake my head. "No, Logan, it is _not_ okay. If I can't control my anger then I phase around people and if I phase around people, _well_.."

I didn't even have to finish that sentence for the result to be obviously clear. Just the surroundings around me gave way to what could happen to the nearest person and the only reason that it didn't happen to Logan was because he didn't make me angry, just the thought of what he was describing with _her_. It makes me shudder even now. Plus, I'd never hurt him for his actions. _Maybe_.

Nimble fingers slick the golden hair in his face back. "... but we've been practicing for like two hours now and you did really good, I'd have to say."

We _have_ been practicing with Logan throwing out any and every type of scenario to trigger my emotions and phasing. It was like damage control. Doing some damage with words and working on my control with phasing. I just never knew all it took was the thought of him with Madison. Not even that, just another female. _She_ was really having an effect on my possessiveness towards Logan if all it took was a few words and thoughts about him and someone else being together.

"What if I can't ever control myself, though?" I was kind of afraid of that answer.

"I told you it took me nearly _a year_ to be able to control myself and being with Madison—" he paused to laugh and shake my head when a quick shudder rang throughout my body at the mention of her name "—made it worse. You however, have only been a lycan for like some hours now and you're phasing quickly and easily. A little on the _angrier_ side but it comes natural to you. All you are doing is being you. Maybe the key to control is to _be you_. Which you are a master at."

My eyes involuntarily roll and I try my best to hold back the smirk trying to curve it's way on my face. He catches this and winks appreciatively at me.

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

Logan grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a quick kiss. " _That_ and the fact that I'm telling the truth."

"If you say so..." I mumble against his lips once they're back on mine.

"I _do_ say so." A quick smacking sound is heard from how quickly his lips keep leaving mine and finding their way back. His big hands come to cup over my cheeks and he's about to kiss me again but stops midway, green eyes looking past me. I turn to face what he's looking at with furrowed eyebrows and see nothing but trees and the outback. "We should get back to the cabin now."

I wanted to growl in frustration when he lets me go for the second time today but instead I jump up and holster his waist like a belt. My arms snake around his neck and I don't miss the licking of his lips and the way he hands reach below to grope my butt and hold me up against him.

"Why do we have to go back?" I whisper against his neck, "The sun's only setting... pretty _romantic_ if you ask me..."

My eyes didn't betray me. He could see what exactly I wanted and I could _feel_ from him that he wanted the same thing. It had been so long.

He drops me to stand at my feet and faces away from me. " _Later_."

"I'm tired of hearing that word, Logan." I find myself whining at him like someone deprived of their favorite thing in the world. A heavy huff leaves him as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You don't think I'm tired of saying it?!" he snaps, facing me.

"Then give me what you know we both want." I try to reach for him but he takes a step back.

 _She_ was getting agitated. For a brief second I felt her surfacefrom that other side of me— _her side_ —but I swallow it down and chew my bottom lip at the constant rejection. Well, it wasn't rejection per se because he needed me just as much as I craved him but for some damn reason, held himself back.

"I can't Bella..." He uneasily trails off and grabs my hand, urging me forward. "Let's just go back and I'll explain from there..."

" _Fine_." The pout on my face was going to stay where it was until I got answers.

"I'll get a fire going." Logan started tending to the fireplace in his cabin while I flopped on the old futon, arms crossed over my chest and face still in a pout / scowl.

"And I'll wait for this explanation on why you refuse to have me." I retort back, sassiness laced in my tone.

He pauses briefly with setting the pieces of firewood in place and turns to give me a pointed look. Those green eyes darkened to a deep emerald and I swore I melted then and there.

His nose crinkles at the newfound scent probably wafting around his pine, oak and honeysuckle smelling cabin—my sweet juices coated in that area in between my legs.

I squirm in my seat at the way his tongue slowly juts out those two pink lips and he slowly, gingerly flicks it across them as if he were savoring something he couldn't yet taste. He however turns away from me and my attitude that he himself was getting turned on by and continues to set the fire to give the place a source of light.

The sun was steadily setting, making his cabin darker than it already was with only a few inconspicuously placed windows.

"Keep your face like that and it may just stay that way." I hear him bellow over the crackling of the newly lit fire.

My cheeks flush red from simmering impatience and the feeling of heat protruding off of him.

"Easy, girl." His eyes flicker to my face, down the length of my sprawled out body that lay across the futon. "I can show you better than I can tell you why we couldn't have sex. And that's not innuendo for anything."

My eyes roll but I listen on and watch as he approaches that untouched bookcase covered with old, weathered books and various potted wild plants. His fingers ghost over one book in particular and pulls it out of it's spot, blowing the dust away from the cover with a quick breath of air.

He gently lays beside me and flips open the book to a particular page. Curiosity killed the cat because I was no longer focused on the ache in between my legs but wanting to know what was so important in this book.

On the page contained a series of calendars depicting the different phases of the moon.

This current month was a _new moon_. However...

"Today marks the start of the full moon, Bella."

My eyes roam over the depiction of the moon, luminous and bright. Just from looking at that picture, I feel this twinge deep inside. I swallow like there's something in the back of my throat.

"You feel it too, huh?" Logan questions with raised eyebrows, flipping the page.

"What is this feeling?"

Instead of answer my question, he points to the page and I begin to read the fine print.

 **full moon** _is known primarily as the_ " **Wolf Moon** ". _Sometimes_ _it is also referred to as the Old_ **Moon**.

He motions for me to continue reading.

 _According to ancient philosophers, the_ **moon affects** _human behavior and health by its gravitational pull on body fluids. While debunked by most modern scientists, some note the fact that it does indeed, affect various animals in nature._

 _Referred to as the_ **Wolf Moon** , _for a reason, scientists link the effect of the_ **moon** _on tides to that in_ **werewolves** ; _the moon_

 _manages to negate (or delay) the transformation or speed it up by putting the (would-be)_ **werewolf** _in a hyperactive mode._

"What does this mean?"

He shrugs his shoulders briefly before closing the book and tossing it carelessly to the wooden floors.

"During the full moon, you can hear all types of coyotes and normal wolves howling towards the light. It's the brightest light the moon has to offer, Belly." Logan states, facing me. He starts playing gently with my fingers. "If it makes normal wolves howl at the sky like they're on drugs or something... imagine what it could make _us_ do, being lycans and all."

I take this in, curiosity at it's peak from this newfound information, "You've never been outside during a full moon have you?"

He shakes his head. "I didn't want to take any risks and I damn sure don't want to take any with you either."

"You make it sound like I'd be rabid or something." I laugh and playfully mush his face. "I know I'm new to this but I do have _some_ sense of control." - "And what's this got to do with ushaving sex?"

"It's got everything to do with it, Bella." Logan sits up in his spot, roaming shaky fingers through his hair. "I don't know what could happen when that light hits us and trust me, if we had sex outside like you wanted..."

I sit up as well. "Go on."

He falters for a minute.

"Say it, please."

A quick sigh escapes his lips and his voice turns a notch or two deeper than it already is. He slowly drawls out, churning my insides all mushy and _gooey_ , "If we started something in those woods, Bella..." he bites his lips for a split second, "We wouldn't stop going until the next day."

Logan pins me with his deep gaze, "We wouldn't be able to control ourselves being what we _both_ are now and I wouldn't just mark you again, Bella... I'd carve my name on your pussy and spread our mixed scents all over this damn outback for _every_ supernatural and all things alike to smell and know."

I inhale deeply, my body leaning towards him automatically. I was shaking again. But this time not from anger or the urge to phase but from the feeling of his words coating me and, gingerly filling my ears and mind with thoughts.

I felt myself gushing again. Soaking. The cotton dress covering everything from him suddenly felt itchy against my skin and the mark on my buttcheek began to throb.

" _Isabella_?" His murmurs my full fucking name, his voice deep, rasped and hoarse.

I exhale a shallow breath, glancing at him, cheeks hot, and dripping _underneath_.

"What are you thinking?" His slow drawl never sounds more enticing than it does now.

" _Nothing_."

It was getting hot in here.

"Tell me."

He, too leans forward. His body mere centimeters away from mine. We were practically breathing in each other's air.

A slight shrug plays on my shoulders. I don't meet his hooded gaze but stammer up a response, "I-I was just thinking... we can't go outside for the rest of the night..." my throat felt dry suddenly. "S-So, what are we supposed to do now until the morning?"

"I have an idea."

I can barely get out the sharp gasp caught in my throat when in one swift motion I'm laying on my back and Logan is hovered over me. His eyes are milking me, making short inaudible mewls leave my mouth in anticipation of what's to come. Too fast for me to think, he hauls the cotton dress over my head, tossing it somewhere on the floor away from my body. The stripping warm air heats my body, making my nipples perk and face flush pink.

There's no warning as he dips his head down, landing where I wanted it to be most.

He bites down lightly on my lower lips making me gasp, then soothes the slight sting with his warm, sleek tongue. Both sensations and the roughness of his roaming hands that find their way, grabbing and softly rubbing my ass makes me moan. I nearly cry out when he slips his tongue between my parted lips. Softly then roughly stroking my sopping wet pussy, lapping and drinking at the sticky hot mess. It ignites sparks of desire that make my heart dance wildly within me, and pulse that starts echoing down in between my thighs.

We were going to go all night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm still working out the kinks of how exactly the personas of the lycans are defined, so for now think of them as sort of alternate personalities that add flavor to the already established personalities.**

 **They are their own separate entities but are given a voice this time, rather than the original wolves the shapeshifters are given. In Twilight, to me it seems that the shifters' (Sam, Jacob, Paul etc) wolves gave personalities and are the driving force of their instincts but they aren't expanded upon, which is what I want to do with Bella and Logan's lycans.**

 **With that being said, there will be much more to come with this story and much more information and plot changes about the lycans to come. And oh, my… the next chapter will be** _ **something**_ **.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this one though and continue to support this story and read! Please drop a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

(Be You by Peyton)


End file.
